Simple Truth
by Always Straightedge and proud
Summary: This is set shortly after their match, Once Jeff won the ladder match at Extreme Rules in 2009. Punk/Jeff slash
1. Chapter 1

Yes I am back, after not writing for months, due to my old computer finally dying on me. And no I don't own anyone in this story or any likeness or whatever.

* * *

Jeff just sat there, completely hidden in the shadows, a few feet behind the curtain, as he sniffled, trying to stop crying. Which he had to sink down to the floor as he simply couldn't walk another step, due to the fact that he had lost his hard fought victory for the right to be the World Heavyweight Champion, in the ladder match he had with Adam, better known by his ring name Edge at Extreme Rules. Jeff froze at the sudden sound of someone whistling, and even though Jeff had hid himself, he had still been crying silently over the pain he was in and the pain he had felt when he and Phil had a falling out last yr.

Jeff caught sight of Phil, who looked like he was heading to the showers and was walking right by where he was hiding, when Jeff moved slightly to inch backwards, and forcing him to whimper a bit too loudly from his complaining back, which instantly stopped Phil in his tracks, before he turned towards the sound and demanded.

"Who's there?"

Phil peered into the little alcove made by the curtains that he had heard someone gasp in slight pain, as he could faintly make out the shape of someone sitting there, where they had intently hid themselves, then Phil caught sight of the person's feet and he swiftly crouched down to drag the person out of the alcove.

Jeff quickly scooted back, causing Phil to glance up in his face. Jeff bit his lip at the play of emotions that came over Phil's face, who looked surprised then realization came over his face, before he lunged suddenly, so quickly Jeff was caught off-guard.

As Phil's hands locked themselves around Jeff's ankle and started dragging him out from the little alcove, causing Jeff to start screeching and kicking, but that only served to cause him to roll over on his stomach, as he sought to free his foot from Phil's grasp, who finally released him. Once Phil had dragged him out of his hiding place.

Jeff was too stunned to do anything, then his face turned dark as he struggled against Phil, who had jerked Jeff to his feet, before he wrapped an arm around Jeff's waist. Jeff finally pulled away from Phil, only for Phil to grab his left arm and started digging his fingers into his skin as Phil snapped.

"I highly suggest that you stop fighting me, Jeff. I don't want to, but I will ensure that you're out like a light before taking you to the trainer, so do not tempt me."

Jeff immediately crossed his arms over his chest, As he fell silent at Phil's thinly veiled threat of knocking him out. Phil shifted slightly and grabbed the title that Jeff had won that night, before promptly losing it to him. Phil just stared at Jeff, causing Jeff abruptly covered his face with his hands, then Phil felt him trembling slightly, right before Jeff yanked his arm out of Phil's grasp, but he barely took two running steps before Phil fisted his hair and backhanded Jeff so hard that it left Jeff reeling, then Phil smashed his face against the wall and causing Jeff to drop instantly as blackness claimed him, thanks to the two hard blows from Phil, who stared down at Jeff sadly, before he said softly.

"I warned you Jeff, but you refused to listen to me."

* * *

Adam, who was walking back to his locker room, when he spotted Phil walking towards him and he could've swore that Phil was carrying a limp Jeff in his arms. But when Phil got closer, he could see clearly that Phil was indeed carrying Jeff, so he hurried up to Phil, who stopped at the sight of Adam. Adam asked slowly, as he could see that Jeff was obviously unconscious.

"Phil, what the hell happened to Jeff? Did you do this to him?"

Phil immediately averted his eyes, and causing Adam to get a sinking feeling, before he quickly said.

"Phil, whatever Jeff said to you, was it really worth it to knock him unconscious? But you know what, I don't want to know. However I will help you get him into his locker room, before Matt sees Jeff like this."

A few minutes later.

Phil and Adam carefully laid Jeff down on the sofa in the private dressing room, that Jeff had been given. Adam sighed, then he said softly.

"I really hope you didn't hurt Jeff in whatever you did to him."

Phil stared down at Jeff briefly, before he looked back up at Adam as he finally confessed.

"We had a little scruffle and he ran from me, so I slapped him, then hit him, after he had kicked me a few times. Since I had found him hiding in an alcove in the curtain area and I dragged him out, since I just wanted to talk to him, nothing more."

Adam sighed, before softly saying.

"Alright Phil, Which I wasn't there. So I don't have any proof to dispute what you said, and I do know how Jeff can get, especially towards someone or something that he doesn't want to listen to."

* * *

Phil sat down on the arm of the sofa, next to Jeff, watching his eyes fluttering underneath his eyelids, Phil reached down and gently brushed Jeff's still wet hair out of his slightly sweaty face.

Phil finally stood up, before he looked over at Jeff's gym bags, then down at the title he held in his hands, causing Phil to walk over to the seemingly harmless bags, where he laid the title on the wood bench, then sat down next to it and grabbed Jeff's gyms bags and quickly unzipped one and shook everything out of it onto the floor, before he examined each item.

Phil glanced up, when he heard a slight moan coming from Jeff, he sat there listening for another sound from Jeff, but heard none. So he turned his attention back down to the vial of pills that had Jeff's name printed on it, which he examined it more thoughly, causing him to raise an eyebrow, when he seen that Jeff had to take the medication once a day for something called restless legs. Phil shook his head, before a paper nearly smacked his face, startled he pulled it out of his face before he looked up at a slightly unsteady Jeff, who was scrowling at him, then he stumbled over his words, while growling at Phil.

"Don't start your shit, Phil. Because I have permission to take them and I became afflicted with it a week or so after I lost everything, Which the doctor had told me that it normally shows up after someone is put under an ungodly amount of stress, the same amount of stress that I faced last March when I was suspended, then having my house burn down, not even a week afterwards. So yes I had to go to Stanford to visit with Vince and fill out a ton of paperwork. Which he forced me to be examined by two notch doctors, who specialized in that sort of thing and they came to the same conclusion, So Vince had to approved the medication."

Phil just watched Jeff, who snatched the paper back and waved it around, before he started talking again.

"You had no right to attack me like the way you had earlier, Phil."

Jeff snatched his empty gym bag and started stuffing his belongings back inside, right before he suddenly collapsed from his knees buckling, causing Phil to catch him and pull him into his lap. Jeff sighed, then he muttered.

"This changes nothing between us, Phil. I still hate your guts, Because when I needed you the most as a friend you refused to answer my calls, you don't know how hard it was for me during first few weeks."

Jeff's face twisted, then he burst into tears again and covered his face as he sobbed openly. Phil sighed, before he cautiously wrapped his arms around Jeff and pulled him closer, since he could feel Jeff's body was racked by sobs. Phil sighed softly into Jeff's hair, from where Jeff had pressed his face into Phil's neck as he felt Phil slowly running his fingers up and down Jeff's back as Jeff cried himself out.

* * *

Several minutes later, Adam raised his hand to knock on the door of Jeff's private locker room, when he suddenly heard Jeff start screeching.

"Get away from me, I am not going to rehab, just to have you as one of my friends again. I have plenty of friends, I don't need you as one, if that's what I have to do, to earn your friendship back, Phillip."

Adam paused, before he heard a slight thump of something hitting the floor, followed by Jeff start screeching again, almost whining.

"Get the hell off of me, Phil."

Adam sighed inwards, before he heard Phil snap, sounding almost amused.

"Jeff, be reasonable and stop fighting me, You won't be able to get free, so you might as well just give up it."

Adam heard Phil swear slightly, before he growled.

"Jeff, I highly suggest to never do that again, I'm warning you, Jeff. If you don't knock it off, you will regret it and I'll see to that, so don't push me."

Adam sighed again, before he finally knocked on the door, and called though the door.

"Jeff, Are you ready to leave. Matt sent me to get you."

Jeff yelped.

"Yes and no. Because a fucking prick named Phil, won't let me up."

Adam chuckled slightly, before he finally pushed open the door and stepped inside, to find Jeff laying on his back, and Phil sitting on Jeff's stomach slightly, with his knees pinning Jeff's arms down. Adam walked over to them and stared down at them, with a amused look on his face, before he slowly said.

"Should I even ask?"

Phil immediately clamped his hand over Jeff's mouth, while making sure Jeff couldn't bite his hand again, then he looked at Adam and simply said.

"It was the only way that I could get Jeff to listen, albeit a little grudgingly. You know how he is."

Jeff got a furious look on his face, despite not being able to talk, as he shrieked in anger, before he started struggling against Phil again. Adam watched them for a minute more, then he said.

"Alright Phil, you proved your point, whatever it is. But I really do have to take Jeff with me to the parking lot now, as funny as I find the position you two are in, Matt won't think it's so funny, but besides, Phil, you know it would take an awful lot before Jeff would agree to such a thing and whatever you was talking to him about, will have to wait till next week."

* * *

The next morning, Jeff flopped himself down in the chair in the breakfast area, at the table, where his older brother Matt was sitting, causing Matt to raise an eyebrow at Jeff's obviously frustated behavior. But before he could ask him what was wrong, Jeff' stiffened, before he straightened up in his chair and started glaring at someone. Matt followed Jeff's stare to Phil, who had walked into the room, but was clearly ignoring Jeff's livid gaze.

Matt sighed, then he snapped his fingers in front of Jeff's face, who immediately snapped at him.

"I hate it, when you do that shit, Matt."

Matt shrugged, before he leaned forward, and asked quietly.

"Jeff, Did Phil, do something to you last night?"

Jeff frowned, before he growled.

"Yes, Matt. The whole fucking world knows that he's a title thief by now."

Matt stared at Jeff for a minute, before sighing again, then he stole a look at Phil , who intently sat down at a table close enough, where he could almost hear their every word, Phil just kept his gaze on Jeff, while he allowed a smug smile cross his face, causing Jeff to suddenly cross his arms over his chest and start scrowling instantly. Since Phil was sitting a table away and in a spot where Jeff could only leave the room completely, to get away from Phil's gaze. Till Jeff finally slid his chair around, to turn his back towards Phil, who immediately burst out laughing, Matt watched as Jeff's scrowl got deeper, and he crossed his arms over his chest again. Matt said softly.

"So you two talked last night then, Jeff. I mean that's the only thing that I can think of, on why you are acting like this today. Besides everyone in WWE, knew he was going over you last night, so I know that couldn't be bothering you."

Phil's voice cut in, as he jerked a chair up to Jeff's side and immediately draped his left arm over Jeff's shoulders.

"Of course not, Matt. You should know that much, and you know how much of a stubborn ass, your little brother can be, isn't that right, Jeffrey? Especially, if he's forced to talk to me, someone, he would rather attack me, over me trying to repair our strained friendship."

Jeff was seething in silent anger, mostly at the closeness of Phil, especially, since he dared to put his arm around his shoulders. Matt inhaled, before he exhaled, and shook his head, since he kinda felt stupid for not figuring it out quicker, then he said slowly.

"I'll let you two talk in peace, But you had best not hurt him, Phil. And you know what I mean, I'll be up in our hotel room, Jeff."

Jeff's anger faded away almost instantly and having a pleading look to replace it, as he stared at Matt, as he silent begged Matt not to leave him alone with Phil. Phil just sat there, waiting, as he watched Matt get up, while carrying his used paper plate to the trash can, he exited the room. Phil turned his head to stare at Jeff, before he stated.

"I want you to come home with me, Jeff."

Jeff stiffened instantly, before he growled.

"What the hell did you just say, Phillip?"

Phil slowly said.

"I know that you aren't deaf, so I know that you heard what I said and I'm not going to repeat myself, for yoursake."

Jeff snapped.

"When I go to the airport, I will be going home to my house, I have no intentions of ever going home with you, period."

Jeff went to stand up, but Phil jerked him back down in the chair as he said.

"It won't hurt you in the least, to let me show you around, where I live and you know it, Jeff."

Jeff just sat there fuming, as he asked in a barely constrained voice.

"Are you done, Phillip? Because I have to go and pack, so that I can go home to North Carolina."

Phil finally said, after he thought for a few seconds.

"Fine, Jeff. But we will be discussing this again real soon, I can assure you of that."

Jeff waited, till he finally felt Phil remove his arm, then Jeff jumped to his feet and quickly fled the room. Phil sighed, since he knew he could've handled himself better, but he was cut off in his thoughts, from his phone ringing.

* * *

"Hello?"

"So, did you talk to him yet?"

Phil bit down on his lip ring, before he said softly.

"Yes, A lot of good that did. He doesn't want to have anything to do with me. But you have to give me some more time, two weeks isn't enough time to befriend Jeff, especially, after since I was the one who destroyed our friendship last March."

"Two weeks is all you have, Phillip, because if he leaves my company, then you'd be leaving with him as well, so you better think of something and I mean it."

Phil sighed and asked.

"What am I supposed to do? Go home with him or something? He refuses to even consider visiting my house."

"That's a great idea, Phil."

Phil gripped his phone hard enough to cause his hand start hurting, after he heard his boss end the call abruptly. He sighed again, since he wasn't looking forward to that, as he was sure that Jeff would most likely kill him, if he invaded his privacy in that manner. And he really wasn't looking forward to visiting the desolate spot of land, where Jeff lived.

* * *

Several hrs later, Jeff went rigid at the sight of Phil, sitting in one of the chairs close to the gate of where he'd be boarding his flight at. Matt merely glanced at Phil without saying anything. Phil looked up and caught sight of Jeff, then he got to his feet and walked over to Jeff, before he said softly.

"Can we talk in private, Jeff? It's nothing bad or not where your concerned, not truely."

Jeff dropped his carryon bag, before Phil took his arm and dragged him over to the bank of windows, looking out at the fleet of planes on the runway. Jeff crossed his arms, before he suddenly demanded of Phil.

"Why are you waiting at the gate of the flight I'm leaving on?"

Phil chewed on his lip ring, then he managed to say.

"Because I will exchange my plane ticket, If I can't get you to come home with me, this week. Though I'm sure it would be easier for you to forgive me, if I went home with you and have you show me, where you live and what you enjoy doing."

Jeff's mouth fell open, as he stared at Phil, who suddenly turned a little nervous, while he stumbled over his words. Jeff snapped his mouth shut, before he growled.

"Have you completely lost your mind? Did it ever fucking occur to you, that I don't want anything to do with you in the least and I sure as hell do not want you to come home with me, I have enough to worry about. Without keeping check of someone from work, especially the likes of you, who I bet, you have never spent any time at all, outside of the fucking city. If you come home with me, I know that would be end of it, so I'll take you to a hotel in Fayettevile, long enough for you to get a return flight to your house. But I know that you are hiding something, Phil. So why the sudden interest in me? Even when we was friends, you never wanted to visit me at home."

Phil thought about it, as he didn't think it would harm anything for Phil to spill some of his sudden interest, causing Phil to sigh, then he said softly.

"I just don't want you to leave WWE, because of our past issues. That's it, nothing more, Jeff."

Jeff just stared at him strangely, finally Jeff growled.

"Fine Phil, you get your damned wish. I hope you didn't exchange your plane ticket for Fayetteville. I'll only visit your stupid house, just this once to make your fucking ass happy."

Jeff quickly turned and stalked back to tell Matt, about what he had discussed with Phil. Matt had a strange look on his face, before he glanced at Phil, before finally saying.

"Well, Alright then, Jeff. I guess that I'll see you at home, or more like it, at the next houseshow this weekend."


	2. Chapter 2

Jeff followed Phil into his apartment, which he stayed silent, during the time Phil was giving him an impromptu tour. Then Phil finally led him into yet another bedroom, before Phil said proudly.

"And this is my bedroom, Jeff. So what do you think?"

Jeff sighed, then he pointed out.

"It's nice I guess, Phil. But I am wondering, one thing. As I don't recall you showing me where I'd be staying, during the couple of days I'm staying here."

Phil said quickly.

"Oh, But I just did, Jeff. I can't have you sleeping anywhere but in the same room as me, while you're here."

Jeff froze, before he snapped.

"The hell I will, Phil. I'd rather be sleeping on the floor of the living room, before I share a room with you."

Phil grabbed Jeff's arm and pulled him into the room, before he quickly shut and locked the door, then he growled.

"Well that's just too damned bad, now isn't it, Jeff. You won't die, from simply sleeping in the same bed as me at night. But I'll give you some time to get adjusted to the idea."

* * *

Jeff just stared openmouthed at Phil, who released his arm, turned and walked into the bathroom a few feet away, moments later Jeff heard water running. Jeff sighed softly, then he sat his bags down, before he searched though them looking for a pair of jogging pants. He quickly located them and quickly slipped them on and tied them snuggly, before removing his shirt and timidly climbed into the bed. Jeff just stared at the window, as he heard the water stop running, before he heard the sound of Phil whistling briefly as he came out of the bathroom, causing Jeff to squeeze his eyes shut, hoping Phil would think he had fell asleep already.

Phil chuckled softly, as he leaned over Jeff, while he finally said.

"Oh Jeff, I do hope that you don't think for a second, that you squeezing your eyes shut, will convince me into believing that you had fell asleep already, I'm not stupid. Although I know you are well aware of that fact."

Jeff went still, when he suddenly felt Phil climbing onto the bed and it felt like he was pulling the blankets down, before he suddenly straddled Jeff, whose eyes flew open instantly in confusion, as he stared up at Phil, then he slowly asked.

"Phil, what in the hell are you doing?"

Phil chuckled again, then he said.

"Isn't it obvious by now, Jeff? Or I guess that I have to give you another hint."

Phil immediately and deftly untied the knot that Jeff had tied, before Phil swiftly peeled the jogging pants off of Jeff, who just stared at Phil in wide eyed and drymouthed shock at what Phil just did. Phil sighed, then he said softly.

"I've wanted you for a while, I guess probably shortly after we became friends in late 2006, but I was always too nervous and unsure of myself to approach you."

Phil gently ran his fingers over Jeff's chest and over his stomach, allowing his fingers to follow the trail of short silken hairs covering Jeff's chest and running in a thin line down his stomach. Then Phil shifted suddenly as he quickly laid down on top of Jeff, who knew immediately what Phil had on his mind. Jeff yelped, as he beat his hands against Phil's shoulders.

"Get the fuck off of me, Phillip."

His pleas went unheard, because the next second Phil slipped a couple of wet fingers into Jeff's ass, causing Jeff to go still instantly from utter shock, mostly because it made him feel like an idiot at not realizing that Phil was attracted to him and had a burning desire to have sex with him. Jeff shieked when Phil thrust up into him suddenly, Jeff gritted his teeth together from how much it hurt, which he wouldn't consider it as him being raped, since he had ample time to force Phil off of him. Till gradually the pain ebbed away some or the pleasure got more instense, with every jerk of Phil's hips.

Then finally Jeff heard Phil grunt several times, and Jeff felt him cumming inside of his ass, then he laid down on top of Jeff, with Phil's face pressed into the curve of Jeff's neck. Jeff snapped in slight anger.

"I fucking hate you, Phillip. You hear me and I want you off of me right now, You had your cruel fun."

Phil chuckled softly, before he pushed himself up onto his elbows to look Jeff in the face, as he said simply.

"No, you don't hate me, Jeff. You just hate the you failed to see how much I have wanted you and you can't say that I raped you, because I didn't as I gave you more than enough time to push me off of you, but yet you choose not to do that. But I promise to be more gentle with you next time. But this was just me wanting to get it out of my system. so I'm sorry if you feel that I had forced you. But I'm going to go get cleaned up first."

* * *

Jeff waited till he heard the bathroom door shut, then he grabbed his cell, where he had set it on the nightstand and quickly dialed Matt's number, upon hearing him answer his phone with an.

"Oh hey, Jeff. So you made it to Phil's home safe, so did you find out what he wanted?"

Jeff sighed, then he said.

"Yes, unfortunely, I did. and he kinda attacked me, though he didn't really hurt me all that much. I just know I'm going to be sore tomorrow. Since I was an idiot to not seeing just how much he truly wanted me since we had became friends."

Jeff heard Matt exclaim.

"What the hell does that mean, Jeff. What do you mean that he wanted you?"

Jeff heard Phil whistling in the bathroom, so he quickly said.

"Hey Matt, I gotta go. I'll call you later on, I promise."

Jeff quickly ended the call, just as he heard Phil come out of the bathroom and walk around to where Jeff was laying with the sheet wrapped around his naked form, Phil looked down at him, then he asked.

"Do you want me to carry you into the bathroom, Jeff? But never mind that question."

Phil jerked the sheet away from Jeff's body, and quickly picked him up and carried him into the bathroom, then he nudged the door shut with his foot, before he stepped into the walk in shower and closed the door behind them, after he set Jeff down on his feet. Jeff immediately crossed his arms over his chest and scrowled at Phil, who without saying anything, turned to the dials and started the shower, causing Jeff to yelp and jump forward a bit. So that he was suddenly pressed up against Phil's body, with Phil wrapping his arms around Jeff, with his hands joined and resting on the small of Jeff's back. Phil whispered into Jeff's ear, with his hot breath tickling Jeff's ear and the wet skin of his neck.

"I can make you forget everyone else you have had sex with, Jeff. And I can already see that you are attracted to me, even if you refuse to admit it, that's fine and I'm sorry for rushing earlier, that wasn't my intention at all, but I kinda lost control of myself for a minute, when I seen you naked and waiting underneath me. I know enough to make your body burn for my touch, But only if you accept to allow me to be your lover and maybe something more than just a lover."

Jeff swallowed, suddenly very uneasy of himself and everything else at that moment, when Phil said that. Phil watched his face then he said softly.

"So I have shakened you with what I told you, but I fully meant to shake you to your core, However I do mean everything that I had said and if you don't believe me, then allow me to show you, what I meant."

Five minutes later, Jeff clawed at the wall of the shower, when he felt Phil finally close his wet and hot mouth and soft lips on his cock, till Jeff finally started screaming as he came suddenly and spilled over into Phil's mouth and down his throat, then he just sat there, his legs trembling slightly as he panted, while his chest heaved with every labored breath he gasped for.

Phil finally wiped his mouth, then he sat back as he studied Jeff, before he said softly.

"I think it'd be best, If we were to finish this in bed. But first, we have to get dried off."

Phil helped Jeff to his feet, Jeff leaned against the wall as he watched Phil turn the water off, then he helped Jeff out of the shower. Phil immediately grabbed a clean towel, then he draped it over Jeff's left shoulder and carefully rubbed first that shoulder dry, before he did the same to Jeff's right shoulder, then he gently dried off the rest of Jeff.

Phil stepped back when he was finished to look at Jeff, then he closed the distance between them against and pulled Jeff flush against him suddenly and kissed him gently, which he gently licked Jeff's lips, causing Jeff to part his lips slightly and giving Phil access to slip his tongue inside of Jeff's mouth. Phil squeezed Jeff's cock without warning and forcing a little gasp from Jeff, who immediately widened his lips as well, allowing Phil to deepen the kiss briefly, before he broke the kiss and leaving Jeff standing there, with a slight catch in his breathing.

Phil picked up the discarded towel, and swiftly dried himself off completely, then he picked Jeff up and carried him back to his bed and without pausing or setting Jeff down, Phil managed to climb onto the bed on his knees, then he gently laid Jeff down on the middle of the bed, before he settled himself down on his elbows once more and started kissing Jeff hungrily. Then his mouth trailed down Jeff's neck and around to the base of Jeff's neck and started sucking on the hollow there, before he kissed his way over every inch of Jeff's chest and down to Jeff's stomach and the more sensitative skin from Jeff's navel to, between Jeff's legs.

Jeff arched up against the sudden sucking by Phil, when he sealed his lips around the tip of the head of Jeff's cock, while Jeff cried out, as he felt Phil swirling his tongue around it and sometimes lashing his tongue against the slit in the center of the head of Jeff's cock. Jeff fisted the sheets everytime Phil did that to him, to where Jeff was swept up in a endless wave of pleasure, caused by Phil's mouth and tongue and the attention that he was paying very closely to the tip of Jeff's cock, till it finally spilled over Jeff, causing him to scream out his release as he came once more inside of Phil's mouth.

Jeff opened his eyes, when he felt Phil gently brushing the hair out of his face, then Phil quipped.

"Well if you nearly passed out, from me merely giving you oral sex, I hope my neighbors, won't kill us or report us, for me causing you to disturb them, when you start screaming, when I show you that what I did you to just now, is nothing to compared to what I want to do to you, and to ensure you never leave my bed again for anyone else and I mean that Jeff."

* * *

Jeff finally managed to push himself up on his elbows, despite how weak he felt, to where Phil had to sat back a little, when Jeff pushed his face into Phil's face, Jeff managed to mumble.

"It's going to take a lot more than great, mindblowing sex to win me over, Phil. Especially after how badly you had treated me that night, you know I had vanished from everyone's sight after what you said, and noone, not even my own brother knows how close I came to ending it that night, because I wasn't expecting your words to hurt so damned badly and I didn't think things could get much worse, but was I ever so fucking wrong. So forgive me, if I refuse to give you, the biggest prize for a very long time, if ever, Phil. You can make me burn for your touch and body, but I have zero intentions of allowing you to have my heart, after all. You had crushed it over a yr ago."

Jeff sighed, when he realized what he had just admitted, and making Phil get a odd look on his face, and causing Jeff to glance away, but Phil still caught the glint of wetness in Jeff's eyes, making him to feel sick, till he managed choke out, in a hoarse voice as he asked.

"Jeff, was you in love with me, before you got suspended last yr?"

Jeff refused to answer, just kept staring out of the bedroom window, causing Phil to finally slip his fingers under Jeff's chin and turn his head back to Phil and forcing Jeff to glance up at Phil, then Jeff's face seemed to crumble as he burst into tears and covered his face instantly. Phil's face contorted in utter anger, then he punched the bed repeatedly, pissed at himself, when he finally realized, why Jeff had looked the way he had last yr, when Phil had laid into him, till despite Jeff screaming back at him, Jeff had finally turned and fled in tears from him.

Phil relaxed, before he tried to pull Jeff closer, Jeff resisted for a couple of minutes, then he finally allowed Phil to hold him, and immediately buried his face against his neck as he sobbed uncontrollably. Phil held onto Jeff as he rocked him gently, while whispering.

"God, no wonder you hated me, I broke your heart and I was a complete idiot for not realizing that you had feelings for me as well, but no, I ruined any chance of us having a normal, happy and healthy relationship. I know it's out of the question now, but do you ever think you could ever forgive me for what I did to you? Though I know I have a lot of hard work, in trying to show you that you don't have anything to fear from me first, then I try to get your trust back. I know that this whole thing between us, is my fault alone. But dammit I swear, I didn't know that you had feelings for me."

Phil shifted, as he held Jeff tightly to himself, before he laid laid on the bed, while holding Jeff close to him, then Phil pulled the sheets up around them, to if nothing else, but to make Jeff more comfortable. Which Phil felt Jeff's body shaking from how hard he was crying, Jeff pressed himself closer to Phil, despite he hated being so close to him and hearing Phil's voice turn gentle and soothing, as well as Jeff felt Phil's hand slowly trailing up and down his bare back, wtih his fingertips touching his skin tenderly.

Jeff just laid there for a few minutes, resting in Phil's arms, then he managed to whisper.

"Please stop, Phil. This isn't right and it hurts."

Phil's hand went still, a second before he softly asked.

"What do you mean? That it's not right and that I'm hurting you, Jeff?"

Jeff sighed weakly, then said quietly.

"This whole thing, I mean it'd be a lot easier to hate you, if I didn't feel this way towards you and if I didn't know that you have feelings for me, Phil."

Phil wrapped his arms tighter around Jeff, which caused Jeff to start trembling, since it just made Jeff hate himself even more, for wanting to lose himself in Phil's arms and he knew it wouldn't take much more for him to fall in love with Phil again, since he loved whenever Phil let his guard down and revealed his sweet and loving side, that he normally hid from the rest of the world most of the time.

Phil sighed softly, into Jeff's hair. Before his hand started gently caressing Jeff's back once more, while he was thinking over what Jeff had told him, then he softly said, which he realized what Jeff had meant by what he had told him.

"You don't have to be scared of me, Jeff and I wouldn't have said what I did last yr, had I just took in account of your feelings for me, I mean I did think it was a bit odd, that you had burst into tears in the middle of our fight, and I know I'd never forgive myself for the shit that I had said to you, I only said it to hurt you, not that I truly thought of you like that, because god knows, If I really felt that way. I would've dragged you off to a Rehab center close to my home, regardless of wheither or not you wanted to go. But I do hope you will be able to forgive me someday for my stupid and foolish actions. However I understand completely that you're scared to let go of those memories and to let yourself fall in love with me again. But you know that I would treat you right, Jeff. If you will just give me a chance to show you."

* * *

Phil sighed once more, before he shifted and looked Jeff in the eyes, and continued talking.

"If I tell or rather ask something of you, Jeff. Will you give me an honest answer?"

Jeff immediately got a suspious look on his face, causing Phil to speak softly.

"It has nothing to do with that subject, I promise you, that much, Jeff. But I do want to know if you will sign a new contract with WWE? I mean you can request time off, over you thinking that you have to leave just to get time off. Please Jeff, it would mean a lot to me."

Phil thought silently to himself, 'It'd cost me, my job, if you refused.'

Jeff pressed his lips together, as he could see, that Phil was hiding something, that much was obvious, from the look on his face, while he had asked him to stay with WWE. Jeff finally said thoughtfully.

"Just how important is it to you, Phil? You want me to stay, but yet you keep refusing to tell me everything and I know and can feel that you are hiding something from me, so If you want me to really think about it, then I deserve to know the whole fucking truth, first and foremost."

Phil closed his eyes, since he didn't really want to admit that his very job depended on Jeff staying and being somewhat amenable to attending rehab before the yr was up. Phil finally sighed and opened his eyes, then he said nervously.

"You leaving the WWE, Jeff. Well to put it this way, it would mean the end of my contract with WWE as well, since Vince ordered me to try and patch things up with you, to see if you would be willing to stay with WWE, along with other things. But I'm only worried about fixing our issues."

Jeff's eyes narrowed instantly, with menace. Then he said slowly, trying to contain his anger.

"And just what exactly would those others things be, Phillip? I knew you only wanted to bring me home with you, to force me into rehab. That's why I'm here, isn't it?"

Phil said softly.

"Actually, No, Jeff. I didn't want you to come with me, because of it, like I told Vince, I have no desire to make you have a breakdown, I wouldn't be able to live with myself, if I forced something like that on you. I just wanted you here, all the better to show you what you mean to me and how much I miss our friendship and maybe for us to become something more than merely friends. Although I wasn't expecting things to become so damned complicated between us."

* * *

Jeff clenched his jaw, before he snapped.

"I've had enough of your fucking lies, Phillip."

Jeff climbed off the bed, but Phil quickly reached out and caught his arm, as he said hurriedly.

"Please Jeff, just hear me out and I haven't been lying to you at all. I know that much, but oh sure I haven't told you everything, till just now. Please don't go, I promise that I won't hide anything else from you, if you will just stay here with me."

Jeff watched Phil's face, while he was speaking, which caused Jeff's anger to fade away, as he knew it in his heart that Phil was telling the truth about everything and things had suddenly became much more complicated than either one of them was expecting, before he allowed Phil to help him back onto the bed again. Jeff finally sighed and lowered his head a bit, before he finally laid his head against Phil's chest and very carefully placed his right hand on Phil's left hip, that was showing, from when Phil had moved to help him back into bed.

Phil glanced down, at Jeff's trembling hand, as his own hands came to rest on the small of Jeff's back, before he brought one hand around to lift Jeff's chin gently, then he pressed his lips against Jeff's mouth softly. Then he leaned back, to watch for Jeff's reaction, before he gently touched Jeff's lips with his fingertips, since he had seen that Jeff had squeezed his eyes shut, from when Phil had kissed him.

Jeff whimpered weakly, as Phil suddenly rolled Jeff over on his back and started kissing him tenderly, as his fingertips slowly brushed their way down Jeff's chest, and over the flat expanse of his stomach, before they slid along the length of Jeff's cock, causing Jeff to give a soft cry. Phil whispered softly.

"Please Jeff, let me back in. I would love it, if you showed me that you are burning with more than just desire from my touch."

Phil watched Jeff swallow hard, before he very nervously placed his palms on Phil's back, causing Phil to gently kiss his lips again, followed by his lips touching Jeff's cheek briefly, then moved to his ear, where Jeff's felt a puff of Phil's hot breath, as he moved to kissing Jeff's neck slowly. Jeff gasped slightly, when he felt Phil's hand move back up and slowly caressed the bare skin of his stomach. Then he suddenly heard Phil growl in anger, a second before Jeff realized that Jeff's cellphone had started ringing. Jeff sighed and pushed himself up to a sitting position as Phil, laid back on the bed. Jeff grabbed his phone and answered breathlessly.

* * *

" Hello?"

Jeff paused and sighed once more, before saying.

"Oh it's you, Matt. I know that I had told you that I'd call you later, but I was meaning tomorrow, not 30 minutes later. But really it's best, If you would wait, before I see you in a couple of days, then I can tell you everything at the next houseshow. I'm kinda in the middle of something right now, and I don't wish to tell you it over the phone."

Phil started running his fingers lightly up and down Jeff's arm, before Jeff finally said.

"Alright, Matt. I'll talk to you soon, I swear it."

Jeff grimanced as he finally hung up, and quickly turned his cell off and plopped it down once more on the nightstand. Then he carefully laid back down because Phil, who pulled Jeff to his side, before he wrapped his arms securely around Jeff. Jeff laid there, as he listened to and felt Phil's steady breathing for several minutes, before he finally glanced up at Phil and said quietly.

"I'm sorry that my stupid cell interrupted you earlier."

Phil laughed softly, before he tightened his arms around Jeff a bit more, then he said softly.

"Don't concern yourself over that, Jeff. I think right now, I'd just rather hold you for a while, and besides, you don't have to worry about trying to stop yourself from getting lost in my arms. I'd actually enjoy that, in knowing that you felt safe, being this close to me and I don't want to rush you, before you are ready for it. I know that I had acted foolish earlier today and I'm sorry for it, but I wasn't trying to rape you or anything in the least."

Jeff ducked his head against Phil's shoulder briefly, then he looked back up at Phil and said slowly.

"Oh I realize that, Phil. I don't view it as anything but you losing control of yourself briefly. It's just I'm not big on dealing with complicated things, and this mess between us is as complicated as anything I've had to deal with, so far in my life. But though, you wasn't completely at fault for blowing up at me last yr. My friends, hell my own brother told me repeatedly to find you and talk to you, before you found me, but like a moron, I refused to listen to them."

Jeff sighed softly, before he stayed quiet, as he listened to Phil's steady breathing for several minutes. He finally said

"I'm sorry about my cell phone ringing, Phil. I didn't mean for it to bother you."

Phil laid there, holding Jeff for a minute, then he said softly.

"It's okay, Jeff. You don't have to tell me that, and besides I'd rather that you talk to your brother, because I don't want him to mad at me. But right now I just want to hold you, and let you know that I'm a very good snuggler as well."


	3. Chapter 3

Phil watched Jeff's face, before he brushed Jeff's hair out of his face, then he gently cupped Jeff's face and kissed him gently, before pulled back slightly, to study Jeff, then he kissed him again, causing Jeff to lean into his kiss. Phil deepened it, slowly slipping his tongue in between Jeff's parted lips, but Jeff jerked away suddenly, when Phil's tongue piercing touched Jeff's upper lip, Jeff just stared at Phil, with slightly wide eyes, causing Phil say softly.

"It won't come back, I promise you that much Jeff, but I guess you never been kissed by anyone, who had their tongue pierced then. Do you want me to take it out? I don't want you to be uncomfortable with it, You don't have to worry about it and the only thing you have to do, is just open your mouth a little bit more, that's all."

Jeff had a nervous look on his face, causing Phil to continue.

" Do you want to try it again, Jeff? We can just work up to it, slowly, I promise."

Jeff didn't answer, causing Phil to kiss him again, but only on the lips, then he carefully helped Jeff lay back, all the while Phil kept kissing him, till Jeff finally parted his lips, a bit more than what he had earlier, allowing Phil to slip his tongue instead of Jeff's mouth for a few seconds, he explored Jeff's mouth, then he slowlly kissed his way down Jeff's neck once more.

Phil stopped when he reached Jeff's collarbone, as he studied Jeff's face, who gave him a slight nod, thus Phil gently kissed his way down Jeff's chest, where his flicked his tongue over Jeff's right nipple, Jeff gave a breathy moan, making Phil glance up briefly at his face, which he heard Jeff's breathing become heavy, Phil moved over to kiss Jeff's left nipple and got a soft gasp from Jeff as well, before he finally started kissing his way down Jeff's stomach, before he licked over Jeff's naval ring briefly.

Phil stopped, then he leaned forward and kissed Jeff's lips again softly, before Phil asked softly.

"Do you want me continue? Inspite of everything, Jeff."

* * *

Jeff reached out and placed his hand on Phil's arm, before he said softly.

"Right now, would be a new start between us, so don't screw it up, Phil. As for love and trust, you don't own me, Phil. You'd only get thos things back, when you earned them, or when I think you have earned them back. But tonight will be the first step in doing so, Phil."

Phil gave a short nod, before Jeff grabbed his hand suddenly and placed it against his cock, before Jeff pressed Phil's fingers around it, causing Phil to glance up at his face. Jeff said softly.

"But tonight, I think. I am all yours, as long as you don't hurt me, Phil. That's all I ask of you."

Phil swallowed briefly, then he gently squeezed his fingers, and making Jeff whimper, as Phil started stroking Jeff's cock slowly, and rubbing his thumb over the tip of the head of Jeff's cock, before he shifted and carefully settled between Jeff's legs and closed his mouth around Jeff's cock and started sucking on the head of Jeff's cock, causing Jeff to push himself up briefly to stare down at Phil, which he couldn't see Phil's face, due to his black hair had covered his face completely, till Jeff fell back down slightly, with a sharp cry, since he knew he wasn't going to last much longer, having Phil's warm and wet mouth and tongue working franticly on his cock, as well as the silken feel of Phil's hair rubbing against his feverish skin and the aching flesh of his cock.

Phil's tongue lashed against the tip of Jeff's cock once more, causing Jeff to scream out his release, and arched his back up slightly, as he came inside of Phil's mouth, who Jeff was vaguely aware of him quickly swallowing it all down, before Jeff felt him gently licking his cock clean. Phil then pulled his hair out of his face and tucked it behind his ears, as he said softly.

"I know that you raised up slightly, Jeff. But you should've told me, that my view was blocking your view."

Jeff reached down and touched Phil's lips, before he replied.

"I didn't want to do that, because I enjoyed having your hair brushing against my skin and besides, I think I'll like feeling, but not seeing what you are actually doing to my cock and body."

* * *

A thoughtful look came over Phil's face, before he simply said.

"I'll have to remember that later on."

Jeff said softly.

"But one thing, I would like to do, as seeing how I have yet to taste you, Phil. I know that I pretty much know what you smell like by now."

Phil looked at him strangely, before Jeff continued talking.

"Yes I know that sounded strange, but it's surprising, that you don't smell like the city, rather. it's more the time when the flowers come out after it rains."

Phil chuckled, then he said softly.

"It's probably because I do shower a lot, so that's where you get the freshly scrubbed smell from, that you think I have, Jeff."

Phil kissed him softly, before he suddenly laid down next to Jeff, then he said quietly.

"I don't wish to deny you, to know what I taste like, Jeff. If you really want to find out."

Jeff moved slightly, then a nervous look came over his face, before he said quickly.

"No that's okay, Phil. I'd rather not."

Jeff immediatelly rolled over and turned his back to Phil, who just sighed, since he really thought he was getting though to Jeff, but Jeff once again shut down on him, after they barely touched. Phil shifted, then he scooted close to Jeff and whispered softly.

"I love you, Jeff. Even if you keeping shutting down, just when I think you're ready to open up to me."

Phil sighed, when he noticed that Jeff's shoulders started shaking, causing Phil to gently pull him back over, then he drew Jeff into his arms, as he whispered softly.

"It's okay, Jeff. I think it's obvious by now that, someone else had hurt you, so if I have to fix whatever they did to you, on top of the pain I inflicted on you, that's fine. I just want you to be able to fall in love with me and understand that I won't hurt you again, I swear it."

* * *

A couple days later, Jeff just sat there staring at the bottle of water he had grabbed, before he set his plate of food and water bottle down on the table, then seated himself at the table in catering. Adam pulled up a chair in front of Jeff, but before he could say anything, Phil appeared suddenly and sat down beside Jeff. Jeff said numbly, when he finally noticed that he had company.

"Oh hi Adam, Phillip."

Adam watched as Phil placed his hand on Jeff's arm, causing Jeff to glance down at it briefly, before he looked up at Phil's face, then he seen a slightly smug look come over Phil's face, Jeff quickly smacked his hand off of his arm, As Jeff growled.

"You don't own me, Phil. Regardless of the understanding we came to in our downtime. And I think that you need to leave me alone, till I decide. Like I had informed you a couple of days ago."

Phil sighed, causing the look to vanish and a slightly hurt look flash briefly over his face. Jeff snapped in a high pitched voice.

"Why are you still here? I have things, that I need to discuss in private to Adam and they are things that I don't want you to know."

Phil said slowly.

"Alright then, Jeff. As you wish then."

Adam said quickly, just as Phil was getting up to leave.

"Phil, give Jeff a bit of time, as you did hurt him publicly last yr, so he's not ready to admit, that you two have patched things up on your break."

Jeff watched as Phil finally pushed himself up to his feet, before he glanced at Adam and gave a short nod, accepting what Adam had said, then he stalked off, out of the catering room.

* * *

Finally Jeff turned towards Adam and whimpered.

"I hate myself. I had slipped up and allowed him to find out that I had been in love with him last yr, before I had gotten suspended, but the worst part, is he's intent on winning me over. But I don't wish to be in a relationship with him now, Adam. Isn't there anything that you can think of, on how to escape this damned mess, that I made for myself?"

Adam took a deep breath, held it briefly, before he exhaled and said softly.

"Jeff, I had warned you right after you had returned from the mentioned suspension, to never go home with Phil. Because he would figure it out, I mean he's not stupid, in fact, He's far from it and he catches on quickly onto certain things people says, then what they had withheld. And I told you that if he got you alone for a day or two, then he would figure it out pretty fast and you know that, yourself. On just how determined he gets and I'm afraid, I can't help you, especially now. No offense to you, Jeff. But it's obvious to me, that you had ended up in his bed, during the two days you stayed with him. I would love to help you, but I can't. I do hate to say this, but you are literally on your own. Not even Matt will be able to help you, Jeff. I mean it would be easier for me to help you, if you hadn't let him stir up the nearly dead feelings you once had for him last yr, in your heart."

Jeff sighed and covered his face immediately, as he started trembling, since he knew that Adam was right in everything he had said to him. Adam sighed and softly said.

"Jeff, I know that your heart is full of turmoil, from your old burning feelings for Phil are warring with the emotional scars he had carved onto your heart, last March, when all of the guys found out that you got suspended for a second time, I know that you wasn't at that meeting, but I was close enough to where I seen the deep hurt and disappointment spread across his face, when Stephanie informed us of what you did and what caused you to be suspended for 60 days. I think he only erupted at you, because he didn't find you, till after Raw was over, and thus that was long enough for his anger to be past the boiling point."

Adam went silent, as he sighed and thought about what else he wanted to tell Jeff, before he finally started talking again.

" He probably would've acted differently, had you not decided to hide from him. You remember me telling you repeatedly, that you had to go and talk to him, before he found you and said things he couldn't take back and would later regret screaming at you. That was the only time Matt didn't have any desire to hurt the person that upset you, since he knew as well as I and so did Chris, Jay all know that you had did it, to yourself by refusing to talk to Phil, until he caught up with you in the changing room for the showers. Jay had told me, that he did want to help you, and he would've, had you came to blows with Phil, but a little screaming, well he didn't wish to infere in that. Because you did deserve it by that point, and I'm truly sorry for being frank with you, Jeff. But that's how I felt then and I still feel that way."

Jeff finally laid his head down on the table, with his shoulders shaking, causing Adam to reach over and gently pat his arm, before he continued.

"But You hurt Phil, when you basically told him to get lost, in the manner you had. So I do hope that you won't wait another year to make things right between you and him."

Jeff finally looked back at Adam, as he said weakly.

"I'm a mess, I know that, Adam and I made a mess of everything and I don't know what to do or how to change it, I want to trust Phil, really I do and I also want to allow myself to fall back in love with him. But I'm scared of him hurting me again, like he had last yr, I mean you all remember how bad I was, when I came back from my suspension. Which I was even more of a mess, from Phil and I getting into another screaming match. I know that I was able to force it out of my mind and do my job as well as people expected from me. I just wish that I knew, how I can make things, stop being so complicated between myself and Phillip."

Adam said softly.

"I realize that Jeff, but at some point, you will have to chance it, win, lose or draw. I think it's funny, that your fearless in the ring, but you are actually a nervous person in real life, However I do think that Phil learned his lesson and he's not a really a mean person, I mean you could do worse, as you have done in the past."

Jeff snapped, his teeth snapping together.

"Yes, I know, Adam. Must you bring that up, that I wasted two fucking yrs with the prick Randy. I have forgotten it and I don't wish to remember that period of my life. I won't ever get that stupid ever again, I don't want Phil to ever find out everything that I have went though with him. Which I know that Phil wants me to stay in WWE, but I will most likely leave, just to get away from Randy for a while. He hasn't done or said anything to me, but it's unnerving for the last 6 months, his eyes has been on me and I don't want to know what he is planning."

Adam, was getting ready to answer Jeff. When he spotted Phil walking back up to them. Jeff seen the look of surprise on Adam's face, when Adam spotted that Phil was coming back with Jeff's brother Matt, next to him.

* * *

Jeff asked.

"Adam, what's wrong?"

Matt said quickly, as he sat down beside Jeff.

"Nothing's wrong, Jeff. Adam was merely surprised, in spotting Phil and I talking, when we walked up to where you and Adam are sitting. Which Adam, you won't mind leaving, so Phil and I can talk to Jeff in private?"

Adam said calmly.

"Not, at all, Matt. I've said my piece to Jeff. I have to go and get ready anyways, so I'll be seeing you three around on, or at least two of you."

Phil sighed, before sitting down in the chair, where Adam had been, then he quietly slid a picture across the table to Jeff, as he softly said.

"I hope you remember this, Jeff."

Jeff snatched the picture from him, then he studied it silently, before he hissed, as he shoved it back to Phil.

"Of course, I remember that day in the desert, Phil. I hoped allday that you would ask me out, but you never did, despite all the hints that I had gave you, and that was the first night I had cried myself to sleep over you. Although I know that you had stopped dying or bleaching your hair blonde and, I've never admitted it, but I did like it, when you was a blonde."

Jeff sighed as he fell silent, before Matt cut off Phil's reply with a sharp look, before Matt said.

"See, Jeff this is what we had told you that you should've done last yr, in March, Jeff. Though I think that you two would have to talk for half the night, before you two fully fixed everything wrong in your relationship, but I'm glad that you two are on more than speaking terms now. But Jeff, I knew what you had meant that, Phil had feelings for you, and your testily answers to me, before you hung up on me, well it was obvious, what you and Phil was in the middle of doing. But I'll leave you and him alone now. But just remember, if you start having problems again, you guys need to talk it out and I mean that. However I'm glad, that you don't have that gloomy look about you anymore, Jeff. But Phil, a warning, whatever you do, you best treasure my brother's heart and be gentle with him, or next time, you hurt him, I won't sit idly by and I mean that, so I'm just warning you right now."

Jeff sighed, as Matt placed his hand on Jeff's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze, before he got up and walked off.

* * *

Phil waited for a minute, then he quietly asked.

"Do you want to go back to my locker room, Jeff? where we'd have a lot more privacy there, instead of in the catering area."

Jeff stared at him for a few seconds, then he said.

"Alright Phil, I guess so."


	4. Chapter 4

Jeff sat down in, one of the chairs, in Phil's locker room, causing Phil to settle down on the sofa a couple feet away in front of the two chairs, before something crossed his mind. Jeff sighed, when he seen the look on Phil's face, then he said quietly.

" Yes, I got hurt in the past, Phil, and yes he's with WWE, and no he's not on the same show as us, and no, I won't tell you his name. So don't even ask me to tell you, because I won't, and I will say this, I was the one to break up with him, after discovering some things about him, that I guess caused me to get stupid back in February last yr, when I seen something I wished, that I hadn't. He wasn't abuseful or anything towards me, though we did fight the last 6 months, which from what my friends tell me, is when he was having a few affairs with other people. I was moved to Smackdown because of him, since Vince thought it would be best for me to be on a different show and not cause trouble between me and him."

Phil said softly.

"So you went out and got high."

Jeff scrowled, before he snapped.

"It wasn't anything like that, Phillip. I just needed something to help me sleep, after a night of hard drinking."

Jeff fell silent for a few minutes, which Phil waited, then Jeff continued talking.

"I wasn't trying to get myself intentionally suspended. I probably wouldn't have done it, but I seen him there that same night at the bar, where I had fled to, acting like nothing was wrong, hell he came up to me, acting like he hadn't been cheating on me and he fully believed we just had a lover's quarrel."

Jeff shook his head, trying to dislodge of pained memory of Randy shamelessly, acting like he hadn't been caught cheating on Jeff. Phil finally got up and walked over to where Jeff was sitting, before he kneeled slightly down in front of Jeff, as he stared up at him, and said slowly.

"Jeff, I'm sorry, I didn't know, but I swear, if you let me, prove myself to you, that I will never cheat on you ever, and I mean that. I understand that you don't wish to disclose who it was, but I can help you move beyond the pain he caused, enough to make the bastard regret he ever hurt you and show him, what he lost out on, by having you by my side. I know it'd be hard for either of us, but we can make it work, I know that we can. But we do have to start somewhere."

Jeff just watched him, then he said quietly.

"I know, Phil, but we already made that start, after all I wouldn't have so readily went home with you and gave you some liberties with me, I know that it wasn't true sex, but I'm just not ready for that yet. I mean sure you did fuck me, but it was over too quickly for me to call it anything but a fast fuck, especially, when I wasn't ready for it. But my brother is right, we do have to talk for a long time, before we actually even try to make our damaged friendship into something more. Please don't take this the wrong way, But I will most likely leave WWE, because of him. I don't wish to cost you job, so I'll talk to Vince, and tell him that it has nothing to do with you, that I want to leave the WWE."

Phil sighed, and said slowly.

"I was afraid that you'd say that, but I want you to stay with WWE, Jeff. You can resign with WWE, but take time off to rest up and to get away from him."

Jeff pressed his lips together, without answering, then he finally said.

"I'd only stay and do that, if he left and I know that's highly unlikely. It's just a lot more easily for WWE to get rid of me, over him, because my last name isn't as powerful as his, is. However my contract isn't up till the end of July, Phil. So I have a while to think about it and I will think about it, for your sake. I know that we made a slight start, when I had went home with you. But that was me doing something for you, this time. You have to do something for me."

Phil stared up at him, then he softly asked.

"What would you have me do, Jeff?"

Jeff placed his hand on Phil's shoulder, then he said slowly.

"I need or want you to come out with me, tonight. Since most of us goes out to a bar or club after the show is over, and I'd be happy, if you will to come with me, if nothing else, to make sure that. I won't do anything stupid, just in case, he's there and I'm sure he will be."

Phil thought for a minute, then he said quietly.

"Oh I see now, you want me to join you with your friends for a night of drinking, just so I can protect you from your ex, who you refuse to name to me. Since I know your friends know who he is. But I'll accompany you tonight, Jeff."

* * *

Jeff smiled, before he slid off the chair and into Phil's arms, then he quickly locked his arms around Phil's shoulders, once he climbed into Phil's lap, where he was sitting on the floor. Phil slowly ran his hands over Jeff's back, before he kissed him suddenly, and allowed his hands to roam Jeff's body, then he swiftly removed Jeff's shirt, before he laid him back on the floor, as he kissed any single inch of Jeff's exposed flesh, and making Jeff's breathing turn labored.

Phil suddenly climbed to his feet, with Jeff in his arms, then he laid Jeff on the sofa, before he went over to the door and quickly locked it, and hurriedly returned, to where Jeff was laying down. Phil slid onto the sofa with him, a second before Jeff pulled him down on top of him, as their lips met feverishly repeatedly, while Phil ran his hands all over Jeff, before they went to Jeff's belt buckle and quickly undid Jeff's pants, then he swiftly helped him out of his pants.

Phil leaned back slightly to remove his own shirt and the rest of his clothes except for his boxers, then his mouth closed around Jeff's cock suddenly and causing Jeff to jerk backwards with a breathy moan, as he felt the movement of Phil lashing his tongue against the head of Jeff's cock repeatedly, as well as swirling it into the sli in the middle of it, causing Jeff to suddenly fist Phil's hair.

Jeff gave a frustated groan, when Phil removed his mouth from Jeff's cock, then Phil kissed his way back up to Jeff's lips again, then he brought his fingers up to Jeff's face and rubbed his fingers against Jeff's mouth, as he said quietly.

"My fingers aren't what you wanted to taste, but you should be the one to get them wet, before..."

Phil's voice trailed off, which Jeff knew what he meant, Jeff said quickly.

"Sure, but only if you take your boxers off before I do."

Phil climbed off the sofa and jerked them off, then he carefully straddled Jeff and pinned him to the sofa underneath him once more, then Jeff eagerly accepted Phil's fingers in his mouth, before he started sucking on them and licking them to ensure they was as wet as he could get them, finally Phil removed them, then he kissed Jeff lightly at first, and as he deepened it, he suddenly slipped both fingers into Jeff's ass and making him jerk away from Phil briefly. Phil watched his face, then he asked.

"You okay, Jeff?"

Jeff said quickly.

"Yes, It's just uncomfortable, and I kinda wasn't unexpecting it. But I'm ready for you to do whatever you want to me, just go slowly this time, as I want to enjoy it."

Phil gave a short nod, then he started kissing Jeff's neck softly, as he felt Jeff squirming under him, as he moved his fingers back and forth, just fast enough for it to become pleasurable for Jeff, before Jeff breathed sharply.

"Your fingers aren't cutting it anymore, but first I still want to hold you and taste you, Phil."

Phil carefully removed his fingers, before he found his shirt and wiped his fingers off, and climbed off of Jeff and the sofa, before he helped Jeff to sit up, a second before Jeff closed his mouth around Phil's cock, before he was ready for it and gave a soft yelp, as Jeff started sucking quickly, then slowing down as he rubbed his tongue along the bottom of Phil's cock and making sure it was just as wet as Phil's fingers earlier, till Jeff pulled back and gently cupped Phil's cock and balls with both hands and gently caressed them, with his fingertips.

Jeff shifted, then he laid back down on the sofa and grabbed Phil's hand at the same time, jerking him down on top of him once more, Phil chuckled, then he breathed into Jeff's ear.

"I thought that you wanted me to take it slowly."

Jeff replied tersely.

"I do, but I don't want you to take forever to start or to get inside of me."

Phil alguhed softly, before answering.

"Alright, fair enough, Jeff."

Jeff gave a sharp gasp and arched his back up against Phil, when Phil shoved himself inside of Jeff's ass, almost unexpectedly. Phil laid there, from where he was supporting himself on his elbows, as he watched Jeff's face, till Jeff placed his hands on Phil's hips, and his legs curled around the backs of Phil's thighs. Phil started jerking his hips slowly, against Jeff's own hips. Jeff kept his eyes locked onto Phil's face, before Phil pressed his face against Jeff's neck, which Jeff felt him sucking on his neck as he kept thrusting, a little quicker than he like, but it wasn't hurting too bad, a second before Phil's hands started touching and caressing every single inch of Jeff's nude form, and causing Jeff start squirming even more, as Phil steadly increased the quickness of his thrusts and force of him.

Phil snaked one hand down between Jeff's legs suddenly and wrapped his fingers around the base of Jeff's cock and started stroking it quickly, to where Jeff finally started clawing at the back of the sofa, as he bucked his hips against Phil's cock. Jeff cried out finally, as he had been muffling the noise he was making against Phil's shoulder and neck, so not to alert anyone to what they was doing.

"Fuck it, harder. Oh god, please Phil, I don't want slow anymore."

Phil breathed in Jeff's ear.

"As you like, Jeff."

Jeff finally start writhing under Phil, as he started traveling hard and as deep as he possibly could inside of Jeff's ass again and again. Phil covered Jeff's mouth when he finally started screaming, right before Jeff came all over Phil's hand. Jeff wrapped his arms around Phil's neck as he kept thrusting into his ass for a couple minutes, when he finally spilled over inside of Jeff's ass, then he laid down on top of Jeff, when his face pressed against Jeff's neck. Jeff loosened his hold on Phil's neck, to allow the tips of his right fingers run up and down Phil's spine slowly for a few minutes, then Phil finally pushed himself back up on his elbows, as he said gently.

"Well we have to get cleaned up now, Jeff."

Jeff watched him, then gave a short nod, before he winced, when Phil withdrew from his ass. Phil slid off the sofa, before he scooped Jeff up in his arms, and carried him into the bathroom, so they could both wash and clean up slightly, before he took a shower to wash off any trace smell of blood from their bodies.

Several hours later, Jeff led Phil into the nightclub. Jeff stopped short, when he spotted Randy perched his lanky form on a bar stool. Jeff glanced around, then his gaze landed on where he seen, his brother and his friends was sitting. So he led Phil over to them, trying to ignore the fact that he felt Randy's eyes on him.

Adam said, a little drunkily.

"Oh hello, Jeff. I didn't think you was going to show up here."

Jeff looked at Matt, who shrugged, then said.

"Adam was already here, drinking. When I showed up, but that was about 15 minutes ago and he's had two glasses of whiskey, since I found him. I guess he started a bit early, so what tok you two so long, to get here, Jeff?"

Jeff glanced away instantly, Matt laughed softly, then said.

"Well aren't you two going to sit down?"

Jeff pushed into the booth and pulled Phil down beside him, then Matt started talking again.

"So you had to stop and have a little quickie before you got here, huh, Jeff."

Jeff hissed.

"Matt, please. the whole world doesn't need to know that, and you know it. I don't wish to discuss my private love with with the world either. Especially, since he's here, and I sure as hell don't want him harassing me or getting into a fight with Phil, either."

Matt said quickly.

"You're right, Jeff and I'm sorry. Oh he is, where?"

Jeff said quietly.

"Just drop it, Matt. I don't want him to come over here either, and he will, if you stare at him."

Matt sighed, then he asked.

"So are you just going to sit there and not drink anything at all, Jeff?"

Jeff started to answer, but was cut off of Randy's drunken voice saying.

"Well now what do we have here? So you found someone else, huh, Jeff?"

Jeff stiffened instantly, Randy continued talking.

"That's really harsh how quickly you resorted to scraping the bottom of the barrel, Jeff and came up with this one to be with, and seriously it's major step down from what you had."

Jeff growled.

"At least, I didn't cheat on you, like you had cheated on me repeatedly last yr, Randy. So I'd like it very much if you just left now."

Randy smirked, before he stumbled away again. Jeff immiedately covered his face, Matt said softly.

"He will get the picture soon enough, Jeff. It'll take him a bit longer to understand that you don't want him anymore."

Jeff finally lowered his hands and sighed, then he looked at Phil, whose jaw was clenched, before Jeff said softly.

"Now you understand why I want to leave WWE, Phil. He's like this every week, since I had dumped him, and personally I wanted to let him see me with you, in hopes he'd leave me alone at long last."

Phil just sat there a stormy look on his face, without saying anything for a few minutes, then he finally said in a quiet voice.

"I had a feeling, that it was Randy, who you had dated, Jeff."

Phil paused, then finally glanced over at Jeff and continued.

"But I swear, I won't let him hurt you again and I mean that."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Jeff stumbled his way out of the mens restroom, before Randy grabbed his arm and growled.

"I'm done with your stupid game, Jeff. I know you still want me, so why don't you just fucking admit it already, and you showing up here, with that moron Phil, surely you could've came up with someone better, if you was trying to make me jealous. I know you two hate each other."

Jeff became instantly somber, and said.

"Randy, how many times do I have to tell you, that I don't want you and I stopped wanting you, when I walked in on you cheating on me with your so called best friend, Cena. Besides I've happy with Phil and we sorted out our problems and he has a nice house and a comfortable bed."

Randy's face turned red, but before he could give a retort, to what Jeff said. Phil shoved him hard enough to make him stumble a few feet away, Phil turned to Jeff and asked.

"Are you okay, Jeff? He didn't hurt you or anything?"

Jeff sighed, then said.

"No, nothing like that. Except sprouting off his same old bullshit, that he always does every week. But I think I want you to take me back to the hotel now, because I'm usually done drinking, the second Randy comes up to me. Usually he waits a couple hours, but me showing up here with you, I guess has certainly scared him, into finally understanding, that I am moving on with my life and I have no room for Randy in my life anymore."

Phil chuckled, before giving Randy a disdainful look, before he finally led Jeff back to the booth. Jeff said.

"I would stay longer, you guys, but me and Phil are going back to the hotel earlier, than normal. Because I'm had enough of Randy for one night, I'm sorry to disappoint you. I'd just rather not stick around any longer now."


	5. Chapter 5

Jeff just laid there, from where he was snuggled up to Phil's side, as he laid there, his head resting on Phil's chest as he listened to Phil's breathing and heart beating, as he wondered to himself silently, wondering just how the hell Phil, had managed to get past his defenses, guarding his heart, while leaving them intact.

"What are you thinking about, Jeff? It's obvious that you are thinking about something pretty hard, from the way you look."

Jeff raised his face up to stare at Phil, before he grasped Phil's hand and placed it against his own chest, and said, once he was sure Phil felt his heart beating.

"I'm just wondering how you managed the trick you did, in getting past my fences around.. around."

Jeff pulled away and burst into tears, before covering his face. Phil quickly wrapped his arms tightly around Jeff, to hold him as he cried, before Phil said soothingly.

"Hey don't cry, Jeff. Shh, all I did was listen to you and help thwart Randy from getting his hands on you again and besides a bit of gentleness can go a long way, in healing pain. Well and I had opened up to you as well. You shouldn't be upset about falling back in love with me."

Jeff laid there crying, for a couple more minutes, before he sniffed several times.

"Here, use these."

Jeff gingerly took the handful of tissues that, Phil offered to him. Phil helped roll Jeff back over, so that he was facing Phil, then Phil asked gently.

"You feeling any better, Jeff?"

Jeff sniffed again, and wiped the tissues against his face once more, before he whimpered weakly.

"I think so, I think that I just had something that I needed to get out, nothing more. But thanks for everything earlier, Phil."

Jeff laid back against Phil's side once more, and rested his face on his chest again, before Phil said.

"I know what we can do to kill the remaining hrs tonight. I don't know why I didn't think of it earlier tonight. But oh well, their here in our hotel room."

Jeff got a slightly nervous look on his face, at Phil's words, causing Phil to prounce on it and said quickly.

"See there it is again. Jeff, Randy did more than cheat on you, didn't he?"

Jeff sighed and said softly.

"No, Phil. But I had wanted to use sex toys and bought it up to him a couple times, only for him at yell at me and tell me, that the sex we had was great enough, that I shouldn't even be thinking of wanting to use sex toys, so I'm never had the chance to ever use them. So I guess that I am a little nervous about using or allowing you to get near me with them, that's all. Nothing else, I am a little nervous, but not because of stupid Orton. He's wellmannered, and remembers that we haven't been a couple for well over a yr, it's only when he's drunk, that's when he becomes a problem for me. So you will have to help me out in that area, Phil."

Phil said softly.

" I have no intentions of using anything, except for things like feathers and stuff like that, that turns you on a bit more, when I touch your skin with them. Since to me, my opinion is that sex is only part of making love. to me, it's mostly consists of touches and light caresses."

* * *

Phil leaned forward to kiss Jeff's lips, only for him to press his lips together and pull away, causing Phil to ask softly.

"What's wrong, Jeff?"

Jeff shook his head, then whispered softly.

"Be quiet and listen, Phil."

Phil stared at him briefly, before he did what Jeff asked him to do. Which a few seconds passed, before he heard someone knocking loudly on every hotel room door and exclaiming angrily.

"Phil, Where the hell are you?"

Phil frowned, with a furious look on his face, before he went to climb off the bed, but Jeff caught his arm and whispered quietly.

"Don't Phil. He's looking more for me, instead of you. I'll go deal with him."

Phil sighed, then he said softly.

"Alright Jeff, but first make sure you have that security chain on the door, because I don't want him to force his way in here, since then you won't be able to hold me back and I mean that."

Jeff gave a slight nod, before he walked over to the door and quickly slid the chain in place and tested it, before he pulled the door open and snapped.

"What the hell do you want, Randy?"

Randy, who was getting ready to knock on the door right across the hallway, then he turned and walked over to Jeff, and asked.

"Where is Phil, Jeff? I have something for him."

Randy tried to look past Jeff, but he blocked Randy from looking into the room. Jeff finally said.

"Go away, Randy."

Jeff tried to shut the door, but Randy placed his hand to push it open, as he growled

"You might be able to keep me out of the room, with that damned chain in place. But I assure you that, I won't go away that easily. And I have been waiting for you to come to your senses, and come back to me."

Jeff snapped.

"Which I won't ever do, after all. You was the one, who cheated on me, not the other way around."

Jeff jumped slightly, when he suddenly felt Phil slide his arm across his shoulders, with his fingers playing lightly on Jeff's bare skin, before he whispered deeply into Jeff's ear.

"You've done enough, Jeff. And he's obviously an idiot for not listening to you."

Randy just stared at them, before he noticed Phil's hand resting on Jeff's shoulder, Jeff raised his chin, in defiance towards Randy. Phil finally turned his face, to glare at Randy, as he growled.

"Jeff doesn't belong to you or anyone else, Randy. He's obviously with me, because he knows how much I truly care about him and will treat him like the treasure that he is, and unlike you. I won't ever hurt him the way you had and I have no intentions of fighting you, period. And besides he's also here with me, because he knows that I can protect him from the likes of a cheating bastard, such as yourself. And I highly suggest that you leave and remove your hand from the door, or do you wish to spend the night in jail?"

Phil moved his arm, to where his arm curled around Jeff's side and his left hand was squarely resting on the naked flat expense of Jeff's stomach, right above Jeff's naval. Randy's face turned beet red, as he stared at, where Phil had moved his hand, then he growled.

"So Brooks, you're saying that, Jeff doesn't belong to anyone, But yet, Jeff belongs to you."

Jeff bristled, then he snapped in his own defense.

"Phil doesn't own me either, but he has me, because I want and am allowing him to have me."

Randy's face turned even darker, as he seethed, but he finally removed his hand and took his leave, as he stormed off down the hallway, cursing as he stomped back to his hotel room.

* * *

Phil finally shut the door and relocked it, then he turned to Jeff and said softly.

"Well that was fun, and I hope that he got the picture finally."

Jeff said quietly.

"He didn't and he won't till, we talk to him, when he's completely somber, Phil. That's when it will truly sink in, for him. But till then he's still harass us for a while, whenever he's drunk."

Jeff turned away and walked back to their hotel bed and slid underneath the covers, without another word. Phil thinned his lips, before he followed suit and climbed onto the bed and laid beside Jeff, in complete silence. That only lasted a couple of minutes, then Phil turned to Jeff and gently started loosening the bun that Jeff had his hair up in, causing Jeff to roll over and look at him, while asking.

"What are you doing, Phil?"

Phil shrugged and simply said.

"I just was trying to take your hair down, that's all. I mean you always usually have it up in a ponytail or a bun or something."

Jeff stared at him briefly, before he pushed himself up slightly and quickly removed the little clip, he had in the bun to help hold it in place, then he removed the hairtie and placed both on the nightstand beside their bed, and settled himself back down, while saying.

"There is that better, Phil?"

Phil gently ran his fingers over Jeff's hair, where it was sprayed out across the pillow. Phil leaned over and gently kissed him, before he asked.

"Do you use the temporary comb though haircolor, or do you actually dye your hair, Jeff?"

Jeff glanced over at him and said slowly.

"Well both, Phil. I normally dye my hair black, then i comb hairdye though it, that's why it always has streaks of color in is why I said I kinda wished that you was still a blonde, because then we could've matched at least."

Phil chuckled, then he reached out and gently wrapped a lock of Jeff's hair around his finger, before he said softly.

"I don't have any desire to bleach my hair again, nor do I want to apply guyliner to my eyes, anymore, Jeff."

Jeff shifted, before relaxed completely, when he finally laid his head back down on Phil's shoulder, then relaxed, when he felt Phil's arms suddenly wrap theirselves around his body, as Phil pulled him closer to him. Then Phil pressed his lips to Jeff's mouth again, this time. Jeff parted his lips eagerly, to allow Phil to slip his tongue inside of Jeff's mouth, before Phil slowly moved down Jeff's neck, as his hands quickly pushed Jeff's boxers down to his knees and started caressing and fondling his cock and balls, causing Jeff to give a slight gasp.

Phil slipped Jeff's boxers off quickly, before his hands gently pushed Jeff's thighs apart, and allowing him to settle himself in between his legs, once Phil had removed his own boxers. As he kept kissing Jeff's body, then he sat back on his knees, from where he was kneeling in between Jeff's thighs, as a thoughtful look crossed his face. Phil finally moved, so that he laid his body against Jeff's own, when he crawled his way up to kiss Jeff on the lips again.

Phil rubbed a lock of Jeff's dark, colorful hair between his fingers, before he caressed Jeff's face gently, then he touched two of his fingers against Jeff's lips, Jeff parted his lips slightly, for Phil to slip them inside, for Jeff to wet, before he prepped Jeff's ass. Jeff grimaced slightly, when Phil pushed his fingers inside of him, and carefully moved them around inside of Jeff. Then he finally removed them and wiped his fingers off, and looked at Jeff, who gave him a short nod. but then he quickly said.

"Not yet, Phil. I want to ride you, but I also want to do something else, before I do that."

* * *

A look of surprise and slight shock came over Phil's face briefly, then nodded, because he had no problem in allowing Jeff to do that. Jeff's mouth fell open, before he turned away and wrapped his arms around himself. Phil sighed softly, before he said softly.

"Jeff, will you look at me?"

Jeff froze, then he finally turned back to Phil, who studied him and said quietly.

"Inspite of whatever Randy said or did to you, Jeff. I don't want you to be sexually submissive to me, like he obviously trained you to be. Did you date or have sex with anyone, after you broke up with him?"

Jeff sighed, and glanced down at his hands, realizing that his hands was trembling, a second before they was suddenly covered by Phil's hands, giving them a slight squeeze, causing Jeff to jerk his face back up to meet Phil's eyes, who was watching Jeff, then Phil said softly.

"I know that you, at one point despised the sight of me, and I also know that It's my fault, for hiding my true feelings of just how much I loved you, and I hate myself for not allowing you to see it and now you're full of self-doubt and whenever I agree to things you want to. You immediately run and I get smacked in the face, by the extremely tall walls you put up instantly to keep me from getting too closely to you."

Phil leaned forward and kissed Jeff tenderly, before he pulled back a bit, and said.

"I love you, Jeff. My feelings for you, won't change, no matter how many times you run from me and I will never stop wishing that I had moved sooner, though I know that you was already dating Randy by the time we both showed up in WWE, or when you returned to WWE."

Phil stared at Jeff, as he pondered his thoughts and feelings, which he knew it was best, to forego any thoughts of having sex again that night. Then he said softly, as he laid again, trying to ignore his aching need.

"Come here Jeff, So that I can hold you for the rest of the night."

Jeff bit his lip, before he finally settled down next to Phil's side. Phil gently took Jeff's hand and carefully placed it against his cock, as he said softly.

"You feel that right, Jeff? Well I have it, because of me being overtaken by desire for you and just how much I want you, because I'm also attracted to you."

Jeff suddenly wrapped his fingers around Phil's semi-erect cock, and squeezed it, causing Phil to groan, before he breathed.

"What are you doing, Jeff?"

Jeff pressed his face against Phil's chest, before he muttered quietly.

"Simply taking care of your need."

Jeff shifted, and moved down, before he closed his mouth around Phil's cock and started sucking on it, and making Phil start groaning, as he squeezed his eyes shut tight, Jeff managed to remove his mouth from Phil's cock and allowed himself to say softly.

"You're right and I should stop running, starting right now."

Phil said breathlessly.

"But I didn't mean for you to jump into it all at once, I just wanted you to ease into it."

Phil reached down and touched Jeff's lips, before he continued talking.

"Come back up here and lay there beside me."

* * *

Jeff looked up at him, before he did what Phil asked him to do. Jeff bit his lip again, when Phil shifted and started kissing him again, then almost before Jeff was fully ready for it, he yelped, when Phil suddenly pushed himself up into Jeff, then he remained still, to allow Jeff to get used to him. Jeff squirmed slightly and grimaced in slight discomfort, before he sighed and loosely wrapped his arms around Phil's neck, as he pulled him down on his body a bit more, then he gave a slight nod.

Jeff gave a soft pained cry, when Phil started moving, while he kept his thrusts slow and gentle, as he jerked his hips against Jeff's ass, for a couple minutes, then he pressed his lips against Jeff's neck and started sucking lightly on the skin there, before he kissed his way across Jeff's shoulders and collarbone, as he kept thrusting into Jeff, amidst the sounds of Jeff's sharp gasps and soft whimpering moans.

Jeff grabbed at Phil's back with his fingertips, as he grabbed a fistful of the bedsheets, that was rubbing against his back as he squirmed from where Phil had pinned him down in between his body and the bed as he kept thrusting into Jeff, while he started nibbling lightly on the skin of Jeff's shoulders and collarbone.

Jeff hooked his ankles over Phil's thighs, as he tried to pull him even deeper into his ass, Phil immediately increased the power of his thrusts and gave a hard thrust into Jeff's ass, to travel deeper and making Jeff cry out shrilly from mostly pleasure. Phil kissed him softly, then he kept increased the intensity of his thrusts, and making Jeff cry out with every time, he jerked his hips hard against Jeff's hips, as Phil tried to make it hurt a little, without actually hurting Jeff.

Jeff finally gasped out.

"Stop, Phil. You aren't doing what I want you to do to me. I want you to hurt me, nothing else. We can make love later."

Phil quickly removed himself from Jeff, as he said tersely.

"As you wish, then Jeff."

Phil tried to roll Jeff over, but Jeff said hurriedly.

"No, I want to watch you and the only place to do that, is in the bathroom, since the counter is low enough to bend over it and plus it has a big enough mirror for me to watch your face."

Phil smirked, then he gave a slight nod, as he slid off the bed, then he scooped Jeff up and carried him into the bathroom, before he set him down on the tiled floor, then he grabbed a towel and placed it across the section of the countertop, and pushed Jeff over and quickly slammed back inside of Jeff and making him scream from the sudden sharp stabs of pain.

Phil paused, Jeff managed to look up and catch the concerned look in his eyes, before Jeff gasped out.

"I'm fine, just got caught offguard."

Jef watched Phil's brow knit together briefly, a second before he started driving himself hard and deep into Jeff's ass and making Jeff start clawing at the sink, while he felt Phil pounding his ass almost merciless. Jeff, despite the intense, almost unbearable pain mixing with deep pleasure, he kept his gaze on Phil's reflection, a second before Phil leaned over him, as he started kissing the backs of Jeff's shoulders and the nape of Jeff's neck, while breathing on Jeff's ears, as he suddenly increased the force of his thrusts slightly, to where he was burying himself to the hilt inside of Jeff, then nearly withdrawing completely, before slamming back inside of Jeff's ass even harder.

Until Jeff gripped the sink hard enough to turn his knuckles white and he started screaming, once he lost control of himself. Phil buried his face in Jeff's sweat soaked hair, that laid across Jeff's sweat slick flesh of his shoulders, before he gave a sharp groan as he came at the end of a extremely forceful thrust he made into Jeff's ass. Jeff just stood there, allowing the countertop supporting both his and Phil's weight. Since Jeff knew he wouldn't be able to stand on his own for a while, from how his legs was trembling, all thanks in part to the superb and great sex Phil had just given to him.

Phil finally managed to catch his breath, then he coughed out, in a hoarse voice.

"Jeff, are you alright?"

Jeff didn't answer for a couple of minutes, before he managed to whisper faintly.

"Yeah I think so, but I know that I'll be needing your help to get into the shower."

* * *

Jeff cried out in pain, when Phil finally removed himself from his ass, then Phil carefully turned Jeff around and swiftly wrapped his arm tightly around Jeff's waist, as he helped him to walk over to the shower, Jeff wobbled slightly, which only caused Phil to tighten his arm around his waist a bit more, as he helped Jeff to step over the lip of the tub. Jeff grabbed the support bar to help hold himself up, as Phil climbed into the shower and quickly jerked the shower curtain shut, before he turned the water on, making Jeff screech, since he had turned his back to Phil and the slightly cold water hit his now hurting and tender ass, then the water spray vanished, as Phil said softly.

"Sorry about that, Jeff. But stay like that so that I can clean you up."

Jeff whimpered painfully, as he felt Phil's hands, suddenly turned gentle and tender, as Phil slowly washed away every bit of blood and cum that was now running down the backs of Jeff's thighs and a bit between Jeff's legs. Phil said gently.

"I think that I got it all, Jeff."

Jeff unsteadily, managed to turn around to face Phil, while holding on to the support bar, he just stared at Phil, for several minutes without saying anything, then he lowered his face and carefully inched his way to Phil and pressed his face into Phil's neck, Phil was too stunned to speak, then he after a few seconds, he wrapped his arms tightly around Jeff's wet and trembling body, from where Jeff had pressed himself against Phil.

Phil just stood there, hold Jeff, since he knew something majorly had happened between them, which it only tok him a second to realize that Jeff finally was tired of running and he knew just how difficult it was for Jeff to finally relent allow Phil back inside completely. Jeff sniffled, as he felt Phil gently soaking his wet hair, then Phil murmured softly.

"Come on and let's get out of the shower and dry off, so we can go to back to bed."

Phil helped Jeff out of the tub, once he had shut the water off. Then he grabbed a clean towel and gently first rubbed Jeff's arms and shoulders dry, before he lightly rubbed the towel along Jeff's neck, then he moved to his face and carefully patted the towel against Jeff's cheeks, jaw, before he leaned forward and kissed Jeff softly. Phil moved the towel down to Jeff's chest and rubbed every inch of it dry, before he moved down to Jeff's stomach, where he gently ran the towel over his stomach, before Phil said, in a slightly amused voice.

"Why don't you turn around, so I can dry your back off, Jeff. Then I'll let you get the rest of yourself. But first, let me dry myself off first, Jeff." Phil quickly dried himself off, all too aware of Jeff watching his every move, before Phil glanced down briefly, only to glance up suddenly at the noise of water running for a second, then dying off just as quickly, only for Phil to get a slight handful of water to the face, a second before he heard Jeff's high pitched giggle, causing Phil to lunge for Jeff as he remarked, in a amused voice.

"So you thought that was funny, Jeff?"

Jeff easily evaded his grasp, and ran from the bathroom and to their bed, only for Phil to catch him, before Jeff reached the bed, Phil tossed him lightly on the bed, before he landed next to him and started tickling Jeff and making Jeff shiek

"So you found that was funny, spraying me with water, huh, well I give you something to laugh about, Jeff."

Jeff finally gasped, breathlessly and trying to squirm out of Phil's hands.

"Enough, I give up. I won't throw water at you again, I promise."

Phil tickled him for a minute more and making Jeff howl from laughing and not being able to breathe, from laughing too hard. before Phil finally relented and flopped down beside Jeff, then he leaned over him and kissed him gently, and pulled Jeff to his side. Phil sighed, then he gently picked Jeff up and carried him back into the bathroom, so he could finish drying Jeff off. Jeff stood there, as he let Phil rub his hair dry, before Phil finally towel dried his own hair off, then he led Jeff back to their bed, so they could finally get some sleep, at long last.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Phil slipped out of the bed, then he glanced at the digital clock and noted that it was 8:30 in the morning. He walked over to the dresser and quickly pulled out some clean clothes and quickly got dressed, then he glanced over at the bed, where Jeff was just starting to wake up, and he quickly pulled out one of his marketed shirts that WWE had created.

While he hoped Jeff wouldn't make too much of a fuss over wearing it today, or at least down to the hotel break area, because he was sick of seeing how Randy acted towards Jeff, even though he knew he hadn't seen him when he was really drunk and really coming onto Jeff and he hoped that Jeff was right that he'd accept that Jeff was with him much more readily, when he was somber.

Jeff called out in a sleepy voice.

"You're not planning on running off to the breakfast bar, without me, are you Phil?"

Phil turned around and said quietly.

"Of course not, Jeff. But it's over at 10am and it's already a little past 8:30am, so I would like you to hurry it up, a little in getting dressed."

Jeff yawned and stretched, then he managed to push back the blankets and slid his feet to the floor, then he just sat there, as he stared at the carpet, making Phil remember something, so he deftly walked back over to Jeff and gently slipped his arm around Jeff's waist and pulled him to his feet. Jeff muttered softly.

"I'd be fine in a couple more weeks, it's just those types of matches, means I have trouble getting out of bed for about a month afterwards. That's why I seldom do them anymore."

Jeff stuumbled over to the dresser, then he stiffened the second he seen that Phil had laid out one of his mech shirts that WWE sells, before Jeff grabbed the shirt, then he turned slightly and shook it at Phil as he growled.

"I am not going to wear this damned thing, period."

Phil sighed and asked softly.

"Jeff can't you please just wear it to breakfast, I mean where I'm sure Randy will be and somber, might I add as well and you said it yourself, that Randy takes things easier, when he's somber, and he will be somber, in the breakfast nook, you know that yourself."

Jeff bit his lip as he looked at the shirt again, and sighed, since he could hardly argue with that logic, finally he snapped.

"Fine, you'll get your way, but only this time and I mean that, Phil."

Phil walked over to him and helped him put it on, before he gently kissed Jeff, and said.

"I promise that you won't regret it, Jeff. I mean it."

Jeff sighed, then he muttered.

"I know what you're intentions are, but I just won't it doesn't backfire, Phil. Since sometimes Randy's worse at times when he's completely somber, and I just have a bad feeling about the whole thing. But maybe it'd turn out just fine."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Jeff was sitting down, barely on the chair, due to his ass hurting from him wanting Phil to be rough with him last night. Jeff stiffened instantly, as his grip on his coffee cup tightened the second he seen Randy storm into the room, before he stopped at the doorway to glance around, then his gaze landed on where Jeff and Phil was sitting, and jerked up a chair right across from them, and stared at them briefly and said barely contained anger.

"So this is how it's going to be, Jeff? Seriously you hook up with the one guy, that you will end up hurting you far worse, than anything that I did to you, especially when your relationship with Brooks, is going to end one way, when you fail to live up to his impossibly high standards, with your background and all, then of course i'd be there waiting to pick up the pieces when Phillip is done with you. But have it your way, then Jeff."

Randy shoved himself to his feet, and stalked over to the countertop, where various food items was laid out. Jeff was stunned at first, but he then lowered his eyes to his coffee cup, as he took in what Randy had said to them. Phil studied Jeff, before he sighed since he seen Jeff had the same hooded look about him, that he had, before he had let him in finally, till Phil whispered softly.

"Jeff, are you alright?"

Jeff muttered quickly.

"Yeah, just thinking, that's all."

Phil reached over, trying to bring Jeff's face around to meet his gaze, but Jeff quickly pulled away, as he said quietly.

"I'm going to go back to the room, Phillip."

Phil gritted his teeth, as he watched Jeff flee from the room, then he slammed his palm down on the table, before he noticed the smug look on Randy's face, from where he was sitting in the other side of the room. Phil shoved himself to his feet, scrowling, since he knew Randy chose his words perfectly, as ones that would destroy any progress that Phil made with Jeff last night. Phil stormed over to where Randy was sitting, causing Randy to push himself up to his feet, so that he was towering over Phil and forcing Phil to look up at him slightly, before Phil growled.

"i hope that you're pleased with yourself, Randal."

Randy gloated, as he said.

"As a matter of a fact, I am and it just proves that I still have a hold on Jeff and I can take him away from you anytime, I feel like doing so. So tell me, just what the hell are you doing to do about it?"

Phil clenched his fists, but he was suddenly jerked away from Randy, the same second he seen a shadow fall over him, followed by Adam saying sharply.

" There is someone else, far more important for you to take care, right this second, Phil. Forget about this stupid bastard for time being, now get upstairs, because Jeff needs you more, than you need to kick Randy's ass at the moment."

Phil scrowled, before he finally turned and stormed out of the room and to the stairwell, as he was too pissed to wait for a fucking elevator and he didn't wish to deal with anyone at the moment.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Phil let himself inside the hotel room, then he quietly shut the door and locked it and glanced over at the bed, as he seen Jeff was laying curled up into a ball, albeit it completely shirtless and sobbing openly, before he made his way over to their bed and climbed onto it, and gently pulled Jeff close, and wrapped his arms tightly around Jeff's shaking form, as Jeff pressed his face into his shoulder, while he weeped for a couple more minutes. Then Jeff sniffled as he whimpered weakly.

"Shh Jeff, I'm here now, Randy won't hurt you anymore, I swear it."

"I am a fool and Randy's right, about that I will most likely just disappoint you again."

Phil gritted his teeth briefly, then he said softly

"The only fool, is Randy, Jeff. Not you and besides, You have to ignore him, since it would be hard for you to fail, for as long as you're with me, understand? I just wish that you wouldn't allow Randy to make you starting doubting yourself again. You need to let him go and prove him wrong. Yes I know that'd be hard on you, but I want to help you to do that. But you know what, I'm sick of this."

Phil snatched his phone off the nightstand, and sqiftly dialed Vince's number, and waited for him to answer, before he somehow managed to stay calm, as he quickly said.

"Mr. Mcmahon, is there anyway at all, that you can give me and Jeff some time off, at least a month, I won't have a issue with dropping the title. But something came up, as I found out, exactly why he is intent on leaving the WWE."

Phil fell silent, as he heard Vince's sharp reply, causing Phil to turn to Jeff as he mouthed the words, pleading. 'Will you sign a new contract, if we get time off?'

Jeff thought about it, then he whispered faintly.

"Yes, I will, but only for you, Phil."

Phil repeated what Jeff said.

"Yes, Mr. Mcmahon, Jeff will sign a new contract."

Jeff looked away, as he tuned out the rest of what Phil said to their boss, as Jeff sighed. Since he didn't really want to sign a another stupid contract, but he didn't want to force Phil to leave the WWE, when he left. Jeff flinched, from the unexpected feel of Phil's arms wrapping around him once more, as he drew him close again, as Phil muttered.

"I would've gladly left the WWE for you, Jeff, when I agreed to what our boss had told me to do so, I just wasn't expecting to fall hopelessly in love with you, And yes I did love you all long, but I forced those burning feelings down so deeply, that I forgot about them, for about the Judgement Day ppv and I realized how wrong, I was in hidding my feelings for so long, when I stumbled upon you sitting on a storage trunk, shortly after your match with Adam, that you had lost and all I remember was how sad you looked and I realized right then and there, that I didn't want to see you to be in such pain again. But as you said several days ago, it got complicated between us without us quite realizing it."

Jeff just sat there, before he said emotionlessly.

"Okay."

Phil looked at him, before he said.

"Okay, is that all you can say, after I bared my heart to you, Jeff."

Jeff looked away immediately, causing Phil to chuckle softly, as he turned Jeff's chin back to face him, as Phil said quietly.

"I was only joking Jeff, I know that you don't know or are unsure of what to tell me, but that's ok, I don't mind. Since I know that you're not really a open talkative person, when it comes to expressing how you really feel, as far as you being verbal goes. But come on, you need to get cleaned up a bit and change your clothes, so we can head to the airport, in order to meet our boss at Smackdown, which sucks I know, then we will be able to go home at long last for a couple of months."

Jeff stiffened, because he didn't want to go back to the noisily, and painfully crowded city that Phil lived in. Phil sighed, when he noticed Jeff's unease over the thought of staying at Phil's house for so long, causing Phil to remark.

"You really hate the city don't you, Jeff and it'd be hard, but I think that I can survive living with you at your house for a month."

Jeff went rigid immediately, as he muttered.

"You have no idea, Phil. Nor do you have any idea of what you are in for, and I have my doubts that you will survive a month at my place, which is in the middle of nowhere, I might add."

* * *

Several hrs later, Jeff unlocked the door and allowed Phil inside, then Jeff shut the door and quickly vanished into another part of the house, before he came out wearing clunky boots and wearing some type of a strange jumpsuit, causing Phil to stare at him. Jeff snapped

"They are boots and clothes that dirtbike racers will and I need to go something that will help me release the stress that built up being on that fucking plane, so close to you and being forced to pretend indifferent to how close you are to me. You are more than welcome to watch, provided you stay on the deck, because I don't want to have to worry about you getting in my way, on my track, Phil."

Phil sighed, then he followed Jeff outside, before he watched as Jeff brought one of his dirtbikes out, before he jumped on it twice, then he secured his helmet and took off, causing Phil to stare after him, then Phil turned and walked back up the steps and into the house, since he knew Jeff would be outside having fun for a while.

10 minutes later, Phil smiled to himself after he had carefully tied a pair of handcuffs to the headboard of the master suite in Jeff's house, then he turned and quickly hurried outside, only to realize that the high pitched whine from the dirtbike was gone and it was quiet. Phil froze for a minute, then he suddenly spotted Jeff walking from a long ways off and pushing his dirtbike, which Jeff, he could see was extremely pissed off about something. Phil walked down the steps to wait for Jeff.

Phil called out, once Jeff was close enough to hear him.

"What happened, Jeff?"

Jeff snapped.

"No I didn't crash, Phil. Since I know that's what you are thinking, it's more like the damned thing ran out of gas, just as I started to go up a hill, so it flopped over, but slow enough, so that I was able to land on my feet and keep it from hitting the ground. I'd have to go to the store tomorrrow to get some more gas for it."

Phil followed him around and stood there, as Jeff put the bike away, then Jeff said.

"Come on, Phil. I'll show you around inside my house, I know that I should've done it earlier. But I just needed to unwind for a while."

Jeff opened the door to his bedroom, then he froze immediately, since he just knew that something had changed in his bedroom. jeff asked slowly, the second he seen the covers was disturbed.

"Phil, was you rummaging around my house and bedroom, when I was out riding?"

Phil thought for a second, then quickly said.

"Of course not, Jeff. But I was only interested in your bed, and I'll show you what I did, to ease your mind."

Phil grabbed Jeff's hand, and led him over to the bed. Jeff spotted the handcuffs immediately, before he slowly asked, once the anger had faded away.

"And what exactly, do you plan on doing with those, Phil?"

Phil said softly.

"I plan on cuffing your hands to the heardboard, to please myself, while I'm pleasuring you tonight, Jeff. Well provided that you let me, Jeff."

* * *

Jeff sighed, then he walked over to his cloest, then he quickly stripped himself of the racing outfit and his racing boots. Phil watched him, before he suddenly asked.

"Jeff, that's your racing outfit, isn't it?"

Jeff stiffened instantly, but hung up his helmet, without answering Phil, and stashed his boots in their carrier. Causing Phil to snap.

"You still race don't you, Jeff?"

Jeff finally turned aronud, his eyes blazing, as he growled.

" I don't think that's any of your concern, Phil. But yes, I still do race at times, though I haven't raced since, I got suspended last yr. Which I raced 5 times, since I had nothing else to do."

Phil snapped.

"And whose fault was that?"

Jeff immediately starting bristling, as he glowered at Phil. Then Jeff stormed over to Phil, before he said in a quiet and deadly voice.

"I'll give you 5 minutes to change my mind, about dragging you out of my house, by your hair and throwing your shit in my car and throw you and your bags out at the airport. So time is ticking away, Phil and you best make it good, to make me be convinced that you didn't just meant what you had implied."

Phil closed his eyes as he took a deep and hard breath, then he exhaled it forcefully, as he finally said softly.

"I'm sorry, your right. It's none of my business of wheither or not, if you still race. But I know that people get hurt and sometimes killed, while racing dirtbikes, Jeff. I'm just afraid for your safetly, that's all. I certainly didn't mean, how it clearly sounded to you."

Jeff snapped angrily.

"No shit, racing dirtbikes are dangerous, I mean look at me, Phil or I mean my shoulders and collarbone."

Phil just stared at him, slack-jawed, as if just now realizing why he had thought Jeff's shoulders had looked a little funny, before Phil said hoarsely.

"You broke both shoulders and your left shoulder the worst, from looks alone, yet you still want to risk your life, racing."

Jeff sighed, then he said softly.

"I mostly gave up on racing, because it's not really a challenge for me anymore, since I would normally take control of the race in the middle part of it and just smoke them, then I start goofing off."

Jeff shrugged, before he finally walked over to the bed and touched the handcuffs, sitting there as harmless as can be, Phil watched him, then he said softly.

"I plan on blindfolding you as well, so that you can't see what I'm doing to your body, Jeff."

Jeff raised an eyebrow at what Phil said, then Jeff gently touched the cuffs again, as he sat down on the bed and asked quietly.

" I don't know what to think, Phil. As I'm never been here, right now. So I don't know what to say or do, right now and I'm still a little pissed that you barged into my bedroom, without permission, I know that sure I didn't want you to sleep anywhere, else. But still, you have never been here, before."

Phil ran his fingers though his hair, as he finally said.

"I understand that completely, Jeff. But why don't you lay back and let me show you what I have in mind, of just what I want to do to you."

Jeff swallowed, which caused Phil to kiss him firmly, then he suddenly picked Jeff up and climbed onto the bed, with him in his arms, then he laid Jeff down on the bed, before he murmured softly.

"Relax, Jeff and let me, have your hands. I have no intentions of hurting you, when your helpless like this, because. I want you to be helpless."

Jeff stiffened instantly, before he finally relaxed and allowed Phil to handcuff his hands above his head, then Phil said softly.

"Though you allowing me to handcuff you and allow yourself to be so helpless at my mercy, just proves that you really do and truly trust me completely, and I'm happy about that fact. But don't worry, I don't intend of messing that up again."

Jeff swallowed again, as Phil straddled him, then he leaned over and pulled a blindfold out from under the pillow, where he had stashed it, before he softly asked.

"I don't have to do this, Jeff. If you don't want me to, though I don't have any intentions of making it where you can't hear or speak, because I want you to hear what I'm saying, and I want to hear you scream from the pleasure that I'm giving you, from what I'm doing to your body."

Jeff licked his lips, before he gave a little tug on the cuffs to see how secure they was, then he closed his eyes and gave Phil a slight nod, who asked quickly.

"Are you sure, Jeff? I don't want to force you into agreeing."

Jeff sighed and said.

"I wouldn't have said yes, if I wasn't truly ready, Phil. But yes, I am nervous, about being chained up and blindfolded, but I know that you won't intentionally hurt me, without my permission."

Phil sighed and then leaned forward and swiftly tied the blindfold around Jeff's eyes, before he asked.

"You ready, Jeff?"

Jeff bit his lip, then he gave a slight nod.


	7. Chapter 7

Phil watched Jeff's face, then he leaned down and softly kissed him on the lips, causing Jeff to open his mouth, so that Phil could explore it a bit, before Phil trailed kisses down Jeff's neck and across the ridges of Jeff's shoulder and collarbone, then Jeff squirmed under Phil as he felt him slowly kissing his way down his chest and to his stomach, while his mouth stayed on the thin trail of hair running down the center of Jeff's stomach.

Phil abruptly quit exploring Jeff's body, a second before Jeff felt the bed move, as Phil climbed off the bed, then Jeff heard his footsteps fading away. Then Jeff heard water running a minute later in the bathroom, causing Jeff to call out, as he couldn't see anything, due to the blindfold around his eyes.

"Phil, what's wrong?"

Jeff heard the faint sounds of Phil shaking something in the bathroom, then came a faint plop, from it sounded like plastic hitting the marble countertop, then Jeff heard Phil coming back, before he leaned down and kissed Jeff on the lips again, before he finally said.

"Just give me a little time and I promise, that I will show you what I'm doing, but you can't move or remove the blindfold. So just lay there and be a good boy, Jeff. I think you will like, what I have planned to do."

Jeff sighed, when Phil fell silent a second, before he heard Phil walking back inside of bathroom. Jeff just laid still listening to whatever Phil was doing in the bathroom. Jeff shifted, wanting so badly to remove the blindfold, since it felt like he had laid there for half an hr, before he felt Phil climb back onto the bed and gently kiss him again, then he felt Phil carefully unlocking the cuffs, Jeff's hands went straight for the blindfold, causing Phil to say sharply.

"Not yet, Jeff. I'll take that off, when I'm good and ready. I just hope that you like it."

* * *

Jeff heard Phil rubbing his hair dry roughly, before Jeff realized that the horrible smell he had been smelling was the fumes of bleach, causing Jeff to scrunch up his nose, trying to avoid breathing it in, as he coughed out.

"Phillip, will you just show me, what the hell you did? I'm tired of wearing this damned blindfold, since you are obviously not going to fuck me like you had said you was going to."

Phil sighed, then he lowered the towel and grabbed one of Jeff's hands to let him touch his still damp hair, Jeff cocked his head slightly, before he brought his hand up to his nose to smell, then he started coughing instantly. Phil sighed and softly said.

"Alright, I guess that I shouldn't make you wait anymore, but first close your eyes, Jeff."

Jeff snapped angrily.

"I will do no such thing, now take this damned blindfold off of me, or I will, Phillip."

Phil sighed again, before he leaned over and swiftly untied the blindfold, since he could see that Jeff was seething a bit, at not being able to see what it was the Phil had done. Jeff blinked, before he suddenly sputtered.

"Phil, what did you do to, to your hair?"

Phil shrugged, then he said softly.

"Well you did say that you liked it when I was a blonde, and besides we are staying at your house for a month, so I thought, what could it hurt, if I bleached my hair bleach. It'd be mostly gone by the time, we head to my house. I did it to humor you. I hope you like it, Jeff."

Jeff just kept staring at him in shock, too stunned for words at what Phil did to his hair, then he glanced down at the covers, before he finally compased himself and looked back up at Phil, who sighed, since he seen that Jeff's face and eyes was completely devoid of life or any emotions, as Jeff asked in the same dull voice he used, when his face was lifeless, when Jeff gently ran his fingers though Phil's hair, then he suddenly fisted it and pulled Phil flat on the bed.

"Phillip, what gave you the impression, that I wanted you to bleach your hair blonde again? I don't recall giving you permission to do that, or did I accidently say that I wanted you to do that, when I said that I liked you having blonde hair, the keyword is liked, as in the past. But this is my house and so what I say goes. I might heed your advice elsewhere, but here, you do best to remember that I am older than you, here you don't have any rights. Especially after this stunt that you had pulled."

* * *

Jeff held Phil down, as he kept talking.

"So, since you left me hanging, the way you had a bit ago, I intend to show you that I don't take to that type of thing too kindly, especially in my own house and my bedroom, no less."

Jeff swiftly snapped the cuffs on Phil, then he roughly tied the blindfold on Phil, who only had a minute to realize, that Jeff was as mad as he's ever seen Jeff get in a long time. Phil barely managed to say quickly.

"Whatever you have planned, Jeff. just remember, that it'd be my first time."

Jeff snapped angrily, the only emotion he allowed in his voice, as he smacked Phil.

"Shut the hell up, maybe you should've thought about that, Phillip Brooks."

Jeff thought about if he should use a gag, then he swiftly tied one around Phil's mouth, as he said, once more in the lifeless voice.

"Remember you bought this all on yourself, Phillip."

Phil pulled at the gagg slgihtly with his teeth, as he felt Jeff's hot breath tickling the skin on his neck, as he suddenly felt Jeff nipping him roughly on the shoulders, chest, a little gentler on his stomach, before Jeff growled.

"Oh yes, I have to get rid of that damned tattoo for time being. I don't want to see it the reminder of the time that I'm home."

Phil tried to speak, but fell silent, when he heard Jeff, what it sounded like was ripping ducktape or something, then he felt Jeff patting several pieces of tape flat on Phil's stomach, and covering the straight edge tattoo, that was in arched letters in the center of his stomach, before he felt Jeff taping each one of his fingers, causing Phil to jerk and Jeff snap very close to Phil's ear.

"You'd best not move again, Phillip or you will see how mean I truly can be. So don't tempt me, you be quiet and still, and perhaps I will go easy on your virgin ass. Just remember that of right now, till we head to the airport again, you are mine and that also means that your ass is mine as well, understood."

Phil offered a weak nod, causing Jeff to say in a pleased voice.

"That's very good to know that we both understand one other."

* * *

Phil squeezed his eyes shut, as he laid stock still underneath of Jeff. Then abruptly, Phil felt Jeff removing the gag from his mouth and causing Phil to open and shut his mouth a few times, as he flexed his jaw, a second before Jeff kissed him softly, and started exploring Phil's body slowly, with his lips and fingers and causing Phil to gasp softly, when he felt Jeff suddenly close his lips around the head of his cock and started sucking eagerly on it, as he ran his tongue around it and swirled his tongue into the split, while he breathed a faint moan against the tip and making Phil groan from it, as the feeling like the sensation ripped though his entire body, from Jeff moaning against the wet and tender skin of his cock.

Jeff chuckled against the wetness, that he had created as he kept sucking and slurping at the head of Phil's cock, and making Phil cry out loudly. Jeff abruptly removed his mouth from Phil's cock and firmly kissed his way up and down both of Phil's inner thighs, as he nibbled and the trembling skin there, then he crawled his way back up Phil's body, kissing every inch of bare skin that he seen, before he kissed Phil roughly, then he leaned back and said warnly.

"You can scream all you want, Phil. But noone will be able to hear you, from where I live and I fully intend on making you scream."

Jeff smoothed the corner of the piece of tape that had unpeeled from Phil's stomach, that he had taped over Phil's straight edge tattoo, Jeff pressed his hand firmly against Phil's stomach to hold him in place, a second, before Phil jerked upwards with a shrill scream, at the sudden and sharp pain, as Jeff suddenly buried himself inside Phil. Phil swallowed, as he took several deep and shakingly breaths, as he struggled to accustom himself to Jeff's cock. Jeff kissed him softly on the lips, a second before Jeff reached forward and gently untied the blindfold from Phil's eyes, since he wanted to see Phil's eyes. Jeff waited for a second, before Phil finally and slowly opened his eyes again to reveal the pained look in his eyes, causing Phil to ask.

"Did you hurt this badly, at the first time we had sex."

Jeff sighed and said softly.

"Of course not, but than again, I was normally prepped, so that was your punishment in my taking you, without actually prepping your ass, beforehand, but I'd given you enough time, so I'll have to move a bit, and yes it will hurt you, but it fades faster, when you are able to focus on the steady motion of what I'm doing to your ass."

Phil winced in deep pain and he felt it inside his stomach, as Jeff withdraw slightly then forced his way back in and getting a sharp and pained cry from Phil for the first few times, before Phil finally gasped out.

"You'd have to change the sheets afterwards, won't you Jeff?"

Jeff gave a slight nod, without giving a verbal answer to Phil, who gave another cry of pain as Jeff suddenly pulled his ass upwards a bit, allowing Jeff to go deeper, as he suddenly picked up the past steadily, Phil groaned suddenly, when he felt Jeff flit his tongue over his left nipple repeatedly, then he kissed his way over to the other side and gave Phil's right nipple the same treatment, before Jeff's hand ran down in between their two slightly sweaty bodies, to grasp Phil's cock and squeezed it, then Jeff started stroking it, in time with Jeff's thrusts. Jeff chuckled, as he said.

"In time, Phill, in time. I'll let you have your arms around me, while I'm fucking you, but for time being your hands will be cuffed to the headboard."

Jeff suddenly gave a hard stabbing thrust into Phil, who screamed, from Jeff stabbing his prostrate and making Phil shiver from the unexpected wonderful sensation, that it caused, since it moved him that much closer to coming, Jeff smiled, as he kept doing it and making Phil scream every time, till Phil's body jerked up against Jeff's rough hand rubbing along Phil;s width furiously, when Phil cried out sharply as he came, which his whole body tightened up, and brought Jeff over the ledge with him, as he gave a breathy screech, then he collapsed on top of Phil's sweaty body.

Jeff laid his face on Phil's chest, as he breathed in Phil's scent, while he sought to calm his breathing, before Jeff raised his face briefly to look at Phil, as he said softly.

"I'm not a wine drinker or anything really, but you smell like warm spiced wine, after we'd have sex, Phillip."

Phil wrinkled his face, then he relaxed and asked softly.

"You just mean that I smell of warm, homely blended spices."

Jeff thought about what he had said then he replied.

"I guess so, I didn't mean the taste, just the smell of it, or well I'm never actually smelled it, but to me that's what you smell like, and that's the first thing that came to my mind."

Phil sighed, then he pressed his knee against Jeff's leg, causing Jeff to look up at him, then Phil said softly.

"You are done, aren't you? As fun as it was, I don't want to stay here underneath you allday, chained to the headboard, Jeff. Though I do want to explore, just how far you are truly really willing to go, as far as rough sex goes."

Jeff said softly.

"This will hurt, so be ready, Phil."

Phil tensed briefly, then relaxed, and screamed softly, when Jeff jerked his cock from Phil's ass, then Jeff suddenly climbed off the bed, while leaving Phil cuffed to the headboard, then Phil felt Jeff removing the cuffs for a second, then Phil suddenly found himself on his stomach and cuffed once more, only this time he was blindfolded as he opened his mouth to ask Jeff what he was doing. Jeff shoved the gag back inside of his mouth and swiftly tied it around Phil's head. Jeff carefully cleaned Phil up, ignoring the slight whimpering, muffled yelps from Phil. Then Phil heard Jeff growl in his ear.

"You brought this all upon yourself Phil, for dying your hair, and coming inside of my bedroom, which by the way. I never bring people here to my room, ever. And the times I bought Randy to my house, I slept in another room with him. So I warned you of how mean I can get, and so I think I'll show you about 10 lessons, why you should've never strayed from the deck or the kitchen, or the bathroom directly off of the kitchen. But I will remove the gag, since I want to hear how you handle, in me teaching you a harsh lesson, Phillip."

* * *

Phil just laid there, since he got the feeling that he was a little in over his head, then he heard Jeff opening what it sounded like the closet door, then opening a box lid, a second before he heard Jeff walking back and slapping something against his palm, then the sound abruptly quit. Jeff said.

"Well this will most likely hurt you, Phil. But you did this to yourself, so remember that, and this will happen if you defy me again, but since you wanted to play, so that's what we shall do."

Phil pondered Jeff's words for a second, before he heard a faint whistling noise and the back of his leg instantly smarted from Jeff hitting him with what felt like a wooden ruler, Phil gritted his teeth, as he suddenly felt three sharp smacks on his ass, from Jeff whipping him with it in quick succession. Then Phil felt Jeff pulling him up so that he was akwardly on his hands and knees, before Jeff pulled his legs apart, and growled.

"This is for dying your hair blonde, Phillip."

Jeff smacked both of Phil's hands, at the same time with the ruler, causing Phil to hiss in slight pain. Jeff said sharply.

"Oh you didn't like that, then maybe this will make you stay quiet and endure it, Phillip."

Jeff bought the ruler down hard across Phil's back, and making Phil give a faint cry of pain. Jeff immediately smacked him on the stomach with it, and getting another cry of pain from Phil, before Jeff asked darkly.

"Have you had enough, Phillip? But since you insist on crying out and making noise, I want you to tell me, how many times that I have hit you already and how many more times, that I have to punish you."

Phil whispered loudly.

"You've hit me 7 times, and you have 3 times left to hit me."

Phil pressed his lips together, not wanting to say anything else, that would piss Jeff off even more, as he could handle being whipped like a child with a ruler by Jeff, though he knew his body would be tender for the reminder of the night. Phil cried out sharply, from Jeff suddenly smacked both of his inside thighs a lot harder than what he had been hitting Phil. A second before Phil heard the loud whistle from the ruler, before Jeff bought it down even harder across his ass again and making Phil scream, since he knew that he'd have a welt on his ass tomorrow. Phil finally whimpered faintly, since he heard Jeff smacking one of his palms with the ruler, as he hoped that Jeff wouldn't hit him again.

"Please no more, Jeff."

Phil heard Jeff set the ruler down on the nightstand, beside the bed, then Jeff suddenly and swiftly unlocked the cuffs, then he untied the blindfold from Phil's face. Jeff said simply.

"Leave down Phil, preferably on your stomach."

* * *

Phil swallowed, then he quickly did what Jeff told him, before he felt Jeff slid into bed with him. Jeff pulled him close, Phil laid there as he thought about something, then he asked softly.

"Jeff, you are controlling, but one thing I don't get is why or how Randy managed to mess you up in the way he had."

Jeff sucked in a sharp breath, causing Phil to tense, before Jeff exhaled forceably, and said slowly.

"It was because Randy kinda took advantage of me, in the last few months I was with him, mostly because of me being griefstriken. You remember when I was suspended in 2007. I did fail a drug test, but I was off for 6 weeks, because of my wife and daughter had died in a car accident, from and not saying it was the other driver's fault, because it was an old man, who was driving one of those old model lincoln cars, you know the types?"

Phil gave a faint nod, so Jeff continued speaking.

"And well the guy had a heart attack or something, I don't remember and it smashed into the car she was driving and rolled it, it killed my daughter instantly, my wife died on the way to the hospital, though she never knew that our daughter had died, then it was maybe a week after I returned, that Randy turned into a utter asshole, though it hurt me the most, because she had been coming back from the doctors, after seeing if she was indeed pregnant, which she was, so it hurt even more. But if, I think you are worthy, then maybe next week, I will take you to meet my mom and them."

Jeff pressed his lips together, barely aware of Phil gently wrapping his arms around him, before Phil softly said.

"You was mad, because I barged in this room, since she slept in here?"

Jeff said flatly.

"Yes, and she sometimes enjoyed and encourage me to play."

Phil sighed and said softly

"I wished that I had known, and I'm sorry about coming in here without your permission, Jeff."

Jeff snapped.

"Well you didn't and what's done is done, I suppose, and I'm sorry if I hurt you, Phil."


	8. Chapter 8

Phil laid, while he was thinking then he said slowly.

"You was still married, when you started dating Randy?"

Jeff said flatly.

"Yes, Phillip I was and I don't have any desire to say anymore about it, so I'm warning you right now, do not ever bring it up again or else and I mean that."

Phil started awake, and realized that once more he was alone in bed, he glanced over at the clock, which told him it was nearly 11am. So he climbed out of bed, and walked out of the room, heading to the kitchen, to see if he could find Jeff.

"Phil, if you are reading this, then don't worry. Like I had said last night, that I had plans to go to Fayetteville today, so don't worry. As it's just now 10:14a.m. I should be back in between 1pm and 2pm. I had a few things to do and to buy, we can talk whenever I get back, I promise."

Phil sighed, before he left the note, where Jeff wrote it out, then he walked over to the fridge to see what he could find to eat, only to see that it was mostly bare, except for about 3 bottles of half empty bottles of water, then he narrowed his eyes at the sight of a half empty bottle of whiskey, sitting directly behind the water bottles.

Phil sighed once more, before he finally decided to go back to bed and wait for Jeff to come home, since he didn't want to endure another beating, that Jeff had put him though last night. Phil pressed his lips together, as he rubbed his ass again, which it was slightly sore today.

* * *

Several hrs later. Phil was jolted awake suddenly from someone sitting on the bed, and running something over his body, which he realized that it was Jeff rubbing the ruler over him, causing Phil to ask quietly.

"What you are doing, Jeff?"

Jeff said flatly.

"I'm touching you, isn't that obvious, Phillip?"

Phil bit his lip, before he managed to say.

"I understand that, Jeff. But can't you just touch me with your hands and not the ruler?"

Jeff flicked it against Phil's ass lightly, causing Phil to stiffen instantly at the light tap, then Jeff said.

"Because I want to use the ruler, Phillip. You have a problem with that?"

Phil blurted out.

"No, not at all, Jeff. But I would prefer to feeling your hands on my body again."

Jeff smacked him lightly on the ass, as he said.

"Oh you would, huh, Phillip and what if I say no, that I would rather touch you with this ruler, instead? Ask me it again, and I will have to, well show you the error of your ways once more, as I showed you it last night, but this time I won't be as gentle to your ass. But speaking of your ass. You need to get up and get dressed, the day is half over with and we still have plenty to do, today. So I will be in the kitchen and you'd best be out there in 10 minutes, Phil, or else. As much as I would love to teach you all the ways that you have errored lately and it will be fun in doing that once more, but I really don't have that much time right now to teach you, Phil."

Phil licked his lips nervously, before he remembered something that Jeff had said last night, so he asked.

"I thought you had said, that you never did this before, Jeff?"

Jeff chuckled, then he said slowly.

"I know what I had said, Phillip, and I was meaning to being tied up, I have never been tied up, ever. But I have hit people with this ruler before and been hit with it myself, but Adam never had any reason to tie me up in the 7 yrs I was with him. Which I broke up with him, because of what he did in 2005. But that's over with and we are just good friends now, But I mean it, Phil. You have ten minutes to meet me in the kitchen or else."

Jeff set the ruler back down on the nightstand, as he pushed himself up and walked out of the room, as Phil stared after him, in shock. Phil sighed, before he slowly pushed himself onto his feet, then off the bed, and walked over to where his bags sat, only to find them empty, then he glanced at the dresser, when he realized where his clothes was. Phil stared at it for a minute, then he walked over to it and found all of his clothes placed in the middle drawer, so he hurridly got dressed and left the bedroom, to find Jeff again.

* * *

Jeff was sitting there, watching as he walked out of the hallway and into the kitchen, before Jeff said.

"Not bad, Phil. It only took you 5 minutes to get dressed, even though it only took you 2 minutes tops in your house, when I had stayed with you, I wonder how it took you much longer now."

Phil said simply.

"It was because someone had moved all of my clothes to the dresser, without telling me first."

Jeff narrowed his eyes, before he said warningly.

"Watch yourself, Phil. This is still my house and I can do whatever I damn well please, with your clothes. But I want to know, something and I highly doubt that you have, but have you ever did a single day of hard work, before in your life, Phil?"

Phil stared at him, before he asked.

"You mean like manual labor or did you have something else in mind?"

Jeff sighed, then raised an eyebrow, as he said simply.

"I still do it at times, but my job, before I made it big in wrestling, was being a landscaper and I still help my friend out whenever I get the urge to do something, that is when I have more than a day at home, but it's obvious by your question, that you haven't. So this will be interesting. But I hope that isn't what you plan to wear today, Phillip."

Phil's mouth fell open slightly, as he said slowly.

"You want me to do what?"

Phil pressed his lips together, before he said pleaded.

"Please Jeff, I don't want to. I wouldn't know the first thing about landscaping or anything to that extent."

Jeff's mouth tightened instantly, at the sound of Phil's slightly whining plea, before he said slowly, in a quiet, steady voice.

"And what do you hope that we would do, Phillip? I'm not going to just sit on my ass for the next 30 days, while I am at home, because you was the one who wanted to take 2 months off, not me. and I have to do something around here, or I will go crazy. But fine, if you don't want to go today, I'll give you some pointers, but tomorrow we will go to help out at the next house, no matter how much you whine and bitch about it. But I guess it's time for me to train you some more on just what I like, elsewhere, Phil."

Phil looked at him in confusion, a second before Jeff grabbed his cellphone and stormed outside for a few minutes, Jeff finally came back inside the kitchen, then he turned his phone off and placed it back down on the island, and grabbed Phil's hand.

* * *

As Jeff walked to his bedroom, he pulled Phil along with him.

Phil bit his lip, causing Jeff to glare at him, as he watched him chewing on his lip ring, before Jeff said firmly.

"Get your ass on the bed, Phil. I won't tell you again."

Phil looked at him, a second before Jeff snatched up the ruler sitting there on the nightstand, Phil hurriedly climbed onto the bed, then he sat there watching Jeff, who was absentmindedly slapping it against his palm, causing Phil to ask softly.

"Doesn't that hurt, Jeff?"

Jeff, without answering or missing a beat, he hit Phil with the same intensity, and causing him to stare at Jeff in stunned silence, who simply asked.

"Did that hurt you, Phil? Because I hit you as hard as I was hitting my own hand, think and be truthful with your answer."

Phil rubbed his arm, then he said quietly.

"No, it didn't hurt me, not really."

Phil just watched Jeff, who had went back to slapping his hand again, before Phil gaped at him and said quickly, when it dawned on him.

"You and Adam hit each other with rulers, didn't you, Jeff?"

Jeff smirked slightly, then he said softly.

"Sometimes, Phil. But it was always a little gentler than what I just hit you, sometimes a sharp, mild smack of slight pain from a wooden ruler, can increase pleasure, at the right moments and in the right areas. But I'll go easy on you for a little bit or at least a week. So strip and lay down, that is if you really do want to see, just how much I know and will teach you, Phil. And trust me, I do know quite a lot of things and tricks."

Phil clamped his arms around himself, as his face turned pink, then Jeff smacked him sharply on the stomach even harder, causing Phil to yelp, since it stung, before Jeff growled.

"I told you to strip off your clothes, Phil and for you to lay down. Don't make this a battle of wills, because in here, I will win."

Phil swallowed, but he hurriedly undressed himself and tossed his clothes off the bed, and laid down, as Jeff stood there for a second, then he set the ruler down on the sheets, next to Phil and quickly undressed, before he walked over and shut the bedroom door and locked it, and walked back to Phil. Jeff stared down at Phil for a second, before Phil seen a faint smile on Jeff's lips, then he said slowly.

"You'd be surprised, at what I plan to do to you, Phil. But first things first, it'd be much better, when you are wearing this."

Jeff held up the blindfold, a second before he swiftly climbed onto the bed, and straddled Phil and quickly and deftly, he secured it snugly around Phil's face, as he asked, while leaning down into Phil's face and intentally breathing light, hot puffs of air against his skin.

"So tell me, can you see anything, though the blindfold, Phil?"

Phil said evenly.

"No, though I know that your face is a couple inches from mine, since I can feel you breathing on me."

Jeff said blankly.

"Good, I'm glad to hear it."

* * *

Jeff kissed him lightly, before he paused, then continued kissing his way down Phil's neck, to his collarbone, where he finally licked and nipped his way across the skin, till he licked the hollow at the base of Phil's neck. Jeff gazed at Phil, whose breathing had sped up slightly, then Jeff finally kissed and nipped his way down Phil's chest, before he grinned slightly and lightly flicked the ruler against Phil's chest and causing him to gasp softly. Jeff asked.

"So how did that feel, Phil? I know that it didn't hurt you, because I barely tapped you with it."

Phil said quietly.

"I don't know yet, I'm just confused about how it felt and if you meant for it to be pleasurable, I think you should've waited a couple more minutes, before hitting me."

Jeff chuckled and said.

"Fine, fair enough I suppose, Phil. So how do you like this?"

Jeff swiftly leaned down and as he gently licked his way over Phil's stomach, he pulled at the tape there, before ripping it off suddenly and making Phil yelp from the unexpected pain.

Jeff said softly.

"Oh did that hurt, Phil? Here let me make you feel better."

Phil started to answer, but he cried out sharply, when he felt Jeff's mouth suddenly close around his cock and start sucking lightly on it at first, then he slowly picked up the pace, as he swirled his tongue relentlessly around the head of Phil's cock, and lapping at the slit in the center of it and making Phil start squirming and moaning, then he gave a soft cry, when Jeff flicked his stomach with the ruler suddenly.

Jeff moaned suddenly, against the wet skin of Phil's cock and making him shudder, before he gasp out, when Jeff carefully slipped his fingers inside of Phil's ass, and getting a faint whimper from Phil, before Jeff abruptly pulled his lips off of Phil's cock, and causing Phil groan in frustation.

Jeff laughed softly and quickly said.

"Hush, Phil. I'm not done with you just yet, so don't worry yourself about it."

Jeff crawled his way back up Phil's body, as he kissed his way along the way, then he smashed his lips against Phil's lips, causing Phil to part his lips and allowing Jeff to slip his tongue inside, then Jeff moaned softly into Phil's mouth, when he suddenly felt Phil's fingers wrap firmly around Jeff's erection, and squeeze it slightly. Jeff tossed the ruler off the bed, a second before he reached down and carefully removed Phil's probing fingers, from where they had been rubbing up and down, along Jeff's girth, and gently pulled Phil's ass up slightly and swiftly pushed himself inside of him and making Phil screech, from the unexpected pain.

Jeff whispered in his ear.

"You know that was a little naughty, what you did, in grabbing me like that, Phil. I should punish you for that, and I will, in this way."

* * *

Jeff immediately started jerking his hips against Phil, as he set a hard and slightly painful pace, when he started thrusting roughly into Phil's ass, who wrapped his ankles over Jeff's legs, while their lips met repeatedly, Phil cried out suddenly, everytime that Jeff hit his prostate dead on, a minute later Jeff deftly untied the blindfold, before Phil started begging, as Jeff was intentally ignoring Phil's obvious need.

"Oh please Jeff."

Jeff grunted softly.

"Please what, Phil. What do you want me to do?"

Phil jerked and gasped out.

"I need and want you to touch me, I want to come with you, Jeff."

Jeff shifted his hips and growled into his ear.

"Sorry, but that's part of your punishment, as well, Phil."

Phil moaned, as he felt Jeff's hands barely touching him and never going past the middle of his stomach, then Jeff gave two intense and almost painful thrusts, and groaned out his release into Phil's ear, who screamed, so he tried to touch his own cock, but Jeff quickly pinned his hands down, as he snapped.

"Not so fast, Phil. I'll tell you when you can come, not before."

Jeff paused for a second, then he jerked free of Phil's ass, causing Phil to cry out in pain, before he started glaring at Jeff, who released his hands, and helped Phil off of the bed. Jeff stared at him, before saying.

"Don't start pouting now, Phil. or you will feel this, about twenty times against your ass."

Jeff held up the ruler, then he pointed at the bathroom with it and said.

"Alright time for us to take a shower and maybe, just maybe we will see, if you can come in there. Provided that you behave, from here till we get in there."

Jeff smirked and placed the ruler back on the nightstand and grabbed Phil's hand to led him into the bathroom.

* * *

Phil stood there, his breathing still laboured slightly, as he watched Jeff carefully set the water controls to the right temperature, then Jeff wrapped his arm around Phil and pushed him inside, a second, before Jeff joined him and closed the door behind them. Jeff said sharply.

"Turn around, Phil, so that I can clean you up. And if you do it quickly, then I will ensure that you shall come, but if you come in my mouth, well. You will have to earn that right."

Phil quickly turned his ass to Jeff, while he was speaking, and forced himself not to wince from the smarting and sharp stinging pain, that came from Jeff gently cleaning the backs of his legs and gently very lightly probing the inside of his ass with the washrag, then Phil heard Jeff say.

"Alright, your done, Phil. But I want you to turn around and do the same to me now and if you do a good job, well you will certainly see just how knowledgable I truly am."

Phil swallowed, and trying to hide his emotions from Jeff, who smirked, then gently touched Phil's ears, as he said softly.

"The tips of your ears are red, Phil."

Phil pressed his lips together, as he focused on carefully washing the blood off of Jeff's cock and front of his legs, then Jeff smirked and snatched the washcloth away from him and placed it down on the little alcove shelf, a second before he quickly kneeled down in front of Phil and causing Phil to grab the walls of the shower, as Jeff's mouth sealed around his cock, Phil cried out loudly, because Jeff's tongue was truly relentless, as Jeff swirled it into the slit, sucked around the head of Phil's cock as well as slightly running it up and down the length of his cock, so that Phil suddenly grabbed a handful of Jeff's hair a couple minutes later and cried out loudly, when he finally came inside of Jeff's mouth.

Jeff swallowed every bit of his cum swiftly, then lovingly licked Phil's cock clean, and licking at the slit again to ensure he got every bit of it. Phil swallowed hard, when Jeff glanced up at him, before Phil remembered that he still had a fistful of Jeff's hair, so he gently released it, then Jeff finally pushed himself up to his feet and suddenly kissed Phil hard and swiftly jerked Phil's body against him, so that there wasn't an inch of space or air between them. Jeff asked warningly.

"So did you learn your lesson, on just who you truly belong to?"

Phil stared at him for a second, then he said without breaking eye contact with Jeff.

"Yes Jeff, I am yours and all yours, and noone else's."

Jeff smirked, then he grabbed a handful of Phil's hair and pulled his head back slightly, and kissed his way along Phil's jawline, then smashed his lips roughly, hotly against Phil's mouth, ashe cupped Phil's ass with his other hand, then he broke away from Phil's mouth, and released his hair, and said firmly.

"Damn straight, Phil, you are mine, and you'd best always remember that."


	9. Chapter 9

Two Months later, Jeff just sat there his face tight and drawn, as he tried to keep himself from crying, as he sat there on the sofa, where one of the officers had shoved him down on his sofa, after they had pulled his hands behind his back and swiftly cuffed him, before they more or less ransacked his house and thoughly examining every spot, that the damned dog had keened in on. Jeff was happy that Phil had let him return home and be alone for a week, which that was 5 days ago. Jeff lowered his head, hoping that when Phil seen him again, that the so-called love Phil had for him, wouldn't turn to hatred again, since he knew Phil would most likely show up at the jail, where he'd be till he got bailed out, because he knew Phil would punish him and keep him in jail, till he felt like bailing him out.

Jeff flinched, when the same officer came back over to him, Jeff stiffened slightly, as he felt him staring at him, before the officer said gruffly.

"We are sorry to do this to you, Jeff. But you bought it upon yourself, no matter how famous you are, you are still residing in Moore County and North Carolina has drug laws, like the rest of the country, and just because you are famous, doesn't mean that you are above not obeying the law. We are only doing this for your own good, since you obviously are need of help still, but we will be as gentle with you as we can."

* * *

2 weeks later, Jeff slumped down in the unyielding metal chair, as he glanced down at his hands, though he was surprised that Phil showed up at all to see him, in this desolate place, that he had been forced to call home the last 2 weeks. Jeff tensed, when he heard Phil sit down in the chair on the other side of the table, and just stared at Jeff for a couple minutes in utter silence, before Jeff jumped slightly, at the sound of Phil's voice, and he clenched his hands shut at the flatness of his voice.

"So, we are back to this same old shit, Jeff. No forget that, this shit, oh I am beyond mad at you right now. What you did goes way beyond that."

Jeff whimpered weakly, before he managed to whisper in a pained voice.

"I'm sorry, Phil, for everything."

Phil slammed his hand down on the table, making Jeff jump again, then Phil kept talking

"I trusted you, Jeff, when you said you was right, then almost 2 weeks ago, I get a phone call, from Vince no less, informing me, that you had been fired, so I, of course, get online and lo and behold, what do I find, oh stupid me, the news is all about WWE superstar Jeff Hardy has been arrested on drug charges and having a ungodly amount of even more drugs in his home, the same fucking home, where I lived for a month."

Phil shifted, then ran his hands though his shoulder length hair, as he sighed deeply, sounding wounded, then he said.

"Jeff, I have been here for close to ten minutes, so it would be nice, if you would look at me, and oh yeah, and tell me how you managed to pull this shit off, right under everyone's noses. I mean hell I know that WWE had tested you several times, since you returned from your second suspension, but yet you was always clean, so how the hell did you pull that off, because according to the report I read, you had been getting those fucking shipments, since November 2008, almost a year, before you was fired."

Phil sighed again, because Jeff kept refusing to raise his face up to meet his eyes, finally Phil snapped angrily.

"Dammit, Jeffrey, raise your fucking head up and look me in the fucking eyes."

Jeff whimpered in a pained voice.

"I can't."

Phil gave a short dry, mocking laugh, then he snapped.

"Pray tell me, just why is that, that you can't even bring yourself to look me in the eyes? Yes Jeff, I am pissed at you and very very upset, disappointed, hurt, along with amazement over this. So do please enlighten me, now, of the reason that you can't handle looking at me."

Jeff started shaking, then he finally forced himself to raise his face, though not quite meeting Phil's eyes, as he whimpered.

"Because I don't want to see, that the love you once felt for me, had turned to hatred, since I haven't seen you in nearly 3 weeks now. I know I screwed up, I don't need you to tell me, how just how deeply in trouble I am in, at the moment."

Phil leaned forward suddenly, and slipped his fingers underneath Jeff's chin and raised his face up to meet his own still slightly blazing green eyes, as Phil noted how gaut Jeff's face was and the extremely dark shadows under Jeff's nearly dead and lifeless eyes, with Jeff's slightly matted hair framing his face, before Phil sighed, when he could see that being in jail was slowly killing Jeff, and Phil knew Jeff was craving something to cling to, even if it was a kind loving word or sentence, so Phil said in a softer voice.

"Oh Jeff, that part have me hasn't changed, I may hate you more at the moment, my love, however won't lessen, and I mean that."

Phil watched as a brief spark appeared in Jeff's eyes, before Jeff was suddenly yanked to his feet as a loud voice rang out firmly.

"Alright, time's up, you know the rules no contact, between visitors and inmates."

Jeff threw a utterly hopeless look at Phil, silently begging him to help him, as he was dragged off, Phil sat there for a minute, watching as Jeff sink back into the defeated poise again, as he was herded though a couple of doors and was gone from sight. Phil sighed, then he finally pushed himself to his feet and allowed the second guard show him to the entrance, where he swiftly collected his tongue and lip piercing and ring as well as his car keys and wallet, he walked out, holding onto the bag, that they was in, intending to put them in once his reached his rental car.

Phil kept his cool, surprising himself, till he unlocked the car and climbed in, then he slammed the door hard, before he suddenly lost it as he screamed in sheer anger and pounded his fist against the dashboard for a minute, then covered his face, as he tried to compose himself, before he inhaled loudly and exhaled deeply. Phil sighed a couple more times, then he finally managed to compose himself enough to drive to Jeff's house, almost afraid to discover, just what he might find there. But he knew that he would have to bail Jeff out sooner than later, since he knew Jeff, just from how he appeared today, and being dragged off, he was close to having his spirit broken beyond repair.

* * *

The next day, Phil walked up to the check in area as he said.

"Hello, I'm see to visit with Jeffrey Hardy."

The guard glanced at his computer, after he typed the name in, before he said.

"Sorry, but he isn't getting any visitors for two days, on account of him breaking the rules and having contact with his visitor yesterday, so you will have to come back in 2 days."

Phil's mouth fell open, then he said sharply.

"That's absurd, that he's being punished like that."

The guard sighed and said.

"Look I don't make the rules, but that's standard policy. Just come back in two days and you can see him then."

Phil gritted his teeth, before he turned and stalked out of the jail, once outside, he ran his hands though his hair as he muttered.

"This is unbelieveable."

* * *

Two days later, Jeff walked into the room, to find Phil sitting there, before confusion crossed his face, the second he seen the cast and sling that Jeff was wearing, Jeff plopped down in the chair, then winced slightly. Before Phil asked softly.

"What the hell happened to your arm, Jeff?"

Jeff pressed his lips together, then he said.

"You happened, and don't narrow your eyes at me, Phil. Because it's true, since a couple nights ago, after your visit here and I had fell asleep and dreamt of you and when I went to pull you close, I had got too close to the edge of my cot, so I fell onto the floor and landed on my arm akwardly, it didn't hurt at first, till I pushed myself up, then I felt a and loud a sharp pop and my arm or wrist, I mean was instantly on fire, so I screamed from the sheer pain, before I could stop myself, which of course bought the guards running. I've been in the medical wing for the last two days."

Phil thought, then he asked.

"So you wasn't in trouble for me touching you, then?"

Jeff sighed and looked at him funnily, then said quickly.

"Of course not, I mean I got yelled at for, but they knew that you was the one, who touched me, not the other way around, so why do you think the I was in trouble, for, Phil?"

Phil said.

"That's what the guard said, that because of me touching you, that you couldn't have any visitors for a couple of days."

Jeff said softly.

"Oh, but no I wasn't in trouble. Though being in the medical wing sucked majorly, because there I had zero rights, unlike in the jail. I had to endure silently of letting them strip me naked, clean me up. Although after the guards had did that and made me kinda yell, the doctor refused to let them touch me again, while I was there, that I could handle, till they just stared down at me, like there was something wrong with me, so that was very unnerving."

Jeff pressed his lips together and shook his head, trying to dislodge the horrid memories of enduring the guards and doctors unwanted attention and care, and treating him like a helpless invalid. Phil prompted him.

"It was that bad, huh, Jeff?"

Jeff snorted.

"You wouldn't know, and if someone protested, they just sedate them, and tie them down and do it anyways, no matter much you protest. I guess the only good things that came out of it, was getting better food, a better bed to sleep on, and them throughly washing and drying my hair, but I was happy, till they did what they did."

Jeff touched his now close cropped hair, making Phil realizing for the first time that day, that Jeff had really short hair. Phil said in disbelief.

"They cut your hair?"

Jeff curled his lip, then said flatly.

"Yes, and they had to hold me down, because I kept begging them not to cut my hair, but they refused to listen."

Jeff sighed, before he stole a slight peek at the guard, then he trained his gaze on Phil's face, and placed his hand on the table, then after a slight pause he slid it across the table, to where his fingertips was barely brushing Phil's fingers, causing Phil to suddenly cover Jeff's hand instantly and gave it a slight squeeze, and withdrew his hand just as quickly. Jeff glanced up swiftly and breaking contact with Phil, when the shadow of the guard fell over them, before he said warningly.

"I'll let that go this time, Jeffrey. But do it again and I will take you back to your cell and write you up for a second time, just remember the third time you break the no contact rule and you'd be in confinement for 72 hrs and trust me, you don't want that and your friend won't be able to visit with you again, because you was well behaved, before he started visiting you. Do you understand?"

Jeff swallowed, then quickly said, a little fearful.

"Yes, I understand perfectly."

The guard said.

"Good, but you don't have any reason to be frightened of us."

Jeff pressed his lips together, as he just stared at Phil, in total silence, before Phil finally said.

"Is your bank statements, etc anywhere that I can get to them and get a direct transfer slip, to get you out of here, Jeff."

Jeff said softly.

"They would be in my office area."

Phil said softly.

"Okay,. Well our time is almost up, so I'd probably see you tomorrow, Jeff."

Jeff watched as Phil pushed himself up and away from the table, before Jeff was on his feet and glanced at the guard, a second before he hugged Phil briefly, then took a quick step backwards. Just before the guard snapped in a slightly smused voice.

"You are certainly pushing it today, Jeff. Come on, it's time for your friend to go."

* * *

Two days later, Jeff just sat there staring out of the window, across the narrow hallway from his cell, then he heard a guard walking briskly down the hallway, but yet unseen. So Jeff immediately turned his back to the door, as he wrapped his arms around himself, as he hoped the guard would be coming to tell him, that Phil had finally showed up today, unlike being a no-show yesterday. Jeff pressed his lips together, when he heard the all too familiar rattle of keys and the clicking of his cell being unlocked.

"Jeff, come and come over here."

Jeff sighed, a second before he slid off the bed, to find the guard staring at him, curiously, then he said.

"Is there anything in this cell that you want to keep, Jeff?"

Jeff looked at him in confusion, before the guard sighed and said.

"Look Jeff, your bail was posted this morning about 8am, but it didn't go though till about 30 minutes so, and it's now 10am, which means that you are a free man, since 9:30am."

Jeff burst into tears, when he realized that Phil had been busy, working to get him out of jail. The guard pushed a pan into Jeff's hands, and said softly.

"Once you compose yourself, Jeff. You can put all of the things, that you wish to keep in here."

Jeff sniffled, before he hurriedly wiped his tears away, and quickly grabbed his sketching pad and notepad and set them into the pan, along with his cd player, and said.

"Alright I'm ready to go."

* * *

20 minutes later, Phil waited in his rental car for Jeff, outside of the jail, then he climbed out of the car, when he seen Jeff reach the middle of the parking lot, a second before Jeff jerked his head up and caught sight of Phil, then he broke into a limping run, till he felt Phil pull him close, when Jeff whimpered painfully.

"I thought that you had forgot about me, Phil."

Phil pulled back, then he stiffened and said sharply.

"Get your ass in the car, so that we can get you home and cleaned up, before we go out to eat somewhere, I'll give you a little break, but we will talk about this in 48 hrs from now, Jeff. And I do mean everything, including of where you will be living the next 60 days, when we talk."

Jeff swallowed and closed his eyes, feeling like he got hit in the stomach, by Phil's words, before he whimpered.

"Do we have to have?"

Phil snapped.

"The subject is not up for debate, Jeff."

Jeff finally lowered his head and meekly climbed into the car, before he hugged himself, trying to ignore Phil's heated stare, a second before Phil put the car in drive and pulled out of the parking lot, and allowed silence to fall over them, for the reminder of the trip.

Thirty minutes later, Phil pushed Jeff into the bathroom, and said softly.

"You need to strip and get in the shower, Jeff. I won't bully you into doing it, lord knows you had to endure that every couple of days or so from the guards. So I will love on you for the next two days, just to show you that I do still love and care about you."

Jeff swallowed, before he meekly did what Phil requested him to do. Phil sighed, when he seen just how skinny Jeff had truly became. Phil said gently.

"Go on and get in the shower now Jeff, I'll join you in a minute."

Several minutes later, Jeff leaned into Phil's gentle hands, as he carefully and slowly scrubbed Jeff's back, Jeff whimpered.

"I'm sorry, Phil. For everything, I know that you have a right to be pissed at me, and I'm just hoping that you understand, that I didn't mean for it to happen, truly I didn't."

Phil gently wrapped his arms around Jeff's waist and held him close, as he whispered gently.

"I know Jeff, but most addicts doesn't realize just how badly they are hurting the people who loves them dearly, you reached the point, where inspite of what you say, you really do need help, Jeff, or else the state or North Carolina, wouldn't have felt that it was needed to stage an intervention on your part, Jeff. But you got caught, plain and simple."

Phil stroked Jeff's hair as he felt Jeff start shaking, which Phil knew he was sobbing, causing Phil to whisper sadly.

"I didn't mean to make you cry, Jeff. But that is how I feel about this whole mess you got yourself into. But come on and let's get out of the shower and dried off, so that we can go and get something to eat, preferably, somewhere good."


	10. Chapter 10

Jeff flopped down onto his bed, despite only wearing a towel. Jeff whimpered softly, when he felt Phil climb onto the bed, beside him and gently wrap his arms around his waist once more, then he heard Phil murmur softly.

"Jeff, what's wrong?"

Jeff gently placed his hand against Phil's forearm, as he said weakly.

"I don't want to go anywhere, tonight. I just want to stay here and rest. But if you are insisting on us eating out, then well, you can simply order something from somewhere in Fayetteville, and just go and get it, as I don't feel up to endure people mocking me today."

Phil removed one hand, to gently rub Jeff back, causing to immediately stiff and jerk away. Phil cocked his head slightly and asked.

"Jeff, are you okay?"

Jeff sighed and said softly.

"It's nothing really, Phil, it's just that you can't imagine, just how hard and uncomfortable, the bed was, that I had to sleep on for the last 2 weeks. Though the hospital bed was only a little better and I had to stay there for 48 hrs, due to getting into a little scuffle with someone on my second day there."

Phil swiftly sat up and pulled Jeff into a sitting position, as he asked almost angrily.

"What do you mean, a scuffle, or do you mean that you got into a fight?"

Jeff pressed his lips together, then said.

"Well what happened was, I was in the middle of eating lunch in the eating area, with the other inmates, and someone who was done, had came over, to where I was sitting and he snapped at me. Which I didn't do anything, over what he said, so he hauled off and hit me in the face, and I was on my feet for a second before tackling him, before I was immediately jerked off of him, though I bursted his nose and lip. But I got cleared of all blame, since one of the guards had a video camera. But."

Jeff went silent, as he shook his head, trying not to remember the horrid examination, he had suffered though, when he was first brought to the medical wing of the jail. Phil prompted him.

"Was it that bad, Jeff? I think that you look like you have been sucking on lemons or whatever."

Jeff gave him, a baleful look, then he said sharply.

"No, it was fucking horrible, right after the guards had stripped me naked for him. I'll say that he more or less gave me the white gloved examination treatment. You remember me telling you about, if a inmate protested, then he was strapped down. Well it happened to me, when I clamped my legs together and covered myself with my hands to no avail, only for them to strap my hands down and held me down."

Jeff burst into tears once more, before Phil pulled his shaking body close, since he knew, just what Jeff meant in the words, that he never mentioned, Phil whispered softly.

"Shh, Jeff. I know that it was horrible for you to endure that, but you don't have to endure that again, I promise, at least not for a while, as I don't know what the judge would order you to do, Jeff. But you do think that you will be alright, for the time, it would take for me to get the food and return for us to eat?"

Jeff thought for a second, then he said weakly.

"Yes, Phil, I'll be alright, though I'd probably be asleep, by the time you return. Since I didn't really get much sleep, the last 2 and half weeks. But just wake me up, whenever you return."

Phil reached down and gently touched Jeff's face, before he said.

"Alright then Jeff, if you sure that you don't want to come with me."

Jeff said softly, as he grabbed Phil's hands.

"Phil, if you don't leave right now, then I will beat you again. Because I'm hungry and even though I hadn't ate much the last 3 weeks, I am still stronger than you are, so don't tempt me."

* * *

Two days later, Jeff laid there in a ball underneath the covers of his bed, as he silently hoped that Phil would somehow forget about dragging him off to rehab today. Jeff quickly tried to relax his breathing, when he heard Phil whistling after he walked out of the bathroom, where he had took a shower. All of a sudden, there was only silence, a second before Jeff felt Phil sit down on the bed, and sighed, then he grabbed a handful of the blanket, and stood up and jerked it off of the bed, leaving only the sheet hiding Jeff from view.

Jeff cried out, before he could catch himself, causing Phil to snap in an annoyed voice.

"Jeff, you aren't going yourself any favors, in hiding from me, and you will be going to rehab, even if I have to pack you outside wrapped in that damned sheet, and trust me. Everything will go a lot easier, if you just accept it. I know that you are only acting like this, because you are scared, but you have no reason for being terrified about it and if they let me, I will stay there for your first day, then after that I will visit you, everytime I get a day off. I just want to help you and I'd wish you would just understand that, Jeff."

Phil leaned down and gently stroked Jeff's back, though the thin sheet, then when he seen him relax a tiny bit, Phil worked a corner loose of the sheet, then he abruptly ripped the sheet off of Jeff, and promptly dragged him off the bed and making Jeff screech and he managed to jerk away from Phil, a second before he tackled him slightly.

Jeff started sobbing, before he heard Phil start whispering softly.

"Shh, Jeff, It will be okay, just wait and see. But I'm glad that you are fully dressed, and you obviously told me the manner, in which that you plan to leave your house, and I had hoped you would walk outside under your own power, but I guess that I have to carry you like the baby that you are acting like right now."

Three hours later, Jeff, who had been dry eyed for most of the drive, immediately burst into tears again, the second he seen the sign at the end of the paved drive, before Phil turned onto it, Jeff started pleading instantly.

"Please Phil, I can't do this, please just take me back home, please I'm begging you, don't do this to me."

Phil pressed his lips together, forcing himself to stay silent, despite wanting to reassure Jeff and he hoped that Jeff wouldn't try to run or do something else, in his efforts at avoiding going inside the rehab center. Phil finally reached over and placed his hand on Jeff's shoulder, but Jeff jerked away, as he dissolved into another bout of heartwrenching sobs, while crying out in a high pitched voice.

"PLEASE, Phil. I wanna to go home, please I'm begging you please baby."

Phil stroked Jeff's back, as he felt his body shaking under his hand, which Phil generally felt bad about how truly upset Jeff was, till he finally managed to unhook Jeff's seat belt, then he gently pulled Jeff into his lap and rocked him gently, before he swiftly wiped the tears off of Jeff's face, and swiftly opened the door and quickly climbed out, while holding onto Jeff for a second, who screamed and fought his way free briefly, then Phil caught him around the waist and making them both hit the ground.

Phil came back up to his feet, with Jeff in his arms again and Jeff's face smashed firmly against his shoulder, as he started crying even harder, when he felt Phil jostling him slightly, while he quickly strode across the grounds, and up a short flight of steps, then he sat Jeff down on one of the deck chairs and used the end of his shirt to wipe at Jeff's face. Phil watched him briefly, then he asked.

"Are you feeling any better, Jeff? I know this is hard on you and I'm sorry about doing this to you, but I really didn't have a choice either way and you know it. However the people here are nice, this is the best center in North Carolina, since you aren't allowed to leave the state, so this is the one, that Vince told me about, which he is paying for everything. Hey don't cry, enough with the crying, Jeff. This is better than you staying in jail for 3 yrs."

Jeff's face started to crumble, before Phil said sharply.

"Stop it, Jeff, enough with the pity party."

Jeff immediately pressed his hands to his face, causing Phil to pull them down again and cup his face, then Phil quickly scooped him up again suddenly, and packed him inside.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Jeff just laid there on the freshly laundered covers of the bed, as he stared at the plain white wall, that would be his bed for the next 60 days, he blinked a few times, trying to stave off another crying fit, in vain. Jeff swallowed, when he heard Phil growl in slight annoyance, when Jeff started sobbing. Then Jeff suddenly felt Phil's warm body pressing against his back, before he heard him murmur softly in his ear.

"Shh, Jeff, I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere for a while. Just try to sleep, you will feel better, I promise."

Phil just laid there, as he rocked Jeff gently, till he finally fell asleep for a couple hrs. Before Phil shook him awake, so that he told eat dinner, Jeff glared at the plate, but he managed to eat most of everything on the glass plate, then he flopped down onto his bed, a second before Jeff felt Phil's arms wrap around his waist again, as Phil hugged him closely.

* * *

A week later, Phil threw his boots into his gym bag, fully intending on going back to his hotel room for the night, before he was flying across the country to spend a couple days with Jeff, and he hoped that he wouldn't be a mess, like the way he was, after he had to pry Jeff's grasping fingers off of his shirt, the day he had to leave for the airport, though it hurt even worse, hearing Jeff's griefstriken screams, the second Phil vanished from sight. Phil sighed, since he could handle that, he was mostly worried about the way they had cut off in midscream, and he secretly hoped that the nurses hadn't drugged Jeff to make him silent.

Phil was snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of someone's heavy breathing, a second before he glanced at the shadow of someone towering over where he was sitting on the bench. Phil gritted his teeth at the familiar and despised voice, when the person finally spoke.

"So where the fuck is Jeff, Brooks? I know that he's not at home, nor is he still in jail and Mr. Mcmahon refuses to tell me anything, I know damned well that you hid him somewhere, and when I find out where that is, I promise you that, this thins that you think you have with Jeff will vanish, instantly, when I remind Jeff of all of the good memories that we shared, and also when I remind Jeff that I was right, in telling him that you would hurt him and that's exactly what you did, Brooks."

Phil ignored Randy, just barely, as he managed to zip his bag up and stormed out of the locker room, only for Randy to grab his arm and growl.

"Oh where the hell, do you think that you are going, Brooks, you aren't going anywhere, till you cough up where Jeff's exact location is. Because he's not yours and it's high time you realize it."

Phil dropped his gym bag and hauled off and punched Randy.

* * *

Five minutes later, Phil screamed in sheer anger and frustation, as he was dragged away from Randy, before came the loud and clear ringing voice of Vince, as he snapped.

"What the hell is going on here? But you know what, I don't care. I want the two of you, in my office in 5 minutes, or else."

Several minutes later, Phil slammed himself down in the chair, with his arms folded over his chest, before Vince stared at him, before looking at Randy, then he said.

"Alright, since you two can't knock this off, and Phil, since you aren't normally a troublemaker, you will only be sat down for 30 days, for misconduct. But however, as for you Randal, 60 days suspension better suits you, now I want you, Randal to leave my sight immediately. But I'm not done with talking to you, about your recent behavior, so I want you to stand over there in the corner for time being."

Vince waited, then he turned to Phil and asked.

"So how is he doing, Phil?"

Phil sighed and said slowly.

"I don't know, Mr. McMahon, as I haven't seen Jeff since last week, but that's where I plan on maybe seeing him tomorrow, since I have a early flight, so if you give me, your permission I'd like to return to my hotel room, so I can get some hrs of sleep."

Phil waited, till Vince finally waved his hand slightly, to let him know that he was dismissed. Phil barely managed to close the door, before he heard Vince yelling at Randy, Phil smirked, then walked back to his locker room, where he grabbed his bags, from where he had dropped them.

* * *

Two days later, Phil signed himself in on the visitor's list, at the front desk of the rehab center, where Jeff was staying, before one of the nurses led him back to Jeff's room. Phil quietly said.

"I'd rather you leave now, as I can handle going in by myself."

She paused, then she finally walked away.

Jeff just sat there, as he slumped slightly in a chair at his small table, while he picked at his food as he watched tv. Jeff sighed, before he turned the tv off and pushed himself up to his feet, fully intent on taking another nap. Then he suddenly came face to face with Phil, causing him to cry out, as he jumped back slightly from utter surprise. Jeff stared at him, before he managed to say, nervously.

"How long have you been standing there, Phil?"

Phil chuckled, then said.

"Oh not long, Jeff, maybe 5 minutes at most. So how have you been? I know that you haven't been eating well, if your plate is any indication."

Phil gestured at the food left there, where the plate was a bit more than half full, Jeff stared at him, then he said quickly.

"What the hell happened to your face, Phil? I know that you didn't look like that, last week."

Phil sighed and said quickly.

"It's not that bad, Jeff, but it was bound to happen, the day I got tired of his bullshit, about thinking that he still has a claim to you."

Jeff tightened his jaw, before he said slowly in a quiet and empty voice. Which Phil knew that Jeff was superpissed, that he got into a fight with Randy.

"So you got into a fight with Randy, and how much trouble did you get into over the fucking bullshit that I told you to forget about and that, Randy loves to push buttons and you played into his hands."

Phil pressed his lips together, before Jeff grabbed his arms and dug his fingers into his tattoo'd skin, causing Phil to quickly say.

"I was only suspended 30 days, while he got 60 days."

Jeff started glaring at him, then he turned away from Phil and ignoring him as he went back to his chair and plopped down on it and turned the tv back on. Phil sighed, before he knelt by Jeff's chair and said softly.

"Please Jeff, it wasn't my fault, as he started it, since I had tried to walk away from him, but he grabbed me and jerked me back around to face him and I hit him, just to make him let go of my arm. However he froze briefly before launching himself at me and it erupted from there."

Jeff smacked Phil, hard enough to knock him onto his back, while hissing.

"I can't even look at you right now, Phil. So you can sit there or better yet, just lay on the floor, like that on your back, till I feel like dealing with your ass. You're lucky that I can't punish you here for your offenses, that and I guess that we are even now, but you still have to lay there, till I say otherwise, and you can't leave my room till tomorrow."

Phil chewed on his lip ring, secretly glad for that fact.


	11. Chapter 11

Phil just laid there, from where he was on his back, from Jeff leveling him with a hard backhand, he sighed softly, listening to Jeff eating slowly. A second before Jeff gave him a little kick to his arm and silently reminding him to be silent. Jeff glanced down at him every so often for several minutes, while Jeff snapped.

"Make another sound, Phillip and I'll give you another ass beating, since you haven't had one for a long time now."

Phil pressed his lips together, when he heard Jeff abruptly set his fork down onto the plate, that was on the table, before Jeff pushed himself up to his feet and carried the plate over to the door, and set it outside of his room and locked the door, then he finally turned towards Phil, who was still on laying on his back on the floor, then he said.

"If you have to use the bathroom, Phil, it's over there. But yes, you are allowed to get up now."

Jeff watched as Phil scrambled up to his feet, then hurried away in the direction, where Jeff had pointed. Jeff sighed, then shook his head sadly, before he walked over to his bed and kicked off his shoes and quickly climbed into bed and pulled the covers over his head and finally allowed his tears to come.

* * *

Phil walked back into Jeff's room, then he paused, before he sighed, when he realized the sound he heard, was from Jeff sobbing softly, which immediately caused Jeff to fall silent. Phil shook his head, before he finally walked over to the bed, and gently pulled back the blankets, then he removed his shoes and climbed into bed with Jeff, and gently wrapped his arms tightly around Jeff's waist. Jeff mumbled something that Phil, didn't quite catch, so he asked softly.

"Do you mind repeating what you just said, Jeff? Since I didn't hear what you said."

Jeff said weakly.

"I said that, inspite of what you claim, but half the time I feel like you don't love me, Phil and also I think you dragged me here, because you thought it was funny, to see me obviously hurting, crying and begging you. Though sometimes it does feel like you do in fact love me, but also it feels like something had changed majorly between us."

Phil gently removed one hand, and started stroking Jeff's back, a second before he said softly.

"The only thing that has changed between us, Jeff. Is the fact that you lost my trust, but have I honestly gave you any actual reason to believe that I don't love you, Jeff? I mean, sure, I have been hard on you, but it's only because I love you so much, that I don't want anything bad to happen or befall you and that's the sole reason I brought you here, to show you that you have options, Jeff. I'm not asking or ordering you to be Straight Edge or anything like that and you know that, last yr, before I cut all ties with you, I had went with you to bars and I never said a single word about you drinking so much that you passed out and I had to carry you outside, only to hold your hair, when you woke up and needed to vomit, I was glad to do that, because even if I hated it, but that's what friends did for each other. I just want you to be healthy and most of all, happy. That's why I went against my best decisions and bailed you out of jail, because I had no desire to do so, but it hurt me seeing you like that, Jeff."

Phil fell silent for a few minutes, as he thought of what else he wished to tell Jeff, then he sighed and softly said.

"I know that, yes, I should've been a little more gentle with you, but you know first hand, just how unyielding I truly can be about those things, Jeff, and I'm sorry for hurting you. I do still love you, and that's why you're here, in the inpatient treatment program, and I just hope that you aren't giving the staff here, a hard time. Since this is the best drug treatment center in North Carolina and one of the very best ones on the East Coast. Besides Vince, had told me that, he would be glad to resign you, but you had to fulfill a few conditions first and foremost, Rehab being the first one and you having to plead guilty, when your case finally goes to court, even if you have to go back to jail for a while."

Jeff watched Phil's face, a second before he got hit by a sudden urge to throw up, so he quickly jumped off the bed and rushed to the bathroom. Phil laid there for a second, before he followed Jeff to the bathroom and stood there, as he watched Jeff, who suddenly looked pale.

Jeff managed to wipe his mouth, then he glanced up at Phil, before he asked softly.

"I know you wanted to stay longer, but I think that I want to be alone for the rest of the day. You can come back tomorrow, Phil."

Phil scrowled, but he finally asked.

"Are you alright, Jeff?"

Jeff said quickly, as he struggled to keep from vomiting again.

"Yes I'm fine, don't worry about me."

Phil walked over and gently helped Jeff up, then he carried him back to his bed, before he walked out into the hallway and found a nurse, and told her about Jeff vomiting, which she said.

"Okay, well let me escort you out to the front door. Since Jeff just needs to rest, for the reminder of the day."

* * *

35 Minutes later, Jeff groaned, as he flopped back against the pillow of his new bed, since he had been swiftly moved to the locked wing of the rehab about 25 minutes ago, and he had been vomiting off and on every since, till he was soaked with sweat, which the doctor had told him, it was a delayed detox. Jeff squeezed his eyes shut, when he seen the doctor leaning over him, a second before he gently washed the sweat off of Jeff's face and neck with a cool damp cloth. Jeff managed to whimper faintly.

"Oh just let me die now."

The doctor said softly.

"Hush, Jeff. You aren't dying, this is just your body trying to rid itself, of all of the toxins built up in your system and this is the fastest way, it knows how to remove them, you will be fine in a couple of days, I promise. Just try and relax and let us take care of you, Jeff. But you won't be able to have any visitors for at least 3 days, since it's normally distressing for family and other loved ones to see someone they care about going though detox, hence why the detox center is under locked keycode entry, so that detoxing patients can't leave till it's over with. I had hoped that you wouldn't have been needing to be moved to this wing. Which a delayed detox is uncommon, but not unheard of."

Jeff just stared at him, a second, before he heaved himself over the side of the bed again and threw up once more. Jeff was barely aware of feeling the doctor finally choosing to pull his shirt up again, then when Jeff started dryheaving, the doctor pulled him into a sitting position and removed his sweat drenched shirt, causing Jeff to start shivering instantly. The doctor swiftly dried his stomach, arms, upper torso, and back, then said.

"There Jeff, you can lay back down again, although I hope you won't mind in taking your pants and boxers off. But here, I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

Jeff whimpered faintly, in a hoarse voice.

"Just do it, doctor. As you can see, I'm not in any obvious shape to clean myself up."

Jeff burst into tears, when he stopped talking, silently hoping that Phil wouldn't think that he didn't want to see him. Jeff winced slightly, when the doctor pressed too firmly against his right ankle, then he managed to ask.

"Is there any way that you can leave a note for someone at the front desk, when my friend shows up tomorrow? I don't want him to think that I don't want to see him, well and he's the sort that will force his way into the building, looking for me."

The doctor said.

"Oh don't worry Jeff, I will inform Mr. Brooks, only the basic reason why you aren't allowed to have visitors for 72 hours."

Jeff coughed slightly, then wheezed.

"Whatever you do, just don't call him that, his name is Phillip, but everyone calls him Phil."

Jeff jerked away from the doctor, as he heaved himself to the side of the bed and started vomiting once more.

* * *

The next day, Phil just stared at the doctor, as he listened to the doctor informing him, of just why Jeff couldn't have any visitors for about 72 hrs, before Phil tucked his hair behind his ears, and quickly asked.

"I know you said that I can't see or visit with Jeff for a few days, but can you please take me to where he's staying, just so I can have a quick peek in at him, because I won't be able to rest easy, unless I assured myself, that everything's just what you told me. It's the only way I'd be able to sleep."

30 Minutes later, Phil glanced into the room, where the doctor had walked into, before he seen Jeff laying limp on the bed and being so weak, that he could barely be able to raise his head up to look at the doctor, who gently placed his hand on Jeff's shoulder, as he urged him to take a few swallows of broth, before Jeff dropped his head back down on the pillow after he managed to do what the doctor wanted. Phil leaned against the wall, as he pressed his lips together, which it hurt him to see Jeff like that, he finally pressed his hands against his eyes. Then he heard the doctor talking suddenly.

"You see this is why, family members, etc aren't allowed in this wing. The second day is the worst one, as the patients are normally too weak to move, except a few inches, so they normally are carried to the bathroom, but mostly they get a bedpan or other things, since sometimes they have to go, when we are checking on another patient and that way they don't spoil themselves. But Jeff will be fine, I promise. as this is just the worst of it. But come on, I'll take you back to the lobby, now."

* * *

A few days later, Phil laid there, beside Jeff, who had finally fell asleep in his arms. Though he was happy that Jeff had been back to his assigned room, after going though the horrid detox period. Phil sighed, then he gently stroked Jeff's back slowly, before he stopped suddenly at a slight knock, causing him to glance up, then he froze briefly, when Adam finally walked in, and over to them, as he stared down at them briefly. Adam finally said quietly.

"Get up, Phil. I think it's time we talk about things."

Adam studied Phil, who was sitting in the second chair, then Adam said.

"You know, that I'm still very good friends with Jeff, correct? I did come here to see him, but since he's sleep, that's impossible, till he wakes up."

Phil glanced back at Jeff, before his gaze returned to Adam and said.

"Yes, Adam. I know all about the basics of the relationship you had with Jeff, and how you and him ended it, because you two started view each other more as friends, so that's what your relationship went back to being, then he hooked up with that fucker Randal. And I know that you taught him plenty of ways, that he is fond of keeping me in line. So thank you very much."

Adam snapped.

"Don't start your shit with me, Phil. And trust me, Jeff will stand by and let me beat your ass, if I thought you needed it, and you are certainly pushing it. Besides Jeff does that, mainly because he is, after all, older than you. Just like I'm older than he is. Although he never actually got out of line with me, oh sure, there was minor issues, that I had to correct with him."

Adam chuckled, then continued talking.

"Besides, Phil, I know that Jeff had probably asked you, what had happened to your face, when you showed up here several days ago, but I had informed him of your little fight with Randy, the morning afterwards. And trust me, I will continue to keep my eye on you, while you are at Smackdown. But you are lucky that you aren't mine, otherwise, I would've beat the shit out of you after your meeting with Vince."

Phil stared at Adam, then he snorted, before he quipped.

"Well I'm so glad, that's not the case."

The next second Phil found himself laying flat on the floor as he stared up at Adam, who had backhanded Phil hard enough to drop him.

"Oh, hi, Adam, I didn't know you was going to visit me"

Adam stopped, then he walked over and sat down beside Jeff, on his bed and said.

"Well I haven't seen you for a while, Jeff, so I had to check up on you, but I don't know why you put up with that shit from Phil, Jeff."

Jeff sighed, from where he was sitting up, though he had seen Adam hit Phil, then he said.

"Well I don't want to change him too much, Adam. Even though you had every right to hit him, for his idiotic remark, but he is still mine, to punish and not yours. And no, I haven't had a chance to discuss with him, what I had told you a few months ago, right after I started dating him."

Jeff stared down at Phil, before he said.

"Phil you can get up now, but keep silent or don't make any more wiseass remarks, to me or Adam and I mean that, or I will allow Adam to punish you, so be thankful, that I stopped him this time. But I guess this is the best time to say it. Phil, I do intend on getting married again, before next summer, because I do want kids."

Phil, who was sitting in one of the chairs, before he stared at Jeff, when he said that. Adam said sternly.

"Jeff, I told you that you should've told him that a long time ago, as Phil doesn't like that idea of yours. But there is one thing, I want to discuss with the two of you, just a second."

Adam patted Jeff on his shoulder, before he got up and went over and closed the door, then walked back over to them, and sat back down beside Jeff, while having a perfect straight face, he said.

"Okay, in all seriously. I do want to see, just what Phil is offering you, Jeff."

Phil's mouth fell open, while Jeff scrowled, Adam watched them for a second more, then he started laughing and said.

"Oh relax, Jeff. I was only joking, especially since I have wrestled him before and know first hand that his tights, doesn't really leave anything for the imagination to see. I don't really have any desire to see Phil like that. But however, Phil, you hurt Jeff and I'll make sure that you will regret it and that's a promise. Because then you will see how vicious I can be."

Adam looked thoughtful for a minute, then he said.

"Oh yeah, before I forget, Phil, Vince wants you to be at Raw next Monday, since I managed to talk him into lifting the suspensions he gave to you and Randy, but Randy will still be off the tour, while he lives with him, which Vince thought that it was slightly odd that I wanted him to order Randy, that he had to live with me for the remainer of his time off. But I have big plans for him and I know that he will be a different person, at the end of the 60 day period is over, so Jeff, you and Phil won't have to worry about him ever harassing you two again, I promise you that much."

Jeff looked at Adam then he shook his head, before he managed to say slowly.

"Well I hope that you won't break him completely. Even if I know the things you intend on doing to him and his ass more or less."

Adam chuckled, before he finally said.

"Well, I'd best be going now, Jeff. But I'm glad that you look a lot better than what you did, a couple weeks ago, when I had visited you."

Phil glanced at Jeff, who ignored his stare and said.

"I know that, Adam, and I remember that I had told you, that you shouldn't have visited me in jail, I hadn't wanted anyone to visit me there. But I wish that you could stay a bit longer."

Adam leaned over and whispered in his ear, before he finally stood up and glanced at Phil, then he walked out of Jeff's room, while pulling the door shut again.

* * *

Jeff waited a few minutes, then he quickly said.

"Phil get your ass up and lock the door, because I want to be completely alone with you for a hour or so."

Phil sighed, then he did what Jeff asked him to do. Phil paused, when he seen Jeff get up and walk over to his bathroom, then he stared at Phil, a second before he smirked at him and quickly pushed off his pants and then picked up his boxers and flung them in Phil's direction, as he said sharply.

"Phil, lose the shoes and socks and everything else, except for your boxers, those you can lose at the door."

Phil waited, till Jeff vanished into the bathroom, then he shook his head slightly, before obeying Jeff's command, and walked over to the doorway of the bathroom, only to find Jeff standing there, just barely inside of the room. Jeff immediately wrapped his belt around Phil's waist and jerked him right up against Jeff's body. Jeff kissed him, causing Phil to close his eyes briefly, and allowing Jeff to hit his knees, at the same time he jerked Phil's boxers down his legs, to where they was barely off of his thighs, at the same time Jeff immediately closed his mouth around Phil's cock and sucking swiftly on the head, while swirling his tongue around the tip.

Phil gave a faint cry and quickly gripped both sides of the doorframe, trying to keep upright, from Jeff was torturing him roughly in a sexual way, from where his lips was locked onto his cock and having his tongue lashing against the very end of him. Phil tightened his grip, till his knuckles turned white when Jeff started openly slurping at the head of his cock, and sliding his lips up and down his length, as Phil was struggling to keep his knees from buckling, since Jeff knew how to give someone a killer blowjob, when he chose to give one. Phil gave a disappointed loud groan, when he came far too quickly for his liking, thanks to Jeff's relentless mouth and tongue, a second before his knees buckled.

"Oh fuck, Jeff, I'm going to fall."

Jeff managed to straighten up, in time to catch Phil from collapsing, to the floor. Jeff wiped the cum off of his mouth, as he supported him with his weight, then Jeff said softly.

"That was only part of what I want to do to you, right now Phil. But since your legs are numb, I'll carry you into the shower. Just lean against me."

Jeff wrapped his arms around Phil's waist, as he gently helped him into the shower tub, then he said.

"Here, let me lay you down. I don't want you to collapse, in the middle of us having sex again, Phil."

Phil just blinked at Jeff, who just smiled, since he knew exactly what he had did to Phil. Phil quipped weakly.

"You enjoyed, seeing me get that weak, didn't you Jeff?"

Jeff laughed softly, then said mock seriously.

"Of course, Phil and why shouldn't I enjoy, seeing you having such a mindblowing blowjob, from me, to where your legs can't support yourself afterwards. Which I know that, is probably the only thing Randy wants me back, for that reason alone."

Phil raised his hand weakly, then he ran his fingers over, Jeff's slightly plumb lips, and said.

"Well I know that, my body certainly is very very glad, that your mouth and tongue are only interested in my cock now. I mean my whole body enjoys it, but my dick enjoys them the most."

* * *

Jeff burst out laughing for a few seconds, before he stepped into the tub and straddled Phil, a second before he laid down on top of him, then he bucked his hips and obvious erection against Phil's ass, causing him to gasp faintly.

"I think that, us having that type of sex again, would be much easier, if you had the shower going. Since it has been about a month now or more than a month."

Jeff nodded, before he shifted and intently pressed his ass right up against Phil's slight erection, and causing Phil to push himself up and press it even harder against Jeff's ass and causing him to squeal.

"Oh, someone is being very naughty, right now."

Phil chuckled deeply into Jeff's ear, then said in his usual deep voice, allowing his breath to tickle Jeff's ear and neck.

"Oh, my dear beloved Jeff, I'll show you, just how naughty I truly can be."

Phil jerked away from Jeff suddenly and let out a loud yowl, when he suddenly got hit by a insanely freezing cold blast of water, Jeff said mockingly.

"Oops, Phil. There see if this any better."

Phil tensed slightly, a little pissed, because he knew Jeff did it intently, to ensure he deflated faster than air balloon. But a spray of slightly hot water hit his cold body, Jeff finally turned around to stare at him, then he laid a single finger against Phil's cock, before he gently started stroking Phil slowly at first, till he got to the hardness that Jeff wanted, then he climbed over Phil's body and settled himself in Phil's body.

Phil loosely gripped Jeff's waist, to help him slightly, a second before Jeff swiftly impaled himself on Phil's cock and making him grimance briefly, Phil watched him, then couldn't stop himself from groaning, when Jeff started wiggling his ass roughly against Phil's cock, as he tried to get himself used to the size more quickly. Jeff finally leaned forward and kissed Phil softly, as he finally started moving up and down on Phil's cock, who jerked his hips up against Jeff's ass to match Jeff, till Jeff was riding Phil as hard as he possibly could.

Phil wrapped his right arm tightly around Jeff's back, to support him, as he started stroking Jeff's cock with his left hand, the same minute he started kissing, licking and nibbling softly, all over Jeff's upper body. Jeff managed to only gasp out one sentence, in between his sharp cries and high pitched moans

"Oh god, yes Phil. Right there."

Jeff squealed, when he felt Phil's rumbling chuckle against his suddenly very wet skin. Phil abruptly quit, then he gently managed to lay Jeff down on his back, then he started pounding Jeff's ass, who locked his ankles over Phil's thighs, as he barely managed to strifle his suddenly unable to stop screaming from his swiftly building climaix. Which every jerk of Phil's hips bought him closer and closer, till he jerked, his whole body shuddering from the force of his release, and caused the walls of his ass to clench Phil's cock tightly, that was suddenly buried as deeply, as Phil to go, and making Phil cry out his release, into Jeff's hair that was soaked with water and sweat.

Jeff locked his arms tightly around Phil's neck, while he whimpered faintly, as Phil"s cum was pumped into him repeatedly, for a minute. Jeff pressed his lips together briefly, since it kinda stung, from it mixing with the blood that came from Phil tearing him slightly, from how rough he was, during sex. Phil kissed him, then asked him softly.

"Are you alright, Jeff? Since you look, like there's something wrong."

Jeff sighed and said swiftly.

"Oh no, there isn't anything wrong, Phil. I've just never truly got used to the strange sensation of having to endure feeling cum steaming into my ass for about a minute or so, I know you have to go though that, so you know it's very strange and borderline unpleasant."

Phil ran his fingers down Jeff's face, then kissed him again, and finally said.

"Oh okay, well that part of sex, can't be avoided Jeff, unless you don't want me to cum inside of you, though I know that it's a weird feeling."

Jeff sighed and said.

"Oh no, I want you to come inside of me, I don't mind it."

Phil said softly.

"Well I'm done, so it will hurt a bit. Then we can go back to bed, if you want."

Jeff winced, when Phil pulled his cock out of his ass, then Phil shifted and moved to around, so that he was laying down in the tub, and Jeff resting on his chest, while laying next to him barely. Phil finally climbed out of the the tub and stood Jeff on his feet, before he turned around an shut the water off, then he turned back to Jeff and snatched up a towel and started drying Jeff off gently. Once he was finished, he gave the towel to Jeff, who quickly repaid the favor.

Phil waited, till Jeff tossed the towel to the side, then he scooped Jeff up and quickly carried him out of the bathroom and back to Jeff's bed, then he climbed onto it, while keeping Jeff in his arms, before he finally laid Jeff down on the sheets, then he laid down beside him, then pulled Jeff close. Jeff laid his face against Phil's chest, a second before Phil pulled the blanket and sheets up over their stomachs, then Phil paused before pulling them up to their elbows, and wrapped his arms securely around Jeff's waist.


	12. Chapter 12

Jeff just laid there, as he felt Phil's chest moving slowly, as he breathed against Jeff's still slightly damp skin, while he thought about what Adam had said earlier, causing him to finally say.

"You know what, I believe the Adam is right, about you having a very smart mouth, Phil."

Phil sighed, then he hissed in slight pain, when Jeff jabbed his elbow into his stomach, before Jeff continued talking.

"But I know just the thing, that would cure you of that smart mouth that you have, Phillip."

Jeff shifted, and catching Phil offguard, Jeff climbed off the bed and dragged Phil to the side of the bed, a second before he smiled down at Phil. Phil sighed again, and causing Jeff to smack him hard, as he snapped.

"I did you a favor earlier, it's the very least that you can do, for me, Phil. So you could at least try and pretend that you are attracted to me."

Phil watched him, then had said softly.

"Look, Jeff. I think we should take a little nap, after all we had fucked one other as hard as we sometimes do at times, after a month of no sex, so I do need sleep, then I'd gladly do anything you want me, to do to your body, I promise. That has no bearing on if I'm attracted to you or not, because you damned well know, that I can barely keep my hands off of you at times. I'm just asking you to consider how I feel, right now. Please Jeff, just come back to bed and snuggle with me for a couple of hours. Besides I remember, you telling me about 6 weeks ago, that your favorite thing, is for you to allow yourself to get lost in my arms, and I have zero intentions of sleeping, unless you are in my arms and beside me, once more."

* * *

Jeff scrowled, then he seen Phil reach for him, so he stepped just out of reach, causing Phil to cover his face briefly, then lower his hands to reveal, that his eyes was slightly burning with anger, then Phil said in a low voice.

"Jeff, I prefer it, if you came to bed willingly. But do not push me, as I can get you in the bed, from other ways, and you know that I have made you stumble from a stiff kick, a few times and I certainly don't wish to do that to you here, but I will if you keep pushing your luck, and that's also why, you can't change too much of who I am, because I won't let you."

Jeff's eyes widened, at Phil's implict threat, before he said dryily.

"You wouldn't dare to do that to me here, all of the places to kick me like that, this is the worst place."

Phil stepped closer, only for Jeff to recoil slightly, till he suddenly felt the end of the table pressing into the backs of his legs, a second before Phil lunged and clasped his hand over Jeff's mouth and grabbing him around the legs and carrying him back to the bed, and laid him down on it, then Phil climbed into the bed, beside Jeff and wrapped his arms securely around Jeff's waist once more, and pressed his face against the back of Jeff's bare right shoulder.

Jeff reached out and slowly ran his fingers along the wall, that he was facing, then he suddenly felt Phil kissing the back of his right shoulder, a second before Phil lay Jeff down on his back, so that he was staring up at him, then Jeff grabbed his hands suddenly, while he said quickly.

"Phil, I want you to seduce me, but you can't use your hands at all and your hands have to remain palm side down on the bed, on either side of me, as you can't touch me with your hands, even when they are pressed against the bed and I mean that, you mess that up and I'll show you, just how much you had displeased me and you know in what way I mean."

* * *

Phil stared at him, then he supported himself with his hands, being where Jeff had wanted them, as Phil leaned down and started kissing Jeff's lips, before he left a slick trail, down Jeff's neck to his shoulders and across Jeff's collarbone, while he nipped lightly at Jeff's body, then he dragged his tongue down Jeff's chest, and brushed his lips over Jeff's right nipple, before he flicked his tongue over it, allowing the barbell in his tongue hit it, and making Jeff gasp slightly.

Phil chuckled softly, enjoying the sound he got from Jeff, and enjoying this little game even more so, then he repeated his actions, before he closed his lips over it and kept licking it. Till it was erect, then he kissed his way over to Jeff's left nipple, who finally moaned, as he felt Phil's lips and tongue relentlessly teasing his nipple, into a hard little snub. Phil pulled back and said softly.

"Are we enjoying ourselves yet, Jeff?"

Jeff finally opened his eyes, and said.

"I never told you that you was allowed to stop, Phil. But oh and one other thing, this go around, I will be fucking you."

Phil dragged his tongue down the center of Jeff's stomach, never staying from the happy trail of hair, then he gently tugged at Jeff's naval piercing, causing Jeff to groan, feeling Phil's tongue down there and his tongue piercing softly hitting his naval ring. Phil shifted lower, then he glanced up at Jeff and said slowly.

"Alright, Jeff. I'll agree to your conditions."

Jeff opened his mouth to talk, instead he gave a strangled moaning cry, when Phil closed his lips suddenly around the head of his cock and started sucking relentlessly, while Jeff jerked, since he felt Phil dragging his tongue up and down around his shaft and allowing his tongue piercing to scrap along his cock. Which caused Jeff to feel, that it was rapidly building up to his release, so he gasped out-loud.

"Stop, Phil. I mean it stop or else."

Phil immediately quit, and looked up at Jeff, who was breathing heavily, then Jeff managed to cough out.

"Bathrom. Now. Phil."

Jeff managed to climb off the bed and staggered his way into the bathroom, then he quickly grabbed several towels and spread them out on the floor, before Jeff looked at Phil, then pointed at the towels. Phil sighed, earning him to be smacked once more, by Jeff, who was walking to the door, then he quickly shut and locked it, before returned to where Phil was laying down, on his back, against the towels.

* * *

Jeff remarked.

"Well hell, now you do look like a wanton, Phillip."

Phil frowned, at Jeff calling him a whore. Jeff laughed, before he carefully settled himself down on the floor, then he pushed Phil's legs apart a bit more, and settled between them, while Jeff slipped his hand in between Phil's asscheeks, then he watched Phil grimance slightly, when Jeff shoved two fingers inside of his ass. Jeff said.

"Got to do this, Phil. I hate to tear your ass up too quickly, but I'll probably shall be rough as fuck to your ass right now. But at least it won't be as bad, with me prepping your ass a tiny bit, although we don't have any lube, so this is going to hurt you."

Jeff shrugged, before he jerked his fingers out of Phil's ass, then wiped them off, a second before he suddenly slammed his full width into Phil's ass and making him scream, albeit, muffled, since Jeff had shoved a washcloth into his mouth, when he opened his mouth to reply to Jeff's comments. Phil blinked a few times, as he kept his gaze on Jeff's eyes, while Jeff was watching him as well, and waiting, till Phil shifted slightly, then he gave a faint nod to Jeff.

Jeff watched him a second more, then he removed the gag, then he gently kissed him, and started moving, slowly at first, while he stared at Phil's face, who winced, with every one of Jeff's thrusts, which Phil could feel it in his stomach, the slight pull and extremely painful push, from Jeff moving. Jeff said.

"Just try to stay relaxed as you can, the pain, as you know, will go away soon enough. It only hurts this bad, because you hadn't been fucked this roughly in a long time, that's all."

Phil gripped two handfuls of the towels he was laying on, as Jeff picked the pace up a little, before he felt Jeff suddenly wrap his right hand around his cock and start stroking it roughly, as he suddenly started thrusting into Phil at a hard pace, and making Phil cry out in pain for the first few times, then he finally started moving his hips against, Jeff's cock, as he slammed in and out of Phil's ass, and Jeff's hand, while Jeff was stroking him as roughly as his thrusts were.

Phil cried out in half pain and half pleasure, before Jeff whispered softly.

"You can put your ankles around the back of my knees, if you need to, but I don't want your hands touching me, just yet."

Jeff picked up the pace a bit more, so that he finally was pounding Phil's ass, as he tried to keep them in one place, but they went from being the center of the floor, to pressed up against the bathtub. Phil couldn't help it, and ended up locking his hands around Jeff's ass, trying to pull him even deeper inside of his ass. Jeff snapped sharply.

"Let go of my ass, but if you want deep. hold on and I'll give it to you, Phillip."

Jeff was no less gentle, when he jerked his cock free of Phil's ass, then he jerked Phil up to his feet and forced him over the lip of the bathtub, and hissed.

"This will be fast and extremely hard and painful, Phil. But don't say, that I didn't warn you, since this is what you want, then so be it."

Jeff slammed back inside of Phil and made him cry out sharply, as Jeff quickly set a furious and hard pace, while he slammed into Phil's ass as hard as he could, while burying himself to the hilt again and again, at the same time he was stroking Phil's cock, with the same fast pace. Phil gripped the side of the bathtub, hard enough to turn his knuckled white, as he felt Jeff merciless pounding him against the ledge of the bathtub. Phil cried out loudly, as he came hard, all over Jeff's hand, and causing the walls of his ass clench Jeff's cock tightly, and making Jeff came just as hard, then Jeff muffled his yell of release against Phil's sweaty back, as Jeff filled Phil's ass up, to the brim, with his cum.

* * *

Jeff waited a minute, then he finally pulled free of Phil's ass, then pressed his lips together at the sight of blood and cum running down the backs of Phil's legs, as well as being smeared on his ass. Jeff stumbled his way, over to the sink and grabbed a clean washcloth, then he ran it under nearly hot water, before he returned to Phil, and gently started washing every bit of it off, his legs, then he ass, a second before Jeff carefully dabbed the cloth around and a little inside of Phil's ass. Jeff finally wiped off his own cock, and the bit of cum and blood and his inner thighs, then Jeff tossed the cloth into the dirty clothes hamper.

Phil was gingerly sitting on the towels, watching as Jeff walked back to the sink and quickly washed his hands.

"So is that what it felt like, when I had fucked you standing up against the bathroom sink, all those months ago, in my hotel room, Jeff."

Jeff turned to Phil, when he heard him speak.

"If you mean, was it painful, pleasurable, hard and fast, then yes. But you didn't get as deep into my ass, that night, as I did today in your ass. But I didn't hurt you, did I, Phil?"

Phil chuckled weakly, then he managed to say.

"Not at all, Jeff. But you have to understand that I don't have anything really to compare it to, but thank you for allowing me to know first hand, how sex can paralyis you, from it being that damned great. I haven't ever been fucked like that, I mean yes, it hurt like fucking hell at first. But pleasure as always soon made me forget everything, except the feel of your mouth, your hand callouses scraping against my cock and your cock pounding my ass into nothing else."

Jeff smirked, then he quickly dried his hands, and walked over to where Phil was sitting, then he reached down and gently helped him up to his feet, and said.

"Ok, now. Phil, I dare say that, we can now snuggle up against each other for the rest of the afternoon, as that wiped me out as well."

* * *

The next day, Jeff was slowly picking at his food, which he didn't pay much attention to people shouting, till an old and familiar voice, one he hadn't heard in yrs, was screeching loudly.

A second before, the door slammed open and Adam dragged the person inside, then quickly shut and locked the door. Before Jeff finally turned around and stared at her, causing the woman to spat at him.

"What the hell are you looking at, you fucking drug addict and sister killing bastard. I always knew you was a drug addict, Elizabeth would be so ashamed of your conduct lately."

Jeff sighed, while ignoring Phil's confused look, before Jeff finally said slowly.

"Well no time, no see. and it's great to see you as well, Lyssa. And I told you a long time ago, I had nothing to do with your sister and our children being killed and you know it."

Jeff shifted, before he looked up at Adam, who was standing in front of the door, then he asked.

"Where did you find her at, Adam?"

Adam shrugged, then he simply said.

"It turns out that she has been working here, for the past two years, Jeff. And I just so happen to grab her, as she was getting off duty, so I dragged her back here, to your room. Since I figured that you wanted to talk to her."

Jeff sighed again, then he said softly, while looking at Adam.

"Adam, will you just open the door and let her out, I'm said my piece to her yrs ago, and I don't wish to talk to her, till she stops being delusional, and besides. I don't really want to talk to another woman, till I'm good and ready."

Adam looked at him, then he finally opened the door, Jeff sighed, as he watched Lyssa bolt out of his room. Phil finally managed to ask slowly.

"So that was the sister of your late wife, Jeff. The one who fiercely hates your guts, but there is one thing, I'd want to know, is why you got that weirded out look on your face, when you seen her, for?"

Jeff stared at him briefly, and finally said.

"It's because they was twins, that's why, while Lyssa has brown almost black hair, I insisted that Beth had auburn hair, so she dyed it every 6 weeks for me, except when she was pregnant, but then she had a tattoo on her, somewhere, so that I always knew that it was her, the few times her sister had crashed at my house, before that summer."

Jeff snorted, then said, almost as afterthought.

"But she will come to her senses sooner or later, especially now, since she has seen me up close, after several yrs."

* * *

Six weeks later, Jeff threw himself at Phil, as he cried.

"Please Phil, I'm just ready to leave this place. You can get my clothes later, just please take me out to the front lobby."

Phil sighed, as he wrapped his arms around Jeff tightly, then he said.

"Alright Jeff, I'll carry you out to the waiting room, then come back and pack up all of your clothes."

Jeff laid his head on Phil's shoulder, as he turned and walked out of the room, that had been Jeff's for the last two months. A few minutes later, Phil gently placed Jeff down in one of the chairs, then whispered.

"I'm just happy, you won't plan on making a scene this time, like how did you, when I packed you into this room, since I didn't want to have to sit on you, to ensure you didn't run out of the door, while I filled out the basic information."

Jeff hissed.

"Watch yourself, Phillip."

Phil just stared at him, without saying anything else, till he finally managed to say.

"I'll be gone for about 10 minutes, but I'll try to hurry as fast as I can."

Phil, who was back in Jeff's room, after he had packed up all of his clothes, then he turned to all of the letters that Jeff had gotten, while in rehab, which he raised an eyebrow, when he found about 20 letters addressed to Jeff, from someone named Alyssa Britt, then he realized, that the name was the name of the twin sister of Jeff's dead wife. Phil sighed, before he managed to strifle the urge to read the last letter, since Jeff had numbered them. Phil carefully stacked them into a thin cardboard box, once that was done, he glanced around the room, to make sure he had gotten everything. Which most of Jeff's belongings had been packed up and taken home yesterday.

Jeff tapped his foot against the chair leg, then he glanced up when he seen Phil walk back into the waiting room, in front of a nurse, who was carrying a cardboard box, then he set it down at Jeff's feet, before hurrying back out of the waiting room. Jeff said.

"Is that everything?"

Phil sighed and said.

"Yes, Jeff. Your letters are in the box, especially, 20 important letters, of yours."

Jeff's eyes narrowed instantly, causing Phil to snap.

"I didn't read them, if that's what you are thinking, they wasn't addressed to me, and I am not a sneak."

Jeff snatched the box up and hugged it close to his chest, then he stormed out of the building, in front of Phil, who finally stepped around Jeff, to lead him over where Phil had parked.

* * *

A few days later, Phil, who was sitting there, watching T.V., when someone had rang the doorbell to Jeff's house, so Jeff hurried from the kitchen to the front door. Phil shook his head, as he turned back to the T.V., then he abruptly paused it and glanced back, when he heard a oddly familiar voice, talking with Jeff. So he glanced over at the kitchen, and his mouth fell open, when he seen Jeff sitting at the kitchen island, talking with Lyssa.

Phil finally called over to Jeff.

"Jeff, I thought she hated you, so what is she doing here? Besides I thought you said, also to Adam, that you had zero intentions of marrying the twin sister to your dead wife."

Lyssa suddenly looked nervous, causing Jeff to turn his head and stare at Phil, who seen Jeff's jaw clench briefly, then he said quickly, while his eyes never left Phil's face.

"Lyssa, you are more than welcome to go upstairs and pick out the room, that you want to sleep in. But right now, I have to take care of something."

Jeff waited till, she had vanished from view, then he was off of the stool and over to Phil's side, a second, before he grabbed a handful of Phil's hair and dragged him back to his bedroom, while growling.

"I'll teach you, not to be rude, when I have a guest here, what you did, Phillip, was completely unacceptable."

Jeff shoved him into their bedroom and slammed the door, then he growled.

"Your little comments out there, got you twenty today."

Phil's eyes widen, then he stammered.

"I wasn't trying to be rude, Jeff and I'm sorry, how it sounded. Because that was never my intentions."

Jeff leveled him with a backhand, then Jeff jerked him back to his feet, and swiftly stripped Phil down to his boxers and tossed him on the bed, then he swiftly tied his hands to the headboard and tied a gag around his mouth, as Jeff hissed.

"Remember you bought all of this, upon yourself, Phillip."

Phil tried to plead though the heavy cloth, then he cried out and jerked, as Jeff struck him 10 times in quick succession with his trusty ruler, then Phil swallowed, when he heard the clink of Jeff undoing his belt, tears immediately filled his eyes, since he knew what Jeff was going to do next, which he had never whipped him with anything but the ruler. Till now, Phil screamed feeling the sharp stinging bite of the leather strip hitting his back, ass and the back of his legs, ten times. Phil waited, till Jeff had untied both of his hands, as well as removing the gag, from his mouth, then he curled into a ball, barely aware of hearing Jeff walking out of the room.


	13. Chapter 13

Phil just laid there, till he finally cried himself to sleep for a couple of hours. Then he suddenly jerked awake, before he heard Jeff talking in a soft voice.

"Just lay still, Phil, I know it still hurts. And no, you got 10 lashes, for some of the things you said or did to me, when I was in rehab, including dragging me there to begin with, you got hit 10 times with my belt, for what you said, earlier, when Lyssa was here, who is only passing though I might add. Since she told me, that she was working at the rehab center where I was, twice a week, to pay to, so she could attend med school, but all those letters, was me finally convincing her to attend it fulltime, as long as she'd let me pay for her schooling, though she'll be here on the weekends, so that she can have a mailing address, but the rest of the time, she'd be in a dorm room, at the ritzy med school in Maryland. Not only that, she is already married, as she got married last October."

Phil whimpered faintly.

"I'm sorry for everything, that I said or did then, Jeff. But how am I supposed to explain to Vince that I won't be able to wrestle for at least a week or till the marks go away, since I know that, I did deserve it, because you are right, that I shouldn't have said what I did. It just came out, I hope you told her, that I was sorry."

Jeff sighed, then he studied Phil for a minute, before Phil shifted a little, trying to roll over, to face him. Jeff snapped, as he place a hand on Phil's hip, to hold him in place.

"I told you not to move, Phil. And besides Lyssa already knows that you are sorry, she's already been in here and a little unhappily dressed your wounds. She nearly changed her mind, about staying here, when she seen the shape your back and legs was in, after I had punished you, but she couldn't exactly pass up me paying roughly about 80k a year for her schooling, with her going to school for about 4 years, 2 years of med school, then 2 more yrs to study, which type of medical field she wanted to work in. Since she's in the beginning of her second yr. I think that you should request a week off, so your back can heal up, Phil. Plus I'm not really ready for you to go back to work yet."

* * *

Phil sighed, then he asked softly.

"Jeff, do you remember the day that I first met you?"

Jeff chuckled softly, before saying.

"Yea, I remember that day real well, as when the news of a new guy is going to appear at the arena, all of the guys and the girls, who are itching to find a new fuck friend, turn out to be on the lookout for the new guy. I hope you didn't pay any heed to the enchancement talents, but come to think of it, we never did find out who did that thing to your gym bag, that day. But you learnt your lesson, about never letting your stuff out of sight again, did you?"

Phil sighed and said slowly.

"Yes, after that I always had a hold on my stuff, till I was there for 2 years, when most of it died off, but I did prove the jobbing crew wrong, that I lasted more than 6 months."

Jeff ran his fingers over Phil's right arm, while saying.

"Yes, I suppose that you did."

Jeff sighed, a second before he gently pulled Phil to the center of the bed, then he walked over the bed and laid down beside him, causing Phil to inch closer, till his head was resting against Jeff's shoulder. Jeff wrapped his arms around Phil gently, a second before he started crying. Phil listened to him for a few seconds, before he looked up at Jeff and finally asked.

"Jeff, What's wrong?"

Jeff sniffed, before mumbling.

"I have to go to court tomorrow and I don't think that I can do it, Phil. You know how bad I was, when you visited me in jail and I'm terrified of what the judge or whoever might say tomorrow."

Phil snuggled closer to Jeff, before saying softly.

"Shh, Jeff. I know you're scared, but what will happen, is going to happen regardless, so best if you just put it out of your mind for time being. I know how scary, it will be for you to stand up on the stand and openly admit, that you was wrong, and you'd gladly accept whatever they might give you, Jeff. But just remember, I don't plan on abandoning you, tomorrow, I mean I won't be in the visitors area. However I will be right outside of the courtroom, I promise. But you know what, inspite of what you did to me earlier, Jeff. I think that we should go out tonight, like I had wanted to take you out 2 months ago. Since I think it will take your mind off of everything."

Phil thought for a minute, while tightening his grip on Jeff, when he felt him start shaking, then he finally asked quietly, as he trained his gaze up at Jeff's face.

"Jeff, did you beat me in the manner, that you had earlier, because you needed a way to let out some of the stress of going to court and the fear of what the judge might rule? On what your punishment should be."

Jeff squeezed his eyes shut, while refusing to answer, Phil finally grunted, then he pushed himself up into a sitting position, while trying to ignore the sharp burning pain from the marks on his ass and backs of his legs, then he finally said.

"Alright Jeff, I think it's time that we should get ready to go out."

Jeff opened his eyes instantly, then narrowed his eyes, when he seen Phil was sitting up, before Phil said firmly.

"Jeff I have been though worse, than getting a few lashes from a leather belt, and/or a wooden ruler, I mean sure it hurts like hell, but it'd get better, when I start moving around, and you said that your former sister in-law, has already bandaged my back and legs up. So I won't break, I swear that much to you, not to mention that you never showed me around the town that you grew up closest to. So it's only fitting that you do that, then we can go to, what was it again? The closest city to you, Jeff?"

Jeff simply said.

"It's called Fayetteville and it's about 30 or so minutes away. But if you are certain that you can handle going out to town, Phil. Just give me a few minutes."

* * *

The next day, Phil just sat there, his hands clasped together, which he knew that him sitting on the hard wooden bench outside of the courtroom, where Jeff had swept into with his lawyer. As he waited nervously to hear of whatever the result would be. Phil glanced up suddenly, when he heard someone ask him something.

"Hey is your name Phil?"

Phil stared at the officer, a second before he said slowly.

"Yes, why are you asking?"

She sighed, then said.

"Well I think it's better, that you find out for yourself. But don't expect Jeff to be able to talk, at least not for a while."

Phil looked at her strangely for a minute, then he jumped to his feet, and instantly winced, but he rushed into the room, and over to where Jeff was laying, with his head resting on a folded up jacket, serving as a makeshift pillow. Phil lowered himself down beside Jeff, who was clearly unconscious, then he looked up at Jeff's lawyer, who said.

"Well he passed out, when the judge ordered him back to jail for 10 more day. He was sitting in the defense seat, then he kinda stumbled down to the floor and collapsed. The squad should be here shortly. He'll stay at the hospital overnight, to make sure he didn't hurt himself or anything."

Phil sighed, as he gently brushed the loose strands of hair, out of Jeff's face, as he said softly.

"Oh Jeff, I'm sorry about the judge saying that."

Three hours later, Phil just sat there, as he gently clasped Jeff's left hand in both of his, before he felt Jeff's hand stiffen slightly. Then he heard his voice faintly, when Jeff asked weakly.

"I want some water, Phil."

Phil glanced up, to find Jeff's eyes barely open, then he said quickly in a soft voice.

"Hang on Jeff, I'll get the doctor and it'd be up to him, on if you can have something to drink."

Jeff closed his eyes again, before he sighed weakly, then opened his eyes once more, this time all the way, before he managed to cough slightly.

"Okay."

Jeff started crying, when he finally felt the handcuffs, that was around his wrists and hooked to the bed, securely keeping him in bed. Phil finally returned, while being followed up the doctor and one of the officers, who was guarding Jeff, till he could transferred to the county jail for the rest of his sentence. Jeff squeezed his eyes shut, when he saw the cop, in a effort to strifle his nonstop tears, to no avail, he just started crying even harder.

* * *

Ten days later, Jeff sighed, as he quickly rushed into the clean pair of clothes that Phil had brought to the jail earlier, which he knew that Phil was waiting in the check in area, for whenever Jeff went though the whole release process. But he was so happy, to not be wearing the damned green uniform, with his D.O.C number on his left pants leg anymore, he angrily flung them across the room, a second before the guard barked.

"Jeff, you are supposed to put them into the bag, that your clean clothes was in, not for you to throw them across the room."

Jeff scrowled, before he put his socks and shoes on, then he stormed over to where they lay in the corner, then he stuffed them into the bag, before he finally knocked on the door. Jeff blinked at the guard slightly, who stepped aside, Jeff shoved the bag at the guard, who took it silently, then herded Jeff over to where Jeff picked up his earrings, his navel bar, as well his wallet chain and his phone. Then the guard opened the second to last door, that he had to go though, before he was finally and offically no longer a prisoner or inmate.

Jeff rushed though the door, and flung himself at Phil hard enough, that they tumbled to the floor, Phil chuckled, as he wrapped his arms around Jeff, then said.

"Well at least you're happy to see me. Which I think that Lyssa would be happier, if I was gone, especially after yesterday, since she's hated me since them, I think. But I'll tell you later, so if you are ready, let me help you out to the car, Jeff."

Jeff looked at him, then he slid off of Phil's lap, before Phil pushed himself up to his feet, then he reached down and pulled Jeff up to his feet, and draped his arm around Jeff's shoulders, then he whispered faintly into Jeff's ear.

"Oh, just to give you something to think about, on the way home, there's something at your house, waiting for you."

Jeff stared at him strangely for a second, then allowed Phil to led him outside to the parking lot. Once they was in the car, Jeff immediately snapped.

"Okay, what the hell did you do to Lyssa, and you can tell me, when you start driving Phil."

Phil sighed, then he started the car and quickly put it into drive, then said simply.

"It's a short story, she tried to go into your bedroom yesterday and I told her, that she needed your permission to enter, so she stormed off upstairs and slammed the door of her bedroom. And she's been pissed at me every since then."

Jeff watched him, then asked in a calmer voice.

"Is that it? That she got pissed at you for refusing her access to our bedroom?"

Phil said softly, while he stopped at a red light.

"Pretty much, then she came down and tried to beat me with a broom, so I grabbed it away from her and broke it, then she took off and I haven't seen her since, though she's still at the house. because I heard her talking to her husband in her room earlier this morning, since I went up there to thank her for making me something to eat and leaving it, in a wrapped up plate on the kitchen island. But she told me that if I didn't leave immediately, she'd do something far worse than just hitting me with a broom a few times."

Jeff finally chuckled, as he tore his gaze away from Phil's face, and said.

"Which is yet, another reason, why I didn't want to marry Lyssa period, I like strong women, but I don't need one to overpower me, since she'd be too much for me to deal with, but she would've been perfect for you, Phil. Since you aren't laid back or anything. So you certainly need a woman, who would be willing to beat you a few times, to keep you in line."

Phil stared at Jeff in shock for a second, before Jeff suddenly asked.

"Umm, Phil. Why are we stopping at Walmart for? I just want to get home as soon as I can."

Phil said softly.

"I know, Jeff. But I have to do something right quick, plus I have to piss, so I'd only be gone for a little bit, I promise, maybe 20 minutes tops."

Jeff covered his face instantly, as Phil hopped out and rushed inside.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Phil pulled off the road and leaned over, while saying.

"Jeff, you don't mind if I put this on you, to cover your eyes, before we get to your house, do you?"

Jeff sighed, a second before he mumbled.

"Go ahead, Phil. And if it's a surpise party, then I hope it's not a lame ass one, to welcome me home, from enduring 10 days of hell."

Five minutes later, Phil gently helped Jeff into his house, before he stopped Jeff and said.

"Okay, you ready."

Jeff snapped.

"Just hurry up and get it over with, or else, Phil."

Phil flipped the lights on, then he quickly untied the bandanna off of Jeff's head, and leaving Jeff to start blinking, a second before Jeff managed to ask nervously, when he focused in on the two people, who looked like chefs or something.

"Umm Phil, would you mind telling me, what exactly are those people doing here in my house, and who are they?"

Phil simply said.

"They're private chefs, Jeff, And it was merely easier to hire them, over us going out to eat, once their finished cooking, or they'd be gone by 7pm, I promise, which I know you don't want to endure them being here for that long, I just wanted us to have a private dinner for ourselves, this evening. Lyssa and her husband are staying at her mom's place till tomorrow sometime, she was all too willing to leave and let us be all alone for tonight."

Jeff stared at him, with his eyes narrowed slightly, then he turned on his heels and stalked over to the sofa and sat down on it hard, then he said in a high pitched voice.

"Phil get your ass over here, right now."

Phil sighed, then he walked over to where Jeff was sitting, before Jeff glanced up at him, before allowing the handfuls of rose petals, a second before he let them flutter down to the ground, when he opened his hand, then he asked.

"Let exactly, did you have in mind with these, Phillip? Since we obviously can't eat them."

Phil sat down and whispered to him.

"Well no, but that doesn't mean that we couldn't fuck on them."

* * *

Jeff's mouth fell open, then he eyes got huge, then he managed to close his mouth, jumped up to his feet, then he rushed off to their bedroom for a couple minutes. Phil smiled, when he felt his phone buzz, from Jeff sending him a txt, telling him to inform the chefs to keep their food warm and to ignore any possible noise, but that he needed to get his ass to the bedroom, ASAP.

A little bit later, Jeff just laid there, trying to get his breathing back to normal, as he kept his face pressed into Phil's neck, barely aware of Phil slowly rubbing a fresh handful of rose petals against his back, which they had crushed most of the ones on the bed, when Jeff had squirmed and writhed under Phil, from the hard and fast fuck they did. Jeff coughed, then whimpered.

"Shit, I don't think, that I'm ever been fucked that hard or came so fast."

Phil chuckled, then said.

"Well I guess it's true that what they say about rose petals being magical, but I'm glad that you enjoyed it thoughly, Jeff."

Jeff finally moved his face back enough to gaze up at Phil, who was studying him quietly, then he gently kissed Jeff, before he ran a single finger along Jeff's bottom lip, while saying.

"I think that we should take a shower, then go eat, whatever it is that they cooked for us Jeff."

Jeff sighed, then he said.

"I just hope it's not over the top food, Phil. Because you know the type of person I am."

Phil chuckled softly, as he gently pulled the sheets away from their cooling bodies, causing Jeff to start shiverly, and Phil to wrap his arms tightly around Jeff to try and warm him up somewhat, then Phil said softly.

"I know that, Jeff, and I know that you love simple fare, which is what I told them, that you love food but you also love simple things like steak and potatoes, that sort of thing, to them that just means that you love rich and hearty flavors. Though they did kinda blanch at how bare the shelves in the pantry was, so I gave them 400 dollars to buy food with and only food, no wine or other bullshit like that."

Jeff sighed again, causing Phil to lean over and kiss him once more, before he quickly scooped Jeff up and carefully climbed off the bed, heading for the bathroom, while carrying Jeff.


	14. Chapter 14

When Phil carried Jeff inside of the bathroom, Jeff started struggling, so Phil quickly set him down, before Jeff said quickly.

"Could you please and go tell those people to leave, I don't want them to stay any longer inside of my house, if you haven't paid them yet, do so. Because I want to be completely alone with you tonight, Phil, without anyone else around."

Phil sighed, as he stared at Jeff a little sadly, then he nodded, before turning away to grab a robe, then he clinched it around his waist and gave himself a blast of cologene, then he walked out of the room, to the bedroom, which he immediately had the shower start, though he thought he heard the sound of Jeff's soft sobs over the shower running.

Ten minutes later, Phil just sat there on the little bench inside of the bathroom, waiting for Jeff to emerge from the shower, since he knew that Jeff wouldn't have told him to run the cooks off, if he wanted Phil to join him in the shower. Phil glanced up, when he heard Jeff cursing slightly, before the shower shut off, then Jeff slid the door open and stepped out.

Jeff pressed his lips together, the second he caught Phil's eyes, then Phil said sadly.

"I wish that you hadn't sent me away like that Jeff, but I'll regret your decision to want to take a shower alone, I mean since the last time I bought you home from jail, you was happy for me to join you in the shower."

Jeff stared at him, as he dried himself off, then he ducked his face, while finally saying.

"Then I didn't care one way or another, I just wanted comfort. But this time, I just didn't want it to turn into you seducing me in the shower, like all of the other times, that you have, Phil. Nothing more, well and having to endure, someone staring at me during my shower."

Phil said softly, while sighing.

"Oh, I see. Okay, I understand perfectly then, Jeff. As you know, I just hated hearing you crying in the shower, that's all, but I'm sorry that you had to endure something like that, I just hope that next time you won't send me away, because I do like to hold you, in the shower, just so you know."

"Shh, Jeff. But come now and let's go back to bed and rest, I think you need to sleep, more than you need to eat. As we can always warm the food up later."

* * *

Jeff sighed, then he grabbed Phil's hand and led him over to the bed, then Jeff carefully climbed onto it, while he watched Phil's face. Finally Jeff asked.

"Phil, did you remember to lock the door, if so, then I want you to lay down with me."

Phil thought for a minute, then he obeyed Jeff's request and gently wrapped his arms around Jeff. They laid there like that in silence for a few minutes, then Jeff asked softly.

"Phil, I've been wondering something, and I don't want a vague answer either."

Phil sighed and said.

"Just ask me, Jeff."

Jeff growled in slightly anger, before he finally said.

"Why did you attack me after Extreme Rules, earlier this yr, for? I hope that it's a better reason, than you merely getting pissed, since I didn't want to hear you sprout off once more, about my past problems."

Phil pressed his lips together and said slowly.

"Oh. That. Very well, then, Jeff. I did it, because I did want to talk to you, but not for the reason you thought, I just wanted to talk, nothing more and I thought that I gave you that impression, of my intentions, not to mention, that I also wanted to know, why you was hiding to begin with in that little dark alcove for."

Jeff snorted and said.

"Well you didn't, you had the same look on your face, that you always had on your face, before you'd start in on your bullshit, of being straight edge, yadda yadda and so forth. And I was tired, hurting and I didn't want to hear any of your shit, So I stomped away from you, only for you to grab a handful of my hair and smash my face into the wall, before hitting me."

Jeff sighed softly, as he gently slipped his hands into Phil's palms, before Jeff asked softly.

"So when was it, that you realized exactly, that you realized that you was in love with me? I know that I said that me kissing you, the monday before Survivor Series 2006, was merely a rib, but I meant every second of it, and I wanted more to see your reaction to it. And to see if you felt the same about me, as I felt about you."

Phil inhaled deeply, then exhaled just as deeply, and said.

"To be honestly, Jeff, I have to say, it was that day, when half of the roster, including Randy seen you running down the hallway, kinda shrieking and openly crying with both Matt and Adam trying to stop, and I realized that I just wanted nothing more to shield you from that type of pain, even though I didn't find out till later that night, why you had fled the arena in the way you had, on top of that, you got suspended, so I was mad, confused about how I truly felt, but I knew that you was taken, a fact that was always being lamenting on by both your older brother Matt and Adam, so I kept my distance."

Jeff sighed, then said softly.

"But you could've told me afterwards, since the only reason I put up with Randy cheating on me, for so long, is because I thought that I deserved it."

* * *

Jeff fell silent suddenly, the second he felt Phil gently kissing his way along the back of his shoulder and the nape of his neck, then Phil gently grabbed a handful of rose petals, and slowly rubbed them over Jeff's chest, and down his stomach, causing Jeff's breath to catch in his throat, before Jeff managed to gasp loudly, when Phil's hand moved to his naval.

"Umm, what are you doing, Phil?"

Jeff gave a sharp cry, when Phil's hand slipped between his legs and gently pressing the rose petals against his cock, as Phil slowly curled his fingers around his girth and making Jeff jerk, when Phil started stroking him slowly.

Jeff squirmed, as Phil remained silent, but he steadily increased the intensity of his actions and increasing the speed of his hand sliding up and down Jeff's cock, till Jeff bucked his hips slightly against Phil's hand, despite feeling the slight scratchy tickling feel of the rose petals being caressed along his cock.

Phil abruptly quite and making Jeff groan in frustation, a second before Phil rolled Jeff over on his back, then he stared down at Jeff and said.

"Since I had fucked you hard and fast earlier, Jeff. I think it's only fitting that it's your turn now."

Jeff looked at him, then he suddenly jerked Phil down on the bed, before Phil cried out sharply, when Jeff jabbed two fingers swiftly inside of Phil's ass and moved them back and forth for a couple minutes, then pulled them out and getting another yelp from Phil, who barely had time to gasp.

"I didn't mean for you to be so rough, Jeff."

* * *

Jeff shushed him, a second, before he slammed into Phil's ass and making him scream from the unexpected sharp pain. Jeff kissed him gently a couple times, before he kissed him again more deeply, and this time, Phil leaned into it and parted his lips to let Jeff, inside his mouth, as they openly made out.

Phil jerked away suddenly, at the first painful thrust, that Jeff made, in bucking his hips against Phil's ass, Jeff said softly.

"I have to move, Phil, since you know that, the more I move inside of you, the faster the pain will fade."

Phil whimpered, then he loosely wrapped his arms around Jeff's shoulders, trying his best to adjust, from everytime Jeff stabbed him, on the inside of his ass with his cock, and forcing Phil up the bed slightly, and Jeff kept kissing him with every thrust, that he made. Til Jeff got into a steady rhymn of thrusting, then his hand wrapped around Phil's cock and started stroking it, in the same steady motion.

Phil gasped, when Jeff's lips moved down, to his chest and allowing his tongue to flick over his right nipple and gently kissing it, and teasing it into a hard little nub, then Jeff slowly kissed his way to his left nipple and did the same thing, before Jeff finally kissed his way back up to Phil's mouth, where he gently kissed Phil's parted lips, then he moaned inside of Phil's mouth.

Phil gripped a handful of the sheets, when Jeff started almost pounding his ass, from how hard Jeff was suddenly thrusting inside of him and stroking his cock, till Phil gave a sharp and strangled cry, when he came suddenly all over Jeff's hand, which he felt his walls suddenly squeeze Jeff's cock tightly, in the process, causing Jeff to come inside of Phil's ass.

Phil grunted slightly, since it burned slightly, when he felt Jeff's cum streaming again and again inside of him, and mixing with the blood, he knew, that Jeff's cock had created in stretching his ass to tearing slightly. Phil quipped, when Jeff shifted.

"I don't want you to leave just yet, Jeff. Stay here, I mean it."

Phil immediately locked his arms tightly around Jeff's waist, and holding him firmly in place as he kissed him hungerily, then brushed the sweat soaked strands of Jeff's hair back out of his face, since it had gotten plastered there, from his hair being soaked with sweat. Phil pulled back, then he said softly.

"I like seeing you like that, where your face is all sweaty and your hair being a mess and stuck to your face, from you getting so sweaty, I think or I know you look a lot hotter, that way, Jeff and I hope you realize that."

Jeff dropped his head and chuckled, then he glanced back up at Phil and said.

"Oh don't worry, I'm sure that you, won't let me forget that fact, Phil. Even though it was belatedly, but I'm still happy, that we finally realized that we are right, where we are always meant to be, at least for time being, now don't worry about that, I mean none of us knows what the future really holds, now do we. except using being together for a long time and always being happy and fucking each other or making love or making each other crazy."

Phil laughed weakly, then he gently ran a single finger along Jeff's bottom lip, as he said.

"I rather like the sound of that, Jeff."

Phil promptly kissed him again, lingeringly.

* * *

The next day, Jeff was sitting on the sofa and watching T.V., when the doorbell rang, causing him to glance up, then he got up and walked over to the door, after he had paused what he was watching. Jeff opened the door, to find Adam standing there, Jeff just stared at him in surprise, before he managed to ask.

"What are you doing here, Adam?"

Adam chuckled, and said.

"Yes, I know this is a big surprise, but can we come in? Oh and is Phil around?"

Jeff mutely stepped to the side and opening the door a bit wider, allowing Adam to shove Rnady inside, then he snapped.

"Go sit down at the kitchen island, till we leave, Randal."

Randy stared at him, then walked away, to do what Adam said. Jeff watched him silently, before he turned back to Adam and said.

"What are you doing here, Adam? And no, Phil isn't here, he went to town, but he should be back shortly, and yes I know that I asked you that question before, but you have yet to tell me."

Adam said softly.

"Well let's go sit on the sofa and I'll tell you, Jeff."

Jeff stared at him, then he silently followed Adam and sat down beside him, a second before Adam said.

"I'm here to check up on you, that's all, Jeff and the only reason I dragged Randy here along with me, is because he has something to say to you and Phil, but since Phil isn't here, then we can wait."

Adam thought, then he dropped his voice.

"It didn't take me long to fully reak Randy in, to what I expect of how he should behave, oh sure he still chafes at my heavy handness, but he's pretty much accepted it by now, though I did have to really show him, just how much he had displeased me. He still has a month left to go, then he can decide on if he wishes to continue, being mine or not. But either way, I know he won't cause anymore problems for you and Phil."

* * *

An angry voice ran out suddenly.

"What the hell, is he doing here, Jeff?"

Phil glared at Randy, before he went over to, where Jeff and Adam was sitting, Adam finally stood up, followed by Jeff, then Adam simply said.

"I bought Randy here, because he has something very important to tell both you and Jeff, in person. Nothing else, Phil."

Phil followed Jeff, as they was led over, to where Randy was sitting, then Adam snapped.

"Well, Randy, you said that you have something to tell both Jeff and Phil, so out with it."

Randy sniffed and said simply.

"I'm truly sorry, for my conduct around you two and I should've backed off, when I realized that you two was a couple, and I was merely jealous and angry at myself, never at you, Phil. Because it's my fault that I lost, Jeff, when I should've been more supportful, to you, Jeff. And I shouldn't have ever cheated on you for so long, or cheated on you period, Jeff and I'm sorry about that as well, so I do hope that you will be able to find it in your hearts, to one day, forgive me, for what I said and did. I'd be very thankful, for it."

Randy clammed up immediately afterwards, Jeff stared at Randy, then he turned to Adam and asked softly.

"Is that why you bought, Randy, here?"

Adam placed his hand on Jeff's shoulder and said.

"Well that, and to check up on how you and Phil are faring. Since I know that you was released from jail yesterday."

Jeff said plainly.

"Everything's been just perfect, between us, and actually, I won't say it. But Phil and I had other plans."

Adam narroed his eyes lsightly, then he realized what Jeff meant in, trying to get Adam and Randy to leave, without actually kicking them out. Adam chuckled, and finally said.

"Okay, well, Randy and I will leave you two all alone, to do whatever it is that you two have planned for each other, Jeff. I guess that I'll be seeing you around, then."

Adam snapped.

"Get your ass up, Randy and come on, I won't ask you a second time."

* * *

Two weeks later. Jeff just sat there, his head in his hands, which he had got home maybe 10 minutes earlier, from meeting with his parole officer. What fun that was, in having to endure meeting him for 3 yrs. Jeff glanced at the clock, then he quickly hurried to turn the tv on, since it was nearly time for Raw, and he was missing Phil majorly, since he had dropped him off at the airport, the day after Adam had showed up unexpectedly with Randy, no less.

Jeff rolled his eyes, at one of the commericals, that popped up on the tv, then he pushed himself up, when the phone rang, since he kinda figured it was Phil, who normally called him around 8:30p.m. or so. Jeff smiled to himself, at the sound of Phil's voice, who asked.

"So how are you doing, Jeff? I know that you are most likely missing me, but you understand, why I had to leave, although I'd rather be there right now, to hold you, but I promise in about another week, I'd be able to be home for a couple days, I swear it."

Jeff bit his lip, before he finally said.

"I know all too well, what the hectic schedule is like, Phil. But I'm glad to hear that you'd be able to come home next week, I'd rather see your face, over dealing with that man again."

Phil was silent for a few seconds, then he said softly.

"I know Jeff, but it's better than you being in prison for 3 yrs. Oh I have to go, I'm sorry that I didn't get to talk to you longer, but I love you and I'll call you around 11 or so in the morning, I promise."

Jeff bit his lip hard, then he quickly said.

"I understand, it's just so hard, but I love you too."

Jeff heard Phil sigh deeply, before the line went dead. Jeff bit his lip again, before he managed to turn the phone and tv off, then he forced himself to walk over and lock both doors, then he turned and fled to his bedroom, and flung himself on the bed, and promptly burst into tears, till he finally cried himself to sleep once again.


	15. Chapter 15

Sometime the next day, Jeff stirred weakly, then he felt a familiar hand press against his foreheard, then a very familiar voice said softly, as Jeff squinted against the too bright sunshine, causing him to squeeze his eyes shut again.

"Here, Jeff, drink this, It'll help you, I know that you had a rough night last night. But Phil had called me, sounding a little frantic that he couldn't get a hold of you, so he asked me to come and check on you, which it takes about 3 hours, with almost zero traffic from my place to your house. When you didn't answer the phone earlier today around 10:45 a.m., he called me about 11:50 a.m., thankfully, I still have a key to your house, so I'll let you finish waking up, while I call Phil."

Jeff took a few nervous sips of the glass of orange juice that Adam offered him, then he heard Adam place it down on the nightstand, before he stood up and walked out of the room. Jeff whimpered softly, barely remembering that he had woke up around 3a.m. and knew that it was stupid, to do so, but he ignored it and drunk himself into a stupor, before collapsing on top of his bed, sometime, close to morning.

Jeff groaned, hearing Adam talking to Phil, as he secretly hoped that Adam wouldn't mention anything about the empty bottle of Jack Daniels and the three beer bottles that he knew was probably laying on his bedroom floor. Adam walked back over to where Jeff was once more squinting up at him, before Adam snapped, causing Jeff to press his hands against his suddenly pounding temples.

"No, I didn't tell Phil, bout you going on a bout of binge drinking, Jeff. But you should be thankful, that you don't have to see your parole officer, till next week, or you'd be be on a bus, heading to prison, by now, Jeff. I'll clean up the mess you made, no more of this bullshit, you know that the WWE traveling schedule is grueling, Jeff. I just hope you won't have to be drugtested by the officer for at least 3 to 4 days, because you are messed up in the worst way possible. So when you are able to, I want you to come out to the kitchen, so that you can eat something."

Jeff groaned again in slight pain, when he heard the click of the bottles hitting each other, when Adam carefully picked them up, and carried them out of his bedroom.

* * *

A few minutes later Jeff managed to stumble his way out to the kitchen and plopped himself down on one of the stools, at the island there. Adam put a plate of newly warmed up food, down in front of Jeff, while saying.

"Here, jeff, I didn't cook it, but I bought you something to eat. Then maybe you'd be feeling well enough to talk to Phil on your own, since I told him to call about in 40 minutes, which that was about 10 minutes ago, so you only have 30 minutes to compose yourself and not sound like you have been drinking, but however, I haven't told him about what you did, but that's because you are the one will tell him. Now eat."

Jeff blanched at Adam's words, then he felt tears fill his eyes, before he shook his head, causing Adam to repeat himself.

"Eat, Jeff and I won't tell you again, there'd be time enough for crying later, but right now that only thing you need to be worrying about is eating."

Jeff finally realized that he was famished, so he attacked the plate of food, trying to think of ways of how to get out of talking to Phil and admitting what he did last night, to Phil. Since he knew, that it was serious enough to make Phil get on a plane heading home, and he just wished that for once, the WWE was touring overseas, but he knew that wasn't till next month. Which he wished that Phil wouldn't call and that he wouldn't have to tell him that he slipped up and got drunk late last night to deal with not being able to snuggle with Phil.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Jeff's cellphone rang, Jeff grabbed at it, but Adam snatched it out of his hands, and answered it.

"Hey Phil, I know that you want to talk to Jeff, but hang on and I'll put your on speakerphone, which there's something, that you might find very important, to find out from Jeff."

Adam quickly hit the speakerphone button, causing Jeff to clench his hands shut, while he gaped at Adam, his mouth suddenly dry, so he quickly took anothg swallow of orange juice. Before Phil's voice came over the phone, as he prompted.

"Jeff, are you there?"

Jeff coughed slightly, then he managed to say weakly, while avoiding Adam's steady gaze.

"Yes, I'm here, Phil."

Phil sighed, then he finally asked slowly, almost not wanting to find out, what it was that Adam was surely forcing Jeff to tell him, since he had a feeling that it was bad.

"Are you feeling okay? Adam had told me earlier, that you wasn't feeling well, so besides what is it, that Adam thinks it very important that you tell me, what you was doing last night?"

Jeff coughed again, then he managed to say more clearly, but in a slightly high pitch shrill voice.

"Oh it's nothing bad, I normally feel crappy the next morning, after crying myself to sleep, nothing else I promise."

* * *

Phil sighed again, as he thought about what Jeff just said and he knew instantly that Jeff was trying to hide something from him, Jeff's shrill voice was proof enough of that, so he said firmly.

"Just say it, Jeff. I know that you are hiding something, your voice wouldn't have turned shrill otherwise, and just remember, just how far I am away from you. Surely it's.."

Jeff whispered faintly, hoping that Phil couldn't hear what he just admitted.

"I got drunk last night or well early this morning around 3a.m."

Phil narrowed his eyes, as he glared out of his hotel room, where he was in California, at the faint words, Jeff had barely muttered, so he pulled the phone away from his ear as he took a deep breath, then exhaled it, before he said simply.

"Come again, I didn't quite get what you heard, those last few words, Jeff. I know that you said something, but I couldn't quite make it out, so can you repeat it for me?"

Jeff knew, Phil had heard him, but was insiting on him to repeat the horrid words, before Phil did anything about it, Jeff gripped the end of the countertop, before he whimpered in a voice that was a little louder and plainer.

" I got drunk this morning enough, to help me pass out and not miss you so much."

For a few seconds, there was utter silence on Phil's end, then Phil growled in barely restrained anger. Which caused Jeff to push his plate away and cover his face.

"Adam, take the phone off speakerphone, there's a few things I want to ask you privately."

Adam sighed, before he did what Phil wanted. Which he heard Phil toss what sounded like a suitcase on his bed. Adam turned and walked out of the kitchen, before he heard Phil finally say.

"So how bad was it?"

Adam said calmly.

"It wasn't as bad as you are thinking, Phil, no need to make hasty decisions, I mean the kitchen was a wreak, sure, it looked like Jeff had smashed an entire 6 pack of beer onto the tiled floor, but when I reached his bedroom, there was three empty beer bottles, as well as an nearly empty bottle of Jack laying on the floor. I know that you're upset, but you don't have to do anything but come home, next week, like you had planned, remember?"

Phil snapped.

"I already made my mind up, and nothing you can say or do, will change my decision, Adam."

Adam sighed and said.

"I know, but I'm just asking you to reconsider your decision, Jeff knows how bad he messed up."

Phil gave a snorting bitter laugh, then he said sharply.

"I am coming home and that's final, I'll see for myself."

Adam heard the click, then he stared at the phone, before he glanced at Jeff, then he walked over to him, and said simply.

"Well he's thoughly pissed, Jeff, though I shouldn't have to tell you that."

Jeff whimpered, a little fearfully.

"He's coming here isn't he?"

Adam stated softly.

"Yes, but since it's about 4p.m., it'd probably be sometime after midnight, when he does get in.

"Jeff hissed.

"He didn't have to know, Adam, This is all your doing, in forcing me to tell him, you knew just how he'd react, but since you did this, I want you to stay here, till after the worst of it."

* * *

Several hours later, then Jeff who nearly laid his head down on the island, from being so tired, suddenly bolted upright, with a terrifed look on his face, when the front door was slammed open, then was nearly slammed shut again, Jeff tensed, Adam tried to put his hand over Jeff's left hand. But Jeff heard Phil's loud footsteps, a second before he bolted out of his chair, trying to flee back to his bedroom. Phil snapped, as he ran after Jeff.

"Oh no, you don't, Jeff."

Adam sighed, then he heard Jeff scream followed by a slight thump, before he started sobbing, a minute later, Phil walked back out of the hallway, leading to Jeff's bedroom, while he carried Jeff. Which he walked to the sofa and gently sat Jeff down on it, before he cleared off the coffee table and sat down on it, in front of Jeff. Phil glanced at Adam, before he said.

"Adam, it's far too late for you to be driving all that way, stay here, I'm sure that there's a suitable bed upstairs for you."

Phil tried to touch Jeff's face, but he jerked away and covered his face, Phil gently grabbed his hands and pulled them down, while he gently caressed the backs of Jeff's hands, with his thumbs, as he watched Jeff sobbing, then he said softly.

"Jeff, I'm not mad at what you did, frankly, I'm more pissed over the why you did it. I'm not going to yell at you. But please help me understand, why you did it. You know that's I'm always a phone call away and you should've called me, instead of going back to that shit. But I can tell that your tired, in fact, I'm sure that we are all wiped out, so Adam if you don't mind in killing the lights and locking the doors, I'll take Jeff to bed now."

* * *

Adam gave a slight nod, causing Phil to scoop Jeff up, and carry him back to their bedroom. Once inside, Phil shut the door, then he walked over to their bed and gently set Jeff down on it, a second, before Phil reached down and removed his shoes and socks, then he gently undressed Jeff slightly. Phil sighed as he stared down at Jeff, then he finally climbed into bed with him and pulled the covers over them, before he wrapped his arms around Jeff, while shushing him softly, when Jeff started whimpering.

"Shh, Jeff, If it's comfort, that you wanted, I'm here now, and I'll hold you, while you sleep."

Jeff finally fell asleep, Phil sighed as he watched Jeff sleeping, which he gently wiped away a few tears, that escaped, he knew Jeff was hurting pretty badly, if he went back to drinking so hard, just to pass out, so he wouldn't miss Phil so much.

The next morning, Phil finally left Jeff, who was sound asleep, he sighed softly, then he walked out of the bedroom, heading to the kitchen to see if Adam was awake, but instead he found a note, that Adam had wrote, and placed there, for them to read.

'Hey sorry, but AI had to get back home early today, my dogs have been alone for about a day, so I was really eager to get back and check on them, but I'll see you two around, and I hope that you will work out your problems peacefully, Phil.

For now, Adam.'

Phil sighed, then he went though all of the cupboards, before he glanced inside the fridge and groaned slightly, since the fridge was nearly bare, but the cabinets was most certainly empty. Phil shrugged, then he padded his way back to the bedroom, he shared with Jeff.

Jeff who was sitting up in bed, half covered by the blankets, Jeff stared at him silently for a second, before blinking. Phil quickly said.

"I just went out to the kitchen to see if there's anything to eat, and I just wanted to know, when was the last time you went shopping for food, Jeff?"

Jeff was silent for a second more, then he said.

"It was last week sometime, but one thing that I am wondering, is why you have a bandage on your chest for? I know that's what it is, because I felt it, under your shirt that you refused to take off."

Phil said.

"I didn't take my shirt off to hide it, it's just the customary bandage that you get, whenever you get a new tattoo, nothing more, I didn't get undressed, because I didn't want to do anything but hold you, since that's what you obviously needed. But we do need to go to the store, that way, I know that you have food here in the house, which I will have to leave late tonight or early tomorrow morning, to be able to make it back in time for the houseshow in Arizonia, but I probably won't leave till about 5am, so I'd have to get up early around 4am or so, that way we have another night together."


	16. Chapter 16

Jeff just sat there, from where he was still in bed, as he watched Phil's moving over to the cloest and dragging out a suitcase, causing Jeff to ask.

"Phil, what are you doing?"

Phil said as he dragged the case over to the dresser.

"Since I obviously can't leave you alone for such a long period of time, you will be coming with me, till I'm allowed to have 2 or 3 days at home, next week, then we'd come here and rest. But I swear to you, Jeff, this had best never happen again and I mean that."

Jeff started to protest.

"But, what if I..."

Phil turned and gave him a sharp look, cutting him off in mid-protest, then he said.

"I don't care how much you protest, Jeff. You will be coming with me and that's final. Besides I know that it will do you a lot of good to get out of the house, and meet some new people."

Jeff immediately pouted and crossed his arms around his chest, and whined.

"I don't want to meet or deal with talking to your damned Straight Edge Society, as you call them, Phil. Period."

Phil chuckled, then said firmly.

"My decision is final, Jeff."

Jeff immediately burst into tears, Phil sighed. Before he left the suitcase on the floor and walked over to the bed and climbed onto it, before he wrapped his arms around Jeff tightly, holding him, while he cried.

"Shh, Jeff, I didn't mean to upset you, but I did mean, what I had said, that I think that you only did what you had last night, because you have too much time on your hands, and I think that led to your troubles to begin with, so I guess I have to keep you busy, to ensure you won't have another slip up. Please just try to understand that, Jeff, this is the only way that I can be certain, that you aren't actively seeking out other things to get into."

Jeff finally sniffed, as he pulled away from Phil slightly, then he mumbled.

"But I can't go with you, Phil, remember. I can't leave the state and you can't discuss it with the judge or anything, because I'd be drugtested immediately."

Phil said softly.

"Oh, I forgot about that fact, but tell you what since today is only thursday, I'll go call Vince to see if he will take me off of the card of the houseshow, this Saturday, then we can talk to the judge tomorrow or Saturday, since I know it normally takes 24 hrs for liqour to be out of your system, but I'd rather wait till Saturday to discuss the possibities of you traveling with me, because it'd be out of your system by then and he knows that or should know, that I won't let you get into any trouble and you'd be here every week for your meeting with your parole officer each week, even if you have to fly home on your alone. Everything will work itself out, I promise you that much, Jeff."

* * *

Jeff bit his lip, before he managed to pull out of Phil's arms, in order to lay down, a second later, he glanced up to find Phil leaning over him slightly. Jeff asked softly.

"How long ago did you get that tattoo, Phil?"

Phil thought briefly, then said.

"Oh about 9am, yesterday. I was in LA, Jeff, there's lots of tattoo parlors that open at 8am, I had to wait about 30 minutes, but they finished it at 9. Which they told me to leave it on for 24 hours."

Jeff almost didn't think he wanted to see it, but he glanced at the clock to see that it was close to 10am, then he said slowly, pausingly.

"Phil, It's been over 24 hours now. And even though, I'm not entirely sure that I want to know, what it looks like. But I am curious to see it, and why didn't you tell me that you wanted a new tattoo?"

Phil sighed, then said.

"Honsetly, Jeff, it was just a last minute thing, I woke up early, about 6am or so and went for a walk, and happened to pass the shop, so I had to wait about an hour, I was one of the first one in there, since I knocked on the door, about 15 minutes to 8 a.m., they was uneasy about letting me in, much less tattooing me, till one of the artists realized who I was, so they did it half price, provided I gave them an autograph and allowed me to take a picture with some of them to hang on the walls. I don't think they had been open 6 months or at least, it was less than a year. But since you're so keen on seeing it, alright then."

Phil slipped his shirt off finally, causing Jeff to narrow his eyes instantly, despite not seeing the tattoo. Jeff seen that the white bandage nearly stretched from just short of covering his whole chest, Jeff crossed his arms over the front of himself instantly, till he finally got up the courage to gently touch it, then he looked up at Phil and asked.

"Can I remover the bandage, Phil?"

Phil said softly.

"Sure, if you take it easy, Jeff. Don't just jerk the tape off, because it'd hurt me."

Jeff ran his fingers over Phil's right nipple, beofre he whispered softly.

"I want to know why you didn't yell at me or anything, like you had before."

Phil said calmly.

"Because, you should've figured that out, on your own, but I didn't, since the doctor, there at the center, where you lived for 60 days. He had told me, that someone like you, would most likely have a relapse of some sort, though mostly minor, but he told me that it'd probably occur with the first 6 months or so, before you'd be finished with needing anything again or drinking again. So how could I possibly get mad at you, for something, that I was told that was going to happen, regardless of if I wanted it to happen. I had ran into the counselor, after seeing you going though detox, and he pulled me into his office to speak with me about somethings, before telling me that he offered private or group counseling, for the family members or friends or loved ones, to the patients."

Phil sighed, then said quietly.

"I hadn't wanted to talk to him very much, but he apparently did his research on me, and pounced on the fact, that I might've been holding onto a bit of anger from growing up and enduring what my father did to himself. Then he told me, that you aren't like my father in the least and I was probably projecting some of that anger towards you, without knowing it, so he helped me past it, but he did make sure that I understand, that you might have trouble at times telling right from wrong, not often, but enough, in a way, that marked you still being a teenager or so mentally, from losing your mother early, then almost losing your father, when you was 17. But he did think that it might be best, if you was put on another medication, to help you be more calmer and not so nervous. I didn't believe him, till he showed me some videos of you generally acting nervously, and always having to move around contantly. But I told him, that you didn't need to be on another medication for the rest of your life, just so you're not as nervous, about certain things."

Jeff just stared at him, before he ducked his head slightly, to focus on the tape, causing Phil to prompt.

"Did you hear me, Jeff."

Jeff mumbled softly.

"Yes I heard you, Phil. I care more about removing the tape and the damned bandage, from your chest."

Phil sighed, since he just now realized, that the doctor had been right, in saying that Jeff is still a 17 yr old kid mentally, and as teens go, they tend to ignore things that they didn't want to hear and tended to pitch a fit, when they was confronted with evidence of their wrongdoings and they love to change the subject to something that better suits them at the moment.

Jeff suddenly remembered something, then he raced into the bathroom, a second before he called out.

"Hey Phil, come here, I know how to remove the tape more quickly."

* * *

A few minutes later, Phil just sat there on the toilet lid, as Jeff gently rubbed the cotton ball soaked in nail polish remover against the stickness of the tape, Jeff said cheerfully.

"This should remove all traces of the tape, so you don't have to worry about the sticky residue left behind, that sometimes happens. I know it stinks, but it works, I know, because I did it before."

Phil watched Jeff's face, before his face brightened, when he cried out.

"Finally success, or well half success, but I got this side untaped."

Jeff pulled the bandage back, then his mouth dropped open instantly, and blinked a couple times. Before he gasped.

"What did you do, Phil?"

Phil started to answer, but Jeff reached out, to touch his chest slowly, a second before Jeff lightly tugged on Phil's chest hair, causing Phil to say quickly.

"Easy there, Jeff. That does hurt, just so you know."

Jeff swallowed, then he sputtered.

" When did you get this? Before today, I personally thought that you didn't have any hair here, Phil."

Jeff's eyes glanced back up at Phil, who calmly said.

"I just thought it was time for a change, that's all."

Jeff immediately became downcast, before he mumbled.

"That was just an accident, not to mention, you left for the raw houseshow, literally two days after you picked me up from jail, remember? But we haven't had sex, since from when I was in that damned rehab center, but we can always rectify that situation, if you want to, then you wouldn't have to worry about me staying here, or hell, I'll go visit my friends, if you think that I have to keep busy, to keep myself out of trouble, then that might be best. Keeping busy, won't be a problem for me, Phil."

Phil chuckled, causing Jeff's eyes to snap back up to his own, before Phil said slowly.

"Jeff, we have had sex, since you got out of jail."

Jeff snapped.

"No, what we did was make love, as there was nothing rough about it, in the least and you know it."

Phil sighed, before he hissed, when Jeff decided to peel off the other side of the taped bandage roughly. Then Jeff gently rubbed a fresh cotton ball soaked in nail polish remover, for a few seconds against his sudden red skin of Phil's chest. Jeff, pleased with himself, he grabbed the bandage, wadded it up and threw it away, along with the two used cotton balls.

* * *

Jeff cried out from surprise, when Phil suddenly grabbed him, then picked him up and carried him out of the bathroom, causing Jeff to cry out again.

"What the hell are you doing, Phil?"

Phil calmly said.

"Well you said that, you wanted it rough, then you confirmed it, by doing what I told you not to do, Jeff, by ripping the taped bandage off. So be it. But you are right, that I haven't fucked you hard enough lately, to cause your legs to go numb and if that is going to hold you over, till I get home, fine, but don't say that you didn't ask for it, Jeff?"

Jeff, even though he knew Phil couldn't see him, he grinned, before he gave Phil a little swat with his hand, against Phil's jean covered ass. Phil pressed his lips together, then he tossed Jeff on the bed, before he walked over and shut the bedroom door forcibly, then walked back over to Jeff. Phil paused and stripped the rest of his clothes off, that he had wore yesterday and slept in, after catching a red eye flight last night. Jeff giggled just once, which it was a high pitched nervous sound.

Jeff managed to say, when Phil finally climbed onto the bed.

"What are you doing to do, Phillip."

Phil cocked his head slightly, then he said smugly.

"Well first you was a very naughty boy, last night, Jeff."

Phil rolled Jeff over and gave him five quick pats of his palm against Jeff's ass, causing Jeff to burst out laughing, before he said.

"What the hell was that, Phil?"

Phil chuckled, then he said.

"It wasn't supposed to hurt, Jeff. Besides I rarely get a chance to touch your ass, for more than a minute, and I didn't think you'd like if I smacked your ass or squeezed it. But I know you wouldn't mind me, just patting it and you do have a perfectly fine one at that."

Jeff laughed once more, then he pushed himself up, and quickly pulled his shirt off. Phil pushed him back flat on his back, as he said.

"Let me help."

Phil swiftly undid the snap and zipper of Jeff's pants, before he carefully pulled them down his legs, causing Phil remark.

"Do you even have anything to wear, that isn't loose and baggy? and I mean your entire closet of clothes."

Jeff snapped.

"Of course, I do. I have plenty of shirts and sweaters like that, Phil. But I never got used to tight ass jeans, so I don't know how you stand them. Although I do love to peel them off of you at times."

Jeff grinned, then said.

"Besides, I care far more, about having my clothes off and being naked, only for you, noone else, just my own Phillip. Is allowed to see me like this."

* * *

Phil started laughing, then he finally shifted, then leaned down and kissed Jeff gently, then he leaned into it, once Jeff had wrapped his arms around his neck loosely. Till they finally broke apart, gasping for air slightly. Phil watched Jeff, who had his eyes squeezed shut, then Phil gently kissed his way down Jeff's neck, causing Jeff to giggle nervously. Phil chuckled, his hot breath tickling Jeff, where his beard had been brushing against his skin, causing Jeff to laugh. Phil said softly, into Jeff's ear.

"So you liked that, eh, Jeff. Shall I continue?"

Jeff locked his arms tightly around Phil's back, causing him to laugh softly, then he went back to kissing Jeff's neck slowly, then he moved down to the nape of Jeff's neck, before moving slowly along his shoulders to Jeff's chest. Phil gently nibbled and kissed his way down to Jeff's right nipple, and allowing his beard gently brush against it and making Jeff cry out, before his hands found Phil's ass, squeezing it slightly as Phil tortured him slightly, but oh so in a great way, from allowing the course hairs of his beard to scratch slowly along Jeff's bare skin. Before he gasped, when he suddenly felt Phil's lip ring pressed against his nipple, as he sucked lightly on Jeff's right nipple.

Phil suddenly chuckled, causing Jeff start squirming, from where he was pinned to the bed, by Phil's body, since Phil knew it would make Jeff feel it deep inside. Then Phil kissed his way slowly over to Jeff's left nipple, where he gave it the same treatment, before he finally kissed and nibbled his way down, then all over Jeff's stomach. Jeff gave a shrill cry, when Phil openly started rubbing his beard against Jeff's stomach, causing Jeff to suck his stomach in. Phil bit him on the hip a bit too hard for his likeing, so he exhaled and relaxed his stomach muscles, to yell at Phil for his offense.

Then Phil once more started toying with him and tickling his skin, by allowing his beard to scrape along Jeff's bare skin. Then Phil shifted and moved below his navel, as Jeff cried out sharply, feeling the stiff hairs gently rubbing against his thighs and barely touching the sensitive skin of his cock, as Phil gently kissed and licked his way down, then he suddenly closed his mouth around the tip of Jeff's cock, while he held Jeff's hips firmly in place, with his hands, and leaving Jeff unable to do anything but give soft sharp gasping moans, as Phil lapped at the head of Jeff's cock hungrily, then he started sliding his lips up and down along his length.

Jeff raised his head up slightly, to stare down the expense of his body, to no avail. Since he couldn't see a single thing, though the thick black mass, that was Phil's hair. But he could certainly feel everything, then he jerked back against the bed, as he screamed, unable to stop himself, when he felt Phil suddenly swirl his tongue into the slit, in the center of the tip of his cock, and causing him to grab two handfuls of the sheets, that was on either side of him.

Jeff had his mouth open, trying to breathe, as Phil continued his merciless and relentlessly attack on Jeff's cock, with his tongue, till it seemed like the world had exploded into a haze of colors, when Phil licked the tip of his cock once more, and causing Jeff to come hard, and making his whole body shudder from the force of it. Jeff squeezed his eyes closed, so to be unaware, of when he passed out.

* * *

When he came to and finally opened his eyes, only to find Phil leaning over him, a look of concern on his face, then Phil finally gave a nervous chuckle, and said.

"You had me worried there for a minute, Jeff. Since you've been out for a couple minutes. If it was too much, then you should've said so."

Jeff coughed, then he managed to gasp.

"No, I'm fine, but you know that's what happens, when we have earth shaking sex or so. I don't recall passing out, all I remember really, is the world exploded with color, then I guess that I must've blacked out. But I enjoyed every bit of it, Phil. So don't worry, though I will tell you when I reached my limit, though I don't think that I have one, not truly."

Phil studied him, then said slowly.

"Well if you're sure, Jeff. But you know that we don't have to go any further."

Jeff snapped weakly.

"You say no, then I really will give you a beating, Phillip. Yes, I will beat you bloody, if you try to get out of fucking me tonight."

Phil's eyes narrowed dangerously, even though he knew Jeff meant every single word, then he said slowly.

"I'm just being concerned for you, Jeff, nothing more. But threatening me, isn't likely to make me want to fuck you."

Jeff snapped.

"So you hate me, then."

Phil snapped, his teeth clattering together.

"No, I don't. I don't like being threatened, that either I fuck you tonight, or you'd plan to beat me bloody. That just makes me not want to fuck you, in fact, it just makes me feel like leaving, Jeff. I'm not your damned punching bag to abuse, if I mess up or don't please you in the way you want., and don't even think about turning on the waterworks either, just to make me feel sorry for you."

Jeff sniffled, then mumbled something very faintly, causing Phil to ask.

"Excuse me, but what was that."

Jeff repeated himself.

"I said that I was sorry, Phil. I know that I shouldn't have said that, but it popped out of my mouth, before I could stop myself. Besides do you honestly think that I would be able to beat you bloody, I mean seriously, Phil. I care about you too much and we both know that, even if I wanted or tried to, I'd be unsuccessful in my efforts and then I'd end up single and all alone once more, and I'd probably take Randy back. So do you really want me to go though that again?"

Phil sighed, as his anger vanished almost as swift as it came, then he nodded, before saying softly.

"I know that, Jeff, I just forgot about it for a minute, when you threatened me."

Jeff's lip trembled, before he suddenly rolled over and buried his face into his pillow, a second before Phil sat there, watching Jeff's shoulders shaking, while he sobbed, then Phil sighed, and gently started rubbing Jeff's back with his fingertips. Phil finally laid down beside Jeff, as he gently pulled him closer and off of the pillow, a second before Jeff buried his face against his neck. Phil said softly.

"I wish that I could keep from hurting you Jeff, since it seems, whenever we are talking deepily, we end up fighting, then you always start crying."

Jeff sniffed, from where he had his face tucked against the curve of Phil's neck and shoulder, before he managed to say.

"It's because we are two strong willed people, but I don't cry as often as I did, but when I stop bursting into tears, in the middle of our fights, will be the day, that you know I started trusting you completely, I know it's the beginning of November and we have been together since early June, but you have to remember that we hated each other for over a year, before we decided to try and love each other instead, so we're just ironing out any and all problems, between us, slowly, but suredly. But I still do want you to fuck me, Phil, before you leave. I think it'd be best, if you waited till tomorrow to leave, that way, I'd have you for one more night, you don't have to worry about prepping me. Besides I'll still want it rough."

* * *

Phil gently caressed Jeff's bare left arm, then Phil slipped his fingers under Jeff's chin and tilted his head up, then he kissed him gently, effective silencing Jeff, then Jeff gave him a slight nod to his silent question, before Phil pushed Jeff flat on his back, Jeff suddenly curled his fingers around Phil's cock and gave it a squeeze, then stroked it lightly, before he released it. Phil whispered into Jeff's ear.

"Ready?"

Jeff nodded once more, then he cried out in slightly agony, at the sudden and sharp pain, when Phil swiftly slammed inside of his ass, then without even giving him time to adjust, Phil started thrusting roughly and making Jeff scream for a few minutes, in union with his thrusts, till his screams softened slightly to sharp cries and soft moans. Jeff clawed at the bed, then suddenly Phil jerked out, and swiftly flipped Jeff over on his stomach, before he plunged inside as deep as he possibly could go, and making Jeff scream again, he stayed still briefly enjoying the fullness and how Jeff fit him perfectly.

Phil then started pounding Jeff's ass, hard and fast, where Jeff gripped the headboard, slightly, from when he kept being forced into it with Phil's relentless pounding, so much, that Jeff was unaware of feeling Phil reaching around him and pulling the pillows out of the way, as his hand wrapped around Jeff's cock and started stroking him, determined to bring Jeff again.

Jeff's arms started trembling from trying to hold himself upright a bit, to where he didn't know how much more he could handle, but he suddenly felt his climax rapidly building, which it only increased, in feeling Phil's hips slamming against his ass, as he drove himself inside of Jeff's ass again and again. Then Jeff gave long, wordless scream, when he came suddenly, all over Phil's hand, at the same second, Phil gave another hard thrust into Jeff's ass, bringing him as well.

Phil rested his face on Jeff's shoulder, which he knew that Jeff most likely made a ugly face, at feeling Phil's cum streaming warm and hot inside of his ass swiftly. Jeff coughed twice, then he managed to say in a hoarse and trembling voice.

"When you're finished, making my ass feel funky. I need you to carry me into the bathroom, but that's only if you are able to walk, Phil. Because I know that I won't be able to walk that far for a while."

Phil chuckled, then he said in a low and rumbling voice, his hot breath tickling Jeff's sweat covered skin.

"I'd be all too happy to do that, for you Jeff. Then we'd have to clean the bed up, before we can sleep in it."

Ten minutes later, Phil gently snaked an arm around Jeff's waist, while he gently ran his free hand down Jeff's back, as he carefully washed Jeff. Jeff hissed in slight pain, when Phil gently dabbed the end of the washcloth against Jeff's now tender ass, Phil gently shushed him, as his hand moved lower to clean the blood off the backs of Jeff's legs. When he was finished, Phil placed the cloth back in the empty soap dish, as he tightened his arms around Jeff, perfectly content to stand there holding Jeff, as the water spray hit them


	17. Chapter 17

Jeff just laid there, with his face resting on Phil's shoulder, from where they was resting, shortly after Phil had helped Jeff strip the bed and put new sheets on the bed, once they had got dried off and dressed slightly. Jeff sighed, then he said softly.

"I wish that you didn't have to leave, Phil."

Phil tightened his arms around Jeff, as he said gently.

"I know, Jeff, I know you don't want me to leave, and I don't want to leave either, but I have to, I took more than enough time off, to help you out, past the 2 months I had asked for to begin with, then of course everything happened.."

Phil fell silent suddenly, before they both heard.

"Jeff, Phil. Where are you two? I have something for you."

Phil asked Jeff.

"Did you leave the door unlocked, Jeff?"

Jeff chuckled, then said.

"Of course not, Phil. But I gave a key to Adam, that's how he got inside yesterday. But we'd best get up and see what he wants, because he won't go away otherwise."

They heard Adam knocking on the door to their bedroom, a second, before he pushed the door open and said.

"Oh, so you two are still in bed, eh? I hope you don't plan on staying there all day."

Several minutes later. Jeff, who was a bit longer in dressing, before he went out to find Phil, standing there, his fists clenched as he stared intently at the kitchen island. Jeff started to ask him what was wrong, then his gaze fell on the cake that clearly read.

'Happy belated Birthday Phil.'

Jeff's mouth went dry, then he licked his lips and managed to ask weakly.

"Phil when was your Birthday?"

Phil snapped, without looking at Jeff.

"It was back on October 26th, Jeff."

Phil finally turned suddenly at the sound of Jeff sniffing, before Phil wrapped his arms around him, as Jeff whimpered.

"Why didn't you tell me, Phil?"

Phil sighed, and said.

"Because Jeff, it was no big deal, plus we was dealing with other things, remember. I'd actually forgot about it, till Adam showed me this. Besides we only celebrated yours, because, it would been unfair, not to, from how happy you was on it. Mine is just a day like all the rest, regardless, if I was born on it or not. Please don't start crying, since it was my decision to keep it a secret, especially since I didn't get time off for it or anything."

* * *

Adam watched them briefly, before he finally said.

"So Jeff, you planning on going to the store today?"

Jeff's eyes widened, because he knew which store Adam mentioned, before he snapped.

"No, Adam, I have no reason or plan to take Phil there and I haven't been there, since last summer."

Phil said slowly.

"Jeff.."

Jeff jerked away from him and snapped, as he turned to face Phil.

"Phil, Adam is not talking about Walmart or any normal store."

Phil stared for a second, before his face turned red slightly, when he realized that Adam was meaning an adult store. Adam chuckled, when he seen Phil turn red, before he said firmly.

"Jeff, the both of you do need to go, and besides it'd be my treat."

Jeff growled, then turned and stormed off to his bedroom and slammed the door. Adam finally turned to Phil and asked.

"So, have you ever been in one before, Phil?"

Phil sighed and said.

"Actually no, but I've never had a reason to visit one, till today, I guess. So did he do that often, when you took him there?"

Adam chuckled, then said.

"All the time, because he just doesn't like to admit that he'd probably buy the store out, at least where the toys are concerned. though he doesn't have much use for the videos and binding devices in there or the clothes. So you two was going to town anyways? But I can't wait to see what you look like, when you visit one for the first time.

Phil said.

"Yes, we was going to go to Walmart, because the shelves are pretty bare, the fridge is in no better shape. But I've sure it will be an eye opening experience for me..."

Phil was cut off suddenly, when Jeff flung a shirt at Phil's face, then Jeff turned to Adam and said.

"There I'm decent enough to go to the fucking sex store."

Adam burst out laughing, then he said.

"Good, because I wasn't taking no for an answer, then afterwards, the three of us, can all go to Walmart, that way you have food in the house."

* * *

An hour later, Phil just stood there staring at the case holding several shelves of various lotions, body powders and paints, he was a little overwhelmed by everything, he had to admit to himself. Phil sighed, before he turned and went over to the display of books and dvds.

"So you see something you like, Phil?"

Phil glanced up startled, at Adam, who was smirking then he nodded at Phil's hands. Phil pressed his lips together, as he realized that he had aimlessly wondered back to the body paints, and now had picked up a tube of edible body paint, Phil's face turned red slightly, then he hurriedly set it back down in it's case, and hurried away, past Jeff, who watched Phil hurry out of the store. Jeff walked over to Adam, then he demanded.

"What the hell did you say to him, Adam?"

Adam picked up the tube that Phil had in his hands a minute prior, and said.

"I only asked him if he had found something that he liked, since he was just standing over here, staring blankly at this display, while holding this."

Jeff took it, and added it to the two toys that he had picked up, causing Adam to say.

"What are you going to tie him down, when I drop you two off, Jeff? Since you have a pair of leather wrist and ankle cuffs in the basket you're carrying."

Jeff smirked and said.

"Maybe."

Adam watched Jeff walk off, over to the dvd area, causing Adam to shake his head, since he knew that Jeff was looking for some more porn, though he wondered if Jeff had told Phil that he sometimes watched it. Adam, who had finally walked out of the store, to look for Phil, who never returned. But he was nowhere to be found. Adam waited till Jeff came out of the store, carrying a bit of a large plastic bag, then Jeff glanced around for Phil, then he sighed and said.

"Let me put these in the car first, Adam. I know where he took off to."

Adam unlocked the car, as Jeff fired off a text to Phil.

'I'll have Adam swing by, so you best be ready, with whatever you're buying, Phil.'

Jeff climbed into the car, then he said.

"Phil most likely got drawn by that comic book shop, two blocks down, remember he had commented on it, when we was driving here. So that's where he took off to."

* * *

Two hours later, Jeff arched his back, against Phil's wet mouth, where he was licking his way painfully slowly past his navel. Phil leaned back and smirked up at Jeff, who had thought to tie Phil up, only for himself to be the one who got tied up instead. Phil breathed against Jeff's wet skin, making Jeff cry out and start squirming, before he swore.

"Damn you Phil, and your damned mouth."

Phil chuckled against Jeff's skin, causing Jeff to howl slightly, Jeff tried to jerk his feet free, only for Phil to firmly grip his knees and hold them down, before he finally moved and very slowly licked and nibbled his way down the inside of Jeff's right thigh, then he gave Jeff's left inner thigh the same treatment. Phil glanced back up at Jeff, then he loosely tied his hair back, a second, before his mouth closed around Jeff's cock and he started sucking lightly on it.

Jeff gripped the leather cuffs that was around his wrists, as he was grasping and moaning, feeling Phil's tongue lapping at the head of his cock, and allowing the barbell of his tongue piercing bump against the slit, which only served to inflame Jeff even more. Jeff screamed in frustation, when Phil pulled his mouth off of his cock completely, causing Phil to chuckle and say gently.

"Relax, Jeff. I do have to stop, in order to untie your hands and feet. Since I had fucked you earlier, I think it'd be only fair to allow you to tie me up and fuck me any way you wish."

A couple minutes later, Jeff, pleased with his handiwork, as he slowly ran his fingers over Phil's stomach, after he had tied him up in the leather cuffs, then blindfolded him as well. Jeff slid his hand under Phil, then he carefully pushed two fingers inside of Phil's ass, as he watched Phil grimace in slight pain, before Jeff pulled his fingers out. Jeff finally turned around and removed the shackles off of Phil's ankles, a second before he turned back to Phil and pulled his ass up slightly, then he coated his fingers with a bit of lube, before blowing on it, and jammed his fingers back inside of Phil, causing Phil to give a sharp cry.

Jeff worked his fingers around inside of Phil, then he finally pulled his fingers back out and quickly wiped them off, before he drew Phil's knees up around his waist, as he suddenly gave a hard thrust into Phil and making him yell at the sudden and sharp pain, made worse briefly, when Jeff started slamming into Phil as deep as he could go, before withdrawing slightly and thrusting once more, back inside Phil, as he forced himself to ignore his knees protesting, from the sheet rubbing roughly against the skin there, as he continued to pound Phil's ass.

Phil arched his back up against, Jeff's hips and the force of his rapid thrusts, a second before he felt Jeff press a hand against his stomach, before he heard him ask.

"You feel that, right there, Phil?"

Phil started to answer, but he just gave a strangled cry, when Jeff stabbed at his prostate with his cock. Jeff reached forward slightly and jerked the blindfold off of Phil's eyes, causing him blink in slight shock, before Jeff smashed his lips against Phil's mouth, causing Phil to part his lips, and allowing Jeff access to explore his mouth as they kissed each other hungrily, till Phil jerked away with a sharp cry, when Jeff started stroking his cock roughly. Then Jeff pressed his lips against Phil's once more. Phil curled his fingers against the leather strips of the cuffs, trying to hold onto something, while trying to keep from being swept up in the sudden storm of passion, pleasure and hot and heavy sex he and Jeff was having, to no avail, as Jeff whispered.

"Let me hear you scream, Phil. You've made me scream plenty of times. Scream."

Jeff hit his prostate again only getting a strangled yell, so Jeff stabbed at it a bit harder, causing Phil to scream finally, when he jerked, when he came hard, all over Jeff's hand, which caused the walls of his ass to squeeze Jeff's cock tightly and making him give a sharp cry, when he came as well, and finally collapsed on top of Phil, with his head resting on Phil's sweat covered and heaving chest. Jeff raised his had a second later, then he barely managed to reach up and free Phil's hands from the leather cuffs. Phil rubbed his wrists gently, before he wrapped his arms around Jeff's waist, from where he was laying on him, and between his legs.

* * *

A couple minutes later, Jeff reached down and managed to remove himself from Phil's ass, after he had placed a folded up towel under Phil's ass, to catch any splatters of blood or cum. Phil coughed, then said in a hoarse voice.

"Jeff, We probably should go get cleaned up, then we can rest a while."

Jeff whimpered, before Phil carefully moved around and gently picked Jeff up, then he carried him into the bathroom, and into the shower. Jeff sank down onto the waterproof chair, as Phil shut the door, then turned to start the water. Jeff coughed then he managed to say.

"Here turn around, Phil. That way I can wash your ass and the backs of your legs off, before you worry about washing me up. But even though I don't trust my legs to support me, right now, doesn't mean that I wish to give up our wild bouts of leg numbing sex. I no sooner wish to give it up, than I want to give you up and I mean it."

Phil sighed, then he winced, when Jeff's fingers gently probed at his ass, before he felt Jeff gently rubbing the washcloth over his entrance, then he rubbed at the backs of his legs, and a bit between his legs. Jeff threw the washcloth down, once he had rubbed the blood and cum off of his own cock. Phil finally turned around, upon hearing the wet plop of the washcloth being threw down, causing him to ask, as he watched Jeff.

"Do you think that you will be able to stand, Jeff?"

Jeff said wishfully.

"I think that it'd be best, if you just wash me, while I'm sitting down, Phil. Because I don't trust my legs just yet, since their kinda of tingling right now."

* * *

Several hours later, Jeff had his face pressed into Phil's bare chest, as he clung to him, crying uncontrollably, barely hearing Phil whispering softly to him.

"Shh Jeff, I know, I know you don't want me to leave, I don't want to leave either, but I have no say in the matter, and I promise, that if I can come back on Sunday, I will. But I'm not making any promises Jeff. If I didn't know that Randy was at Adam's house, I would take you there, that way he could watch you. Please don't cry, it'd just make it harder to leave for the airport, Jeff."

Phil pressed his lips together, as he managed to detangle himself from Jeff, who immediately burst into tears, causing Phil to cup his face and gently wipe the tears away, then he kissed him softly. Phil released his face, then forced him climb off the bed, and force himself to ignore the sound of Jeff sobbing, as he managed to pack some more clean clothes into his overnight bag.

Phil sighed, then he grabbed Jeff's cellphone, and kissed him once more, before he said firmly.

"Remember Jeff, I am merely a phone call away and I'll call you, when it's safe to do so on the plane, I promise, then I'll call you, when I've landed, or after I'm off the plane and in one of the terminals. And next time, I don't care if it's 3 in the morning and I just fell asleep, if you can't stand missing me, please call me. Here and you best remember to use this."

Phil pressed the cell into Jeff's limp hand and closed his fingers around it, Jeff immediately dropped the phone and wrapped his arms around Phil's waist, and he pressed his face against his stomach, from where Phil was standing beside the bed. Phil sighed softly, as he gently caressed Jeff's back slowly, before he finally managed to pull Jeff's hands apart, then he turned and walked back over to the dresser, grabbed a clean shirt, and pulled it on, and grabbed his gym bag, looked at Jeff, who was face down on the pillow that Phil had slept on last night. Phil opened his mouth, then quickly closed it, thinking it was best, that he took his leave silently.

* * *

Four hours later, Jeff just laid there, still clinging to Phil's pillow, breathing in the scent that had been embedded into the pillow, from all the times Phil had slept on it. Jeff's cell buzzed, Jeff wiped angrily at his eyes, a little ashamed of how he was acting. Jeff sniffled, then he smiled weakly at the text that Phil had just sent him.

'Hey Jeff, I'm just sitting here, in the airport, I just landed and I just wanted to check in on you. I promise that when I get back home, and I get a full three whole days with you, then we can play all you want, even though I know that we only got to play for a little bit earlier, but I enjoyed it throughly and I know that you did as well, if the memory of your face twisting from pleasure, serves as a reminder. But I miss, and love you deeply, and it hurts not being able to hold you tonight.'

Jeff burst into tears again and covered his face, after he read the message and dropped his phone immediately afterwards, as he sobbed for several more minutes, he sniffled several times, then he grabbed his phone when it started ringing again for the second time in a row, and answered it with a watery.

"Hello."

Phil said softly.

"Hey Jeff, I can tell that your still crying, but, I'd rather that you wasn't because you'd just end up being depressed and harming yourself again, like what you did yesterday morning, just remember I'm in your heart, my hand invisibly in yours and, well I know that you are well aware of what I want to do to you right now. So please don't just lock yourself up our room and get out of the house and go to the beach or something, please. Go visit Adam, I know he'd keep you out of trouble, but I don't want you to be around Randy, when you are in this state. I'll be back sometime Tuesday, but I'll call you every chance that I can, I promise. I love and miss you, Jeff and I'll call you again, when I get checked into my hotel. Which probably will be in about a hour or so, maybe less. But you best eat something, since it's 6pm here, so I know that it's 9pm at your house."

* * *

The next day, Jeff just sat there, listening to the wind blow slightly, as it whipped the waves up a bit, then he was startled by his phone ringing, then he grabbed it and answered breathlessly.

"Hello."

Phil chuckled.

"Eager to talk now. You sound better, Jeff. So where are you? I tried calling you a couple times and calling the house, but noone answered, I was getting ready to call Adam, but hated to make him drive all that way."

Jeff sighed and said.

"Well par to your advice, I'm sitting here on Wright Beach, watching the ocean. Since you told me to not lock myself up in the house all day and do something, so I got a hotel room nearby, and walked from it to here. I'll be back home, before Raw starts. But I wish you was here with me, Phillip. This hurts, like someone ripped my heart in two, I know that I should be thankful to hear your voice everyday, but I'd still would like to fall asleep in your arms every night, and thanks to that fucking judge, telling me that I can't leave the state, so that's out of the question, unless you return home."

Phil sighed, then he said softly.

"I know, Jeff, I know and I wish you was here with me. But I'm sure that you being there, is a lot funnier, than me just sitting here, and waiting for the houseshow to start. But have you ate yet? If not you need to eat something, Jeff. But I won't be able to come home tomorrow, like I had hoped, as Vince told me about an hour ago, that I had a radio interview at 2pm, then a damned phone interview with the newspaper here, around 5pm tomorrow. But I'd rather be there and seeing what you're staring at right now, over staring at the damned walls of the lockerroom, where I change. But I love you and I'll talk to you tomorrow, before the damned things I have to do tomorrow, Jeff. However I will call you about 10pm, or I mean when it's 10 pm, your time, since I know that it's about 7ish pm now, but you had best go eat something, and not just sitting on the sand, moping."

Phil sighed, then lowered his voice.

"Hopefully, if we get the chance to do so, I'd love to fuck you on a beach somewhere. But I have to go now, Jeff. I love and miss you fiercely."

Jeff's lip trembled, before he wiped at his eyes, with the back of his hand, and said.

"I love you and miss you something terrible, Phil."

Phil sighed again and said softly.

"I know you do, but I promise, I will be home Tuesday."


	18. Chapter 18

Jeff sighed, then rubbed his temples slightly from the beginning of a headache, but he locked the door leading to his garage, before he walked though the house, heading to his bedroom, so he could rest a bit after the lengthy drive he had made from the hotel he stayed in.

Jeff's cell rang, he swore as he dropped it, then snatched it off the floor, and said feverishly.

"Hey Phil, I made it home."

Phil said softly.

"That's good, I just wanted to call and make sure of it, since I hadn't heard from you in about two hours. But I'm going to try for an early flight tomorrow, Jeff."

Jeff said.

"Yes, I know. But I had stopped to eat, then sometimes I just didn't have service. But I think that I'm going to lay down for a bit, Phil."

Phil said.

"Okay, are you alright, Jeff?"

Jeff sighed, trying to think through the intense throbbing of his head, before he said.

"I just have a bad headache, though it's probably because it rained for most of the way back. So I was worrying about that. I can't wait for you to come home tomorrow, I love you and I'm going to let you go, so I can lay down."

Phil managed to say.

"I love you too, Jeff.."

Phil fell silent, when he heard a click, right after he said I love you, Jeff. Phil sighed hoping that Jeff heard him.

* * *

Some time later, Jeff groaned slightly when he was woke up at the sound of his cell phone ringing, before it fell silent. Jeff reached out with a shakily hand and grabbed it, when it started ringing again and making his headache come back in full force. Jeff mumbled weakly.

"Hello?"

Phil paused briefly, then asked a bit concerned.

"Are you alright, Jeff? You don't sound too good."

Jeff snapped in pain.

"That's I'm in fucking pain, because I have a fucking headache and you fucking woke me up."

Phil sighed, before Jeff whimpered weakly.

"I'm sorry Phil, I didn't meant to snap at you. I just haven't been feeling good since last night, I'm sure that it's nothing. But I'll watch Raw tonight."

Phil sighed, then said softly.

"Jeff, Raw has been over for an hour now, I'm calling you from my hotel room, my flight leaves early tomorrow, so I should get in about 11am or so, not looking forward to being at the airport at 7am. I had been a little worried, since you had called me after you got home, but that was several hours ago, and I hadn't heard from you since, till just now. But I'll let you go, just try to go back to sleep, maybe whatever it is, will have passed by morning. I love you and I'll see you tomorrow morning hopefully."

* * *

Jeff groaned, as he squinted his eyes briefly against the harsh sunlight, which he thought that he had shut the curtains, last night. Jeff squeezed his eyes shut again and jerked the covers over his head, a second before they was pulled down, and a cool washcloth was placed against his forehead, before a familiar voice said gently.

"There, maybe that will ease your fever, Jeff. Whe you said that you was sick, I didn't think you was actually truly sick."

Jeff jerked away, yanked the washcloth off, then fought his way free of the covers, before he gave a sharp cry, when he tripped and landed on the floor, then somehow staggered to his feet, and dashed into the bathroom and threw up two more times.

Phil just stood there in the doorway, watching Jeff. Before he went over to him, with the wet washcloth and gently wiped off Jeff's face and mouth, then said.

"That's it, you've been like this, since 1pm and it's now almost 3. I'm taking you to the hospital."

Jeff groaned in protest.

"I don't need to go."

Phil said firmly.

"Yes you do, Jeff. You are obviously far more sicker than, what you should be, if you just had a simple cold."

* * *

Two hours later, Jeff cried out in pain when the doctor gently pressed on his stomach, a second before he turned to Phil and said.

"Well I'll still wait for the bloodwork to come back, but I'm pretty certain that he came down with the flu, which it is the flu season now and I'm sure he forgot or refused to get a flu shot as well. Which he has all of the signs of it. But I do need to know if you have had one this yr, a flu shot? I mean."

Phil said quickly.

"No, I normally don't get one."

The doctor said.

"Well, you need one, even if you haven't caught the virus yet. It'd help prevent you from getting it, and I know that you are in a high stress job. I'll be right back."

Phil frowned, which quickly faded when he turned back to Jeff, who whimpered and squeezed his eyes shut again. A second before he coughed and finally said.

"Phil, don't be an ass, just let him give it to you, you can't afford to get sick. Please don't bitch about it. I'm sorry that you'd be spending the next couple of days taking care of me, this isn't how I had planned your days off."

Phil grabbed a handful of tissues and gently wiped off the sweat on Jeff's face, before he said softly.

"I know Jeff, but I also know that it's not your fault, the flu doesn't care about who people are or what they was planning to do, before they came down with it out of the blue."

Phil growled slightly, causing Jeff to grabbed his hand and plead weakly.

"Please behave, Punk."

Phil glanced down at Jeff, then he said.

"Alright, Jeff."

Phil bit the inside of his cheek, because he wasn't thrilled about having to sit there and be silent, while the doctor gave him a flu vaccine shot, as soon as the doctor removed the elastic tie, Phil asked.

"Can I take him home now? Because he'd do much better, at home, than in a damned hospital room and being stressed out, because that would only make him even sicker."

The doctor sighed and said quickly.

"Sure let me write out a presciption for some antibiotics for him, I'll only give him a week's supply of them."

Phil quickly scooped Jeff up in his arms, before Jeff laid his face against his chest, as Jeff weakly wrapped his arms around Phil's neck. Phil snatched the paper from the doctor and stalked out of the room.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Phil laid Jeff down in the backseat, before he said.

"Here, Just try to rest, and I'll run inside Walmart quickly, to get this filled."

Phil stormed out of the Walmart, close to being pissed off, although he was certainly angry and glowered at anyone, who tried to talk to him or got in his way. Which he hadn't wanted to spend 30 minutes in the fucking store, before the pharmancy finally relented and filled the presciption, then he had to pay hundred fucking dollars for the bullshit week's supply of pills for Jeff.

Jeff cried out in pain, when the car door being slammed, jolted him. Phil turned around in his seat and glanced at Jeff, before he said softly.

"I'm sorry for hurting you Jeff. I'll try to drive as gently as I possibly can, to home."

45 minutes later, Phil managed to pulled into the drive, then he parked the car, feeling bad, since Jeff had yelped at least ten different times, from the car bumping over differences in the road, and worse of all, when he had to drive over a double set of train tracks.

Phil grabbed the white sack, before he gently put it on Jeff's stomach, then he carefully pulled him out and into his arms, then he carried him inside the house, and right to their bedroom, before he carefully placed him down on the bed and grabbed the bag, and said softly.

"Hang tight, Jeff and I'll be right back."

Phil walked back outside and shut the car door, then he slid back into the car and drove it into the garage, before he shut the garage door again, then he hurried back into the house. Phil stood at the island briefly, as he rippe the bag open and pulled out the bottle of pills and read the label. Phil frowned, then he walked over and got a glass out of the cupboard, before he filled it half full with water, then he took one of the pills out, then he walked to their bedroom, and placed both the glass and pill on the nightstand, and helped Jeff up, and said.

"Here, Jeff."

Phil handed Jeff the pill, who stuck it into his mouth, then Phil pressed the glass of water against Jeff's lips, causing Jeff to grab it slightly. Phil finally pulled the cup out of Jeff's hands after he took three gulps of water, then Phil asked softly.

"Did you swallow it?"

Jeff gave a weak nod, Phil sighed, before he gently helped him lay back down once more, a second before Phil stripped down and climbed into bed, before his arms closed around Jeff's waist. Jeff gave a very weak sounding giggle, at the sudden feel of Phil's chest hair press against his back. Phil chuckled softly, before he kissed Jeff on the neck, and said softly.

"I'm glad to hear, that you feel better enough to laugh, at something you think is funny."

Jeff coughed several times, then he managed to say.

"It's not that, it's just, it tickles, is all. When your chest hair is brushing against my back."

Within thirty minutes Jeff fell into a feverish sleep, where he tossed and turned thoughout the night, while Phil tried to hold him, when he wasn't gently untangling the sheets from around Jeff's sweat covered body, till about 2 am, Phil cast a tired and concerned glance at Jeff, who finally stopped thrashing, as he fell into a more uneasy sleep. Phil touched Jeff's forehead, which he sighed tiredly, since Jeff still had a slight fever, but it seemed to be finally breaking. Phil yawned, as he hoped that Jeff would rest somewhat peacefully the rest of the night, while Phil fought to stay awake, in vain, only to be claimed by sleep 20 minutes later.

* * *

The next morning, Jeff woke up about 7am, then he blinked weakly. Which he still felt like shit, but not as bad as he had felt yesterday and his head wasn't pounding, nor did he feel like he was burning up anymore. Jeff yawned weakly, before he finally shifted and glanced up at Phil's face, when he realized that Phil was snoring lightly. Jeff sighed, when he seen how tired Phil looked, almost like he was up half the night, watching over him. Jeff moved slightly, then he gently brushed his fingers along his jawline and cheek, ignoring Phil's slight snores, that quit abruptly at Jeff's soft touch, without him noticing it.

Jeff leaned forward and kissed him on his lips softly, then he moved, so that he was once more pressed against Phil's side and his face resting on his chest, listening to it rise and fall everytime Phil took a breath. Jeff froze slightly, then relaxed, when he suddenly felt Phil's arms tighten around his waist, before Phil spoke softly.

"So, how are you feeling, Jeff?"

Jeff started to answer, but he closed his mouth, when Phil pressed his palm against his forehead, then Phil said, in relief.

"Well I'm glad that your fever finally broke, I guess those pills are good for something after all. But how do you feel in general, Jeff?"

Jeff said briskly, with a slight cough.

"I still feel like shit, just not as bad as I did last night, I'm sorry that I woke you up, Phil. You look like you need sleep. so please don't stay awake for my sake, I don't plan on leaving this bed, today, not till I feel better, at least. I just wanted to touch your face, because you look pretty bad, Phil. Besides it's still early."

Phil said softly.

"Well that's good, and I wasn't going to let you get up anyways. But I didn't mind you touching my face Jeff. but I'm just glad, that you're starting to come out of this finally."

Jeff whimpered slightly, when Phil's phone rang, Phil pressed his lips together, as he grabbed it, then answered it. Jeff glanced up and watched Phil's face, as he talked, before his mouth fell open, when Phil said furiously.

"Fine, I'll be there tomorrow. I'll sort it out."

Phil glanced back down at Jeff, before he said softly.

"Something came up and I have to go to my house, tomorrow. But don't worry. I'll have Adam stay here, it'd only be for a day or more like 12 hours or so. Apparently I had unexpected guest show up there, and Scott, clearly can't chase them away."

* * *

Late the next night, Jeff just sat there, on a stool, with his elbows resting on the kitchen island, and his face in his hands. Adam glanced at him, then said softly.

"Look Jeff, I know that you wanted to wait for Phil. But you really need to go lay back down again, he'll understand, why you wasn't able to greet him."

Jeff sighed, and started to answer, but the door opening, cut him off. So Jeff squirmed till Phil came into sight, Jeff was off the stool, fast enough where it fell over, as Jeff dashed over to Phil, who quickly wrapped his arms around him and whispered softly.

"Someone's certainly eager. I'm sorry that I had to leave, but I'm back here, for time being. But I have someone you should meet, Jeff."

Jeff leaned against him, not wanting to leave his side, as Phil said quickly.

"Jeff this is Nicole, she's an old friend of mine."

Jeff stared at her, before he suddenly realized who she was, then he pulled away from Phil and said, while looking at Phil.

"She's the same woman I seen you with, in late 2008? Why did you bring her here for, to my house of all the places?"

Phil sighed, then he grabbed Jeff's hand and gave it a slight squeeze, before saying.

"Yes, she is. But I only bought her here, because she wanted to meet you, and there is nothing between us, never has been. She only used me, as an excuse to leave her drunk friends that night, and she stayed in my room, and we talked till she went back to her own room, after a couple hours. She showed up at my house, looking for me, since she was in town yesterday and wanted to catch up, so I told her that I was taken, but she thought it was slightly funny, that she knew I was gay, before I admitted it to myself. So I'll let you two talk."

Jeff glared at Phil, before he stormed back to their bedroom. Phil sighed, before Nicole said.

" He just thinks that I'm a threat to him and the relationship that you two have."

Phil sighed again and said softly.

"You're probably right, but here, let me show you to your room."

* * *

30 minutes later, Phil just laid there, as he held Jeff close, from where they was snuggled up against each other in bed. Finally Phil said softly.

"Jeff, she's not a threat in any shape or form to us. Not at all, so you don't have to get defensive, around her. Just give her a chance, she is a really nice person, I wouldn't have bought her here, otherwise. She knows that we are a couple, besides she's told me plenty of times, that she doesn't want me to be anything, but her friend, and maybe to be your friend as well."

Jeff started to protest, but Phil kissed him briefly, then pulled away to see that Jeff's eyes was squeezed shut, so he kissed him again, more demanding as he pushed Jeff over on his back, without breaking his contact with Jeff's lips, Phil pulled up the shirt that Jeff had wore to bed, allowing his fingers to freely caress Jeff's chest, before Jeff jerked away, gasping for air slightly, when he felt Phil gently teasing his nipples. Phil leaned back, then he pulled Jeff up and quickly removed the offensive shirt, before he said.

"Jeff, look at me. I'm here, and wanting to have sex with you, because I'm very much attracted to you and even more so, still firmly in love with you and nothing and nobody, shall ever change that. You have your long time friends, as so do I."

Phil kissed Jeff firmly again, not giving him a chance to answer, as Phil slowly kissed his way down Jeff's neck, to his chest briefly, then he shifted and pressed his lips once more against Jeff's lips, before they kissed each other hungrily, till Jeff pulled away, gasping for air, as his chest heaved slightly. Phil smiled at him, then he gently ran a finger along Jeff's bottom lip, before he quickly inched backwards and swiftly removed Jeff's boxers and toss both the shirt and the boxers off the bed. Phil thought for a second, then he climbed off the bed and walked over to lock their bedroom door, before he walked back to Jeff and quickly picked him up, while saying.

"It's been a while, since we've had sex in the shower or the bathroom, don't you think, Jeff."

Jeff laughed softly, as he wrapped his arms around Phil's neck and said.

"Way too long. But there's lot of places to fuck each other senselessly."

Phil chuckled and said.

"Oh yes I'm well aware of those places, Jeff. And, I aim to fuck you on all of them tonight."

Jeff giggled, before pressing his face against Phil's chest, as he said, still laughing.

"Good. I can't wait."

* * *

Phil set Jeff down on his feet, when he walked inside of the bathroom, before he shut the door. Phil walked over to where Jeff was laying some towels down on the tiled floor, a second before Jeff grunt slightly, when he lowered himself down on them. Jeff said.

"No I'm not in pain, but doesn't mean that I don't still hurt at times and I'd probably always will, from all of the shit that I have done over the last ten or more years. But I just want you to hurry up and join me, Phil."

Phil chuckled, as he carefully stripped his clothes off, and laid down beside Jeff, before he started kissing him hungrily again, while allowing his hands to roam and touch every inch of Jeff's naked body, that was laying below him slightly. Then Phil's lips moved down his neck, and across his collarbone, before he closed his lips around Jeff's right nipple, Phil pulled away suddenly, when he thought of something. So he climbed to his feet again and walked over to the counter, causing Jeff to say.

"Phil, they're not there, I put them inside of the cabinet in the nightstand, by our bed."

Phil walked back over to where he was, Jeff said.

"I keep those things there, that way their always close at hand, and we're not looking for them at last minute. But hurry up."

Jeff sighed, as Phil hurried back into their bedroom, then returned in less then five minutes. Jeff watched him, with a blank look on his face, since Phil had grabbed the container of edible body powder and was holding the small feather brush, Jeff wished he had got the other one, but he'd have to make do, in trying not to laugh, since he knew it would tickle him slightly. Phil looked down at him, before he lowered himself down beside Jeff, and said.

"Well shall I?"

Jeff said nervously.

"Just try not to tickle me, with that thing, but it's your choice, Phil. I just hope we won't disturb the other two people sleeping here, too much. But I'm as eager as you are."

Phil chuckled and said.

"Very well then Jeff."

* * *

Phil carefully unscrewed the cap, before he set it down on the floor, and glanced at Jeff's face, whose eyes widened slightly, before his lips parted as he watched Phil slowly swirl the brush into the fine powder, before he chuckled, when he seen Jeff's face, and said.

"I haven't even touched you yet, with it, Jeff."

Phil leaned over and slowly brushed the feather slowly against Jeff's right nipple, then he draw a line across Jeff's chest to his left nipple, and covered it with the powder as well, before he slowly ran it down Jeff's stomach and making several s lines on his stomach, before Phil returned the feather back to the tub, then he placed the feather along Jeff's skin once more, as he ran it across and around Jeff's navel, before his hand hand lower, then he dragged it along Jeff's cock. Phil leaned forward and kissed Jeff's lips gently, then he ran the feather along Jeff's collarbone, and brushed it along his lips slowly, before he finally sat the feather down.

Phil shifted, and kissed Jeff softly, while he licked Jeff's lips, then he kissed and licked everywhere he had moved the feather over Jeff's body, causing Jeff to squirm and moan, as he felt Phil's wet tongue slowly licking every bit of the powder off of his body. Till Jeff shrieked, when feeling Phil's hot and wet mouth close over his cock, after he had dragged his tongue down Jeff's cock, following the pattern of the powder. Phil brushed his hair out of his face, to glance up at Jeff, who looked like he was high, from how glazed over his eyes was. Phil pulled his mouth off and said.

"I'd rather you get high off of what I'm doing to you, over some other unnatural substance, Jeff."

Jeff opened his mouth, but Phil had sealed his lips over Jeff's cock once more and started sucking eagerly on it, causing Jeff to cry out again, as he squirmed. but he couldn't move, due to Phil holding his hips in place. Jeff howled.

"Oh god, Phil. I'm going to cum."

Phil immediately stopped and making Jeff yell in frustation.

"That's cruel and highly unfair, for you to do that."

Phil chuckled, and said.

"I only stopped, so you can fuck me, is all, Jeff."

Phil quickly screwed the lid ack on the container of body powder, before Jeff jerked him down on the towels, and before Phil could catch his breath, Jeff had buried himself deeply inside of his ass and made Phil scream, from the unexpected pain. Jeff grunted, as he started thrusting as hard as he could, to find his release as quickly as possible, A minute later, Jeff yelled out, as he gave another hard thrust into Phil, then collapsed on top of him. Phil gently wrapped his arms around Jeff's seat covered body loosely, while they slowly down back to earth. Jeff shifted and placed his hand on Phil's chest, close to where his face was resting, since he didn't wish to get up yet. Jeff spoke softly.

"We still need to have another fuck on the floor, because that, didn't quite satisify me, and you didn't even get a chance to cum either."

Phil touched Jeff's face, watching him close his eyes at his touch, before Phil said softly.

"I agree with you, Jeff. But for right now, let's not chase this moment off too quickly."


	19. Chapter 19

Jeff laid there for a second longer, before he finally removed himself from Phil, then he leaned forward and kissed him softly. Phil suddenly flipped Jeff over, so that he was resting on his back again, before he ran his fingers slowly down Jeff's body, then he climbed to his feet and went over to the sink, limping slightly, before he wet a washcloth, then he walked back over to where Jeff was laying on the floor watching him.

Phil kneeled beside him briefly as he carefully wiped off all the cum and blood from Jeff's cock, then he set the washcloth to the side. Then he moved and started kissing Jeff hungrily again, as he kissed his way down his body, stopping just shy of his cock. Phil moved so that he was laying on Jeff. Jeff cried out when he felt Phil's hand wrap around his cock suddenly, and started stroking it slowly, while he kept kissing Jeff. Phil finally pulled back slightly, to look at Jeff's face. Jeff loosely wrapped his hands around Phil's waist, as he said.

"It doesn't take much for me, to be aroused, Phil. It depends on you being completely ready and remember it only hurts for a bit."

Phil kissed him slightly, then said.

"Well, are you sure?"

Jeff nodded, then he cried out and arched his back up, at the sudden and sharp pain from Phil give a hard thrust into Jeff's ass. Phil paused a bit, before he found a quick, but slow pace, as he thrust, then withdrew slightly again and again, into Jeff's ass. Jeff's hands trailed down his back before he joined his fingers around Phil's ass, trying to pull him deeper into him. Phil grunted, slightly. then he removed Jeff's hands swiftly, before he withdrew completely from Jeff and making Jeff cry out in frustration, but was cut off.

By Phil flipping Jeff over on his stomach, then he slammed back into Jeff's ass once more, and picked up his pace, so that he was slamming into Jeff's ass again and again, causing Jeff to grab two handfuls of the towels, trying to hang on something, against Phil pounding his ass. Jeff cried out, when Phil wrapped his fingers around his cock and started stroking it swiftly, hoping that he'd bring Jeff before his release came. Then Jeff's whole body shuddered, when he came over Phil's hand and causing the walls of his ass squeeze Phil's cock abruptly, making Phil give a strangled cry, as he finally came inside of Jeff.

* * *

Jeff laid there as he tried to get his breathing under control, then he winced when Phil pulled out. Jeff coughed, then he managed to say.

"I think, I just want you to clean me up, so we can go back to bed, Phil. This was fun, but I'm sure the doctor won't be happy about me wanting to fuck my partner, when I'm still technically sick with the flu."

Phil chuckled softly, before he managed to push himself up, then grab the washcloth and walk over to the sink to wet it once more. Phil finally walked back over to Jeff, who was still resting on his hands and knees, Phil sighed and said.

"Well this is going to hurt a bit, but I'm sure you already know it by now, Jeff. But I'll try to be quick, However I think we should just take a shower, it'd be easier."

Jeff snapped wearily.

"No, I don't want to get my hair wet, at least my hair isn't as long as your hair, but it's slowly growing back out."

Phil said.

"Well, it's not like the shower head is a fixed one, since you can detach it. that way our hair won't get wet."

Jeff growled, but didn't argue about it anymore. Phil gently helped Jeff to his feet, before leading him to the walk in shower, then he shut the door, and removed the handheld shower tool, from the holder, before he turned the shower on. Jeff immediately crossed his arms, causing Phil to spray him on the stomach and Jeff scowl in anger, then he snapped.

"I thought that you just wanted to clean me up, so do it, before I get pissed."

Phil sighed and said.

"But we still have to wash each other a little bit, I mean we just had two quick rounds of sex, so no one will complain about the fact that we smell, besides it'd be fun."

* * *

Phil propped the shower handheld on one of the soap holders, then he focused on washing Jeff, from his shoulders down. Jeff squealed slightly, the second he felt Phil cup his balls slightly and rub his thumb lightly along them and his cock, Jeff looked at Phil, who he seen was studying him, for a reaction. Jeff grabbed Phil's face and kissed him hungrily, barely aware of him wrapping his arms around Jeff's waist and pulling him close, Jeff leaned back slightly, allowing Phil better access to his neck, as he kissed every inch of it, then slowly kissed his way down to Jeff's chest once more, as he slowly rubbed his fingers over Jeff's nipples slightly, then he lowered his head, as Jeff felt the coarse hairs from Phil's beard, lightly scratching along his skin.

Phil grabbed the handheld suddenly, then completely soaked the front of Jeff's body, causing him to shiver, because of feeling the wet coarse hairs from Phil's beard scratching along his now wet skin, made him feel like screaming, since it was just so damned sensual. Till Jeff grabbed two handfuls of Phil's hair, causing him to glance up at Jeff, who cried out sharply.

"Oh god, don't stop, Phil."

Phil kissed his way down to Jeff's stomach, then he felt him wobble slightly, causing him to glance back up at Jeff, who was hanging on two of the shelves, trying to stay on his feet, Phil straightened up suddenly and caught Jeff, while lifting him up and pressing him against the wall of the shower, before he thrust up into him once more. Jeff gripped Phil's shoulders, as he rode Phil slightly, trying to help, when Phil kept thrusting up into Jeff, while he held Jeff's hips a little lower than his own waist. Jeff screamed, from feeling Phil's beard scratching his skin again, as he breathed on his wet skin. Phil pressed his lips against Jeff's mouth, who parted his lips, before they kissed each other eagerly, then they finally broke apart, completely breathless.

Jeff arched against Phil's steady thrusts, trying to move, but Phil had pinned him firmly against the wall suddenly as Phil slammed up into Jeff repeatedly, causing Jeff to grab at Phil's back, pushing at his arms, then his started stroking his own cock, since Phil wasn't going to use his hands for anything but holding him firmly against the wall. Jeff curled his feet around Phil's back, with them hanging over his ass, till Jeff came over both of their stomachs, which bought Phil as well. Jeff rested his face against Phil's shoulder, then he whimpered painfully, when Phil gently removed himself from Jeff's ass again, then grabbed the handheld, and gently sprayed off their heated bodies, while washing the cum away.

Phil spoke said.

"Just leave your arms around my neck, Jeff. I don't want you to collapse, while I'm cleaning us up."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Jeff who flopped over on the bed briefly, then he rolled over and pressed himself close to Phil's side, as he tucked his face against Phil's neck, feeling Phil's fingers running up and down his back lazily, from where they laid in bed, underneath the sheets. Jeff stiffened slightly, as he fought to stifle the urge to vomit again, but finally he couldn't take it anymore, so he jerked the sheets back and rushed to the bathroom, and barely jerked the lid of the toilet up, and hit his knees, and vomited several times, then laid his head down on the seat. Jeff heard faintly the sound of running water, then it abruptly stopped, before he suddenly felt Phil gently wiping his face off.

Phil watched him, then finally asked.

"Are you alright, Jeff?"

Jeff said weakly.

"I think so, I think that I overdid it today. I'll be fine, Phil."

Phil opened his mouth to say something else, then closed it, as he picked Jeff up, before he gently flushed the toilet, then he walked out of the bathroom, turning the light off as well.

Several hours later, close to 3 a.m. Phil groaned as he draped his arm over his eyes, after he felt Jeff climb out of bed, for what seemed like the 5th time that night. Phil finally moved his arm, which he heard Jeff pacing back and forth in the hallway and the kitchen, so he finally leaned over and turned the lamp on, then he climbed out of bed and trudged out there, and grabbed Jeff's arm, stopping him from pacing, before he asked.

"Jeff, you have taken your medication, right?"

Jeff blinked at him, Phil could see how exhausted Jeff was, then he licked his lips faintly, before he answered Phil.

"Yes, of course, I have.."

Jeff fell silent instantly and covered his face, a second before Phil pulled his hands down and asked.

"What's wrong, Jeff?"

Jeff sighed tiredly and said.

"It should normally work, but we never told that damned ER doctor about it or if it would counteract any other medication."

Phil released Jeff's hands, to slam his palm down on the countertop, furious at himself, because he had forgotten about that possibility, Jeff jumped at the sound. Phil said wearily.

"I didn't mean to startle you, but it was either me slapping the countertop or myself for being a complete idiot. I'm not mad at you, because it's my fault, for not remembering to ask the doctor that. But come on, you must have some sleep, even if I have to hold you down the rest of the night, I think you should be able to fight the urge to get up and pace the night away."

Phil carried Jeff back to their bed, where Jeff struggled against Phil for another hour, as Phil held on him, and talked softly to him, trying to make Jeff fall asleep, till Jeff finally fell asleep close to 5am, Phil fell asleep shortly after him.

* * *

9 a.m., Jeff jerked awake, before he stared blinking up at the ceiling, then he glanced at the alarm clock, horrified that it read, it was 9 in the morning, so he shook Phil awake, who snorted and rubbed his eyes, before he asked, yawning.

"What is it, Jeff?"

Jeff peeled Phil's hands apart, then he climbed out of bed and rushed over to the dresser, to get dressed quickly, Phil watched him, till Jeff shirtless, dashed into the bathroom and came out ten minutes later and said akin close to panicking.

"Phil, you have to make them leave."

Phil, who was standing by the dresser, finally snapped.

"For god's sake, Jeff. What the fuck is wrong?"

Jeff finally hurried back to him, then he finally said nervously.

"That man is going to show up here at ten and I'm only allowed to have people at my house for 6 months in between 11 am and they have to leave at 6pm, and your friend spent the night here as did Adam."

Phil grabbed Jeff, who looked close to crying, before Phil said sternly.

"Stop it, Jeff. STOP it. Everything will be fine, knowing Adam he would've left by now. As for Nicole, I will make sure that she's gone for the day or at least, till your parole officer is gone. But this will be interesting, since I'm not an overnight guest, since I live here, but this will be the first time, me meeting the man. We still have about 40 or so minutes, till he arrives."

Phil pulled Jeff close, feeling him shaking, since he had indeed started crying, causing Phil to lightly stroke Jeff's hair and back, as he said softly.

"Everything will work out, just fine. But why don't you relax, take 10 minutes to compose yourself, and I'll make sure, it's just the two of us here, when he shows up."

Phil finally cupped Jeff's face, then kissed him gently, and wiped his tears away, before he released him to get dressed swiftly. Phil kissed him once more, then walked out of their bedroom, to make sure that only people the officer would see, would be him and Jeff. No other unauthorized guests.

* * *

45 minutes later, Jeff just sat there with his hands clasped together, feeling, but ignoring Phil's arm around his shoulders, as Jeff focused on his parole officer, who regarded them both, then said firmly.

"Jeff, you knew the rules, that you are not allowed to have any guests stay past or arrive after 6pm at night."

Phil spoke up suddenly, cutting the guy off.

"With all due respect, sir. I'm not an overnight guest, I live here."

The guy flat-out ignored Phil's comments, before he continued talking.

"Jeff, I have every right to report your unauthorized overnight guest to the judge, which you know will cause you to be placed under house arrest or possibly back in jail again. So you had best have a very good explanation, on just why you chose to openly break that rule, that was laid out for your own good."

Jeff started trembling slightly, before he swallowed and managed to say, without looking at Phil, who he knew was pissed, by the officer internally ignoring him, and what he had said.

"Please believe me, in me telling you that Phil, isn't a guest, he lives here with me and if anyone, could keep me, clean, it'd be him, no one else."

The guy stared hard at Jeff, before he shifted though some papers, then said.

"Jeff, your friend, is a guest, because I have his residence address as being several states over, in Chicago Illinois, not in Cameron, North Carolina."

Jeff pressed his lips together, then he barely managed to say.

"He only gets his mail there, but he only has that house there, so he best friend, would always have somewhere to live. Drug test me or whatever, please just don't send me back to jail or place..."

Jeff's voice broke, as he covered his face, feeling Phil squeezing his shoulders and talking to him as softly as he could, in trying to calm Jeff down, and prevent him from crying, till the officer finally set a plastic cup down, then he said gruffly.

"Jeff, you know the drill. so you'd best be quick about it, but while your gone, I think that I might have a look around your house and maybe talk to your guest."

Ten minutes later, Jeff finally looked up at the officer, before he meekly asked.

"What do I have to go though, to get a person authorized, into staying here, past the set times?"

The officer said somewhat conceitedly.

"It's take a long process and paperwork, but if you are serious about pursuing it, then be at my office next Tuesday at 11am, no sooner and no later. Because I have other paroles assigned to me. But until then, your guest is not allowed to be here in between the hours that I had told you, was the only hours you had to visit people or have people over. So I will see you next week at 11am, correct?"

* * *

Phil struggled, and forced himself to remain silent, despite being beyond livid, at how he got treated. Till Jeff rushed back from peering out of the windows by the front door, and said.

"He's gone finally."

Phil growled in sheer anger, Jeff clasped his hands together, seeing how pissed Phil was, then he demanded.

"Is he like that all the time to you, Jeff?"

Jeff swallowed, then sighed and said.

"Not all the time, but most of the time he is. Now you see why I was panicking earlier today? I don't like him, but I don't know how I can convince the stupid judge to reassign me to someone else. Unless they are all like that."

Phil growled slightly.

"Come here, Jeff."

Jeff stared at him briefly, then he walked over to Phil, who immediately wrapped his arms tightly around Jeff, causing him to burst into tears, as Phil held him, while whispering softly.

"If I have to find a red-eye flight or whatever, back here. I swear, I will pick you up next week, so we can deal with his fucking ass. But damn, I didn't know that he treated you like that and I know that you can't sleep very well, without me being here. But I have no choice but to abide by his fucking rules and find a hotel room tonight, because I don't want you to be sent back to jail or be put under house arrest. I swear somehow, I will try to fix this. But we have a fucking week of hell, till we see him next week."

Jeff finally sniffled, trying to compose himself, then he whimpered.

"I hate him, for sending you away like that."

Phil sighed, and said softly.

"I know, Jeff. God, I know and I hate this whole situation as well. But I couldn't live with myself, if I was the reason, why you was dragged back to jail, do you have to endure this for 3 yrs?"

Jeff finally managed to say.

"No longer than 6 months, or closer to 5 months now. I'm hopeful that when it's up, that the judge will decide to let me leave the state. Since there was nothing discussed about that."

Phil said.

"Well in that case, maybe he only meant that you can't leave the state for 6 months. Since it seems stupid to say, you aren't allowed to leave the state for 3 yrs. I'll ask that fucker next week, when we meet with him."

Phil sighed, then he released Jeff briefly, before he walked over and locked the front door, then he walked back over to Jeff and said, as he grabbed Jeff's hand.

"I had asked Nicole to spend the night in Fayetteville, she wasn't too happy about being in a strange city, but given what I told her, she accepted it. But however we still have several hours left, before I have to leave to get a hotel room. I know just what we can do before I leave."

* * *

Phil led Jeff into the hallway, before he suddenly picked Jeff up, and slung him over his shoulder slightly, before giving his ass a slight pat, and making Jeff squeal, then Phil strode quickly to their bedroom, and over to their bed, and deposited Jeff on the bed. Phil rushed back over and shut the door firmly, then jerked off his shoes and socks, and threw them on the floor, as he stalked across the room, to where Jeff was laying on the bed.

Jeff barely had time to remove his shirt, before he was pinned against the bed, by Phil who was kissing him hungrily. Jeff returned his own fevered kisses. A second before he felt Phil swiftly unbuckling Jeff's pants, then jerking them down to his ankles, then he somewhat roughly pulled Jeff's shoes and socks off, then slid Jeff's jeans off of his legs completely. Then Phil quickly stripped as well, then he situated himself between Jeff's legs, all the while kissing him, before he finally planted lingeringly kisses down Jeff's neck, across his shoulders and chest.

Jeff cried out, and arched up, feeling Phil slip two fingers inside of him and moving them rapidly, while he wrapped his other hand around Jeff's cock and started stroking it roughly, as his lips found Jeff's mouth again for several more minutes, then Jeff jerked away with a gasp, when he felt Phil's erection suddenly pressing against his thigh, then Jeff moaned.

"Oh please, Phil. I want you, I need you."

Jeff jerked back as he yelled, when Phil slammed into Jeff's ass, burying himself to the hilt, then he barely gave Jeff time to rest, before he started slamming into Jeff's ass again, Jeff gave a sharp gasping moan, with every jerk of Phil's hips, before Jeff locked his ankles around the backs of Phil's knees, then Jeff grabbed Phil's shoulders, throughly enjoying the slight slap of skin, from Phil's taut body pushing frantically against his own, as Jeff squirmed, not caring how fast it was.

Til Jeff jerked his head back and arched up against Phil's erection and his hand, when he came swiftly, before he barely heard Phil yell out his quick release. Phil collapsed against Jeff's sweat covered body, allowing Jeff to hold him weakly for a couple of minutes, then Phil wearily raised his head to look at Jeff and said weakly, in a hoarse voice.

"I had meant to make love to you, but I just lost control of myself. Though at least we didn't rip each other's clothes off. But give me a minute, then I'll take you into the bathroom, and clean you up, Jeff."

Jeff gripped the edge of the sink, wincing, as he felt Phil gently dabbing the washcloth against his now very tender and sore pucker. Finally Phil said.

"Well can you stand here, for me to strip the bed sheets off the bed, Jeff? or at least check and make sure their not covered with blood, but I'm sure they are."

Jeff winced, then said.

"Just go hurry up and change the sheets, Phil. I know that they are, I know that without looking."

Fie minutes later, Phil walked back into the bathroom, then he picked Jeff up and carried him back to their bed, and climbed on it, before setting Jeff down and laid down on the fresh cool sheets, causing Jeff to roll over and press himself against Phil, who wrapped his arms around Jeff's body, from where Jeff had rested his face against Phil's chest. Jeff shifted slightly, so that his face was pressed against Phil's neck, before Phil tightened his arms once more around Jeff, then he heard Jeff sniff deeply, causing him to ask, while chuckling.

"Jeff, what are you doing?"

Jeff sighed and said.

"Nothing, nothing at all, Phil. Why?"

Phil chuckled again and said.

"You are something else, you know that."

Jeff smirked against Phil's skin, before saying.

"Yes, perhaps."

Phil laughed softly and finally said.

"Oh, but I wouldn't change you for the world."


	20. Chapter 20

A week later, Phil followed Jeff into the office building, then he sat down, as he watched Jeff sign himself in, and tell the secretary, to inform his parole officer he had arrived for his weekly check in.

Thirty minutes later, Phil sat down beside Jeff, after the parole officer had gestured at the two seats, before the guy stared at them and finally said.

"So you still want to pursue this Jeff. Very well then, here. I know that you are well aware of what you have to do every week."

Jeff froze slightly, as he stared at the two plastic cups, his parole officer had set out, then he realized at the same time, as Phil did, at why there was two. The officer said.

"Policy states, that in order to get authorization for an overnight guest to stay with you, they have to be drugtested as well. But I'm very inclined to deny your request, here and now, Jeff. Since your friend here is a confirmed member of a gang, as all law enforcement knows that Straight Edge members are gangmembers, plain and simple. Besides he shouldn't have no issue with being drugtested as well."

Jeff immediately placed his hand on Phil's arm, with his fingers digging into his skin slightly, warning Phil silently, not to blow up at the officer over the hateful and stupid words he just spoken. Phil managed to force himself to relax, while gritting his teeth, when the officer followed them into the bathroom, Jeff glanced at him and said softly.

"He does this everytime, so he's not singling you out."

* * *

Phil, who walked out of the bedroom that he shared with Jeff two days after they had met with both the judge and the damned parole officer, overseeing Jeff. Which the judge had finally chose to give Jeff's case to someone else, after he had learnt of how he had been treating Jeff. Phil shook his head still slightly pissed that the guy had acted like that because of his damned beliefs that people who lived the straight edge lifestyle, was gangmembers.

Phil carried his suitcases over and set them by the door, before he walked back over to where Jeff was sitting on a stool, from where he was sitted at the kitchen island. Jeff swallowed, then glanced up at Phil and said sadly.

"I wish that you didn't have to go, Phil."

Phil sighed and said softly.

"I know Jeff, but I have to do that stupid media appearance and the houseshow, but I'm just glad that there won't be any houseshows next weekend, due to the holiday. Which I have no idea on how to figure out, what to about them or where I'd be during them this yr."

Jeff sniffed, then said.

"Why can't your family just come here, Phil."

Phil sighed again and said.

"It's not that easy, Jeff. And I don't relish the idea of being apart from you during Thanksgiving, Christmas would be a different thing, but I'm truly at loss of what I should do. Because most families lounge around eating and talking well after 6pm, which you still have to abide by that stupid rule. And I know my family won't want to endure in dealing with the hectic holiday travel period at the airport."

Phil sighed, while thinking, then he said.

"Why don't you ask your new parole officer, if it was permissionable, you could leave the state to spend thanksgiving at my house in Chicago this yr. I mean surely the guy will let you leave the state for two days."

Jeff pressed his lips together, causing Phil to say.

"What is it, Jeff?"

Jeff finally said.

"I just hate not being with my dad on Thanksgiving, that's all. Why can't we have Thanksgiving here, then visit with your family the day before or afterwards?"

Phil sighed and said.

"Wednesday would work better, but they don't like changing the date of their annual dinner, and Friday is out of the question, since they, for reasons beyond me, they love getting up early and fighting with people for gifts, they can buy any other day. But so how are you and Nicole getting along."

* * *

Jeff just looked at him, almost angrily, then he finally said.

"She hates me, Phil."

Phil burst out laughing and finally said.

"That's not what she told me, from how she felt, the last time you two talked. I think she's more like waiting on one of us to decide who would marry her, but I can tell you wholeheartedly, that it won't be me, period. I have no intentions of wanting kids or whatever."

Jeff snorted and snapped.

"How do you know, if you never tired getting married, and becoming a father? Because whoever marries and knocks her up, well all three of us will be raising the kids, regardless of who their actual father is, or whose name she chooses to take. But you met her, so she should be your wife, not mine."

Phil frowned and said.

"I am not getting married and that's final, Jeff."

Phil glanced at his watch, then his mouth fell open, before he said sharply.

"Are you going to drive me to the airport, Jeff? Because I have to go now."

Jeff scowled, then he slid off the stool and grabbed his car keys, as he said in a sad voice.

"Grab your stuff and let's go."

Phil stared at him, then sighed, while silently hoping Jeff wouldn't fall apart.

An hour later, Jeff just sat there, with his lips pressed together, while he stared straight ahead and refusing to look at Phil, who he knew was staring at him. Jeff managed to say, in a trembling voice.

"Please just get out, Phil, I know that you can make it from here. Taking you here is hard enough, please don't make it any harder."

Phil sighed, before he glanced around outside, then he leaned over and kissed him quickly on the cheek, and squeezed his shoulder, while he said.

" I will be back Tuesday at the latest, I promise. I'll head to the airport immediately when Raw is over. That way I should be home before you wake up the next morning."

Jeff gave a slight nod, while blinking. Phil climbed out of the car, then he grabbed his bags, and walked to the bank of elevators, before he paused and glanced back at where Jeff had parked but he had already left, Phil looked around, then caught sight of the car leaving the airport parking garage.

* * *

A week later, Phil silently crept though the near dark house, trying not to bump into anything, as he finally found the hallway leading to their bedroom, then he carefully turned the knob, only to find it was locked. Phil tried it again, with the same results, before he finally set his bags down by the door, and turned around and felt his way back to the main part of the house and turned the living room light on, before blinking slightly, then he focused on where everything was, before he killed the lights again. and made his way to the stairs and walked up them, and found Nicole's bedroom only to discover the room was empty, causing Phil to shove down the urge to smack himself, for not realizing it sooner, of Jeff needing someone to hold, thus making him turn to Nicole.

Phil sighed, then carefully walked down the steps, and made his way back to Jeff's bedroom, where he stretched out on the floor, using his duffel bag as a makeshift and bad pillow,.

Three hours later, Phil started awake, then glanced around, to realize that he was in bed with Jeff pressed tightly against him. Phil looked down at him, before smoothing Jeff's hair back out of his face, causing Jeff to stir and open his eyes. Phil touched his face, before he finally said.

So you and Nicole?"

Jeff narrowed his eyes instantly, causing Phil to say softly.

"Oh relax, Jeff. I don't mind it as long as it doesn't happen more than twice a year. I understand perfectly that you was lonely and wanted to hold someone or fuck them."

Jeff finally relaxed and said softly.

"We just got to talking and one thing led to another and I forgot about you coming home early, or I would've left the bedroom door unlocked, I didn't mean to make you sleep on the floor. What time did you get in?"

Phil thought and said.

"Oh about 7:30, I didn't mind it Jeff. As I knew you'd find me quicker, than if I slept on the sofa."

Jeff thought and said.

"Then you must've just fell asleep, because I was up at 8am. But I'm glad you're here."

Phil sighed, then he remembered something and said.

"Well I had tried in talking with my mom and she refused to have dinner anywhere but her house this yr, but my sister decided to accept my invite at coming here for Thanksgiving dinner, but I think she just wants a better look at you."

Jeff groaned and covered his face briefly, then said.

"Well I hope she's not expecting much. When is she supposed to arrive? I don't think that I can handle anymore of you bringing strange people to my house, regardless if they're your family."

Phil felt Jeff tense up while he was talking again, causing Phil sigh and cutting Jeff off, when he said slowly.

"Yes, I know. That you aren't fond of strangers coming to your house, that you never met before or aren't friends with them yet. But Jaline won't hurt you, but however we are close, kinda like how close you are with your older brother. But this is how close I am with my sister."

Phil pointed at his left ear, when he turned his head slightly to show the cluster of stars around the number 31 right behind his left ear, before Phil turned his gaze back to Jeff, then he caught a glimpse of the slightly nervous look in Jeff's eyes, before it vanished and causing Phil to say softly.

"She's supposed to be at the airport here sometime around 2pm tomorrow."

Jeff sighed again, before Phil patted him on his back, and continued talking.

"Just relax, Jeff. Everything will be perfectly fine, I promise. Just wait and see."

* * *

Two days later, Jeff just sat there, from where he was sitting on the back porch, staring off into the woods behind his house, lost in his thoughts, till he glanced up startled, when he felt Phil place his hand on his shoulder, then Phil said quietly.

"Well if you're up to it, everything's ready, Jeff."

Jeff sighed, then he climbed to his feet, and followed Phil back inside.

Two hours later, Phil leaned back, before he finally studied Jeff, who stiffened instantly, when Jalyne hugged him, then Phil say softly.

"Well I think that I probably should be taking you to your hotel room now, Chaleen."

She looked slightly disappointed, before she finally said.

"As you wish, Philly."

Phil frowned, at the hated nickname she liked calling him, but he turned silently and led her outside to his car.

Jeff waited, till he heard them leaving, before he got up and started putting the food away in the fridge and the dirt dishes in the dishwasher, added the soap and started it, then he locked the back door, before he walked down the hallway to the bedroom, he shared with Phil.

An hour later, Jeff blinked up at Phil, who was standing over him, before he finally climbed into bed with Jeff. Jeff immediately snuggled up to Phil's side, who wrapped his arms around Jeff's waist tightly, before Phil said.

"Sleepy are you?"

Jeff said sleepily.

"I was, but I'm always eager for after dinner dessert."

Phil burst out laughing, before he coughed, when Jeff cupped him though the fabric of his boxer shorts, then his breath caught, when he felt Jeff stroking his fingers slowly along his cloth covered cock, causing Jeff to giggle, when he felt Phil's cock harden suddenly under his caressing fingers. Before Phil asked slowly.

"Are you really? Besides you already had dessert Jeff."

Jeff's eyes gleamed, a second before he shifted and jerked Phil's boxers off of his legs, and tossed them off the bed, before he moved to where he was straddling Phil and said.

"Oh but this is the best dessert of them all, Phillip."

Jeff scooted down, so that he was hidden by the covers a second before Phil gasped, when he suddenly felt Jeff's wet and hot mouth seal around the head of his cock and start sucking mercilessly, causing Phil to grip the blankets on either side of him, then Jeff abruptly removed his mouth and making Phil groan in frustation. Jeff said quickly.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm not done yet, with that part of you, just yet, Phil."

Jeff pushed the blankets back slightly and stripped naked completely, before he settled himself back between Phil's legs, a second before his mouth closed around his cock once more, and sucking on it once more, for several more minutes, then he removed his mouth again, and stared up at Phil who was breathing heavily, with his chest heaving. Jeff pulled him down slightly, a second before Jeff gave a quick thrust up into Phil, who cried out.

Jeff just stayed still slightly, then he started moving, as he thrusted into Phil again and again, a second before he wrapped his hand around Phil's cock, and start stroking him as he picked up his frantic pace, to where he was pounding Phil's ass briefly, then he slowed down, and kissed Phil all the while, causing Phil to tighten his arms slightly around Jeff's waist.

Phil arched up against Jeff's hand, when he came suddenly, and caused his cum to splatter against both of their stomachs and covered Jeff's fingers, and causing the walls of his ass to squeeze Jeff's cock and brought him as well. Jeff grabbed the spare washcloth, sitting on the nightstand and quickly wiped off their stomachs and his hand, before tossing it on the floor, then he collapsed on top of Phil's sweat covered body, barely feeling Phil gently stroking Jeff's back slowly.

* * *

Nearly two months later. Jeff stood in the kitchen, watching Phil talking to Nicole, who suddenly snapped, causing Phil to get a confused look on his face, at the hatred in her voice.

"I hate you both."

She fell silent, before she rushed to the bathroom again, causing Phil to walk over to Jeff, who said.

"I think she's more mad over throwing up so much, I wouldn't worry so much about it. When she gets past it, she'd be fine."

Phil scratched his head, then chuckled and said.

"I think it's interesting that you was only with her once, back on late Monday night, back before Thanksgiving last yr. But I guess it's true that once is enough."

Jeff sighed, then said slowly.

"I guess so. But either way, I only want you to be sharing my bed till I decide otherwise."

Phil arched an eyebrow, before he asked slowly, while smirking.

"Really, in what way do you wish for me to share your bed, Jeff?"

Jeff grabbed Phil's hand and said.

"Oh let me show you, in which manner, that I was referring to, how I wish you will share my bed, Phil."

An hour later Jeff jerked against the handcuffs, panting heavily, thankful he wasn't standing, just from how weakkneed he felt right now, as Phil continued his merciless assault as he kept kissing and nibbling his way over every inch of Jeff's body, a second before Jeff shrieked, when he felt Phil lightly brushing a powder covered feather brush over Jeff's wet and heated body, then Phil set the brush aside, then he used his tongue to follow the path he had made with the powder, at the same time he slipped two fingers inside of Jeff's ass, and he started moving them back and forth, causing Jeff to start squirming, as he panted and pulled on the handcuffs.

Phil quickly removed his fingers, wiped them off, then he gave a hard thrust up into Jeff's ass and making him cry out, a second before his sharp cry was muffled, by Phil kissing him hungrily, Jeff returned his eager kisses, as he felt Phil finally freed his hands, which he quickly smacked Phil's ass, who chuckled, as he started nibbled along the skin on Jeff's shoulder, while he kept thrusting into Jeff's ass again repeatedly, as they both strained against each other, Jeff slicked some sweat, out of his eyes, that had ran in them, a second before he kissed Phil hungrily, as he held Phil's face close, by having a handful of his long hair as their lips smashed together again and again, till Jeff clawed at Phil's back, when he arched up against his wonderful fingers, when he came yet again, followed quickly by Phil's slight yell, at his release.

Five minutes later, Jeff just laid there, from where he was resting on his stomach, before he winced slightly, feeling Phil gently dabbing a washcloth at his tender and sore pucker. Jeff heard Phil sigh, then Jeff asked.

"What's wrong, Phil?"

Phil said slowly.

"Nothing, but I don't know if I'll ever get used to seeing you wearing a wedding ring again, Jeff."

Jeff sighed, then he asked.

"Do you want me to remove it? I can if it bothers you that much. Since you know why I got married again, since my dad would expect it from me, if I got a woman pregnant, then it's my duty to marry her, even if I have zero feelings towards her, aside being the mother of my kids."

Phil said quickly.

"No, I mean it does. But I just need some time to adjust to it, though you have only been married for two weeks, which you only got married so recently, when she was confirmed as being pregnant. But I think she's happy, that she won't go though the hottest part of the year, with all that extra weight. Even if she hates us, right now, which I think makes her feel better about being sick so much."


	21. Chapter 21

Jeff was startled awake suddenly, before he realized that Phil was softly kissing his shoulder, with his arms wrapped tightly around Jeff's body. Jeff blinked at him, before he said sleepily, while rubbing his eyes.

"What are you doing, Phil?"

Phil chuckled softly and said slowly.

"Well today is Valentine's day, after all, Jeff."

Jeff's mouth fell open slightly, causing Phil to kiss his lips softly, before Jeff shoved him away abruptly, with a slight scowl on his face. Phil sighed when Jeff turned his back towards him as he laid back down, till Phil said finally.

"Alright, what the hell is wrong with you, Jeff. You have been acting strangely, ever since you talked to Adam a week ago. So just fucking spill it already."

Jeff jerked the blankets back and stormed off to the bathroom, without answering him. Phil was off the bed, before he stalked into the bathroom and grabbed Jeff by both of his arms and snapped.

"I've had enough of this avoiding me bullshit, that you have been doing for the past week Jeff. Now just fucking tell me, what is your fucking problem. You want our relationship to fucking work, then YOU HAVE TO TALK TO ME."

Phil's face had turned red slightly, with his voice rising, before Jeff snapped.

"Why does it fucking matter, Phillip, honestly. I know that you'd leave me the first time something better came along. Oh wait it already has in the form of a bald chick named Serena."

Phil barely managed to stifle his urge to shake Jeff, then he released him, only to grab Jeff's arm and yank him up against him, as he fisted Jeff's hair and forcing him to meet Phil's stormy gaze, before Phil growled, as Jeff struggled against him. Jeff tried to push him away, only for Phil to trap Jeff's arms against his sides. Phil said slowly in a slightly furious voice.

"Stop it, Jeff. You aren't getting free. I have no feelings or whatever towards Serena. God knows I have enough fucking trouble in keeping her in character. That is the only fucking reason I spend so much time with her."

Phil fell silent as he studied Jeff's face, then he chuckled softly, when he realized why Jeff was truly acting in the manner he had.

"Oh my god, Jeff. Are you jealous of Serena? Is that what you talked to Adam about? If anyone should be jealous, it's me, of how close you are with your ex lover. But I'm not jealous, because I know that you aren't a cheater, just like you should know well enough that I'm as faithful as you are."

* * *

Phil released Jeff long enough, then he cupped Jeff's face and kissed him roughly, before he pulled him tightly against his body again, as Phil said softly.

"You have no reason to be jealous of her, Jeff. None at all, come let me show you."

Phil pulled Jeff over to the bathroom door long enough to shut and lock the door, before he kissed Jeff once more hungrily. Jeff let out a little gasp, when Phil kissed his way down Jeff's neck, at the same time he slipped his hand down inside Jeff's boxers and caressed Jeff's cock with his fingertips. Phil stepped back, to study Jeff's face briefly, before he abruptly jerked Jeff's boxers down, and said softly.

"Step out of your boxers, Jeff."

Jeff placed trembling hands on Phil's shoulders, causing him to glance up at Jeff briefly, then he wadded up Jeff's boxers and tossed them away. Phil pulled his own off, and threw them to the side, before he slowly inched his way back up, while he let his fingers roam over every inch of bare skin on Jeff's body, then he laid a gentle kiss on jeff's skin, right above his cock, then he licked his way up to Jeff's naval, while his hands gripped Jeff's hips. Phil finally said.

"Why on earth, do you think that I would willingly give all of this and you up for Serena? You stole my heart all those years ago and never returned it."

Phil kissed Jeff's lips gently, then wrapped his arms around his waist loosely, as he continued talking.

"And I don't want you to ever return it, because at night I'd rather be sleeping alone or by your side. I don't want anyone else and I don't think that I could even begin to love someone else, Jeff. The only person I want for the rest of my life, is the person I'm staring at right now."

Phil started kissing Jeff hungrily, gently pushing him backwards, till he pinned him against the edge of the sink, then he quickly turned Jeff around and slipped two fingers inside of his ass, causing Jeff to cry out, in slight discomfort. Phil jerked his fingers out again, then wiped them off, before he took a swipe with his arm over the surface of the sink, and knocking things off and shoving others aside, to make enough space for Jeff, then he thrust into Jeff and making him yell out in pain at the sudden sharp stab of pain from Phil thrusting into him relentlessly.

Jeff's fingers scrambled over the sink, before he finally found the ledge and gripped it tightly, as Phil kept slamming into him, and driving his body against the sink, a second before Jeff gasped, when he felt Phil's hand wrap around his cock and start stroking him roughly, in union with his thrusts. Jeff started trembling slightly, till his knees buckled, when he came suddenly, somewhat thankful, that he was resting some of his body on the sink, a second before he heard Phil's yell, when he came as well, and laid his head against the back of Jeff's shoulder.

Jeff raised his face to glance in the mirror behind at Phil, who was watching him silently, Jeff squeezed his eyes shut, as he silently hoped the passion they had in the beginning last summer, wasn't slowly fizzling out, Jeff jumped slightly at the sound of Phil's voice.

"Alright, what's bothering you now, Jeff? I know that you are thinking of something, since you always close your eyes to prevent me from seeing what's on your mind."

Jeff lightly ran his fingers over the sink, before he finally said.

"I can't tell you now, when we're like this, Phil."

Phil sighed, then he seen Jeff wince when Phil withdrew from his ass, causing Phil to pat him on his back slightly, before Phil grabbed a washcloth, wet it and gently cleaned Jeff up. Phil finally left Jeff leaning against the sink, as he walked over to the hamper and dropped it in, before making his way back over to Jeff and wrapped his arm around Jeff's waist, to help him into the bathtub, causing Jeff to glance at him confused, causing Phil to say.

"I just want to have a relaxing bath with you, so that I can hold you for a little bit, and you can tell me, what's truly troubling you instead of us waiting for you to spill."

* * *

Five minutes later, Phil gently cupped water and let it spill down over Jeff's neck and chest, causing him to tremble, from where he was seated between Phil's legs, while he leaned back against his chest. Phil said softly.

"Alright, you have to tell me, Jeff."

Jeff sighed as he traced lazy circles in the water, before he finally said.

"Fine, if you really want to know what I was thinking earlier, I'm scared, Phil."

Phil ran his fingers along Jeff's wet skin, while pondering what Jeff said, then Phil replied.

"Serena isn't the problem, is she? And I know that Nicole isn't the problem, since you barely look twice at her every day. So why would you be scared for, then Jeff?"

Phil thought briefly, and continued.

"Oh I see, you're scared of losing me, aren't you?"

Jeff barely managed to choke out.

"Yes, and I fear that our relationship is drawing to an end, because it's almost like we don't have that same burning passion between us, like we did, when we first started dating last summer."

Phil sighed and said, almost whispering in Jeff's ear, as his hot breath tickled his skin.

"We still have that passion, Jeff. I think you only feel that way, is because our relationship took one hell of a beating last September, and tell you the truth, I almost didn't decide to visit you that one day, when you was in jail. I just was so hurt by what you did Jeff, as hurt as I was in 2008, when you got suspended. But when I went to throw your things into the trash, which was the day before I showed up to visit you, that one photo of us in that army helicopter caught my eye and I remembered what you said, about how hard you tried to reach me, that week, because you needed a friend, so I vowed that I wouldn't ever deny you like that again, because I knew you needed a friend during that time like you hadn't needed before and I haven't ever regretted showing up that day, though it nearly killed me, seeing you how you looked. And if I had to do things all over again, I think I would refuse to let you go home, but I wouldn't change what I did other than that."

Phil shifted and wrapped his arms around Jeff's body, then he started talking again.

"I still love you, Jeff. But when I seen that picture, I sank to the floor and just sat there crying, because that's how much it hurt me, Jeff. That you have been killing yourself with that bullshit all that time and yes I mostly mean the fact that they found a few baggies of Cocaine in that box you took inside and opened, before being caught redhanded and arrested on the spot. That's why I had dragged you to rehab two days after you got out of jail."

Phil gently turned Jeff's face toward him and softly kissed him, then he gently touched Jeff's face with his fingertips, before he sighed and said softly.

"I love you, Jeff. And It'd kill me, if I lost you, and even though I know that I don't show it, but I do get concerned whenever I see you so close to Adam and you might not notice it, but he usually has his arm around you or his hand on your arm or shoulder in a way that is more personal than just merely being casual, plus the fact that you and his relationship didn't so much end as you two resorted back to being friendly lovers."

Phil finally fell silent, before he took a deep breath and exhaled it a few seconds later, before he gently pulled the wet strands of Jeff's hair off of his face, then he cupped another handful of water and allowed it to trinkle down Jeff's neck and chest again, making Jeff tremble and having little chill bumps appear on Jeff's skin, causing Phil to remark.

"I think that we're both getting cold and we should get out and dried off, since I don't want you to end up getting sick once more."

Phil gently locked his arm under Jeff's legs and his second arm around Jeff's back, as he finally stood up and stepped out of the now nearly cold bathwater, then he set Jeff down on his feet, on the bathrug. Phil leaned over and pulled the drain plug, and straightened up before he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around Jeff's wet and shivering body, and started rubbing the towel against Jeff's wet and naked body. Jeff glanced up and caught Phil's gaze, whose hands came to rest on the small of Jeff's back, before Jeff said softly.

"I'm sorry for everything, Phil and making you doubt yourself, but thank you for trusting me, in believing that I won't ever cheat on you with Adam or anyone else. But most of the time when I talk to Adam. It's just us talking, nothing more, but other times he helps me in clearifying problems or other issues I'm struggling with. Which he would probably take me back, but I think he's happy like he is, where he's completely unattached to anyone as far as relationships go. I have no doubt that he still cares deeply about me, but at the same time he doesn't want me like that again, at least not right now anyways."

Phil just stared at Jeff, while he was talking, causing Jeff to fall silent abruptly, then he asked.

"Why are you staring at me like that for, Phil?"

Phil chuckled and broke his eye contact with Jeff, before he glanced back up at him, then stepped closely, as he caressed Jeff's face, before finally kissing him lightly. Phil pulled back to see Jeff's eyes was closed, so he ran a single finger along Jeff's lips, causing him to open his eyes, then Phil said softly.

"It's hard as hell to get you to open up and talk to me, on such a deep personal level, but I'm happy that you do, since it means that you trust me greatly, though I'm not saying that you shouldn't be so guarded, but I do however wish that I didn't have to fight so hard, to the point I have to nearly hold you down and yell at you, just to make you talk to me, about how you're truly feeling, though you've always kinda been that nervous creature ready to flee if I say the wrong thing or make a wrong move, in all the years I've known you."

Phil sighed, then he finished drying Jeff off, before he quickly dried himself off, and said.

"Come, Jeff."

* * *

Phil grabbed Jeff's hand and led him back to to their dresser, where Phil got dressed, and stepped to the side, letting Jeff pull on some clean clothes as well, then Phil led him to their bed. Before he said, as he climbed onto the bed.

"I think that we should just rest and lay down for a while."

Phil wrapped his arms around Jeff, who stiffened instantly, causing Phil to say softly.

"Just relax Jeff, but it hurts whenever I do get you to open up, because you talk for a few minutes, before you retreat as fast as you can again, then it's at least a month before I get though to you again, but yet you always remain poised and ready for flight, and I know that's my fault for attacking you when you was at your weakest nearly two years ago, and God knows how many times every day I had to endure seeing Adam, Chris, Jay, and all the rest of your friends as well as your brother, openly glaring at me, like they wished that I would vanish or die."

Phil took a deep breath, before he exhaled, while he gently stroked Jeff's damp hair, then he continued talking.

"And now no matter how hard I try, it still hurts, because you refuse to let me get close enough to completely heal the still open cut that I had inflicted on your heart and spirit, and when I think I'm close enough to do it finally, you run and then suddenly there's a impentrable brick wall standing between us or between me and healing the open wound always festering, that I caused on your spirit. I know that you have let me hold you while your crying, but even that you force yourself to stop after a few minutes, instead of the full 30 minutes or crying yourself to sleep, kind of cry that would help you move past what I did in March 2008, to you. I'm begging you, Jeff. Please let me help you, because we both know that if you don't, then that is the thing that will be the thing that ended our relationship. And I don't want to lose you, Jeff. I lost a nearly a year and a half, that I could've spent on loving you, but I should've told you, how I felt about you."

Phil tightened his arms around Jeff, when he felt him start trembling, before he heard him crying, Phil laid there stroking Jeff's back, as he silently held Jeff for a few minutes, then Jeff abruptly started struggling, while crying out.

"Let me go, Phillip, please"

Phil locked both arms around Jeff determined to hold him close, but Jeff managed to struggle hard enough, where Phil lost his grip on him, Jeff was off the bed and ran into the bathroom, with Phil on his heels, but Jeff managed to slam and lock the bathroom door in Phil's face. Causing Phil to start pleading through the door.

"Please Jeff, don't do this, please just let me hold you, I've hurting just as badly as you are, Jeff. Please unlock the door and let me in."

Phil rattled the door, causing Jeff to say in a broken voice.

"Go away and leave me alone. You've done quite enough already."

Phil sucked in a breath, then he said in a pained voice.

"Don't do this, Jeff. I'm too wrapped up in this, to just merely walk away and you know it. I'm not leaving till you open this door and talk to me, Jeff."

Jeff screamed though the door, in a tear choked voice.

"Stop it, just stop it, dammit Phil, you've hurt me enough already."

Phil shook the door again, causing Jeff to start wailing in pain, Phil twisted his face, before kicking the door, then he finally sat down with his back pressed against the door, his face in his hands. Phil didn't know if he hated himself or the fucking evil door that stood between him and Jeff more at that moment.

* * *

Several hours later, Phil rubbed his eyes, as he blinked, when he realized he had fell asleep, waiting for Jeff to come out or at the very least unlock the bathroom door, then he looked at his watch, before he turned back to the door, then he pushed himself to his feet and tested the doorknob, which he realized that it was unlocked, so he finally opened the door, causing the sound of soft sobs vanish. Phil walked inside quickly, only to find Jeff sitting huddled in the corner of the bathroom, as he sat on the floor with his arms wrapped around his knees, while he hugged them to his chest.

Phil started for Jeff, only for Jeff to roll his eyes slightly and scoot back, Phil stepped back, then he inched a half step closer, which he seen, caused Jeff to tense up ready to flee. So Phil lowered himself down on the floor, since it hurt, seeing how close he was to Jeff, but yet knowing he was just out of arm reach of Jeff, then he placed his hand on the floor in between them. Phil studied Jeff's face, which he noted that his eyes was red and puffy with his face streaked, from the tears, that was still running down his face slightly.

"Oh Jeff, I just want to help you past this pain, you insist on holding onto, it's not healthy. I just wish you would let me help you. This day didn't go how I had planned it would go. I had other plans for this day, that I had been getting together for the last two weeks."

Jeff jumped and inched backwards, pressing himself against the vanity sink, at the sound of Phil's soft and soothing voice. Phil sighed, then he slowly pushed himself to his feet, causing Jeff to yelp and press himself trembling against the wall even harder, Phil raised his hands slightly, as he said.

"Relax, I'm going to go back to the bedroom and getting something, nothing more."

Jeff pressed his face against the wall, crying even harder, because he was so fucking conflicted and hurting, he wanted Phil to help him past this horrid scar he'd been carrying for close to two years, but on the other hand he was so terrified to opening up completely, on the chance he'd get hurt like before by Phil. Jeff jumped with a strangled cry, when Phil's unusually soft voice interrupted his thoughts abruptly.

"Shh, I won't touch you, till you give me permission, to do so, Jeff. But I had bought this last week and I had planned on giving it to you today, before everything happened between us, Jeff. So I hope you'd still accept them, inspite of everything, Jeff."

Jeff looked up Phil, who immediately sat down, on the floor where he had been sitting, before he got up a minute ago. Then he sat a little box down between them, Phil watched Jeff's face, so he opened it to reveal a pair of harmless small ring earrings, similar to the ones that Jeff had in, except the new ones was completely black. Jeff turned his face away and pressed his face once more against the wall, as he gave himself into his tears, once more. That he had been trying to get under control. Jeff flinched at the sound of Phil's soothing voice.

"Oh Jeff, I just wish you would let me hold you, instead of hiding yourself against that wall, like you're scared to death of letting me comforting you. Please just take my hand, I'm begging you, because I didn't mean it, and it feels like my whole body's inside out from how much I'm hurting, Jeff and I've tried not to love you, but I can't stop loving you and my heart right now feels like it's been torn to shreds, and inspite of that, it's still open as a book right now."

Phil managed to inch closer, so that he was within arm's reach of Jeff, but he knew that Jeff had to meet him halfway. So Phil held out his hand palm side up, in mid air, as a peace offering for Jeff to take, when he was ready. Phil waited, hating himself even more, when Jeff started shaking even harder as he pressed his hands over his face, while he started sobbing anew. Because it hurt like nothing he had ever felt before, seeing the state Jeff was and knowing that it was all his fault.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Phil finally pressed his hand, still palm side up on the floor, hoping if his hand was resting on the floor, Jeff would take it faster and finally let him in completely. Phil squeezed his eyes shut, when he seen Jeff shift slightly, hoping Jeff would be more trusting, if Phil kept his eyes shut, so he wasn't staring at him. Phil bit his lip, when he felt Jeff's fingertips brushing his palm briefly before they vanished just as quickly. Phil held his breath, when he once again felt Jeff's fingers touching his palm nervously, then he felt Jeff jerk his fingers back once more, when Phil exhaled, but he kept his eyes closed, then he felt Jeff's hand on his arm, causing his brow to furrow slightly, a second before he felt Jeff finally settle himself in Phil's lap, before he pressed his face against Phil's chest, sobbing once more.

Causing Phil to open his eyes, then he slowly wrapped his arms around Jeff's trembling body loosely, then he moved one hand to stroke Jeff's back gently, vowing to himself, and even though he didn't want to, but he swore to himself silently, that he'd never try to force Jeff to let him heal the pain that Phil had caused a long time ago. At least not till he was completely ready to face it. Phil tried to get up, only for Jeff to cry out and stiffen, causing Phil to relax and say gently.

"Shh, relax, I won't get up, if you don't want or you're not ready for me to get up and leave the bathroom yet. Let's just stay here for now. But there was bound to come a day, where you'd have to face the pain and let it out completely, and I think today's that day and you know it as well."

Jeff, who had relaxed, but he stiffened once more, then started squirming trying to get out of Phil's arms. Phil said softly, as he kept his arms locked around Jeff's shaking body.

"Please Jeff, you know that I'm right. I won't force you to stay, but please you have to get past it and we're here, so this is the perfect time. Please don't run, I'll remove my arms as a sign of trust, but you also have to give me a sign of your complete trust."

Phil released Jeff, who froze, causing Phil to say in a sad and hurting voice.

"But I'm begging you, please don't run, Jeff."

Jeff's lip ttrembled, as he looked around the bathroom, before his eyes fell on the open bathroom door, before he abruptly covered his face and started crying even harder, then he stiffened when he felt Phil lay a gentle hand on his back. Jeff removed his hands and instantly pressed his face against Phil's shoulder again, barely aware of Phil wrapping his arms around him once.

An hour, Jeff blinked up at the ceiling, as he rubbed his eyes, but Phil quickly pulled his hands away from his face, as he said softly.

"Don't do that, Jeff you'd cause your eyes to get infected if you rub them, when they're red and puffy. Here let me get you a wet washcloth."

Jeff felt Phil gently place him back on the floor, Jeff glanced at Phil, only to realize that somehow he had ended up laying on the bathrug, on the floor. Phil came back and lowered himself back down beside him and gently started dabbing it against Jeff's face. Jeff closed his eyes, allowing Phil to wash his face off, before Jeff opened his eyes at the sound of Phil's voice.

"Here, can you sit up, Jeff? I don't relish in doing this, but this should help you a bit."

Phil helped Jeff to a sitting position, before he gently urged Jeff to tilt his head back, then he gently squirted a couple eyedrops in both of Jeff's eyes, Phil frowned before screwing the lid back on, and set it aside. Jeff blinked a couple times, then said weakly.

"Where did you put that one box, Phil?"

Phil reached behind him and grabbed it and handed it to Jeff, who just examined it, then he gently removed the filmy cardboard thing, that the earrings was attached to, then Jeff raised an eyebrow, before pulling out the folded up piece of paper, then he silently unfolded it, and swallowed when he read it and lowered it to look at Phil, who was now holding a chain that had a single ring on it. Jeff licked his lips nervously, unsure of what to say. Phil watched him, before he said.

"I was meaning to give this to you tonight, which I had booked us a private dining room at one of the more expensive places in Raleigh, but with that out of the question now, this time is as good of a time as any. I won't say the normal words, but if you accept, I'd know your answer for truth, if you take this or do you want me to put it around your neck now?"

Jeff stared at Phil then at the ring, before he finally reach out a tentative hand and let the ring touch his palm, Phil lowered his hand enough where the chain and ring fell into Jeff's hand, who closed his fingers over them briefly then he opened his hand again. Phil picked the chain up again, and paused allowing Jeff to pull his hair out of the way, before allowing Phil to place it around his neck. Phil smiled at him weakly, then he leaned forward and kissed him softly.


	22. Chapter 22

Phil sat there, for several minutes, before he finally whispered.

"Do you mind, if I take you back to our bed, Jeff?"

Jeff sniffed, before he glanced up at Phil, with watery eyes and asked weakly.

"How bad do I look?"

Phil pressed his lips together, then he gently stroked his fingers against Jeff's face, before he finally said.

"You look like you have been crying off and on all day, Jeff and your eyes are really red and your face is still slightly puffy, although it's not tearstreaked anymore."

Jeff glanced down at his hands briefly, before he looked up at him again and asked.

"Would I be able to cover my eyes up with a pair of sunglasses? That's all I want to know."

Phil said slowly.

"Yes, but you can't wear sunglasses in buildings, you know that."

Jeff bit his lip, then he finally mumbled.

"I know that, Phil. But what time is it?"

Phil replied, after a quick glance at his watch.

"It's nearly 5pm, Jeff. Why?"

Jeff sighed weakly and answered.

"Then we still have plenty of time, but come on, I think it's time I take you somewhere, that way you know I trust you 100 percent now and that I'm ready to move past what you said a couple years ago."

* * *

Ten minutes later, Jeff sighed, then he said.

"I want you to go in the flower shop and buy a three dozen flowers one dozen to be white roses, one red roses and the last dozen to be dasies."

Phil's mouth fell open, before he climbed out of the car to do Jeff's bidding, not happy about spending nearly 100 dollars on flowers.

10 minutes later, Jeff cradled all of the flowers, trying not to crush the fragile petals, as he climbed out of the car, Phil followed him tentatively, not happy about being in a graveyard. Phil tried to stay close to Jeff who passed several rows of gravestones, till Jeff found the ones he was looking for. Phil stood there, which he could barely make out the engraved named etched into the stones, then he lowered his head slightly, realizing that Jeff had truly moved past what he had endured in March 2008, with Jeff being Phil to where Jeff's mother and first wife and kids was buried. Jeff carefully placed the white roses on the ground in front of his mother's grave, before putting the red ones in front of his first wife's gravestone.

Phil seen Jeff stagger a bit, so he wrapped his arm around his waist holding him up, but Jeff pushed him away, and went to his knees briefly, as he carefully scattered the daisies over the ground in front of the two smaller stones of his kids. Phil carefully crouched beside him. Jeff said in a pained voice.

"I still miss them, although I don't really remember my mom, since I was barely 9 yrs old, when she died from cancer. But I wish she was still alive."

Phil placed his hand on Jeff's shoulder, before he said softly.

"I know that she never got a chance to see you grown or the grandkids you would've gave her, but I'm quite sure she has seen and probably is with your wife and kids, whenever they might be now."

Jeff sighed, then he glanced up at Phil, who extended a hand to Jeff, who stared at it briefly, before he allowed Phil to phil him to his feet. Jeff leaned against Phil, before he said.

"There is one more place that we'd have to stop, before we go home. But we'd have to hurry."

Phil growled, when Jeff told him to park, then Jeff said.

"I'll be right back. Which we are out of that one stuff."

Phil sighed as Jeff climbed out of the car and rushed into the damned adult store, Phil turned the radio off, waiting for Jeff. Who finally walked out about 15 minutes later and climbed into the car. Phil looked at him and said.

"We don't have anymore stops, do we?"

Jeff chuckled and said.

"Yes, the last stop is us going home, but other than that, no more stops to buy something."

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Phil barely parked the car, before Jeff was out of the car and dashed into the house. Phil watched Jeff, who managed to get inside his house before it became 6pm. Phil grabbed the bag, before he turned the car off and made his way up to the open door. Jeff closed the door, when Phil walked inside.

An hour later. Jeff, just laid there back against Phil's chest, ignoring the slight scratchy feeling of Phil's chest hair rubbing against his back, as he trembled, while he fingered the ring on the small silver chain that Phil had gave him earlier, that was resting against his chest, as he watched Phil gently running the little feather brush over his chest and stomach, even though it wasn't covered in powder. Jeff shifted, to look at Phil's face, when he heard Phil sigh, then Phil said, thoughtfully.

"I'm glad that you took me there, Jeff. As a way of showing me, that you wanted to finally truly let go, of the pain that I had caused you so long ago."

Jeff sighed, as he placed his hand on Phil's arm, then he said softly.

"Well, it's not like I had a choice in the matter, Phil. That's why I took you to where my mom and my wife and kids was buried, as a sign of faith."

Phil spoke softly, into Jeff's hair.

"Well you did have a choice Jeff, I mean you had two choices. But I'm glad that you chose the one that was the better one for both of us."

Jeff whimpered.

"No, I had no choice in the matter, because refusing to let you help me past that pain, would've meant that I'd lost you and I didn't want to let you go, Phil. Which is why I had unlocked the bathroom door, to finally start letting you past that wall that had been blocking you out all these past several months. And I couldn't bear the sight of you packing your stuff and leaving me all alone..."

Jeff's voice broke, before he covered his face suddenly. Phil set the brush on the nightstand and wrapped his arms tightly around Jeff, holding him, as he wept for several minutes, then he finally sniffed, Phil gently dried Jeff's face with the handful of tissues he grabbed. Jeff tucked his face against Phil's neck, briefly, before he said.

"Hey I know that you don't want to, but is there any way that you could go to Walmart and pick up a few things for us to eat tonight, Phil? Since I can't leave my house, now with it being after 6pm. Since we haven't eat anything really today."

Phil sighed, then said.

"Alright, does it matter, what I might buy?"

Jeff chuckled, then said.

"No. I'm not much of a cook, except for grilling, but I can handle simple things, but Walmart has a deli."

Phil patted Jeff's shoulder, before he said with a slight chuckle.

"Ok, I get it, Jeff. I'll see what the deli might had set out food wise."

* * *

An hour and half later, Jeff was sitting on his sofa, as he watched tv, while he waited for Phil to get back home. Jeff jumped, then glanced up startled, when the door slammed open, a second before Phil slammed it shut again, and stormed to the kitchen, Jeff's mouth fell open slightly, when he seen that Phil's face was still slightly beet red. Jeff pushed himself up and walked into the kitchen, causing Phil to snap.

"It's not your fault, Jeff. That I have to deal with completely unacceptable fucking behavior by morons, who refuses to take no for an answer, when they chose to mug me, I was asked to leave Walmart after I had shoved one of them away, after they had basically smacked me in the face with a damned dvd they had just brought and and shoved in my face to sign, so I ripped it out of their hands and stomped it, since I knew they was just going to sell it, because it still had the plastic on it. But I guess one thing good came of it, because the security guard let me take the food I had in the cart out of the store without paying for it, but I gave the guy a fifty for doing the right thing and detaining the person who attacked me."

Jeff stepped closer to Phil, before Phil reached out and wrapped his arm around Jeff's shoulders, then he continued talking.

"But I'm glad that you had me go out and get us something to eat, since I am hungry and I'm sure you are as well."

Fifteen minutes later, Phil snapped his fingers, then he got up and went over to the pantry, looking for a couple candles, Phil set them down on the insland, where he had been sitting right across from Jeff. Jeff sighed, then he said.

"You'll have to get a couple saucers, from the cupboard, Phil. So that the hot wax won't go everywhere."

Phil nodded, before he found two small heat resist bowls, Jeff held up a lighter, then he reached over and lit them, before he looked up at Phil, whose eyes suddenly gleamed in the flickering light cast by the flames, before he said softly.

"Well Jeff, our dinner reservations got ruined, but I hope you don't mind this."

Jeff chuckled, and said.

"Phil, you should know by now, that I prefer simple things."

Phil reached across the island and shmeared a bit of gravy on Jeff's lips, before he quickly walked around and kissed Jeff's lips, as he licked it off, then walked back to the stool he had been sitting on, and said.

"Hmm, I think that tasted much better."

Jeff stared at him, before he leaned forward and blew the candles out. Phil just stood there, waiting as Jeff put everything away in the fridge for later. Jeff walked over to him and caught Phil's hand, who squeezed it softly, as he led Jeff to their bedroom.

* * *

Phil released Jeff's hand, who walked over to their bed and climbed on it, then sat there waiting for Phil, who stood by the dresser, his eyes never leaving Jeff's eyes, as Phil removed everything in his pockets, before placing it on the dresser, then he locked the door and pulled off his shoes and socks, and finally he padded his way over to their bed and crawled on the bed and kissed Jeff tenderly.

Phil pulled away slightly watching Jeff's face, then he kissed Jeff a bit more hungrily, before Jeff finally gave into it and kissed Phil back just as eagerly, ignoring the feeling of Phil's hand drifting up and fisting his hair to pull Jeff's head back slightly as they made out frantically, till they pulled out from them being breathless. Phil jerked his shirt off, before he started kissing Jeff again, as he pushed him back, to where Jeff ended up laying on his back, and somehow never breaking contact with Phil's soft lips and their uncontrollable passionate kisses. Jeff finally broke away from Phil's lips, panting heavily, when he felt Phil's fingers deftly undoing his jeans.

Phil watched him briefly, then asked softly.

"Too much, Jeff?"

Jeff stared at him, then he finally found his voice and gasped out.

"No, not at all."

Jeff placed his hands on Phil's shoulders, as Phil started kissing him again, while Phil managed to pull Jeff's jeans and boxers down, before he broke the contact with Jeff's mouth as he started kissing his way down Jeff's body, while tugging Jeff's jeans and boxers down past his knees, when Phil reached Jeff's chest and gently licked and softly kissed both of Jeff's nipples, before moving lower, till Jeff's jeans was suddenly around his ankles, then Phil gently freed Jeff's feet free of his pants and boxers, and leaned over the bed to drop them on the floor, before he moved lower and closed his mouth around Jeff's cock and started sucking lightly on it.

Jeff cried out, feeling Phil teasing the tip of the head of his cock, with Phil's tongue piercing, Jeff gripped the sheets to either side of him as he felt Phil's tongue move to gently massage the underside of Jeff's cock, as well as licking up and down Jeff's shaft. Jeff swallowed and moaned, from the sheer pleasure, as well as him feeling the coarse hairs from Phil's beard and chest hair lightly scratching along his thighs and legs.

"Oh god, Phil. Please don't stop."

Jeff shrieked, when Phil chuckled against the wetness he was creating on Jeff's cock, and sending shockwaves though Jeff's body and making him tremble. Jeff cried out in frustration, when his cock suddenly left Phil's warm and hot mouth, Jeff raised his head up weakly as he watched Phil hurriedly stripping his jeans and boxers off, before he flung them on the floor as well. Phil said, in a labored voice.

"I think that it's your turn now, Jeff. I mean as far as being on top goes."

Jeff pushed himself up, then he quickly pulled Phil down on the bed, so that he was laying on his back, a second before Jeff slipped two fingers inside of Phil's ass, and making him wince. Then Jeff lowered himself down and started sucking hungrily on Phil's cock, as he started moving his fingers in and out of Phil, while Jeff lashed his tongue against the slit and causing Phil to squeeze his eyes shut as he gasped, with his chest heaving.

Jeff removed his mouth off of Phil's cock, at the same time he removed his fingers, and grabbed a couple tissues, and wiped his fingers off thoughly, then he crawled his way back up Phil's body, and pressed his lips against Phil's lips against as they started kissing each other hungrily once more, before Jeff suddenly thrust inside of Phil, and making Phil pull away with a little cry of pain.

* * *

Jeff watched Phil's face, as Phil shifted trying to get used to Jeff's girth again, then he gave a slight nod to Jeff, who jerked his hips against Phil's ass and causing him to give a faint gasp, as Jeff started thrusting slowly, then Jeff smashed his lips against Phil's mouth, as they started kissing each other hungrily, Phil wrapped his arms around Jeff's back, as he tried to match Jeff's pace, before he felt Jeff snake a hand between them and wrap his fingers around Phil's cock and started stroking it as he kept kissing Phil, till Phil drapped his ankles over the backs of Jeff's thighs as they strained against each other.

Jeff nipped Phil lightly on his shoulder, as he suddenly picked up the pace slightly, causing Phil to grab at Jeff's back, before wiping the sweat away that ran into his eyes, as his lips found Jeff's mouth again, then he cried out feeling Jeff scraping his teeth along his collarbone lightly, before he ran his free hand down Phil's chest and stomach briefly, before he held himself up over Phil, after he placed it on the bed, so that he hovered over Phil, as he kept thrusting, and kissing Phil.

Then Phil jerked and released a deep groan, when he came suddenly and spilled cum all over Jeff's hand and both of their stomachs and thighs, a second before Jeff growled out his release, and came to rest on top of Phil's sweaty body, Phil gently wrapped his arms loosely around Jeff's body, then Phil winced slightly, when Jeff withdrew suddenly. Phil swallowed and licked his lips, but Jeff said.

"There's plenty of fresh and clean sheets for us to use, I don't feel like getting up, and it's not that hard to change sheets. I just want to lay here for a while, Phil."

Phil watched Jeff, then he finally said.

"Well do you mind moving a little, so that I can get cleaned up?"

Jeff frowned, but he shifted and laid down on the bed next to Phil, who slowly slid off the bed, then padded his way to the bathroom, five minutes later Jeff heard the shower going.

30 minutes later. Phil came out drying off his hair, before he finally dropped the wet towel into the hamper, then he glanced at the bed that was now empty, making a curious thought come to mind, when he realized that Jeff was nowhere to be seen. Phil sighed and shrugged, before he went over and quickly stripped the sheets and replaced them with clean ones, and laid down, after he had slipped on a pair of sweat pants. As he waited for Jeff to return from whatever he was doing.

* * *

Several minutes passed, then he finally pushed himself up, and on his feet as he walked out of their bedroom, before he wrapped his arms around himself, because the rest of the house was suddenly freezing cold, then he racked his mind, when he realized the wind sounded awefully loud, so he walked into the kitchen, before his mouth fell open, when he seen the door was standing wide open, so he rushed back to the bedroom and ignoring his socks, he quickly pulled on his shoes and his shirt, before he hurried outside.

Phil found Jeff about 20 feet away from the house, and sitting on the ground, which was covered in fresh snow, that was still coming down heavily. Phil yelled.

"What the hell are you trying to do, Jeff?"

Jeff, glanced up at him, but was shivering too badly to answer, Phil sighed, then he quickly scooped Jeff up, and rushed back into their house and slammed the door and relocked it, then he set Jeff down on his feet, and quickly stripped Jeff's wet clothes off. Phil swore softly, before he picked Jeff up again and carried him into the living, and snatched a blanket off the sofa, after he had laid Jeff down on the carpet. Phil laid down beside him, and wrapped the blanket tightly around them both, as he pulled Jeff close, once Phil had pulled off his shirt. Phil rubbed Jeff's arms roguhly. Jeff managed to say, with bloodless lips and his teeth chattering.

" I went outside because I was suddenly too hot and I knew it was snowing outside, but I guess that I collapsed and didn't recall how I got out there, till you appeared in front of me, with your face beet red. I'm sorry that I worried you."

Phil sighed, while he kept rubbing Jeff's arms, then he locked his legs lightly around Jeff's, before he said in a still slightly furious voice.

"Jeff, what you did was completely foolish, I mean since you didn't know how long you was out there, and what if I had fell asleep, without choosing to look for you."

Jeff started crying, causing Phil to fell silent, then he continued talking in a softer voice.

"It's in the dead of winter, Jeff. And you might've froze, if I hadn't realized that something was dead wrong, when you didn't return after a few minutes. Promise me that you won't ever do such a stupid thing like that again."

Jeff wiped his tears away, before he said firmly.

"I swear it, on my life, that I won't do that again, Phil."

Jeff finally reached up and gripped the ring that Phil had gave him, before he asked, while he held the ring out to Phil.

"When did you buy this, Phil?"

Phil said simply.

"I bought it online, but I know that you haven't looked at it more closely. Because I had it engraved, before it was shipped through the mail."

Phil gently took a hold of the ring and tilted it slightly to show Jeff, the words on the inside that stated

'Phil loves Jeff always'

Jeff swallowed, and leaned against Phil's chest slightly, before he glanced up at Phil and said slowly.

"You said it came through the mail, but there was no packages delivered here, containing something like a ring."

Phil chuckled and said softly.

"Of course not, Jeff. Adam showed up here, last week, because I had asked him, if I could have the ring sent to his house, that way you wouldn't know of what I was planning. You remember that little handshake that Adam did with me?"

Jeff nodded, causing Phil to keep talking.

"Well he pressed the ring into my hand, after he pulled it out of his pocket, then that's why I had slipped my hand inside my jeans pocket almost immediately afterwards. But I was wondering, would you want to come with me, when WWE has their overseas tour, this spring, provided I get you permission to leave the country? That way, you will be able to forget your problems for a couple of weeks?"

Jeff paused, then sighed and said.

"Yes, if I can leave, but I'm not counting on that happening, Phil. But I'm ready to go back to bed now."

Phil pressed the back of his hand against Jeff's face, then he pulled the blanket back slightly, before he wrapped Jeff up in it slightly and climbed to his feet, while holding Jeff against his chest, and walked back to their bedroom and laid Jeff down on the bed, and gently helped Jeff out of the blanket and under their normal covers. Phil tossed the extra blanket on the floor and slipped under the blankets, a second before he pulled off the sweat pants he was wearing and pulled Jeff close.


	23. Chapter 23

Jeff laid there, as he snuggled up closer to Phil, who finally wrapped both arms tightly around Jeff, as they laid there. Jeff snorted, when an old image popped into his mind, causing Phil to ask softly.

" What is it, Jeff? I mean you had to huff over something."

Jeff gently ran his fingers lightly over Phil's chest, before he finally said.

"I still think what you did to Rey's niece was cruel, even for you."

Phil chuckled, knowing what Jeff had meant, before he said quietly.

"Well what other way better to make the crowd hate me, then I, making a little girl start crying. But I had to do it, to further, the feud with Rey, I'm in with Rey. Though I think that we might end up having a match at WrestleMania, since that's where it's leading up to."

Jeff raised his face up slightly, to look at Phil, then he laid it back down on Phil's shoulder, before he asked.

"So you're giving me some insider knowledge, then. Do you know what type of match it will be?"

Phil yawned, causing Jeff to look up at him again, before Phil said tiredly.

"I think that I'll have a good idea of that in early March, I mean all the big matches are kinda confirmed, so the writers will be sorting out the rest of the card in the next 5 or so weeks. I guess that you will have to wait and find out. But just a minute, I want to see if it's still snowing."

Jeff watched as Phil climbed off the bed and walked over to the window and moved the curtain slightly to stare outside silently. Jeff sighed as he laid there curled around a pillow, while keeping his eyes on Phil. Jeff called to him softly.

"Phil, you're not going to stand there allnight, are you? Because you need to be in bed, because I won't be able to fall asleep, without you being close enough for me to use your shoulder as my own personal pillow."

Phil chuckled, as he stared out the window for a minute more, before he turned and walked back to their bed and sidled up to Jeff, who immediately draped himself over Phil, who locked his arms around Jeff. Jeff sighed as he breathed in Phil's scent, then he tilted his face up to look at Phil, only to find that he was watching Jeff silently. Phil moved one hand, and gently stroked Jeff's cheek, causing Jeff to close his eyes at the soft and gentle touch.

Jeff finally opened his eyes again, and asked.

"So where is WWE touring overseas, for their two week tour, in the spring?"

Phil said as he pondered his thoughts for a minute.

"Well, I think that this yr, the WWE will be in Italy, France, Ireland. Those are the big countries that I know of. But I'm sure the complete list will be finalized a week or two before WrestleMania this yr. But I really hope that you will be able to accompany me on the tour, otherwise it'd mean that I'd be away from you for at least 2 weeks."

* * *

The next day, Phil emerged from the bedroom, he shared with Jeff, to find Jeff sitting at the kitchen island, with Nicole facing him, who as soon as she seen Phil, she said.

"I hate you both."

Jeff cut her off, when he snapped angrily.

"Enough, that is fucking getting old Nicole. We know that you are pregnant and unhappy."

She sighed and said softly.

"I know, but I didn't expect to feel so damned wretched, even though my doctor says that everything is going perfectly, or to her, it's a perfect textbook pregnacy, but that I should get over these feelings next month, so that's what I'm hoping for. I don't actually hate you two. I just pictured that it would be much different, than what I'm going through right now."

* * *

Two months later, Jeff moaned softly, as Phil slowly kissed his way down Jeff's neck, but Jeff managed to move his hands enough, then lightly jabbed Phil in the ribs, causing Phil to jerk back, as he rubbed his sides, before he hissed.

"What the hell did you do that for, Jeff?"

Jeff swallowed, then barely propped himself up on his elbow, as he looked up at Phil and said quietly, a little tiredly.

"Enough, I'm prefectly sated right now and I don't desire to pass out anything, from things that you have been doing to me. But I am hungry, Phil. I mean I accept you kinda locking me up in your hotel rooms or your dressing rooms at the arenas these past 8 or so days. But you have been extremely persistent and you haven't really gave me any rest, I throughly enjoy you fucking or making love to me, but you asked me into flying close to ten thousand miles, since we had to fly from one country to the next, as well as taking me along with you, when you choose to go exploring. So please just let me catch my breath, for today at least."

Phil tilted his head slightly, before he reached out and gently brushed his fingers against Jeff's cheek, who gave a little sigh. Phil sighed as well, then said.

"Well alright then, Jeff. I'll go downstairs and get you some food, once I've cleaned myself up a little bit."

* * *

Forty five minutes later, Phil was finishing up the food he had selected for himself, and was in the middle of getting a plate for Jeff. When a slightly furious voice, that came from behind him, snapped.

"What a surprise. So have you been enjoying yourself, so far on this overseas tour, Brooks?"

Phil rolled his eyes, then he turned towards Randy, before he quipped.

"Why yes I have been throughly enjoying myself and I know he has been enjoying himself as well. What about you, Randal? Oh wait, that's right you've being sulking around and seeking out the company of other unhappy cheating people."

Randy's face turned beet red instantly, at Phil's well aimed barbs. Phil turned and calmly walked out of the room, and leaving a seething Randy behind, who promptly kicked over a chair, then he stormed out of the room, in time to see the elevator doors closing. Which he just caught sight of Phil, who smirked at him, and waved to him.

Several minutes later, Phil swiped the keycard and walked into the room, to find Jeff sitting at the table, with his arms folded across his chest, before he snapped.

"Well it took you long enough, Phil."

Phil sighed, before he closed the door and walked over to where Jeff was sitting, and said.

"Sorry about making you wait, but I had a run in with someone downstairs, and no, there was no fighting this time, I assure you that much. But I did rattle him by saying some things."

Jeff stared at him briefly, before he finally started eating.

* * *

A couple minutes later, Phil raised his head up, from where he was laying on their bed, at the sound of someone knocking on their hotel room door, so he pushed himself up and went over to open the door. Only to find Adam standing there, with a extremely annoyed look on his face, before he said, in a taut voice.

"Can I come in?"

Phil sighed, before he shut the door slightly, in order to remove the security chain from the door, before opening it for Adam, who brushed past him, before he finally snapped.

"Close the door, Phillip. Then I want you to fill me in, on just why Vince is calling a talent meeting at 1pm, which it's only really going to be you, Randy, myself. Oh yeah and Jeff is supposed to be there as well. Since the idiot Cena ratted, that he seen you talking to Randy in the breakfast nook, a couple minutes before he kicked over a chair and then proceeded to sweep all of the food containers off of the countertop and onto the floor, before he stormed off finally."

Jeff just barely kept himself from slamming the plastic fork down on the table before he turned and glared at Phil, who raised his hands, as he spoke hastily.

"I only answered him, in response to him asking me, if I have been enjoying myself so far on the overseas tour, and that he should go and seek out the company of other miserable cheaters."

Jeff growled.

"You didn't get into a fight, but you are still insisting on provoking him after I fucking told you to leave him the hell alone, Phillip."

Jeff sighed deeply, before he spoke in a empty voice.

"Adam you can go now, but thanks for coming by and telling us that, I'll make sure that Phil and I are there, so don't worry."

Jeff just sat there, staring silently at Phil, who returned Jeff's empty level gaze, before he finally said.

"Look I'm sorry Jeff. What was I supposed to do, not answer him?"

Jeff remained silent, till the silence was throughly uncomfortable between them. Jeff glanced at his watch, before he turned back to his food and finished eating, albeit, one handed. With his left hand carefully removing his belt. Phil noticed what Jeff was doing and bit his lip ring, as he chewed on it, while he pondered on what he could say that would patify Jeff, then he sighed, since he knew, that when Jeff truly got pissed, his fury, normally lasted for a long time and there wasn't anything he could say or do, that would change the situation, that he was now in. Despite it had been a while since Jeff had punished him for one of his offenses.

Jeff finally pushed himself up out of his chair, while holding his belt, he carried the used paper plate to the trash, before he glanced back at Phil. Jeff finally ran his belt back through the belt loops, before he went to the closet and pulled out his suitcase and quickly repacked it, Phil was by his side suddenly, when he realized what Jeff was doing, Jeff finally snapped.

"Beating you won't change a thing, since I did it once before and you're still provoking Randy, even if it will be hard. You deserve to to endure sleeping in a cold bed tonight, Phillip. But I will be at the meeting that Vince called between the four of us, but I will be staying in Adam's room tonight, and that will give you planty of time to think about what you did earlier this morning."

Phil looked down at his hands, before he glanced back up at Jeff and said in a voice, barely above a whisper.

"Please don't do this Jeff. I'm sorry. I'm not like you, in how you're insanely polite, almost to a fault."

Jeff snapped, cutting Phil off.

"You're closing pretty close to me, making it two nights, you say that you want me to forgive you for your actions over two yrs ago. Well I did that, now it's your time to give me something in return."

Jeff paused, then he pulled the chain with the ring out of his shirt and fingered it, as he stared at Phil, who suddenly looked worried that Jeff planned to remove the chain, that Phil had gave to him, then continued talking.

"However I will say this, that this necklace will remain around my neck for the foreseeable future. I'll see you at the meeting, and then afterwards, not till the morning and that's a promise, Phil."

Jeff tucked it back inside his shirt, before he pressed his lips together suddenly, then he turned and stalked out of the room, causing Phil to sigh deeply and flop backwards onto their bed. Before he ran his fingers though his hair, somewhat thankful that Jeff had vowed to never remove the chain and ring that Phil had gave to him earlier that year.

* * *

A few hours later. Jeff sat beside Adam, who happened to be in between him and Phil, Jeff was thankful that Randy was sitted on the other side of the table, a second before Vince finally spoke.

"I'm about done with this, as this is the third time that there has been problems between Randy and Phil, and all three times had involved you, Jeff and that's the main reason why AI dropped you from my company, but if anything there has been two fights between them every since then. So please do enlighten me, on just why that is."

Jeff scowled deeply, as he turned to look at Phil, who glanced away instantly, wishing that Vince hadn't bought up him and Randy getting into a second fight in the catering area close to Thanksgiving. Jeff finally said slowly.

"It hasn't nothing to do with me, it's more like Randy refuses to keep his mouth shut, and Phil sinks down to his level, by being a stupid ass, in letting Randy see that he got a reaction out of Phil, over past relationships, that I had at one point with Randy. I won't discuss the full extent of it, however I promise you that it won't ever happen again, Mr. McMahon. So are we free to leave now?"

Vince stared at them, then he finally said.

"Whatever the problem is, I wont this to stop right here, and I have a perfect idea, on just how to make that work. Randy, since you trashed the breakfast area in the hotel, you will help in cleaning it up. As for you Phil, since you drove him to it, you will help him assisting the staff, in cleaning the mess up, and afterwards. The both of you will work as a team and help the hotel staff in cleaning the hotel till noon tomorrow, of course taking 2 hours out for the house show, then afterwards you'd be back helping them, and only getting a break, for sleep from midnight to 8am, then you'd be right back helping them till noon, do I make myself clear?"

Phil and Randy both said yes, then they glared at each other, before they was dismissed, Adam led Jeff out, with Phil trailing behind them, not happy about anything Vince said or how close Adam was to Jeff, who stopped, immediately, and whirled around to face Phil, and making sure that noone seen them, Jeff smacked Phil, who recoiled holding his cheek. Jeff snapped.

"That's what you deserve for getting into a second fight with Randy, Phil."

* * *

Close to 3a.m., Adam rubbed his eyes briefly, before he glanced down Jeff who was pressed against his side. Adam sighed, before removing Jeff's arms, and slipped out of the bed, to grab one of his room keys, then he walked back over and picked Jeff up. Adam leaned down slightly to grab Jeff's suitcase and carried both of them, back to Phil's room and knocked softly on the door. A minute later, Phil opened the door, before his eyes widened, and he stepped to the side, while opening the door all the way for Adam, who walked in, Phil took Jeff's suitcase, before Adam walked to the bed and laid Jeff down. Adam walked back over to him, and said.

"I bought you, someone who needs to sleep in your bed, not mine. Inspite of how I act towards or with Jeff. You don't have anything to fear from me, as I love Jeff, true, but I don't want him as anything but a friend now. But you have to tone down on your jealousy, Phillip. Because it will drive Jeff away. However you do look beat, Phil."

Phil said, tiredly.

"Well I couldn't exactly sleep, all by myself and it was fucking hard, as it's been so long that I've forgot, what manual labor feels like. Oh and I truly do pity the hotel staff on what they have to endure, during their rounds every day. But thanks for bringing Jeff back here, Adam."

The next morning, Jeff groaned as he woke up suddenly, then rubbed his eyes, and glanced around, before he looked down, once he realized, that someone was laying on him. Jeff brushed the hair out of Phil's face, who stirred instantly, and looked up at him. Before Phil glanced at the alarm clock, a little relieved, that it read 7:20 a.m., then Phil sighed and said softly.

"Well I have to take a quick shower, then endure four more hours of hell, in working with Randy in helping the hotel staff."

Jeff blinked as he stared at Phil, before he simply said.

"I love you, Phil."

Phil froze instantly, then relaxed and said softly.

"I love you too, Jeff."

Jeff sighed, and finally continued.

"Promie me that you won't get into anymore fights or spats with Randy, even if he insults me or you, or even if he talks to you, just ignore him."

Phil kissed Jeff, cutting him off, then he pulled back and said softly.

"I swear, Jeff. That I won't let him get to me anymore."

Jeff finally smiled softly, before he said softly.

"I'm glad that you didn't get shaved at WrestleMania, Phil. Since I like your long hair."

Phil stiffened instantly, causing Jeff to ask.

"What's wrong, Phil?"

Phil sighed, then said.

"Nothing major, Jeff. However, Rey and I are most likely going to have another match at Over The Limit, where we'd each have to put on the line, for Rey it'd be a pledge, as for me, well I think that you understand what I mean."

Jeff sighed, before he said slowly.

"I can't imagine you with no hair. So I guess that I'll have to enjoy it, while you have it, Phil."

Phil chuckled, then wrapped his arms around Jeff and kissed him, before he sighed again and released Jeff, in order to climb off the bed and head into the bathroom. Jeff propped himself up on his left elbow to watch him walking away. When Phil vanished into the bathroom, Jeff settled back down on the bed and under the blankets and was sound asleep by the time, Phil walked out of the bathroom, fifteen minutes later. Phil sighed as he stared down at Jeff briefly, before he leaned down and gently kissed his cheek, then he turned and left the room.

* * *

A few minutes after 12p.m., Jeff was jostled awake, causing him to blink up at Phil, who wrapped his arms around Jeff, as he pulled him closer, before Phil said softly.

"I'm sorry that I woke you up, but don't move or go anywhere. I just want to lay here next to you and hold you."

Jeff gave a sleepy sigh, before he snuggled closer to Phil and burying his face against Phil's chest, as he felt Phil start stroking his back slowly, making Jeff fall asleep once more.

Several minutes later, Phil felt Jeff move slightly, before he glanced down at Jeff, who finally said in a still sleepy voice.

"Why don't we go out for a while, Phil and enjoy ourselves?"

Phil chuckled, then said softly.

"Alright, we'll go exploring around the city then, Jeff."

Three hours later, Jeff was walking with Phil, as they neared the elevators, only for a door slam open and right into Phil, who collapsed. Jeff immediately knelt by Phil's side, before he glanced up at Randy, who stared back, before he snorted, and simply said.

"Oops, I'm ever so sorry."

Randy paused, before he lunged and grabbed Jeff's arm roughly as he snapped.

"It's high time that we've had a little private talk, Jeff and if you fight with me, then I'll take it out on your little friend here, it's your choice. Oh yeah, to make sure that you won't know where we will talk, you have to wear this."

Jeff jerked away and kneeled by Phil's side, before stealing a glance back up at Randy, who was holding up a blindfold. Jeff froze as he crouched there, staring up at Randy, who hissed, when Phil groaned in slight pain.

"If he wakes up, before you make your choice, then I will hurt you both, regardless of what Vince wants."

Jeff finally pushed himself to his feet and glanced down at Phil, before Randy grabbed Jeff's arm again, and dragged him off.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Jeff just stood there numbly, listening to Randy ranting and wishing that he could punch Randy in his smug face. Which was impossible, since Randy had swiftly handcuffed Jeff to a water pipe, though he didn't know how Randy got access to the maintance room. Randy demanded.

"Are you listening to me, Jeff?"

Jeff snapped.

"It would be impossible, not to hear you bitching. I said it plenty of times before and I'll say it right now again. I DO NOT LOVE YOU RANDAL."

Randy chuckled, then he said slowly.

"That may be true for you, but my feelings haven't changed."

Jeff growled.

"What your problem is, you don't love me, but you want to own me, and that's not love Randy and you and I both know it. But however if you want to truly prove that you love me, then you would let me go. If you want to show me that you truly love me, then take this things off of me and leave me and Phil alone for the rest of our lives."

Randy paused, as he pondered everything that Jeff had snapped at him, then he walked over to Jeff, who stiffened instantly, a second before Randy jerked the chain off of Jeff's neck and stuffed it into his pants pocket, before he finally removed the handcuffs from Jeff's wrists. Jeff backed off immediately, while rubbing his neck slightly, then Jeff looked around for the door, then found it, about 100 feet away directly behind Randy, who simply turned and walked away, Jeff rushed after him, but not quick enough to stop Randy from shutting the door in his face and locking it. Jeff swore and rattled the door. Jeff felt his pockets, for his phone, but it had zero service. Jeff sighed, before going back and kicking the door again.

Jeff finally sat down on the dirty floor, his head in his face, waiting for someone who worked there to unlocked the fucking door, till finally after close to five hours.

* * *

Jeff heard the rattle of keys, then Jeff was on his feet and dusted himself off, then blinked at the suddenly too bright hallway lights, causing the hotel supervisior say.

"How did you get shut up in here? Everyone's been looking for you.

Jeff forced himself to say somewhat politely.

"I was forced into the room and had the door slammed shut in my face and locked before I could escape, that was five hours ago."

Jeff brushed past the guy and right into Adam, who grabbed his arms, and swiftly said.

"Oh Jeff, thank god. Phil's been going nuts about you vanishing to somewhere, with Randy. Which Randy was sent home about 2 hours ago. Otherwise Phil would've probably beat him half to death, for dragging you off against your will."

Ten minutes later, Jeff knocked weakly on the door to their hotel room, before he barely stepped back, when Phil wrenched the door open, and stared at Jeff a second, before he jerked Jeff into their rooms and nearly crushing him in his arms, as Phil hid his face against Jeff's hair. Then he stepped back and held Jeff at arm's length and said softly.

"Oh thank god, Jeff. I was so worried and I had wanted to kill Randy, I would've been looking for you, but Vince made sure that I was locked in a fucking hospital room, till Randy was on a plane back to America. Even he's at a loss, at how crazy he is."

Jeff carefully pushed the door shut, then he walked over to their bed, followed by Phil. Then Jeff asked.

"Are you alright, Phil? I know that you took a bad hit to the head from that door and then from when you hit the marble floor."

Phil chuckled, and said gently.

"I'm fine, I didn't even get a concussion or anything, so I'm happy for that. But I have been worried sick over you, when how long the search dragged on."


	24. Chapter 24

Jeff laid down on their bed, once Phil had released, only for Phil to wrap his arms tightly around Jeff again. Jeff sighed and laid his head down on Phil's chest, a second before he felt Phil gently touching Jeff's neck, despite the red marks had long since vanished. Jeff muttered.

"He took it, before locking me inside the boiler room, I think that's where he took me, before locking me up in the room. I spent about 5 hours inside there. Which I did start crying after two hours had passed, because it was quite and very unnerving, being inside a room, where you could hear nothing but the rattling pipes and every so often the soft hiss of steam or gas maybe."

Jeff shuddered, causing Phil to brush Jeff's hair back out of his face, before he held Jeff tighter and said softly.

"Shh, Jeff. You're safe now, and I'll get you a new ring, when we get back home on Saturday, which is 4 days from now. Which I'm glad that I'll have three days off, or well more like 2 and half days with you."

Jeff gently ran his fingers lightly over Phil's chest, feeling Phil's chest hair lightly scratching his fingers, before Jeff curled his fingers around a few strands of it, causing Phil say quickly.

"Be gentle, Jeff. I don't feel like screaming again tonight."

Jeff patted Phil's chest, before he looked up at Phil and asked softly.

"So who found you, Phil?"

Phil shifted, then kissed Jeff on the forehead, before he said slowly.

"Surprisingly, Vince was the one who came across me, but I didn't wake up again, till just before they slammed the squad doors shut, Which I only managed to yell at Adam, who I seen standing there, wtih a gravely concerned look on his face. but he didn't answer me, demanding that he tell me where you was, instead he just turned and hurried back into the hotel. When Adam told me that they had found Randy and sent him back to America, but there hadn't been any trace of you and noone had seen you, since they seen you walking back inside the hotel with me."

* * *

Phil tensed, at the sound of someone knocking on their hotel door, Jeff moved. But Phil growled.

"You stay right there, Jeff. I'll deal with whoever it is, you will not leave this hotel room again, till we go to the airport."

Jeff scowled, but remained silent, watching Phil cross the room and open the door a bit, to find Adam standing there, before Adam said.

"I found this, Phil. And I think that this is pretty important to you and Jeff."

Adam finally handed the broken chain and ring to Phil, whose mouth fell open, then he said confused.

"Where did you find it?"

Adam chuckled and said.

"It was simple, I bumped into Randy and jerked it out of his pocket, without him realizing it, I just felt like holding onto it, till it was safe or rather, till we found Jeff, before giving it back to you two. But I know that you'd have to buy a new chain for the ring to be on. However next time, you best keep a better mental picture and watch where you and Jeff are. Since what happened earlier, should tell you, what will happen when you let your guard down, when there's someone like Randy always lurking around."

Phil took them from Adam, and stared at the ring briefly, before he looked back up at him and said.

"Well I had to learn the hard way, but I think it wouldn't have truly mattered, However I'm just so thankful, that Jeff is safe and sound and back where he belongs."

Adam realized, that Phil was silently telling him, that he wanted Adam to leave, so that Phil could be alone with Jeff for the reminder of the day. Adam said quickly.

"Well I'll leave you two alone and maybe I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast, Phil."

Phil waited till Adam walked back to his own hotel room, then he shut the door, before he relocked it and returned to Jeff, who was watching him.

* * *

Jeff gave a startled cry, when Phil had slammed the ring and chain down on the nightstand and was on the bed swiftly enough to pin Jeff down and kiss him roughly. Jeff tried to inch away from Phil, who was a little relentless, in kissing him hungrily, before he paused long enough to strip Jeff naked, then himself, before he returned to kissing Jeff, a bit more gentler.

Phil finally leaned back, as he stared down at Jeff, who managed to free his left hand, before Jeff gently touched his slightly puffy lips, as he felt the remaints of Phil's feverish kisses, then Phil suddenly pulled Jeff up, but Jeff shifted his weight, so that Phil fell backwards on his back, with Jeff laying on him slightly. Phil simply stared up at Jeff, as he placed his hands on Jeff's back and letting one hand slowly move down till his hand was pressing against Jeff's ass and he gave Jeff's bare ass a slight smack, causing Jeff to squeal.

Jeff kissed him, before he gave a slight shudder, and squealed again, when he suddenly felt Phil's thumb pressing gently against, then rubbing over his pucker slowly. Jeff asked in a quiet slightly aroused voice.

"What are you doing, Phil?"

Phil leaned up slightly and whispered deep into Jeff's ear, as his hot breath tickled Jeff's ear.

"Oh I think you are well aware of what I'm doing to you, Jeff. But the question you should be asking yourself, is if you will accept my advances, like all of the other times you have."

Jeff opened his mouth to answer, but Phil tapped his thumb against Jeff's pucker and making him give a soft yelp, but Jeff managed to say in a breathy voice.

"You shouldn't be asking me questions that you are well aware of what my answer shall always be, Phil. But since you insist. Yes, I want you to fuck me hard as you can, then afterwards, if you're able to, I want you to make love to me, as sweet you do usually do."

Phil chuckled, then he suddenly pushed himself up, and slipped out from under Jeff, then he climbed off their bed, before he turned back and pulled Jeff into his arms, as he said, his voice slightly rumbling.

"Your wish is my demand, so I'll show you rough."

Jeff gave a nervousl giggle, but locked his arms loosely around Phil's neck, as he was carried into the bathroom, by Phil, who then sat him down on the toilet seat, before he went over and shut the door. Phil turned his attention to the bathtub and ran the water to the right temperature, before he flipped the lever up for the shower, once he had pulled the curtains shut. Phil straightened up, and went over and picked Jeff up, then he walked back over and let Jeff move the curtain aside a bit, in order for Phil to step inside of the bathtub, then he set Jeff back down on his feet. Phil swiftly cupped Jeff's face briefly, as he kissed him, a second before he grabbed Jeff's ass with his hands, and jerked him flush against his body, causing Jeff to grab at Phil's back with a sharp cry, when he felt Phil suddenly shove two fingers roughly inside of his ass and started moving them back and forth roughly.

Jeff gave another cry, as he gasped.

"Oh god, yes. that's perfect Phil."

Phil hit Jeff's prostate, causing Jeff to give a half-scream, causing Phil to repeat his actions and finally got a full fledged scream from Jeff. Then Phil gently removed his fingers, Jeff had his face pressed into Phil's neck, as he breathed in Phil's scent that got slightly stronger, over being diluted by the shower spray. Jeff gave a sigh, that made Jeff sound like he was high, a second before Phil heard Jeff say against his wet skin.

"Oh I just love how you smell Phil. I really do. It's the best smelling thing in the whole world, that I have yet to smell."

Phil chuckled, then he quickly pushed Jeff back flat on his back, on the floor of the bathtub, causing an alarmed looked to show up on Jeff's face, Phil said quickly.

"Relax, Jeff, I'm quite sure that the hotel staff scrub the bathtub, after the hotel room, is cleaned out, once the person staying in it, has checked out. So the floor is quite clean, or it will till we fuck on it."

Phil fell silent, before he stroked himself once, then he pulled Jeff's ass up slightly and gave a hard thrust into Jeff, and kept thrusting, causing Jeff to shriek as he clawed at the walls of the bathtub, and grabbing Phil's back, trying to balance himself against the hard and painful force of Phil's thrusts. Jeff locked his ankles around the backs of Phil's lower legs, as Phil kept pounding his ass. Jeff finally squeezed his eyes closed , enjoying every second of what Phil was doing, since it was completely perfect to the level of how hard, Jeff had wanted Phil to fuck him.

Jeff arched his back up against Phil's hips as he gave a sharp yell, then he sank his teeth into Phil's shoulder, and making Phil yelp briefly, as Jeff shuddered when Phil finally started stroking Jeff's cock quickly as he kept thrusting into Jeff, for several more minutes, then Jeff bit his shoulder again, causing Phil to screech. From Jeff drawing blood slightly, as they came at the same time. Jeff released his shoulder at the same time. Phil held himself up with one arm, as he gently rubbed his injuried shoulder with his right hand, then looked down at Jeff, before he said slowly.

"Well I guess we truly crossed the line to having truly rough sex, since you drew blood, when you kept biting my shoulder like that, Jeff."

Jeff immediately looked upset and worried, causing Phil to say quickly.

"I'm fine, I don't think it's bleeding anymore, I only noticed it from seeing a couple drops of blood on your skin, before the shower spray washed it away. I mean yes it hurt like hell, but I've been through worse, so don't worry about me."

Jeff watched Phil, then he slowly wrapped his arms around Phil's neck, then Jeff cried out in slight pain and grimaced, when Phil carefully withdrew from Jeff's ass. Jeff swallowed, and opened his eyes, when he felt Phil gently running his fingers over Jeff's face and tracing his jawline, Jeff finally managed to find his voice, then said.

"I think that I want you to help me up, then clean me up, so that we can go back to bed and snuggle for a while, before we fall asleep. Since it's late and I'm supertired, Phil."

* * *

Ten minutes later, Jeff was laying, as he pressed himself firmly against Phil's side, then he glanced up, when he heard Phil sniff softly. Jeff asked softly.

"Phil, are you okay?"

Phil took a couple deep steadying breaths, then he managed to say.

"You don't know how scared I was, when I had woke up and you wasn't there, Jeff, and it was made worse, by seeing the look on Adam's face. I was just so terrified that I wouldn't ever see you again. Since I just knew that Randy was behind you vanishing. Did that fucker touch you?"

Jeff sighed slowly, then he gently ran his fingers lightly over Phil's chest, before he finally said.

"No he didn't, surprisingly again. Since I could tell that he wanted to very much so, but I think me going with him willing, kinda threw him for a loop, so he was certainly rattled and I, somehow, managed to talk my way to freedom, well me being half free anyways. Though I can always handle Randy, when he's rattled and offbalance, and I told him, that if he truly cared about me, he would let me go and never bother me or you again, for the rest of our lives. Well he uncuffed me, then rushed out of the room, where we was, before he locked me inside the room."

Jeff laid his head down on Phil's chest, before he lightly blew a couple breaths across Phil's bare chest and gently lifting his chest hair, causing Phil to tremble. Jeff raised his head up again, to look at Phil, then he said softly

"Nothing will change between us, Phil. I love you so much, I can't bear to be without you, I'm only telling you that now, since they would be here or in my home, before you realize it. I think it'd be good for you, even if you are currently disagreeing with me right now."

Phil snorted, then he froze and very slowly said, as he stiffened.

"They? What does the mean, Jeff?"

Jeff chuckled, then he said sleepily, as he held his head back on Phil's chest.

"You know perfectly well, what the hell I mean, Phil. But we still have a couple more months or so, of blissful peace quiet at night."

Phil scowled, causing Jeff to cide him softly.

"That look, doesn't become you, Phil."

Phil snorted again, causing Jeff to chuckle again, then Jeff quickly straddled him, to look down at Phil's face. Jeff gently pressed his hand against Phil's heart, from where it was beating underneath his hand. Jeff shifted then he laid down on Phil, so that he was draped across Phil's upper body, before Jeff said softly.

"I know that you're uneasy about them showing up so soon, and trust me I'm well aware of that feeling, like what do I know of how to be a parent, to me that's truly the time you actually grow up, when you realize that there's this tiny being depending on you for everything and yes I was terrified out t of my mind, and all I could do was to stare at my kids, right after they was born, and I have to admit, I did cry a little bit, when I held one of them for the very first time. So I'll be able to help you help, when they show up, don't worry, then time flies quickly, as it seemed to me that I had just brought them home, then I turned around and was seeing them off to preschool..."

Jeff's voice broke, before he burst into tears, as he openly wept, while cringing to Phil. Phil silently kicked himself, even though it wasn't his fault except for blaming Jeff for Nicole getting pregnant. Phil wrapped his arms tightly around Jeff, as he whispered softly.

"Shh, I didn't mean to upset you Jeff. I'm just nervous, that's all. For the reasons you have mentioned, but I didn't mean to bring up painful memories for you, in that manner."

* * *

Two weeks later, Jeff who kept remembering how Phil had looked and acted after he lost most of his hair, during Over The Limit, the past Sunday night, and It was now nearly 9p.m Wednesday night, so he really hoped that Phil would be ready for bed, after he got home.

Thirty minutes later, Jeff finally heard the jingle of keys, so he rushed over and opened the door, for a slightly pissed and extremely tired Phil. Jeff held the door open as he stepped to the side, allowing Phil to come in, then Jeff shut and locked the door again. Jeff turned around and had Phil kiss him, before he muttered.

"At least seeing how glad you are to see me, makes me feel a bit better about enduring what I went though a few days ago."

Jeff said softly.

"Why don't you go on to bed, and I'll kill all of the lights and join you shortly, Phil."

Phil looked at him, before he turned and trudged away, in the direction of their bedroom.

Five minutes later, Phil had just barely got dressed into his nightclothes and climbed into bed, before he was promptly joined by Jeff, who immediately pressed himself up against Phil's side and laid his head down on Phil's shoulder, who immediately wrapped his arms around Jeff, as he pulled him closer. Jeff was nearly asleep, when he heard Phil talking, so he focused on his words, to wake himself up to listen to him.

"It really means a lot to me, Jeff, that you wasn't put off by how I look now. I know that it was going to happen, but still, you don't know just how humiliating it truly is to be tied up and have your head nearly shaved bald."

Phil paused, before he gave a soft chuckle.

"But it was kinda funny, though glad that Rey didn't do what the fans wanted him to do as well, which was to shave my chest. But as soon you'll see me wearing a mask for a couple months, I think."

Jeff mumbled sleepily.

"I didn't fall in love with you, because of your hair, Phil and you know it. I love you, no matter if you have hair or not."

* * *

Two months later. Phil sat down, when Jeff snapped.

"I swear if you don't sit down, I'll beat your ass, Phil. I'm nervous as it is, without your constant pacing. I know that we have been here for several hours, but you aren't fucking helping matters."

Phil sighed, then he looked at Jeff, before he reached over and clasped his hands, as he said.

"I know and I'm sorry, Jeff. You see this is why I hadn't wanted to come to the hospital."

Jeff sighed and jerked his hands away from Phil's grip, as he covered his face briefly, then he looked back at Phil, as he swallowed and said.

"I know, but I need you to be here. Just remember you are their father as much as I am."

* * *

Three months later, Phil, who was watching tv. Which he was thankful for a brief interlude of quiet, since the last three months had been borderline hectic, with two bouncy and at times very noisy babies, who was now crawling everywhere, since they found that they could do so a few days ago. Phil sighed since Jeff had been right in how fast time would fly in watching their kids grow up. Phil snapped out of his thoughts and quickly paused the tv, when he felt something tugging ong his pants leg, to find Rosie, trying to climb on the sofa, only to fall on her butt and burst into tears. Phil said softly, as he reached down and picked her up.

"Shh, little girl, you're fine, let's see if we can find my sister or your mother."

Phil stood up, to look for one of the two. Only to find Jeff, who walked into the living room, as he held Lanie, then Jeff said, when he spotted Phil, holding Rosie.

"Oh, so that's where she took off to. I just barely sat her down, after changing her and her twin, before I was ready to put them down for their nap, and only to find out that, when I turned back around she had vanished, which that was a couple minutes ago, and I've been looking for her. But I guess she found your company to her likening. If you don't mind holding her or watching her, while I put Lanie down for her nap, since I guess that Rosie isn't ready to sleep just yet."

Phil watched Jeff, who turned around and walked back to the nursery, then walked back to the living room. Phil had sat back down on the sofa, holding Rosie, a little thankful that her attention was focused on the show he was watching. Phil glanced at Jeff, when he felt him sit down beside him, then Phil asked.

"So where did Nicole and my sister take off to?"

Jeff said softly.

"Oh they took off to the store in Fayetteville about 40 minutes or so ago. They told me that they had to get a few things, then both of them shoved the twins at me and left quickly. I think that they just needed a little break, I mean Lanie is usually well behaved unless she's tired or something, then she's fussy. But Rosie is the noisy one of the two. She's well behaved half the time, till she feels like screaming for something or about something. I'm glad that right now she's behaving."

* * *

Phil chuckled, then he shifted, the afore mentioned baby, and said.

" I think that she takes after you, Jeff. I mean she has your hair and eye color, and most likely your personality. Well Lanie is more like their mother, quiet, reserved, and unassuming. But I hope that they don't stay out allnight, I don't mind that we have to take over and let them rest. Since one baby, is enough work for one person, twins are barely manageable for both parents. So I guess we have it easy, wtih there's 4 people raising them. Through I'm surprised that my sister decided to stay here this long, since she moved in with us two weeks before they was born, and they're three months old now."

Twenty minutes later, Phil who felt Rosie squirming, so he tried to move her a bit, only for her to bite his finger, he jerked it away, shaking his hand. Phil hissed.

"Ow, she bit me, she's never done that before."

Jeff chuckled, then he said softly.

"So she got you finally? She's bit me at least twice, both times she was ready for a nap, so I'll take her to her bed. She just has dull milk teeth, she didn't hurt you in the least, though I know that she gave you a little pinch."

Jeff took Rosie from Phil, then he stood up and walked to the room, where the twins slept at night. Jeff returned after several minutes, and sat back down beside Phil, before he said softly.

"I hope that you didn't think or feel, that I was laughing at you, Phil. When she bit you a few minutes ago."

Phil quickly grabbed Jeff's hands, before he said quietly.

"I know you wasn't, Jeff. You was only laughing at the moment, which after you took her back to her bed for her delayed nap, I have to admit, I had to laugh as well. Mostly I was just surprised that she would do such a thing. I wasn't mad or anything, but it was my fault for putting my hand so close to her mouth like that. However even though we aren't completely alone, but I can still do this, to you, Jeff."

Phil released Jeff's hands, only to cup his face and kiss him hungrily for a few seconds, before he pulled away and said quietly.

"That's my promise to you, on what I want to do to you, later on tonight, when we're off babysitting duty, or when the girls get back home. And I'm sorry that it's been nearly three months, since I have truly touched or kissed you, but I'll more than make up for that tonight."

Jeff sighed, and offered a weak smile, before he snuggled up against Phil's side, who wrapped his right arm tightly around Jeff's waist, and pulling him a bit closer, so that Jeff laid his head on Phil's shoulder. Then Phil pressed the play button on the tv once more.


	25. Chapter 25

Several hours later.

Jeff raised his head up from Phil's shoulder, then Phil abruptly pulled him into his lap as he started kissing Jeff, who responded to his feverish need, as Jeff ignored Phil's hand that drifted between Jeff's thighs, a second before Jeff reached down and covered Phil's hand and pressed his fingers against his jean covered crotch. Phil gently pulled Jeff's shirt out of his pants slightly, so that he could gently caress the patch of skin, right above the snap of Jeff's jeans.

Jeff suddenly undid his fly, as he moaned softly.

"We can go this far, Phil. But we'd have to wait till the girls come back, before finishing it, in our bedroom."

Phil kissed him again, as his fingers slid inside of Jeff's boxers and ran his fingers the length of Jeff's cock, who immediately arched up against Phil's wonderfully slim fingers, that was slowly exploring him. Phil muttered.

"I'm half tempted to take you here and now, Jeff. as since it's so late, the girls should be getting in any minute and it wouldn't be right for them to walk in on us, like that on the sofa."

Phil carefully removed his fingers from Jeff's boxers, and said quietly.

"Here's something for you to enjoy, Jeff."

Jeff opened his mouth willingly, allowing Phil to place his finger inside of Jeff's mouth, who gently licked the drop of precum off of Phil's fingers. Then abruptly Phil removed his finger, as they both froze at the sound of girlish laughter coming from outside. Phil wiped his finger off, as Jeff quickly adjusted himself and managed to zip his fly, before he buttoned his jeans closed again, and slid off of Phil's lap and laid his head back on Phil's shoulder, who wrapped his arm back around Jeff again, just as Phil's sister and Nicole walked inside still talking. Before Nicole said as she walked over to them.

"Thanks you two, for not minding Jalynne and I going out for several hours, we did need it and we got to know each other better."

* * *

Phil watched them, before he said slowly.

"Well, as seeing how late it is, Jeff and I are going to retire to our room for the night. Since you two has everything under control now, right, Chaleen."

She sighed then said softly.

"We know exactly that you are going to your bedroom, not to sleep, but whatever. try and be quiet, so you don't wake the twins up early. Since they normally wake up on their own around midnight. But there is something that I need to talk to you about, Phil."

Phil paused, before she led him to the kitchen. Jeff sighed, as he stood in the middle of the living room, hoping that it wouldn't take very long, in for her to tell Phil, whatever it was that was bothering her.

Phil finally glanced at Jeff, then he said slowly.

"I'll have to think about it, Chaleen. But it's not as easy as you might think."

Phil turned, then walked back over to where Jeff was standing, who asked quickly.

"What was that all about?"

Phil said softly.

"Oh don't worry about it, it's nothing."

Then Phil led Jeff away to their bedroom, then he closed the door behind them, before he locked it. Phil led Jeff over to their bed and pushed him down on it, as he kissed Jeff gently, before he got back up and walked over to their dresser and emptied his pockets onto the dresser, then he walked back over to Jeff after he had removed his shoes and socks as well, then set his shoes on the floor and socks in the clothes hamper.

* * *

Jeff was sitting up, before he had removed his shirt, Phil was right beside him, then he slightly picked Jeff up and laid him down in the middle of the bed, and said.

"Not so fast, Jeff. You'll take all of the fun out of it, if I can't undress you somewhat and I meant what I had said earlier about taking it slowly."

Phil kissed Jeff again, as he straddled him while he slowly ran his fingers up and down Jeff's arms, and across his shoulders and the slight ridges from his collarbones. Then Phil kissed his way down Jeff's neck softly, before kissing every inch of Jeff's shoulders, before he leaned back and touched Jeff's right collarbone, causing Jeff to say softly.

"That one was probably close to 15 yrs ago, the left one, maybe 12 yrs or so ago. Don't worry about how they look, Phil. They're perfectly healed, inspite of the way they had healed."

Phil silenced Jeff, by kissing his lips gently again, before Phil went back to kissing Jeff's neck, causing Jeff to wrap his arms around Phil's neck, as he felt Phil's lips gliding lightly over his slightly heated skin. Phil moved down to Jeff's chest, before he gently removed Jeff's hands and held them down on the bed, while he kissed and slowly licked every inch of Jeff's chest, and slowly ran his tonge around both of his nipples.

Phil released Jeff's hands, before he moved down the flat expense of Jeff's stomach, where he gently kissed and nibbled his way down to Jeff's naval. Jeff trembled, causing Phil to raised his head to look up at Jeff, then said.

"Everytime you move, I'm going to have to start all over again, Jeff. Let's see if you can lay still this time. You can trembe but very lightly, you can't move anymore than what would be very subtle. Otherwise I will have to start over each time, and trust me. I can do that for as long as possible, till I'm able to kiss my way down your body, then back up to your mouth and only then, will I take your pants off."

Jeff stared down at Phil, who crawled back up Jeff's body, before he started kissing his lips tenderly again, Phil slowly moved back to Jeff's neck, kissing it, as he muttered in between each soft kiss.

"Don't move.

"Lay still."

"Till I'm done."

Jeff's lips parted slightly as he panted, feeling the slowly but very pleasurable torture, that Phil was putting him through, by only touching him with his lips and tongue, as his lips glided over his already wet skin, just before Phil's lips reached the patch of skin directly above the hem of his jeans, Jeff couldn't help it, when he moved his leg slightly, before he heard Phil's bemused chuckle.

"You are being very naughty, Jeff and now I have to start over again."

Jeff felt the bed move slightly, before he was staring into Phil's eyes, from where his face was a couple inches above Jeff's, before Phil said softly, in the same bemused tone.

"Are you going to lay still this time, or do I have to resort to other means to make sure you stay still this time? I'm not going to do anything till you answer my question."

Jeff pressed his lips together, then he managed to say.

"I promise, that I will try to stay still. I just can't help it, you kissing me in that manner, drives me wild. But I will do my best to be still."

Phil chuckled again, before he said softly.

"We shall see, Jeff."

Phil started kissing him once more, once Jeff felt Phil move down to his chest, Jeff bit his lip slightly and clenched the sheets into his palms, before he felt Phil gently forcing him to relax his hands, before Jeff heard his low whisper.

"I'll let that little movement go, Jeff. But don't move anymore for the next few minutes, or I will just start over again."

Then Phil went back to kissing Jeff's stomach slowly and lingeringly, as his lips glided down to Jeff's naval, where Phil gently nipped Jeff, causing Jeff to squeal, but somehow managing to remain still, then Phil blew lightly on the same spot and got a whimpering cry from Jeff, who was fighting with himself to remain still. Phil kissed Jeff very lightly on the patch of skin directly above the snap of Jeff's jeans, before he glanced up at Jeff, who he seen was struggling to stay in control of himself, but he was beginning to lose the fight to stay still.

Phil finally started kissing his way back up to Jeff's mouth, as he softly kissed and licked his way up Jeff's stomach, to Jeff's chest, where he gently licked across both of Jeff's nipples. Phil moved up to Jeff's collarbone and ran his tongue across them, before he finally kissed his way up Jeff's neck again, then he finally reached Jeff's mouth again and started kissing his lips feverish for several seconds.

Phil propped himself up on his elbows, to stare down at Jeff, as he said.

"I didn't think that you would ever be able to hold still while I did what I was doing, I mean in kissing you all over like that. But since you did, I'll hold myself to what I said, about removing your pants now, then I think will be when our true fun begins."

* * *

Phil shifted and slid off of Jeff, then he quickly undid the fly of Jeff's jeans, and swiftly peeled both Jeff's jeans and boxers off him, before he leaned over the side of the bed and dropped them onto the floor. Phil smirked then he quickly pulled his own boxers off, and tossed them over his shoulder, before he leaned down and kissed Jeff gently again as he ran his hands over Jeff's body.

Jeff let out a sharp cry, and jerked Phil down onto him, causing Phil to laugh, then he said softly.

"I guess that you just couldn't contain yourself anymore, Jeff. But that's alright, here why don't you roll over."

But before Jeff could move, Phil had flipped him over on his stomach, then Jeff felt his heated breath ticking his ear and wet skin, as he said softly.

"I think this part, won't be gentle, like how I was in arousing you. I mean, I'll try to be slow somewhat, but it'll be somewhat quick, I'm sure of it."

Jeff glanced back at him, trying to decide, then he glanced at the clock and said simply.

"Phil, it's about fifteen till ten, so we have all night. But don't make me wait forever."

Phil pushed a pillow to Jeff, then he said.

"I think you might want to bite and scream into this, so we won't disturb anyone else for right now."

Jeff held the pillow, before he suddenly felt Phil gently but forceably pushing his face down into it, as he suddenly shifted, then gave a hard thrust into Jeff's ass, whose scream was muffled by the pillow, Jeff held on the pillow, trying to brace himself against Phil's relentless and extremely hard, and painful thrusts, as Phil pounded Jeff's ass, then Jeff gave a strangled cry, feeling Phil pulling him up slightly, then his hand wrapping around Jeff's cock as he stroked it roughly in union with his thrusts, that drove Jeff against the headboard.

Jeff suddenly felt his climax building swiftly, causing him to grab for the pillow, only for Phil to crasp his hand over Jeff's mouth, as his low growl came into his ear.

"Just scream against my hand, but try to keep it as quiet as youcan, or make it into a sharp cry, over an actual yell, and let go, I want to feel you cum."

Jeff cried as as he felt his body jerk from where he was trapped in between the headboard and Phil's sweat covered muscular body. Jeff pressed his face into the headboard, as he focused on trying to calm his breathing down, from where it came in short labored gasps, barely awre of feeling Phil gently wiping his hand off, then Jeff's cock free of Jeff's cum.

* * *

Before Phil gently started rubbing Jeff's back slowly for a couple minutes, then he finally said.

"You are probably too weak to walk to the bathroom on your own, but I don't mind in carrying you, however this will hurt."

Jeff gritted his teeth, when Phil jerked free of his ass, before he quickly picked Jeff up and carried him into the bathroom. Jeff quipped weakly.

"I miss your hair Phil, I mean when it was long. "

Phil said softly.

"I know Jeff, but I don't plan on growing it out again, it will stay short for the time being."

Ten minutes later, Phil turned a page in the comic book he was reading, with one arm around Jeff, who had his head resting on Phil's shoulder, blankly staring at the comic book, that Phil had in both hands, as he silently read to himself. Jeff shifted, pressing himself closer to Phil, who paused briefly, then went back to reading and was about to turn the page, when Jeff placed his hand on Phil's stomach, as he slowly caressed his bare skin. Phil turned the page and said softly, while glancing down at Jeff.

"Jeff, I do know what you are doing, and I'm not ignoring you by any means, I'm just trying to calm myself for a while. Which is harder than you think, with how you are pressing your naked body against my side and leg, not to mention, your hand touching my stomach. Let's just rest and relax for another 50 minutes or so, then I'll give you all of my unrequited attention, that so much that you'd be drowning in over my touch, I promise, if you would only just wait, Jeff."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Phil placed the second comic book he just finished, before he reached for another one, when Jeff's fingers lightly brushed along his thigh, nearly touching his cock, and causing Phil to glance down at Jeff and said chuckling.

""You aren't going to stop, are you, Jeff? But alright, you have my full attention now, since you are intent on turning my attention from reading to sex again."

Phil shifted and kissed Jeff on the lips, before he suddenly found himself laying on his back, with Jeff sitting on his stomach slightly, then Jeff smirked and said.

"I think that it's past time, that you was tied up again, Phil. But don't worry, I promise to be gentle with you."

Jeff climbed off of Phil, then he leaned over and opened the drawer of the nightstand and removed the two sets of leather cuffs, and quickly tied Phil's hands down. Jeff said.

"I had got another pair, that way your hands wouldn't be so bound up and you could move your arms a bit more, than if I only had one set. However since you fucked me earlier, that means it's my turn. But I meant what I had said, about being gentle. We got the roughness out of the way earlier, Phil."

Jeff leaned down and gently kissed Phil slowly, then he moved down, kissing Phil's body, as well as lightly running his fingers down over his chest, and reveling in the feel of the contours of Phil's muscles twitching under his fingertips. Jeff lightly teased first one, then the second of Phil's nipples, then he moved down to Phil's stomach, rolling his eyes, but not saying anything or whining about Phil's tattoo that arched over his stomach anymore, instead he moved down to Phil's naval, before he finally licked his way down Phil's cock.

Jeff glanced back up at Phil, before he suddenly closed his mouth around the head of Phil's cock and started sucking on it slowly, as he flicked his tongue against the tip of it repeatedly lightly, then he increased the intensity of his tongue, as he lapped at the slit, making Phil give a low growling groan. Jeff rolled his eyes up at Phil, before he finally started moving his lips up and down along Phil's length, then he carefully pushed two fingers inside Phil's ass and making him wince briefly, as Jeff started moving his fingers slowly, to prep Phil, since he didn't want to hurt him, not yet anyways.

* * *

Several minutes later.

"Oh god, Jeff, I'm going to.."

Phil wasn't able to finish his low cry, when Jeff suddenly felt Phil's cum shoot into his mouth, causing Jeff to swallow quickly, till he had swallowed down every bit, then he gently licked Phil's cock clean, and wiped his mouth. Jeff crawled his way back up Phil's body and swiftly removed the leather cuffs, then he returned them back to the drawer. Jeff kissed Phil, before pulling back to say softly, but the words was lost, when he gasped from Phil wrapping his hand around Jeff's cock and started gliding his hand along it, while his fingers of his other hand lightly caressed the head of Jeff's cock, till Jeff managed to say, in a slightly strained voice.

"What are you doing to me, Phil?"

Phil kissed Jeff's lips, then he said softly.

"Nothing much, just trying to help you out a little bit, since I think you wasn't completely fully aroused this time."

Jeff stared at him, before he lightly thrust his hips against Phil's hands, causing Phil to release Jeff's cock suddenly, Jeff's lips parted, Phil kissed him again, cutting off his words of protest, as Phil laid back down.

"I think you are fully ready, Jeff. But I ask you to please go slowly."

Jeff said softly.

"I have no other plans but to do that, through this will hurt, but you already know that, Phil."

Jeff kissed him, as he settled himself between Phil's legs and shifted, then thrust into Phil's ass, and causing Jeff to cover Phil's mouth, who gave a sharp cry, at the sudden sharp pain. Jeff started kissing Phil's lips slowly, as he laid on Phil for a few minutes, then he looked at Phil, who gave him a short nod. Jeff pushed himself up slightly as he started thrusting into Phil, who winced for the first several thrusts, then he loosely joined his hands at the small of Jeff's back, as Jeff kept thrusting, before he wrapped his left hand around Phil's cock to stroke it in union with his thrusts, while Jeff kept kissing Phil softly.

Phil broke away from Jeff's lips to gasp, as his body moved against Jeff's own, as Jeff's hips kept jerking against his own. Phil reached up and tangled his hand inside Jeff's sweat drenched hair, as their lips met again and again, as they strained against each other, till Phil shuddered, when he came suddenly and covered their stomachs and Jeff's hand with his seed, causing Jeff to come inside of his ass. Jeff buried his face against Phil's neck, as he muffled his soft yell of release.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Jeff curled up against Phil's side, as they laid there holding each other, then Jeff managed to say.

"I think that it was certainly worth the wait, and it wasn't really intently, when we went so long without having sex. It's just that we was so busy getting the new ones into a routine, that we could barely fall into bed every night. But at least they finally reached the point of where they only need to be fed and changed every 4 to 6 hours now, instead of the 2 hours, like they was for the first 6 weeks."

Phil snorted, then he hastenily said.

"I wasn't directing that at anything or anyone, but I didn't think that I would be a father of twin girls within a yr of us being a couple, but I don't think that I would really change anything, that has happened in the last yr. But your year of banishment is nearly up from WWE, Jeff. Have you any thought of returning to WWE or not?"

Jeff touched Phil's chest, before he finally said.

"I don't know, Phil. I mean you and I both know how their schedule is like, I don't think that it's the best thing for me to subject myself to that again at this point of time, surely you can understand that, right? But what was you and your sister talking about earlier?"

Phil sighed, then he said.

"It wasn't nothing major, except she wants me to move back home, to Chicago, I mean. Nothing more."

Jeff thought briefly, then he said slowly.

"She wants you to, or you want to, Phil?"

Phil pressed his lips together, before he sighed and said.

"It would be nice to live in my house again, Jeff and to be close with my family again, you know that I haven't actually seen them since Christmas last year. But I told her that I just can't pack up and move back to my house again, mainly because of you and everyone else."


	26. Chapter 26

The next monring Phil woke up to find himself alone in the bed, that he shared with Jeff. So he slowly pushed himself up out of bed and padded over to the dresser, and quickly got dressed and walked out of their bedroom, then he heard faint voices coming from the kitchen so he walked out of the hallway, to find Jeff sitting at the kitchen island, staring blankly at a plate of food, so he went over to him.

Jeff seen him, then he said quickly.

"Oh glad that you're finally awake, Phil. But there's plenty of food left, from what Nicole had made, but I have to go and put something back, then I want to talk to you about something."

Phil sat down next to Jeff, only for Jeff to hop to his feet and grab an tan manila folder, and hurried away.

A few minutes later, Jeff climbed back on his stool, next to Phil and said softly.

"I think that you should go, Phil. I mean go and visit with your family for a couple weeks, because I don't wish to keep you from them, it's not right. I'll be fine here without you for two weeks."

Phil just stared at him strangely, before he slowly said.

"Jeff, It's so very nice of you to give me permission or sending me away. But I know you too well, and I think that you are more like sending me away and I'm not stupid, you have something planned that you don't want me to find out about, and for that reason. I'm not going anywhere."

Jeff placed his hand on Phil's arm, then he said softly.

"I have no plans, I just think that you should go and your sister agrees with me. Don't worry about me and we will call each other every night, like we do anyways, when you're off working."

Phil turned his head and looked at his siter standing there, as she watched them, then he turned back to Jeff and snorted.

"So what both of you are ganging up on me now. Alright fine, two weeks no longer and I swear you had best not be up to something Jeff, when I return."

* * *

A week later, Phil just sat there, with his hands clasped in front of him, as he waited for Jeff to get home, after he had been forced to return early after he had ended up in Vince's office, and having to endure his anger at Jeff showing up in TNA last night. Phil sighed as he glanced at his watch, which read it was eleven p.m., as he waited for Jeff to return home, after the long drive from Florida.

Phil raised his head at the sound of the lock clicking when it was unlocked, then clicked again, when Jeff relocked it. Phil heard Jeff walking into the living room, then he called out softly, and making Jeff jump, then he rushed over and smacked Phil, who he could barely see his outline in the darkened room, before Jeff snapped.

"Never scare me like that ever again, Phil or else."

Jeff and Phil stood there glaring at each other briefly, before Phil ducked his head and sat back down, then he said slowly.

"So this is what you had planned, by getting me out of the house, so you can go down to the TNA tapings or their first live show last night, Jeff? But you had every right to smack me, like that, because you're right, that I shouldn't have frightened you like that and for that I am sorry."

Jeff slowly crossed over to the wall and turned on the light, bathing both him and Phil in sudden and sharp light. Jeff blinked at Phil, who was just sitting there, then Jeff sighed, and asked softly.

"How did you find out, Phil?"

Phil said simply.

"Vince called me in his office and yelled at me and demanded to know if I knew about you showing up in TNA last night, then he told me that he was sending me home immediately to discuss it with you. But I'd prefer it if you came over here and sat down beside me, and no I'm not mad, though I had an idea that you was planning something like this, but I can't be mad, since I don't own you or anything. However I do love you and I do ask that you inform me, of these things, before you go and do them, so that I'm not thrown a curveball. Though I want you to turn off that light, so we can go to bed, since it's late, Jeff and I'm tired, as I know you are as well."

Jeff sighed, then he did as Phil had asked, and walked over to the sofa, then he sat down beside Phil, in silence briefly, before he quickly said.

"Wait a minute, did Vince yell at you, for me going to the TNA live show?"

Phil said tiredly.

"Not exactly, but he wasn't pleased about it. So do you seriously plan on going back there? I mean I like how arrangement, that we have going on now, Jeff. You know that it'll get a little harder, if we are working for two different companies."

Jeff laid his head on Phil's shoulder, causing Phil to gently pull him into his lap, and wrap his arms around Jeff. Jeff finally said.

"But it's not right, for me to return to WWE, Phil, at least not for another 2 and half yrs or so, because of my stupid condition, that I have to check in with someone every week and I can't do that in WWE, when sometimes I might be on tour for 2 weeks at a time or more. I'm just not ready for that schedule again, not at this time anyways, plus sometimes in TNA, I'll only work on Mondays, and the rest of the week is mine. The schedule there suits me much better, and you know it. Now I'm not saying that I won't return to WWE again, but for right now, the answer to that question is a firm no, I'm sorry, Phil. I know how much you was looking forward to me possibly returning to WWE, but surely you can understand why I won't."

Phil muttered, then he abruptly stood up, while carrying Jeff.

"I think that it's very late and both of us need to go to bed, that way, we won't disturb the twins anymore or I mean we won't wake them up early."

Jeff wrapped his arms around Phil, who walked out of the living room and into the hallway, before he walked into their bedroom, then shut the door behind them again and carried Jeff over to their bed, and pushed Jeff flat, while he said.

"I don't mean this sexually, Jeff. Just so you know, but I do want to fall asleep, feeling your skin pressed against my own body."

Phil quickly undressed Jeff, before he leaned over the side of the bed and gently set Jeff's clothes down on the floor, before he stripped down to his boxers as well, and climbed under the covers to lay next to Jeff, who immediately laid his head on Phil's shoulder, and felt him loosely wrap his arms around Jeff's waist. Phil shifted pulling Jeff closer, as he trained his gaze on the ceiling breifly, before he looked back at Jeff and kissed him softly. Jeff licked his lips, as he enjoyed the slight remindts of the taste and feel of Phil's soft lips pressed again his own, while he stared at Phil, once he had pulled back, then Jeff suddenly felt Phil's fingers trailing up and down Jeff's back lightly. Jeff asked suddenly.

"Did Randy give you any trouble on Raw?"

Phil chuckled softly, then he said softly.

"Actually come to think of it, Jeff. Our paths never even crossed during, before or after Raw was over, which is surprisingly. So I think that Vince is insuring that we don't see each other, which is perfectly fine by me. I know that you don't want me to take the bait that he offers, but you know that is near impossible for me not to mock or ridicule or rub it in his face, that he lost you and now you are happy as a clam in my arms and in my bed most nights or half of the time. But I think he mostly hates it, for two reasons, one, he knows that I won't ever cheat on you and two, I will treat you how you deserve to be treated. But I do think that he is still in love with you."

Jeff hissed.

"I'm not stupid, of course he is still in love with me, but that night when he had kidnapped me, I had told him to let me go if he truly cared about me and that did throw him for a loop, so he wavered before he removed the handcuffs, but then of course he locked me up in that dirty room afterwards. But I don't want to talk or think about it anymore, Phil."

Jeff sighed, as he snuggled closer to Phil, feeling his hand go still, so he glanced up at Phil's face, who he seen his eyes was shut, but Phil said sleeply.

"Yes I am still awake, Jeff. But barely, aren't you the least bit sleepy?"

Jeff admitted softly.

"Yes. But obviously not as tired as you are, Phil."

Jeff laid there for several minutes in silence, then he gently patted Phil's stomach without getting an reaction from him, so Jeff pulled up on the fabric of Phil's boxers to reveal his right leg a bit more, then Jeff lightly ran his fingertips up and down Phil's thigh, before his hand moved to the inside of his thigh. Which he stroked it briefly, before Phil grabbed Jeff's hand and gave it a hard squeeze, before releasing Jeff's hand again.

Jeff looked up at Phil's face, then smacked his stomach lightly without getting even the slightest flicker of a response from him, Jeff watched Phil's face, as he touched Phil's thigh once more, as he caressed the outside of it, then he rubbed his thumb along the inside of his thigh, and before Jeff realized it, he was on his back staring up into Phil's slightly annoyed and tired eyes, then Phil said softly, as he held Jeff down.

"I know what you are doing, Jeff and I'm telling you not tonight, I am not in the mood and if I have to tie you up or go out and lay down on the sofa, to get some sleep, then that is exactly what I will have to do, then and I don't want to go that far. Yes I know, that your energy for having sex is endless, but you can and you shall wait, for some other night. Now close your eyes and go to sleep, because I won't let you go, till I know for certain that you are asleep. Now I love you, Jeff. But I am beyond tired and I know that you are as well, after all you was driving for what 6 or more hours, so I'm asking you to relax and sleep by my side."

Phil leaned down and kissed Jeff gently, before he sat there holding Jeff down, as he watched Jeff finally and truly drifted off to sleep, then Phil laid down beside him and pulled Jeff close to him, moving Jeff around, so that his head was resting on Phil's shoulder, like how Jeff normally fell asleep every night that Phil was home.

* * *

Phil woke up suddenly, then he glanced over at the clock and seen the it was 3 a.m., then he suddenly realized that he was alone in the bed that he shared with Jeff. Phil climbed out of bed and walked silently to the bathroom, but it was dark and empty, Phil turned the light off once more, just to make sure Jeff wasn't there, so he numbly walked out of their bedroom in hunt for Jeff, and found him stretched out of the sofa, with a spare blanket and pillow. Phil sighed as he stared down at Jeff, Phil reached down, only for Jeff to snap.

"Don't touch me, Phil, you made it perfectly clear that you don't want me touching you tonight, so I don't want you touching me either, especially when you have a perfectly good bed to sleep in, away from me. I might add."

Phil blinked, then he sat down on the floor, close to Jeff's face, and said in a worn out and tired voice.

"Jeff, you know that I can't sleep without you by my side, when I'm home, since we started dating over a year ago and you know that, so please, just come back to sleep or else I will stay out here and sleep on the floor by the sofa. You know that I will, and I don't want to, so please just come with me and we can talk about this fisaco in the morning some more, I promise."

Jeff snorted then rolled over and put his pillow over his head, causing Phil to snap, loudly than he meant to.

"Jeff, just fucking stop this shit and come to bed with me."

Jeff rolled back over and glared at him, before he started to answer angrily, but was cut off.

"What the hell is going in here? I swear if you two wake the twins up early, then you will be taking care of them."

Phil looked up to see Nicole standing there, in her nightclothes in the doorway of the living room, as she glared at them, before she continued.

"Seriously, what the hell are you two doing out of bed?"

Phil watched as her eyes flickered over them, lingering a bit on Jeff, before she turned and vanished from sight again, then returned a minute later and said firmly.

"You didn't answer my question yet, Phil. On why are you two out of bed."

Phil said quickly.

"Oh don't worry, Nicole. Jeff and I merely had a little disagreement, and we are going back to our room now, right Jeff."

Jeff's face turned a pale white, Phil forced himself to stay calm, despite the sheer rage that was burning in Jeff's eyes, before Jeff barely allowed Phil to help him up, then he immediately smacked Phil as hard as he could, nearly sending him into the tv set. Phil narrowed his eyes, when he regained his balance, but didn't say anything, while he led Jeff back to their room.

Phil waited till he had shut the door, before he immediately grabbed a handful of Jeff's hair and growled.

"Don't you ever fucking do that fucking billshit again, to me. Do you understand Jeff, I won't put up with it. Hitting me or whatever is fine when we are having sex, or hell, whenever I do something that I do deserve to be smacked for. But I didn't deserve to be smacked like how you hit me a couple minutes ago. I don't care how mad you are right now, what you did was uncalled for. And you know it."

Jeff just stared at him with a stormy look on his face, then he slowly said.

"Are you done bitching, Phil?"

Jeff paused, when Phil didn't say anything else, Jeff spat.

"I would like you to let go of my hair, so that we can go to bed."

Phil narrowed his eyes again, then released Jeff's hair, then he turned and stormed over to their bed and climbed on it, while slipping under the covers. Jeff paused then he follwed suit, and laid down, with his back to Phil, who sighed and said softly.

"I'm sorry, Jeff. For everything that I said a little bit ago."

Jeff snorted immediately and closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Jeff woke up to find himself alone in bed, he rubbed his eyes and glanced at the clock to see that it read 8:30 a.m. Jeff climbed out of bed, then he walked over to the dresser and quickly got dressed and went over to find Phil sitting there at the kitchen island reading something intently. Jeff walked over to him, then he realized that it was the contract that Jeff had got from Dixie a couple days ago. Jeff snapped, and breaking Phil out of his thoughts.

"What the hell are you doing, what did you do, go though my bags? Because I had that safely stashed away from plying eyes."

Phil stood up and said slightly annoyed.

"I told you that we would talk about it this morning, when you finally got home last night Jeff or did you forget that."

Fifteen minutes, Nicole walked into the living room, close to the kitchen and snapped.

"Enough of this nonsense or I will have to resort to other methods to stop you two from fighting and I don't know what the hell is going on between you two, but it has to end here and I mean it. I think it is best that you two are away from each other for a while.

"She paused and snapped, after a slight yell was heard followed by a second thin cry.

"See, your yelling woke the twins up, because you two insist on being childish and screaming at each other like spoiled little kids instead of the two adults, supposedly deeply in love with each other."

Phil's face twisted, then he slammed the contract down, as he snapped.

"Fine."

Phil stormed out of the house, Jeff waited a minute, then when he didn't hear any engines start, he rushed outside to see Phil stomping his way out of sight, as he stalked over the little used dirt road, that connected Jeff's house to his brother's land and that of his father's land as well.

Jeff started to go after him, but Nicole caught his arm and said quickly.

"I'm not telling you what to do, Jeff. But really I think you two needs to cool off for a couple hours, and if you go after him, I think you two would end up beating each other into the dirt, before going to the ER clinic. Let him have a couple hours to himself, since it takes him longer to calm down, and you know it."

Jeff sighed, since he knew she was right, then he said slowly.

"I'll just sit out here, just in case he comes back sooner."

Phil growled as he abruptly stopped, which he knew he was well out of sight of Jeff's house, then he kicked at the loose dirt on the road, then the toe of his shoe uncovered a rock, so he picked it up out of the dirt, and slung it into the woods as hard as he could, before he sank down on the road.

* * *

A couple hours later, Jeff was sitting there with his head in his hands, then he glanced at his watch and climbed to his feet, then he opened the door of his house and called inside.

"Hey Nicole, I'm going after him. You said to wait two hours so I did, so I'm off to look for him."

Jeff walked a little bit along the road, then he cut though the woods next to the road, then he caught sight of Phil pacing back and forth, as he kicked at clumps of weeds and loose dirt, before he abruptly sat back down, Jeff sighed softly, before he finally slipped from the woods and walked up to Phil, who looked up, but made no effort to get up, so Jeff dropped down beside him and laid his head on his shoulder, causing Phil to gently pull him into his lap, as he muttered softly.

"I'm sorry for everything that I had said earlier today, Jeff. I had no right in saying that I forbid you from going to TNA, that was wrong of me to say to you. I still love you, even if I let my stupid temper get the better of me, at times, I don't mean to, but it just happens and I'm powerless to stop it."

Jeff shifted, then he gently wrapped his arms around Phil's waist and he said weakly.

"I know, you didn't mean any of it, Phil. And I stil love you as well. But I think the biggest question is now, where do we go from here, would it be best to take a break and you know as well as I do, that we lost something that was holding each other together recently, I have no doubt you still love me, but I think it's as I had feared that the passion between us did in fact die, you remember how we could barely keep our hands off of each other, and I think that's partially why we didn't have sex for three months, not because of the twins waking up so much."

Phil was silent, as he pondered what Jeff said slowly

"As much as I hate it to admit it, but you are personally right, but I don't know what to do really, Jeff. I still love you and I don't want to lose you, but I know that you know that all too well. It'd be hard, but if you think that we should take a break, from each other, I'll be fine with that, but that doesn't mean that I want to offically end our engagement or anything, but we probably do need some time apart and maybe time will fix, what we can't. Which I still would like to be a part of their lives, the twins, I mean, Jeff."

Jeff pressed his face against Phil's shoulder, who felt him start trembling, causing him to say softly, as he pulled Jeff back.

"Hey, shh, we're not breaking up, Jeff. Not at all, I promise. But we should be getting out, so that Nicole won't start thinking that we got into a bad fight and beat each other half to death. Though I don't want you to get upset, if I spend the night in a hotel room tonight, before I go back to Chicago tomorrow sometime, if I can get a flight there."

Jeff led Phil back to the house.

Twenty minutes later, Jeff put his hand on Phi;'s arm and said, almost pleadingly.

"You know that you don't have to leave, Phil. Please stay."

Phil leaned over and kissed him on the cheek gently, and said slowly.

"I know, Jeff. That I don't have to leave, but I think it'd be best if I do, as much as it hurts to say that, maybe we will meet up again, after all the WWE does tour close to here once a year."

Jeff's bottom lip trembled, causing Phil to whisper softly.

"I still love you so very much, Jeff."

Jeff waited till he heard Phil's rental car start up, then he burst into tears, feeling as if the world just caved in on him.

* * *

Three days later, Phil sat there eating, or more like picking at the food on his paper plate, when he heard someone sit across from him, startled he looked up to find Adam sitting there, who regarded him silently, and said.

"I heard, about what happened. I'm sorry about what happened between you and Jeff."

Phil sighed, then he said shortly.

"Well I guess the damned gossip mill is working well. But it was bound to happen at some point, since from how different me and Jeff are, though I wish it wouldn't have happened. But too late now. I still care deeply about him and would change it, if I could."

Phil sighed, Adam asked softly.

"Do you think you two might get back together at some point?"

Phil sighed again and said flatly.

"I highly doubt it, as hard it is to say that. I mean sure I'd take him back if I ever got a chance, but I think at this point our relationship ended, with both sides agreeing to walk away. But I don't really know, if we'd get a second chance, but I'm not really counting on it, with him off in TNA and I'm working for WWE."

Phil shoved his plate away and placed his arms on the table, with his face cradled by his hands, Adam silently got up and walked away, sensing that Phil needed to be alone for a while. Phil was getting ready to dump his plate of uneaten food in the trash. But before he could stand up, a deep voice spoke.

"So I was right, I knew it was only a matter of time, before you broke his heart, Brooks."

Phil looked up and immediately narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists, then he growled in a voice full of barely restrained anger.

"I swear if you don't want me to smash your face in, Randal, then I highly suggest that you walk away right now. I don't need to deal with your fucking bullshit right now."

They glared at each other, before Randal finally turned and stalked away.


	27. Chapter 27

Nine months later, Phil who shifted nervously, not really sure if he wanted to do thi, since a lot of things had happened since he last seen Jeff last August. Phil sighed and finally hit the doorbell button, and forced himself to relax, right before the door opened. Phil blinked, when he was greeted by Nicole, who just stared him silently for a minute, before she stepped aside, as she said, a little haughtly.

"Oh it's so nice to see you again, after 9 nine months of utter silence, Phillip. Jeff's in the living room, getting ready for the twins' birthday party, which tomorrow is their first birthday, by the way."

Phil started past her, only for her to hiss in a low voice.

"You have no idea how much he suffered for the first seven months after you left him."

Phil stopped short, and stared at her, then she said.

"But of course he didn't suffer nearly as much after two months, but I do hope this one, will hold out for a little bit longer than his sisters."

Phil's mouth fell open, when he realized she was close, then she said quickly.

"It should or could've been yours, Phil. But you left us, even after you told Jeff that you wanted to be a part of the twins life, then silence, no calls, no letters, till you showed up today, some nine months later. So don't expect me to be very polite to you, till you've proven yourself again."

Jeff appeared suddenly, when he realized Nicole was talking with someone, by the open front door, then his eyes narrowed in slight anger, and said.

"What are you doing here, Phil? When you said that you wanted a break, I didn't know that you actually wanted to break up with me completely. So why are you here now and sorry won't cut it either."

Phil sighed, then he said slowly.

"I know, Jeff and I learned my lesson. Which next month will be my last full month one with WWE for time being, since my contact runs out on July 17th. I'd had about all I can handle of everything there, no matter how many times Vince offers me a new fu."

Jeff immediately smacked his cheek lightly, cutting Phil off in mid-utterance, then Phil sighed and continued, talking.

"I mean, no matter many times contracts Vinces offers to me, I have zero intentions of signing any of them, I just came over to beg your forgiveness, and yes I deserved it. I promise you that it won't happen again. Would you ever find it in yourself to forgive me for how we ended late last summer?"

* * *

Jeff stared hard at him, then just as he started to talk, he was interrupted by a pair of shrieks, before the twins suddenly attached themselves to Jeff's legs. Phil swallowed, when he realized how much they had grown, after Jeff picked both of them up, Jeff said softly.

"Girls, this is your uncle, who lives very far away, and only stopped by to stay for your birthday party tomorrow, then he'll be going back home shortly afterwards, right, Phillip?"

Phil stared at Jeff, then he sighed and said simply.

"Yes that's true. But Jeff, can I talk to you in private?"

Jeff snapped.

"No, I think not, I remember what happened the last time we had talked privately and I want nothing to do with that anymore, or you for that matter."

Jeff set the twins down, who stared up at Phil, then Jeff said quickly.

"Girls, why don't you two run along and play in the living room."

Phil's heart was heavy, watching them scamper off, knowing that he had missed them first walking steps and first words, from his pride, over refusing to date someone who worked for a different company, then Jeff tilted his head slightly when Nicole whispered something to him, causing Jeff to narrow his eyes, before she walked away. Jeff growled.

"You get your wish, Phillip. Since my wife wishes for us to talk privately and sort out our issues between us before tomorrow. Though I think she's more hoping that we'd get back together again, which is near impossible at this point, after everything."

Jeff grabbed Phil's arm and led him out of the house, till where they was about 500 feet away from Jeff's house, then Jeff immediately snapped.

"Now tell me, what is the true fucking reason that you came back here after not hearing anything from you for nearly nine months, Phillip? I had opened up to you once before over two years ago and let you have my heart at long last and look how you repaid me, by destroying it, just like I had feared you would."

Phil sighed, then he asked weakly.

"How can I make you understand that I am sorry and I want you to forgive me?"

Jeff stared at him, then something came to mind and he calmly asked.

"You really want to know, Phillip?"

Phil nodded, Jeff contorted his face briefly, before he punched Phil hard enough to make him crumple to the ground, which Jeff knelt beside him as he stared down at Phil, who was holding the side of his face, Phil licked his lips slightly, then he asked warily.

"You're not sitting there, ready to beat me half to death, are you, Jeff? Or was that all you planned to show me how much I had hurt you last year, then fine, I can handle you basically punching me, in my eye, although it was mostly on my cheek, but it hurt nonetheless."

Jeff growled slowly.

"If you don't shut up, I'll punch you again, this time in a place that will make you getting decked, feel like a pinch. So don't test me. Because you really hurt me, in what you did, by having zero contact with me, Phil. I cried myself to sleep for the first two months, which of course, she took it upon herself to comfort me again. It'd would be a long time, before I can trust anything that you say again, Phil. But come on, I'll show you to the guest bedroom."

Jeff finally stood up and dusted himself off, then he helped Phil up, and said softly.

"I'll give you some ice, when we get back inside, for that eye, Phil."

Phil brushed the dirt off of his shirt and jeans, before following Jeff back to his house.

* * *

Several hours later, Phil stirred when someone shook him awake, blinking he stared up at Nicole, who said flatly.

"So he banished you to the guest room, but I'm tired of him sleeping away, since he doesn't let me sleep in the same room with him, and yes, he'll probably be mad in the morning, but he needs you Phil."

Five minutes later, Jeff who was laying there staring at the wall, then he heard his bedrom door open and close a minute before he felt someone wrap their arms around his waist, causing him to growl.

"I swear, Phil. If you don't remove your arms, I'll make sure you spend your last six weeks with WWE, having your arm in a cast and protected by a sling, so do not tempt me. I know exactly why Nicole bought you here for and I know that she had called you last week, asking you to return, because she was tired of me being lonely."

Jeff finally felt Phil move his hands, then his soft reply came.

"Even if she hadn't, I was still planning on showing up anyways, Jeff. I still have feelings for you."

Jeff snapped, cutting him off.

"I'm sure you do, just like everyone else that I had dated. Which I was sorely tempted a few times to throw that ring you had got for me last year away, but I finally hid it in a special place, so that I wouldn't have to see it anymore, I still have feelings for you as well, but I also know that I have moved on. I want you to go back to your room."

Phil sighed, then he shifted and leaned down quickly and kissed Jeff's neck, causing Jeff to give a soft yelp, and whispered furiously.

"Oh not this again, please just go Phil, I was perfectly fine till you showed up again and you just understand how fucking weak I am, where you are concerned."

Phil said quietly.

"Will you turn over and look at me, Jeff? But If I could, I would go back and prevent myself from leaving, but I think a lot of good as came from it, it made me realize, just where I truly belong, hell you mean so much, that I intend on leaving the WWE, so that I have much more time to be with you, Jeff. I need you still and I'm sick of fighting it."

Jeff sighed, before he finally pushed himself up and looked down at Phil, who sat up quickly to watch Jeff, Jeff just stared at him before he finally said.

"You don't know how hard it was for me during the months you was gone, Phil. I had dialed your number a few times, but always hung up, before you could answer me. We just can't pick up where we had last left off, but I shouldn't have to tell you that."

Phil studied him briefly, then he suddenly leaned forward and pressed his lips against Jeff's lips, making him startle at the soft feel of Phil's lips against his mouth, as Phil kissed Jeff softly. Then he leaned into it, which Jeff's lips parted slightly giving him access to slip his tongue inside Jeff's mouth, as Phil's left hand tangled in his hair, pulling Jeff to him, causing Jeff to frail behind him and grabbed a handful of the covers, but didn't resist Phil, till Jeff jerked away with a soft gasp, from Phil slipping his hand under the shirt Jeff was wearing and lightly caressed Jeff's bare stomach.

Jeff sat there, his chest slightly heaving, as he stared at Phil, while he reached up and touched his mouth and feeling the remaints of having Phil's mouth against his own. Phil said softly.

"I see that you have been working out a bit more, where your stomach is concerned, Jeff."

Jeff shrugged slightly, as he kept looking at Phil, before he dropped his face and stared at his hands that was folded in his lap, as he tried to think of what to do, if he wanted to continue or turn Phil away and if he turned Phil away, he might as well give him back the ring Phil had gave him last year. Phil slipped his fingers under Jeff's chin and raised his head to look at him, before he said softly.

"I wasn't trying to rush you into anything again, Jeff. I want you to be as willing as you was last year. I know that you didn't fight me, while I was kissing you, but kissing you and us having sex and dating again are two different things and I still want you, in terms of a relationship, but I don't know if you will have me again."

Jeff sighed, but made no move to pull away from Phil's fingers, till Phil finally pulled him closer, before he started kissing him again hungrily, and pushing Jeff backwards, until he was flat on his back, with Phil on top of them. Almost unaware of it, Phil had stripped Jeff, before pulling his own boxers off. Jeff suddenly pushed Phil away. as he hissed.

"No, I'm not going though this again."

Jeff snatched his shirt up and pulled it back on and laid down with his back towards Phil, despite the shirt just barely made him decent, as it stopped mid thigh. Phil sighed and said slowly.

"Jeez Jeff, where the hell do you get those damned oversized shirts? I mean since you are barely covered."

Jeff pressed his lips together, before he felt Phil gently wrapping his arms around him, causing him to whimper.

"How can I trust you again and knowing that you might take off again? I mean seriously Phil."

Phil said softly.

"I messed up and I will always hate myself for leaving you in the manner that I had, but I want to make a new start with you, Jeff. And if you want the samething, take my hand, Jeff."

Jeff felt Phil sitting up, after he had removed his arms from around Jeff's waist. Jeff stared numbly at Phil, then at his extended and an old memory of him taking Phil's hand over a year ago, flashed though his mind, then he grabbed Phil's hand, and said softly.

"A new start, but no sex, till I decide otherwise, and you should learn to live with that, Phil."

Jeff shifted, releasing Phil's hand, he quickly hugged him, as he pressed his face against Phil's neck, and sniffed deeply, since it had been so long, since he was able to inhale Phil's scent. Then Jeff pushed Phil down on the bed, and quickly laid down, as he curled up against his side, before Phil wrapped his arms tightly around Jeff. Phil laid there holding Jeff for a few minutes, then he said softly.

"Hey why don't you lay down on your stomach for me, Jeff."

Jeff glanced up up at him, causing Phil to say quickly.

"I don't mean it sexually, I just want to touch you. But here I think that these will make you feel better."

Phil held up Jeff's boxers, who sighed and pushed himself up and slipped his shirt off, then he quickly pulled his boxers back on and laid down on his stomach, feeling Phil gently pulling his hair out of the way and off his shoulders, then Phil said softly.

"I've never truly got to see your back much, I mean completely."

Phil fell silent, as he started rubbing Jeff's back firmly, but gently, while he said.

"I'm sorry that I had hurt you, Jeff and I hope that, in time you will realize that I have zero plans of ever leaving you again. I love you too much to ever walk away from you again, I think that was the worst decision that I had ever made in my life, up to that point. I still kick myself for abandoning you, while we was still very much in love with each other. But I'm here now and I don't plan on going anywhere else. And If you will have me, then I will give my house to Scott, because I don't want him to be homeless, if I sold my house, though I might sell it to him anyways, though I know my sister will be pissed at me, for moving here for good."

Jeff glanced up at him, with a blank look on his face, causing Phil to chuckle softly.

"Are you going to tell me, what you are thinking of? Since whenever you start thinking, your face goes completely blank."

Jeff said softly.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it. But I don't want you to stop what you are doing right now, Phil. But I do want you to stop if you start thinking that a simple backrub will turn into you having sex with me, well I have too much to worry about tomorrow."

Twenty minutes later, Phil finally laid down on the bed, before he felt Jeff curl around his body again, Phil was nearly asleep, when he finally heard Jeff say faintly, just before he fell asleep.

"I'm glad that you came back and I still love you, Phil."

* * *

The next afternoon, Phil stepped out of the way, when Nicole sat the twins tiny cake, that she had baked for them to destroy, before they got a piece of their actual larger cake. Once they got the okay, Phil chuckled, from where he stood next to the fridge, as he watched the twins each grab two handfuls of the small cake and stuff the pieces into their mouths and smearing the icing everywhere on their faces.

Nicole finally rounded them off to wash their faces, before they got a piece of their newly cut birthday cake. Jeff handed Phil a paper plate, allowing their fingers to touch briefly, causing Phil to jerk his head up and look at Jeff, who was staring at him. Before Jeff stepped closer to him, so that their faces was nearly touching, before Jeff was broke out of the moment, when Nicole said sharply.

"Jeff, remember where you are."

Jeff glanced at her, which she jerked her thumb at the twins who was once again making a mess of their faces, hands and neck, Jeff sighed, since he knew that Nicole was merely reminding him of the twins didn't need to see that Phil was more than merely an uncle to them, then Jeff hurried back to where the twins was attacking the cake on their plates.

Twenty minutes later, Jeff excused himself and grabbed Phil's arm and said simply.

"Come."

Jeff led him outside, then released his arm, before he started walking away, causing Phil to back into a slight jog to catch up, then he put his arm around Jeff's shoulder. They walked in silence, then Jeff stopped when they reached a little clearing with a couple run down buildings. Phil asked slowly.

"Is there a reason that you bought me here, aside from showing me a different section of the former working farm, that you live on? What is this place anyways?"

Jeff chuckled and said a little proudly.

"I know it's in ruins for most part and completely abandoned, but that's the house, My dad grew up in and lived, till he met my mom and built the house, where he lives now."

Jeff nodded at the larger structure, then Jeff continued.

"I know that it's not much to look at and it's full of junk and bee nests, and whatnot and probably a lot of other animals live here. But I still like to come here and poke around a bit and try to imagine how he lived when he was growing up."

Phil stepped closer to Jeff and slowly slipped his arms around Jeff's waist, then he said softly.

"But you wanted to show me this, where your grandparents somewhat pictured them having grandkids, even more so when he had bought your mom home to meet them, even if they lived somewhere else at the time they first met her. So this old abandoned house and barn, you feel the same way about them, as you do, on taking someone to view your mother's grave. Does it mean that you finally trust me again, though not like you had before I left last year."

Jeff cut him off by kissing him, then he laid his head on Phil's shoulder, feeling Phil gently rubbing his fingertips up and down Jeff's back, slightly ruffling the fabric of Jeff's shirt. Jeff finally frowned slightly, and said.

"This isn't no place for us to have sex and we can't have sex at my house, because of Nicole and the twins being wide awake, or well I can have her take them to the store, to give us a couple hours to ourselves."

Phil said quickly.

"No, I don't think it will be right for us to rush back into having sex so soon, Jeff. And you know it, I don't care, even if we would've waited over a year since we last had sex, but when we do again, I would rather send Nicole away for a day, that way we can have all that time getting used to one other again. I want it to be special, not rushed, as a reward for the both of us, once I've proved myself again to you."

Jeff stared up at him, then he said softly.

"Yeah, you are probably right. But I think that we should be getting back, just in case. I don't like being away from the house too long, because of how close she is."

After they walked back in the house, Nicole turned, from where she was turning up the kitchen, and asked.

"So did you two get everything sorted out between you two? But before you do anything, I prefer it if you told me, just in case."

Phil said quickly.

"Oh don't worry, Nicole, I'll make sure that you are out of the house, or I mean where you leave the house for a day, that way we won't be disturbed and you won't have to worry about us waking anyone up."


	28. Chapter 28

Phil was laying there in bed, with Jeff leaning against him, as Phil lightly ran his hands up and down Jeff's arms and across his shoulders, then he asked softly.

"Do you still want me to leave tomorrow? Since there isn't a house show this weekend, so I have a rare weekend off. I just would like to spend my time here with you, Jeff"

Jeff sighed, before he glanced up at him, before he said softly.

"You don't know how much I wanted to order you off my land, when I first seen you standing there. But I couldn't bring myself to do that. I'm still hurt by what you did last summer, but I'm glad you are here, I don't really want you to leave, not till you have to, Phil."

Phil touched his fingertips lightly to Jeff's cheek, before he said softly.

"In that case, will you let me do something? And no I don't mean sex, but come with me."

Five minutes later, Phil said gently.

"I want you to close your eyes, Jeff. At least till I give you permission to open them again, and just sit where you are."

Jeff did what Phil said, then he heard Phil running the water in the bathtub, and when he heard Phil gently splashing his hand in the water. Jeff asked quietly.

"What are you doing, Phil?"

Phil chuckled softly, and said slowly.

"Oh nothing really, just stirring the water around a bit to dissolve what I had added to it. But I think the tub is full again, so you can open your eyes again, Jeff."

Jeff opened his eyes, then he bit his lip, nervous suddenly, not-so-much about Phil standing there completely naked, rather than him suddenly realizing that Phil meant for them to be in the tub together, resting against each other. Phil noted the expression on Jeff's face, before he said softly.

"Relax Jeff, I just want to hold you and let you get used to me again with nothing between us. This is just the first step to recovering."

Jeff scrowled at his choice of words, causing Phil to say quickly.

"I mean, to recovering the trust that I had lost, when I broke your heart last year."

Phil sighed and stared down at the tiled floor, before he glanced back up at Jeff with a sorrowful look on his face as he said weakly.

"I hurt you so badly, so many times, if you agree to doing this, that it proves to me, that you are truly willing to give me a second chance, and our relationship another try."

Jeff pressed his lips together, before he silently slipped his boxers off and reached out and grasped Phil's slightly sweaty palm, then Phil helped him into the tub. Phil sat down in the tub, then laid back slightly, as Jeff rest himself against his chest. Jeff bit his lip again, from where his ass was nested against Phil's groin, even if there was no hint of an arousal.

Phil whispered softly.

"Shh, just try and relax, Jeff. Nothing will happen here tonight or ever, till I know that you truly chose me again Besides that I don't wish to rush you into anything again."

Jeff sighed, feeling Phil's fingers lightly brushing though his chest hair, then Jeff said softly.

"Yes it is my choice, Phil."

Jeff twisted around suddenly and kissed Phil on his lips, before he pulled back to study his face briefly, then Jeff started kissing Phil again, hungrily, till Phil gripped Jeff's shoulders and pulled him back to stare at Jeff's face, and the silent barely contained hunger for Jeff to feel Phil's sweaty and straining body, against his own.

* * *

Phil asked softly.

"I don't want to rush you into this, Jeff. Are you fully certain that this is what you want?"

Jeff nodded, then kissed Phil again, more tenderly, ignoring Phil's hand that slipped behind his head and tangling in his hair, as they made out for a couple minutes. Finally Phil pulled back to look at him, which Jeff's eyes was shut, then Phil touched his face, causing him to open his eyes and look at Phil, before he gently ran his fingers down Jeff's arm, then across his chest. Jeff trembled, before he stiffened slightly when his hand moved down his stomach. Phil said softly.

"I think that the floor of the bathroom would be better, than the bathtub, since it'll take a while to get you fully ready, but I think I prefer to wait a couple days before us having sex again, because I don't wish to hurt you as I know it will be extremely painful for you, if we did it all at once, tomorrow is Friday, so I hope that you don't mind in waiting till Saturday night for us to have sex again."

Jeff thought briefly, then he kissed Phil again and said softly.

"You are probably right, but prep work doesn't mean that we have to get out of the bathtub, maybe we should just spend tonight getting used to each other again and it'd be safer for both of us at this point."

Phil pulled back as he watched Jeff, before his hand moved lower, then he gently caressed Jeff's thigh, and allowed his fingers move a little lower. Jeff tensed up slightly, as he felt Phil's fingers gently probing his entrance, without actually being inside of him yet, then Phil carefully slipped a single finger inside of of Jeff's ass, and making him get a uncomfortable look on his face, causing Phil to ask.

"Are you alright, Jeff?"

Jeff bit his lip, before he said softly.

"I'm fine, Phil. I just have to get used to it again, since I hadn't went this long with having sex. It's just the matter of getting used to everything again, first your fingers, then this later on."

Jeff gently ran a single finger along the length of Phil's cock, then continued.

"Trust me, if it gets to be too much I'll let you know, but if you go slowly, I will be perfectly fine, I promise. So just be gentle and we do have all night, Phil. But perhaps if you aren't fully comfortable with using anything but your fingers, we could use a couple toys, to further me getting used to everything again, before you finally go to having your most precious asset inside of my ass once more."

Phil chuckled softly, before he carefully added another finger inside of Jeff's ass, causing him to wince slightly, as a flicker of pain crossed his face. Jeff hissed quickly.

"I'm fine, Phil. Don't even ask if I want you to stop, because I don't. Just stick with those two fingers for time being."

Jeff swallowed as he squirmed slightly against Phil's hands, which one was lightly moving, as Phil moved his fingers in and out of Jeff's ass, then he stopped and wiggled them slightly, causing Jeff to clasp his hand over his mouth to strifle a scream, before he hissed.

"Don't do that thing again, Phil. I mean you can do it in the future again, but not tonight, because I don't want to scream tonight, though I'd be more than willing to give you groans, whimpers and little gasping cries. The twins are asleep and I don't wish to wake them up."

Phil sighed as he kept moving his fingers in and out of Jeff's ass, while he watched Jeff's face, till Jeff gave a sharp and soft gasp, and buried his face again Phil's neck, who stopped immediately, causing Jeff to raise his face enough to say sharply in a slight pained voice.

"I don't want you to stop, Phil. I'll get mad if you don't keep going and I mean that."

"I know you will, Jeff. But I have no desire to hurt you and I know that I will hurt you severely, if I kept doing this. I will continue this tomorrow, we do have all weekend, remember, Jeff."

Phil said gently.

Jeff growled, before he raised his face to look at him, before Phil continued speaking.

"You know that I'm right and you also know that, we have to do this in steps and not all at the same time or during the same night. So please accept it, that I'm not going to continue anymore tonight. Can't you be happy with us simply snuggling tonight? Especially since we need to be somewhere , where we are on our own when we finally having sex again. Or we can fly to my house tomorrow and spend the rest of the weekend, during just that, if you want to Jeff."

Jeff pressed his lips tomorrow, as he thought about Phil's offer, even though he didn't like the idea of leaving Nicole alone for so long, but he finally said.

"Alright, but we can't leave till I get someone here to stay with Nicole, Phil. and no, I don't have any desire to drag her halfway across the country and the twins. And you know it'd be a very bad idea driving or flying for the four of them."

Phil sighed and said.

"I know I'll call one of my sisters to come here and stay or I mean Chaleen."

Jeff tilted his head in slight confusion, before he slowly said.

"Sisters? I thought that you only had one sister, Phil."

Phil chuckled, while saying.

"Oh no, Jeff I have three sisters, although they're not my sisters by birth and I know that you had only met my sister Chaleen, but I have two other sisters named Cassie and Chez, they adopted me as their brother and the woman, who you met and I call my mom, isn't my birth mother either, but my birth parents didn't really want me, so I moved in with Chaleen and her family, who adopted me as their son, although just not legally, but I'm still their son and brother to Chaleen. But come on, so we can get dried off and lay back down in our bed, Jeff."

* * *

Ten minutes later, Phil started to lean down to kiss Jeff, when he pulled away and laid down, causing Jeff to lean over him and ask softly.

"What's wrong, Phil? Or are you finally going to tell me the real reason that you came here again? I know that you have said a few times before that you came here for me, but I can see that there is more to that story, than what you are telling me, Phil. I won't get mad, I promise."

Phil sighed and said softly.

"Fine Jeff. If you really must know, I had requested time off this weekend to come and visit with you. You don't know how it is backstage in WWE now, I came here in search of some comfort, before dealing with the fucking bullshit again on Monday. Since we split Randy has been hellbent to make my life a living hell, quite literally and slowly, but suredly, he's pushing me out of the WWE, and to make things worse he has that stupid moron Cena believing his fucking pack of lies, about how I stole you from him, and the moron wholeheartedly agrees with him, from how we was together a lot and half of the time, we was completely alone. I just don't know what to do or who to talk to. Especially with the biggest supporter we had as a couple, is off filling his time filming his movie and that scenes for that one tv show now, after what happened with Adam last month. I mean I wish him all the best. But Randy isn't afraid of Jay, who can't say much of anything, lest he loses his job as well, although I know Jay isn't too fond of me either."

Jeff sighed, as he laid his head down on Phil's stomach and said softly.

"So you came here, because you need someone to vent to and someone who, understands perfectly, what you mean. As far as backstage politics goes. But I know what you mean, Phil. Which is why I tended to hide from people and that shit, unless I had a wish to find the nearest toilet to throw up in, since it makes me that sick at times."

Phil chuckled, as he gently brushed the loose strands of hair out of Jeff's face, then he asked softly.

"So how are things going for you in TNA, Jeff?"

Jeff shifted, so that his head was resting on Phil's shoulder, before saying.

"As good as they can be or so I hope they will go. But I do hope you and Randy never got into any bad fights afterwards."

Phil chuckled, and caught Jeff's eyes, who was staring up at him, after he laughed, before Phil said.

"No, no fights. Although I think me coming close to flipping a table over in the catering area and telling him that if he didn't walk away immediately, then I was going to smash his face in. That unsteadied him enough to where he did that, but then he immediately used the gossip mill to his advantage, before Raw started the following Monday."

Jeff sighed, before he said softly.

"So what are you doing to do, afterwards? You know I'm sure there would be a place for you in TNA, or do you have other plans?"

Phil wrapped his arms around Jeff and said slowly.

"I think that I'll go back to Ring of Honor, I didn't really care for how I was treated in TNA, I mean I know that you would've have a problem there, since you do know the guy who started it, but I left there because I got sick of being one of Raven's minions in TNA. I hated being part of that stupid storyline angle. I mean I enjoyed listening to what he told me, but I wasn't truly happy there."

Jeff smiled a bit, then he said softly.

"I do wish you'd reconsider returning to TNA, Phil. But I thought that you left TNA, because of what they said about their contracted wrestlers wasn't allowed to work for Ring of Honor anymore."

Phil chuckled, before he sighed and said.

"I left for that reason, Jeff, but it wasn't the only reason that I had for leaving, But I know you do, but I've been wrestling and traveling almost nonstop the last 6 years in WWE, so I know that how you felt, when you elected to return to TNA, in lieu for a much lighter schedule and I admit that it is tempting, but I don't have plans to return to TNA, I'd rather take a break and return to Ring of Honor instead. After being in all three of the top companies now, to me Ring of Honor, I fit in there better there, than in WWE and TNA. So don't be mad, if that's where I go back to."

* * *

Jeff watched Phil, before he leaned up and kissed him gently, then laid his head back down on Phil's shoulder. They laid there in silence for a few minutes, then Jeff startled a bit, at the sound of Phil's slightly loud sigh, before he said outloud.

"You know, I do at times regret taking your title, back in 2009, the way I had, Jeff. Because you deserved it more than I did."

Jeff shifted, then he pushed himself up to stare down at Phil, before he asked.

"You regret taking my title, does that mean you also regret our relationship as well, Phillip?"

Phil's face turned red slightly, before he realized what Jeff was hinting at, that had he not taken the World Heavyweight title from Jeff nearly 2 years ago, then their relationship most likely wouldn't have happened. Phil sighed and said softly, as he pulled Jeff closer and back down on the bed.

"I guess you are right, then Jeff. If I hadn't did what I did, then we would have still been sworn enemies, because in a stroke of fate, not luck never that. We came to a realization that we while somewhat unaware of it, was deeply in love with one other. I'm glad that we took a chance on it. But I do want to know, where did you hide the ring and chain that I gave to you last yr?"

Jeff looked at him calmly, then said.

"You are laying on it."

Jeff chuckled slightly at Phil's furrowed brow, before Jeff slid out of his arms and off the bed, before he said slowly.

"It'd be easier, if you moved, Phil."

Phil climbed off the bed, then Jeff lifted the mattress slightly and reached underneath it and pulled out the ring, and patted the mattress back in place, then handed it over to Phil, before he climbed back on the bed, and turned his back to Phil, as he pulled his hair over his left shoulder and said quietly.

"Go ahead, Phil. If you want me to start wearing it again."

Phil took the chain, then he said a little uncertain.

"I don't know, Jeff. I don't want to force it on you or anything."

Jeff laughed softly, as he said.

"Phil, trust me, if that's what I thought you was doing, then I wouldn't have dug it out from under the mattress, I'll wear it only if you want me to, as long as I know that, then you aren't forcing it on me, in the least, and that's how I truly feel. But I do want you to make up your mind quickly, because I wish to lay back down on you again, or I mean on your shoulder, Phil."

Phil thought for a minute, then he said quickly, as he gently refastened the chain around Jeff's neck again.

"I will, in a minute I have to go call my sister, before I forget about calling her tonight."

Twenty minutes later, Jeff glanced up from where he was laying propped up on the pillows, as Phil walked back into the room and quietly closed the door, then placed his phone on their dresser, with a slightly worried look on his face. Jeff asked softly.

"What's wrong, didn't she say yes?"

"She did, but although you refused to go home with me for the holidays in 2009, etc. You didn't get a chance to meet my other two sisters, and now they all ganged up on me over the phone in telling me that all three are coming down here tomorrow sometime around noon. So you will get your chance to meet them all."

Phil said slowly, while sighing, Jeff stared at him silently, before he finally said.

"Are you going to stand there all night or are you going to come and lay down beside me, Phil?"


	29. Chapter 29

Phil stared at him briefly, when something came to mind. Jeff watched him, then he scowled as he snapped.

"Don't you even dare, Phil, start that bullshit of searching my entire house, because of you having doubts that I'm clean. There is nothing in this house that shouldn't be, trust me I know. I go though the bags that Nicole brings home from the store, to make sure of that. You want us to be in a relationship again, well I don't want you, if you start thinking that I'm strung out again, I have no intentions of going to prison, jail was bad enough. Now either get your fucking ass over here and in bed next to me, or there is your rental car outside that I'm sure will be quite comfortable for you to sleep in it."

Phil looked at him with his eyebrows furrowed slightly, then he finally walked over to the bed and climbed onto it, and slipped under that blankets next to Jeff, who glared at him, before Jeff laid down with his back turned towards Phil.

Phil sighed softly, as he laid there silently, staring up at the ceiling, then he said softly.

"I'm sorry, Jeff. It's just that I know how you was when I had to leave for shows and whatnot."

For several minutes, there was only silence, then came Jeff's quiet answer.

"I know that, Phil. But I was like that because I spent my whole time missing you and that was before you bought Nicole here to met me, and I had the twins to keep me busy, that's why I had that little relapse, because I spent all my time missing you, but It was just so fucking hard the first 6 weeks, most nights I cried myself to sleep, after you left, then I finally started picking myself up again and throwing myself into my music and watching the twins grow and really I still cant believe that it was almost a year, before you came back and you don't know just how hard it was for me to keep from throwing my arms around you, then dragging you off to fuck you, but somehow I managed to restrain myself. Now us having sex again, will happen probably sooner than it should, but I'll enjoy being completely alone with you once more."

Jeff finally rolled back over and laid his head on Phil's shoulder, before he glanced up at Phil, who gently moved the wispy strands of hair out of Jeff's face, as he said slowly.

"I'm sorry for implying that you had another relapse, Jeff. I guess that I'm tired then, I had first thought. But it will be interesting as when you walk into my house tomorrow, since you haven't been there for such a long time. But I do hope that my sisters will take to you and I'm sure they will be full of stories to scare or horrify you when they get here tomorrow sometime."

Jeff chuckled softly, and said.

"I doubt that anything they will tell me will be that bad about you. But yes tomorrow will be interesting and I hope they don't mind staying here for the time that we are in your house."

Jeff suddenly yawned, causing Phil to smile softly, before he leaned down and kissed Jeff gently, before he said softly.

"So you are as tired as I am, huh, Jeff? But that's not surprisingly, as seeing that It's close to midnight now, so we really should try to fall asleep. However you don't have to go with me, when I leave to pick them up at the airport."

* * *

The next morning, Phil climbed out of bed, when he seen that it was a few minutes after nine, then he walked into the bathroom to take a quick shower. Jeff was just starting to stir, when he walked out rubbing his hair dry. Phil glanced up, when he heard Jeff's soft, somewhat sleepy giggle, at the sight of Phil walking in the nude from the bathroom, to the dresser, in order to get dressed. Phil shook his head before he said, while giving him a slight sly smirk.

"Only for you, Jeff and noone else. But I'm going to leave here shortly for the airport, so you can rest, or whatever till I get back."

Three hours later, Phil led his sisters inside the house, which Nicole immediately came up to them. Phil quickly said.

"Nicole, these are my three sisters, Chez, Chaleen and Cassie. They kinda ganged up on me last night, in wanting Chaleen to come down over to help you out with everything.

Chaleen said, a little sharply.

"Now Phil, you know that's not true, not in the least. Your exact words was that you wanted one of us to come down here, so I came, the other two merely tagged along. We didn't gang up on you at all. So here we are. Although Chez and Cassie only came because they never met Jeff nor Nicole for that matter. So where is he anyways?"

Phil turned to Nicole, who said simply.

"Jeff went for a walk, he'll be back shortly, provided he didn't lose track of time."

Phil pressed his lips together, then he said quickly.

"Will you three be fine here, with Nicole? Since I have to hunt him down. I'm sure that you will meet the twins soon enough."

Phil managed to find Jeff, who was pacing back and forth on the little used dirt road. Phil frowned, before he stalked up to Jeff and snatched the cirrarette out of Jeff's hand, before dropping it to the ground and crushing it under his shoe. Jeff glared at him, then Jeff sighed, when he remembered that Phil was back from the airport, who said shortly.

"They are inside the house, and I figured you would've been there as well, Jeff. Not out here hiding as you smoked."

Jeff crossed his arms over his chest, daring Phil to say something else. Phil sighed and said in a softer voice

"I didn't come out here to fight with you Jeff. Yes, I hate your nasty habit of smoking, but there are three people waiting to meet you, and that's more important to me, over chiding you for smoking."

Jeff followed him back to the house, slightly dragging his feet, before Phil stopped and looked at him. Jeff sighed and fell in step with Phil.

* * *

A few minutes later. Jeff, who was sitting on a bar stool, next to Phil, before they turned when the four of them finally walked out of the hallway leading to the twins bedroom. Phil slid off the stool, before his sisters walked over to him. Phil quickly said.

"Jeff, these are my three sisters or well my other two sisters, Chez and Cassie."

Jeff stared at them, before he studied Cassie, then his gaze flited to Chaleen and back to Cassie, before he said slowly.

"So Chaleen, Cassie is your twin sister or not. Because you two look like you are."

Chaleen answered quickly.

"Yes, Jeff. Though most people doesn't believe that we are, even if we are next to each other."

Jeff said simply, with a little chuckle.

"Most people thinks we and Phil despises each other in real life as well, I mean we probably should, but we don't. So have the three of you been in to see the twins?"

"No wonder you abandoned the city for the country, I'm sure that you aren't bored down here in the least, and you don't have to worry about the heat in the city either."

Chez whispered to Phil, causing him to laugh. Phil said quickly.

"Hey Jeff, do you mind, if I showed them around the house?"

Jeff said simply.

"Do as you like Phil, just stay as quiet as you can, since the twins are asleep."

* * *

Ten minutes later. Jeff sighed, then he looked up at a firm knock on the front door. Nicole answered it, Jeff's mouth fell open slightly, before he closed it in utter shock and fear, since he had completely forgotten about his parole officer had told him last week, that every 6 months Jeff would get a surprise home visit from him, along with police officer, whose sole job was making sure that Jeff was staying completely clean and that meant, Jeff had to stand by silently and let him more or less search every inch of his house.

Jeff pressed his lips together, wishing that they had came last week or even a couple days ago. Jeff swallowed when his parole officer said.

"I take it from your expression, that you was expecting this visit but at a different time. But that's the sole point of a surprise visit, Jeff."

Jeff stood there mutely, not wanting to say anything that would get him in trouble, then he managed to say finally.

"Please just stay out of my kids room, please they was just put down for their nap about 20 minutes ago and I don't want them to be woke up or disturbed."

Jeff watched them, before the officer said.

"I think that's the best place to start, since if I search their room first, the most unlikely that they'll wake up."

Phil led his sisters up from the basement, before he and his three sisters was suddenly herded close to Jeff, before he carefully wrapped his arms around Jeff, who looked to be on the verge of a nervous breakdown, so Phil pulled Jeff close, as he calmly asked.

"What the hell is going on here? I thought that Jeff was only supposed to meet you at your office in town."

The parole officer said quickly.

"Yes for weekly checkups, but his home is checked every 6 months as well."

Forty minutes later, Jeff finally covered his face, which Phil felt him shaking, so he squeezed his shoulder slightly, willing him to stay in control of himself, when they heard the twins thin cries coming from their room, before Nicole slipped away and into the nursery, to see if she could get them back to sleep again. Phil finally spoke up suddenly.

"Would you be willing to let Jeff leave the state till Sunday?"

The parole officer asked firmly.

"Out of state to where? I'm sorry about your children being woke up, Jeff. However for your question, Mr. Brooks, you'll have to specify."

Phil said simply.

"To my house, in Chicago, for the weekend and trust me, my house is as clean as your search found Jeff's house to be, if not more. I think that he needs to get away for a few days, that's why my sisters are here, to help his wife out, during the time that he's gone."

* * *

Close to 5p.m., Phil led Jeff upstairs, then he opened the door of his bedroom and walked inside the room, before placing his suitcase down on the floor close to the dresser, before he turned and found Jeff standing there at the doorway, almost frozen in place. Phil could see that Jeff was trembling despite being 10 or so feet away. Phil said gently.

"Come inside, Jeff you don't have to be afraid about being in here again."

Phil took a single step towards Jeff, who gave a sharp cry, dropped his suitcase and vanished from sight, when he bolted down the hallway.

Twenty minutes later, Phil finally found Jeff cowering in a corner in the tiny basement bathroom, sobbing. Phil hated himself, when he realized that Jeff hadn't stepped foot in Phil's house since the week of his arrest, nearly 2 years prior. Phil walked over to where Jeff was sitting and sat down beside him, before he gently pulled Jeff into his lap, holding him as he cried, Phil whispered soothingly.

"Shh, Jeff everything will be alright, I promise. Things are much different, than how they was then, there's nothing to be scared of, I promise you, and I know that you hadn't been here or in my bedroom since that happened, but it's in the past now, I promise you."

Phil sat there, holding Jeff, while his hand slowly moved up and down Jeff's back, till he finally asked softly.

"Do you mind, if I just carried you upstairs to our room?"

Jeff's hoarse answer came.

"I don't care, Phil."

Phil gently kissed him, before he carried him up the two flights of stairs. Jeff gave a pained yelp, when Phil reached the doorway of his bedroom once more, but Jeff fell quiet again, when Phil walked inside the room and closed the door behind them, then he crossed the room and laid Jeff down on the bed, before he swiftly removed Jeff's shoes and socks.

* * *

Jeff watched as Phil walked over to the dresser and set Jeff's shoes down on the floor, before Phil returned and climbed onto the bed, in a way, so that his face was a couple inches from Jeff's face. Jeff suddenly looked nervous, causing Phil to kiss him softly, and say softly.

"There is nothing to be afraid of, Jeff. I won't hurt you period, not tonight or this weekend or not till you want me to hurt you again and that's a promise. Like you said last night, we have all weekend to start reconnecting completely."

Jeff stared up at Phil, who was hovering over from where Jeff was resting on his back with Phil slightly crouched over him. Jeff said softly, more of a statement, than a question.

"So we are completely alone, then?"

Phil smiled, and answered.

"Yes, completely alone, noone will disturb us tonight or the rest of the weekend, I promise."

Jeff snorted, causing Phil to tilt his head, before Jeff said softly.

"You are certainly making a awful lot of promises to me in the last several minutes, Phil."

Phil sat back, as he chuckled, then said.

"Oh but you are completely worth making a lot of promises to, Jeff."

Phil leaned forward and softly kissed him, before he pulled Jeff up slightly, to help him out of his shirt, then he pushed Jeff back down and started kissing his neck softly before he moved down to Jeff's shoulders and collarbone. Jeff gave a little gasp, when he felt, Phil lightly lick across his collarbones before he gave him several little nips and scraping his teeth along his skin.

Jeff reached up and placed his hands on Phil's biceps, as he ran his fingers lightly up and down his arms, feeling the nearly faint bumps from all the times his skin had been pricked by a tattoo gun, then Jeff wrapped his arms loosely around his waist, and giving little whimpers and gasps, as Phil kept placing light tender kisses along his bare skin that was rapidly being set on fire, with sheer passion with what Phil was doing to him.

Jeff gave a little yelp, when he suddenly felt Phil slip his hand in between them and rub Jeff slightly though his jeans, then both of his hands sqiftly undid Jeff's jeans and peeled them off Jeff's legs and pulled them off of his ankles, making sure that he had removed Jeff's boxers as well. Phil stared down at him, before he suddenly leaned forward and kissed Jeff hungrily, then he leaned back and quickly got undressed himself and tossed his clothes off the bed, and laid back down on Jeff as he started kissing him again, and allowing his hands to roam all over Jeff's body eagerily, before he slipped his hand between Jeff's legs and gently pressed his thumb against Jeff's pucker, making it shrink slightly and getting a little gasp from Jeff.

Phil gently slipped two fingers inside of Jeff, whose face twisted in slight discomfort at the thought, before saying.

"Just be gentle, with my ass, Phil. Since it will hurt like hell, when you move onto having something bigger than two fingers inside of my ass, no matter how gentle you are, but how much you prep me, will tell how ready I will be for your cock."

Phil kissed Jeff, effectively silencing him, before he said softly.

"Oh you don't have to voice that concern to me, Jeff. You should know that I only care to make it hurt as less as possible, even if we don't have actual sex tonight. Maybe we should stick with the basics for tonight, and by that I mean pregressing from only using fingers, to using them and our mouths, and if we don't have sex tonight, then tomorrow I know it will happen, but the day isn't over yet."

Jeff moved his hands back to Phil's arms, before they came to rest on his forearms. Jeff squeezed them slightly, then he reached out and ran his fingers down Phil's chest, over his stomach, causing Phil to swallow slightly and suck his stomach in slightly, before he felt Jeff's fingers lightly touching his thighs and cock. Jeff kissed Phil softly, before he finally said faintly.

"I never thought that I would ever get to see you like this again, where you are completely nude and leaning over me, and waiting for my permission."

Jeff's bottom lip trembled. Phil leaned down and tenderly kissed him, before he looked in Jeff's eyes and asked softly.

"So do I have it, Jeff? Your permission, I mean."

Jeff chuckled softly, then he gently touched Phil's lips and said softly, feeling the cool metal of Phil's lipring under his fingertips.

"I gave you permission, when I let you bring me here again, and by that I mean, back to your bedroom. Since I could've argued, that I wanted to sleep in a different bedroom, but I feel that tonight won't end without us having sex at least once, I think."

* * *

Phil smiled slightly at Jeff, before he kissed him down, then he moved down lower. Jeff licked his lips feeling and watching Phil kissing his way down his stomach, before he jerked his head back slightly, when he felt Phil's mouth closed around his cock, and started sucking lightly on it. Then Phil started moving his fingers slowly inside of Jeff as he kept sucking on his cock for several minutes, till Jeff cried sharply.

"Stop, oh god. I want to feel something more than just your fingers, Phil."

Phil had stopped, as soon as Jeff spoke, then he said softly.

"Are you sure, Jeff?"

Jeff wimpered.

"Please don't make me wait any longer, Phil. Yes I want to feel you inside of me again. I know it'll hurt, but I can handle it, I promise."

Phil studied him, before Jeff burst out laughing and said quickly.

"I love your bed, but maybe we need to be in the bathroom, before we go that far, so you don't have to help me in there afterwards. Since I know that sometimes you had dragged your feet, in carrying me into the bathroom."

Jeff watched the corners of Phil's lips curve upwards slightly, then he finally said slowly.

"Maybe, but I don't want to have sex with you on the tiled floor of the bathroom, especially since we hadn't had sex anywhere but here in my bedroom and the bed. As this is the first place where we first had sex remember, Jeff?"

Jeff snorted and said.

"Oh yes, how could I forget you forcing me to come home with me, then you nearly attacking me."

* * *

Phil sighed, before he reached out and gently touched Jeff's face, then withdrew his fingers slowly from Jeff's ass, causing him to tense slightly, before he relaxed when Phil kissed him softly. Jeff kept his eyes on Phil's face, who kissed him again, before he carefully pushed himself into Jeff's ass, causing Jeff to gasp softly.

"Just go all the way, but as gently as you can."

Phil gave a short nod, then watched Jeff's face twist in discomfort and pain, causing Phil to start kissing his lips and neck slowly. Jeff wrapped his arms around Phil's neck loosely. Jeff gave a soft yelp, when Phil pulled back then thrust back in slowly several times, before he found a rhymn in his movements, causing Jeff to give little pained whimpers with each thrust, but always kept his eyes on Phil. Who suddenly started kissing him, to distact Jeff, before he felt Phil wrap his fingers around his cock and start stroking him in union with his thrusts.

Phil stopped after a few minutes, causing Jeff to ask.

"What's wrong, Phil?"

"Nothing, Jeff. I'm just wanted to know if you want me to go faster or stay at the same pace, I'm going at."

Phil said, as he brushed the hair out of Jeff's face, who replied.

"Just increase it, I mean how fast you go, slowly and give me time to adjust. But no, I don't mind if you moved faster. I'll tell you if it's too painful."

Phil chuckled, then he started kissing Jeff again as he picked up his pace and started thrusting into Jeff again, Jeff cried out suddenly, when he came suddenly, and silently mad at himself for not lasting very long. Phil chuckled, as he reached for a handful of tissues and wiped their stomachs and his hand off, before throwing the wadded up tissues onto the floor, before his hands roamed Jeff's body slowly, as he started kissing Jeff once more. Jeff moved his hands down, so that he was gripping Phil's hips, as he relished feeling his own body moving against Phil's sweat covered form, just barely hovering over him. Jeff closed his eyes, when he felt the bed start shaking slightly, from the force of their lovemaking.

Phil propped himself up on his elbows, before he went back to kissing Jeff's neck and his collarbone slowly. Phil growled sharply, as he felt Jeff grab at his back.

"Don't claw me too hard, Jeff. I don't want to be heckled by people, if they seen a few claw marks on my bare back. You can claw me, but be easy."

Jeff gave a faint nod, as he squirmed underneath Phil, and arching his ass up against Phil's hips, till Phil shuddered, when he came with a yell, and buried his face against Jeff's neck. Jeff's hands fell loosely from Phil's back, before he lightly gripped two handfuls of the sheets underneath his body.

* * *

A couple minutes later, Phil raised his face up to look down at Jeff's face, who still had his eyes shut, so Phil whispered softly.

"Jeff?"

Jeff raised an eyebrow briefly, before it relaxed. Phil chuckled and said slowly.

"Well thank you for letting me know that you are still alive and somewhat awake, I know this next part will be painful, so I'm sorry for it."

Phil carefully withdrew from Jeff's ass, which his actions barely got a flicker of a reaction from Jeff, Phil opened his mouth to talk, then he realized that Jeff was snoring lightly. Phil shook his head, then he gently picked Jeff up and climbed off the bed, and carried Jeff into the bathroom, not sure just how he would clean Jeff up. So he gently draped him over the lip of the bathroom, then he ran a washcloth under almost hot water, and shut the water off, before he carefully sponged Jeff's ass and the back of his thighs off.

Jeff moaned slightly, by the time Phil started to washing the sweat off of Jeff's body, after he got a new washcloth and carefully placed Jeff in the bathtub. Jeff opened his eyes suddenly and looked up at Phil, who was leaning over him. Jeff rubbed his eyes and glanced around, then he smirked slightly and said.

"Well this isn't surprising, as I figured you would carry me into here, after I had passed out from what you did to me, well that and jet lag of course. But it was very throughly enjoying as always, Phil."

Phil chuckled, then he shook his head and said softly.

"I'm glad that you're here, Jeff. I mean it, now there is nothing between us and I'm still forever sorry for how I had treated you last summer, but I'm glad that I showed up when I had, since it was fun, seeing how the twins tore into the cake that Nicole made strictly for them to rip apart. I might have missed their first words, etc. But I will ensure that I will be there for the next time, or if I'm not, will you please film him saying his first words, Jeff?"

Jeff kissed Phil hard, cutting off whatever else he planned to say, then Jeff pulled back and said firmly.

"Of course I will, but if you are taking a break like you said that you are, I'm pretty certain that I won't have to, unless he doesn't speak till after you make up your mind of whatever you plan to do, even if that means you staying with the WWE. Don't shake your head at me, Phil. A lot can happen between now and the middle of July and you know it."

Phil sighed, but before he could say anything. Jeff stated sleepily.

"I think that I'd like for you to take me back to our bed, because I'm tired, Phil, and I'm sure that you are as well."

The next morning, Jeff woke up alone, he blinked before he rubbed his eyes, and glanced at the clock, then he remembered that Phil normally leaves about 8a.m. or so to run and it was 8:15 a.m. Jeff growled, since he knew it'd probably be sometime after nine before Phil returned, he didn't besmirk his daily routine, but he wished that Phil had waited till an hour after he had woke up, so Jeff wouldn't have woke to a cold bed.


	30. Chapter 30

Jeff flopped backwards and the bed, unsure of what to do till Phil got back, then he turned over and stared at the clock for several minutes, before he fell asleep again.

30 minutes later, Jeff started awake, before he realized that he was staring up into Phil's sweaty face, causing Jeff to recoil, with a soft gasp.

"Gross, you are all sweaty, Phillip."

Phil burst out laughing, before he said, chuckling.

"I don't recall you being bothered by that fact, last night, Jeff."

Jeff quipped.

"That was different and you know it, Phil."

Phil leaned down and kissed him, before pulling back and asking.

"Really, how so, Jeff? Maybe I didn't get sweaty till I walked in here and spotted you in my bed, Jeff."

Jeff's mouth fell open, causing Phil to chuckle again, before he finally said softly.

"Well I'm going to take a shower, Jeff. But of course you are more than welcome to join me in the shower, if you wish to do so."

Phil stopped, then he jerked the sheets away from Jeff's body, and chuckled, when he seen that Jeff was completely nude, then he said.

"On second thought, I think I want you to join me in the shower, Jeff. So come."

* * *

Phil lunged and grabbed his arm, before dragging Jeff off the bed and carrying him into the bathroom, causing Jeff to squeal. Phil stood on the tiled bathroom floor, and tilted his head up slightly, to look up at Jeff and said with a little smirk.

"I think I rather enjoy hearing you make that noise, Jeff. But I'm most certainly looking forward more to what other sounds I can cause you to make, in the shower shortly."

Jeff stared at him, before Phil suddenly jerked him flush up against him, and squeezed his ass slightly, causing Jeff to yelp from surprise at Phil groping him like that. Phil kissed him softly, then he intwined his fingers with Jeffs, and pulled him into the shower and shut the door behind them, before he turned the water on, making Jeff screech at the sudden blast of cold water, Phil quickly adjusted it to be hot, and turned back to Jeff and said softly.

"Sorry about it, it does that sometimes, but I don't pay attention to it, since I get in after I turned it on and let it warm up a bit."

Jeff sighed and said simply.

"Then you should have someone look at it, I mean the water heater."

Phil shurgged, before he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Jeff's lips,Jeff tensed, then he leaned into it and parted his lips, giving Phil access to his mouth as they kissed each other hungrily, so that Jeff barely felt him gently tangling his fingers in Jeff's hair briefly, then his hands ran over Jeff's body slowly. Phil gently gripped Jeff's hips while they kept kissing each other eagerily, till Jeff finally pulled away, and licked his lips slowly, as he stared at Phil, who was watching him with a lusting look in his eyes and probably mirroring how his own eyes looked at that moment.

Jeff stepped close and kissed Phil passionate once more, then he felt him trembling under his fingers, as Jeff ran his fingers lightly over Phil's wet skin of his chest and stomach, before he started kissing his way down Phil's body slowly, till he was kneeling in front of Phil, then he leaned forward and gently licked across the head of Phil's cock and getting a small groan from him. Jeff glanced up at him, noting that Phil's eyes was closed, then they opened after a few seconds. Jeff spoke slowly.

"I know how hard it is, but if you can I want you to watch me, since I'm certain that it will make it that much more pleasurable for you, Phil."

Phil licked his lips, before biting down on his lip ring slightly, and gave Jeff a slight nod. Who paused briefly, then he leaned forward again and gently closed his lips around the head of Phil's cock, before he slowly swirled his tongue around the tip and getting himself a strangled groan from Phil, as Jeff continued licking hungrily on it, Jeff ignored the slight clatter of Phil grabbing a soap holder and knocking stuff off the shelves, trying to stay on his feet, as Jeff started lapping at the slit in the middle of the head of his cock as well when Jeff kept licking down inside of it.

Jeff kept it up, while he slowly increased his actions, to where he was finally sliding his lips up and down, along the length of Phil's increasingly hardening shaft, then when Jeff was sure Phil was about halfway there, he abruptly pulled his mouth off of Phil's cock and making him give a very frustated groan. Jeff licked his lips, as he enjoyed the reminding feel and taste of Phil's cock had left on his lips, Jeff bit lip, before Phil reached down and tilted his face up, causing Jeff to finally push himself up to his feet, then he said.

"Do you want me now, or do you want me to finish you off, Phil? I mean I'll be more than happy to get you off, but I hate to see you collapse immediately afterwards, since I heard you getting a little weakkneed there for a few seconds."

Phil gave a still wanting, but nervous chuckle.

"I would've been fine, but I had forgotten just how immersely talented you are, when you are in that position, Jeff. Though I think I would prefer it at this point, I mean because you can always make me ready afterwards, as it wouldn't take much. So please be my guest, Jeff."

* * *

Jeff kissed him suddenly, and smiled, then lowered himself down and in one swift movement, he closed his mouth firmly around Phil's cock again and started sucking it intently, as he started lashing his tongue against the tip of it, where the slit was located and lapping merciless at it, and swirling his tongue into the slit, relentlessly as he kept slurping and massaged Phil's cock with his tongue, in a endless movement, making Phil either groan in a strangled tone or scream, since he wanted Jeff to finsih him, he just wasn't expecting Jeff to try and kill him by way of the very best blowjob he ever got from Jeff.

Jeff started deepthroating Phil as well, before he attacked the head of his cock again with his tongue again, and kept switching from one form of torture to the other one, or that's what it felt like to Phil, but he didn't have any desire to make Jeff stop, till he finally grabbed a handful of Jeff's hair, causing Jeff to nearly remove his cock from his mouth, to allow Phil little a couple small thrusts into his mouth, slightly bruising his lips and tongue, then Phil screamed out his pleasure and came inside of Jeff's mouth, as he shot cum down Jeff's throat, who swallowed every bit down, then he very gently licked Phil's cock clean and swallowed that last bit of cum as well, before he finally pulled back and took Phil's trembling hand, that he was offering him to help him back up to his feet.

Jeff smiled slightly at Phil, who looked away, causing Jeff to asked softly.

"Are you alright, Phil?"

Phil sighed, then Jeff narrowed his eyes slightly, when he seen Phil wipe his eyes briefly, causing Jeff to pull him back around to face him, before he asked suddenly.

"Phil, are you crying?"

Phil sniffed, before he said, with a watery chuckle.

"I've never quite got such of a blowjob from you till now, Jeff. So you did kinda of bring me to tears, because of how incredibly great it was, and I'm upset, because I don't think that I'd be able to fuck you to that extent."

Jeff laughed and pulled Phil close and said softly.

"Oh stop it, Phil. Remember how much practice I have had with other people, so of course I'm good, but you hadn't had a chance to get anymore practire on anyone but me, but you should also remember that you have my cock to practice with, but rest assured, all of the times has been very pleasurable to me, Phil. So stop worrying about it."

Jeff grinned a little evilly, before he continued.

"But I think if you are that worried about it, then we can get you some dildos and let you play with them. Since and I hate to admit it, Adam kinda made me practice with them in between the times we had sex, and by that I mean when we was resting, because we was together for for most part 24/7 and we had sex just as often. So please don't fret over it, Phil. I like you as you are."

Phil had a shocked looked on his face at the word Jeff bought up, at just how Jeff became so great at blowjobs, then Phil shook his head hard. Jeff gently cupped his face, and said soothingly.

"Oh don't worry about anything, Phil. It was merely a suggestion, not a order. Since you have the skills to be very good, don't you remember how those times you made me scream? To me I like to think that, what I did other people, was probably what it felt like when you pleasured me and besides none of them had their tongue pierced, which I'm quite certain increased the pleasure you gave me."

Phil reached up and gently touched Jeff's arms, then his chest, feeling the wet feather light chest hairs of Jeff brushing his fingers slightly, then he looked into Jeff's eyes and asked softly.

"Do you want us to have sex in here, or should we have sex in bed?"

* * *

Jeff thought, then he said slightly.

"It'll get a little rough, if we stay in here, but I don't want to let ther other ones in this house, hear us, as I don't want anyone but us be witness to what sounds we make during when we're being very intimate, Phil. So I'm more than ready to have sex again in the shower."

Jeff started kissing Phil again, giving him no chance to argue, except to pull back to gasp, when he suddenly felt Jeff's fingers groping, fonding and squeezing his cock, as well as his fingers caressing his balls lightly, then Jeff released him, before he dropped down to his knees once more and closed his mouth around Phil's cock and sucking eagerily on it and once more attacking the tip of the head very mercilessly with his tongue, and he slurped at the head relentlessly, as he lashed the slit with his tongue, reveling as he felt Phil's cock quickly hardening from what Jeff was doing to it. Jeff finally pulled back, making Phil whine loudly.

Jeff chuckled softly, as he kissed his way up Phil's body, before he pressed his lips against first Phil's left nipple and teasing it to a little nub with his tongue, before he gave the right one, the same amount of attention, then he leaned forward and started sucking on Phil's neck and the top of his shoulder lightly briefly, before he kissed Phil's lips frantically, and slipped his tongue inside Phil's mouth when he parted his lips.

Jeff abruptly pulled back and stared at Phil, who suddenly pulled Jeff close to him, then he swiftly turned Jeff around and forced him over, giving himself complete access to Jeff's bare ass, that was now once more all his to fuck as hard as he wanted. Jeff said quickly.

"Just remember, Phil. Last night was the first time I had sex in nearly a yr, so even if it'll be easier this time, my ass is still tight and tender, so go easy at first, at least the first five or so minutes, or till I tell you to go faster."

Phil said firmly.

"I couldn't go very fast in the beginning, not at least till I was completely certain, that I would severely hurt you, so there won't be any leg numbing hard as hell fucks for some time. You don't have to remind me of those facts, Jeff."

* * *

Jeff sighed, then he bit lip trying not to draw blood, but it still hurt, just not as bad as last night, as Jeff felt Phil slowly gliding the head of his cock inside of Jeff's ass, before he carefully pushed the entire legth of himself inside Jeff's ass and resting it rest, before he heard Jeff inhaled and exhale deeply several minutes, then he watched Jeff swallowed slightly before exhaled another deep breath. Phil felt Jeff's walls relax a little bit, so he slowly pulled back, then he thrust his full hard shaft back inside Jeff, and when Jeff didn't make a cry of pain, he finally started pulling back, then slamming his length back into Jeff's ass steadingly, then Jeff finally gave a little whimper that was a cross of half pain and half pleasure, as Jeff's ass slowly conformed to Phil's cock.

Jeff finally gave a little gasp.

"Stop, Phil. I mean with the gentle pokes, I got enough of that to last a while and my ass can handle a hard fuck now, or I mean where we are having sex, so go twice as fast. I can handle it, I promise. I'll tell you if I can't."

Phil chewed on his lip ring, since he didn't wish to hurt Jeff, but he didn't wish to make him mad, by not doing what he wanted. So he rsigned to what Jeff wanted and he picked up his pace suddenly, almost unexpectedly, as he jerked back nearly withdrawing completely, then slamming back inside of Jeff roughly, making Jeff give a sharp cry at the first hard thrust from Phil. Then he started grunting and moaning softly, which it helped when Phil reached around and started stroking Jeff's cock, slowly, as he teased his fingers all over every inch of it, playing with the tip of the head of Jeff's cock, as he rolled it between his fingers slightly, all the while he kept up his fast pace, relishing the feel of Jeff's ass squeezing his cock, everytime he slammed his full length into Jeff, and rest for a second, before jerking backwards and slamming back into Jeff's ass again.

Jeff cried out, as Phil picked the pace up once more, so that the force of his thrusts was driving him forward slightly, causing Jeff to claw at the door with one hand, and grab hold of a small shelf with his other hand, then he felt Phil kissing and sucking on his neck while he kept fonding Jeff's cock, as he thrust again and again into Jeff's ass, to where Jeff felt like he was drifting away on a sea of sheer pleasure, he was suddenly jerked back to reality, when he started feeling like he was drowning in the great pleasure that Phil was giving and causing his body to feel, when Jeff became aware of his surrondings, before he suddenly heard Phil's loud and rough labored breathing in his ear, Jeff blinked as he took stock of himself and realized that he had just came and bought Phil along to his release as well.

Jeff blinked, then he turned his head slightly and asked weakly.

"What? I know that you said something, Phil. But I didn't hear what it was."

Phil gave a weak chuckle and said softly.

"I only asked if you was alright, Jeff. Since you kinda spaced out for a minute there."

Jeff reached back to him, only for Phil to catch his hand between both of his hands and squeezed it softly, Jeff coughed and said still a little weak.

"Sorry, but half the times that we have had sex like that, Phil. I do kinda drowned in a sea of sheer pleasure and I lose control of myself for a while. So don't worry, I'm fine."

* * *

A month later, Jeff, who was standing overlooking the foyer of Phil's house, when Phil stormed though the door and slammed it shut. Jeff called down to him.

"I know what happened, so please go back outside and leave it outside of your house, what happened on Raw, has nothing to do with me or this house, Phil. Because I don't want you to take it out on me, or Nicole or the twins. Especially with the new baby being born last week, and I know that we are all a little out of sorts."

Phil covered his face and growled, before he stormed back outside, since he knew that Jeff was right, then he suddenly realized what he could do, so he ducked back inside and stormed up the stairs and stalked past Jeff, wordlessly, then he hurried past him again, a few minutes later. Which Jeff noted silently that Phil had his running clothes and shoes on, as well as his ipod in hand, before he rushed down the stairs again and stalked to the front door and opened it, then closed it behind him.

45 minutes later, Jeff, was sitting on the sofa downstairs, waiting for Phil to return, then he burst though the door suddenly, nearly startling Jeff, who quickly composed himself and asked.

"You take care of your problems out there, Phil."

Phil finally removed his headphones, before saying a little winded.

"Yes, Jeff and I'm sorry for coming home, like I had. But I'm fine now and it won't happen again, I promise. But I'm going to take a shower now. I just let my temper rule me for the better part of two days since I was suspended over what I said last week. However you are welcome to join me, if you wished, Jeff."

Jeff laughed, then he said softly.

"No thanks, but I'll be waiting for you to get done, and come out to snuggle with me, Phillip."

Phil stared at him, before he led him upstairs, then he stopped and whispered softly.

"Maybe I will wait to take that shower till afterwards, then Jeff. Since it sounds like you are promising yourself to me this afternoon. Even if I'm slightly sweaty now, or well actually maybe we should take a shower and touch each other during it."

* * *

Jeff's mouth fell open at Phil's suggestion, then Phil chuckled and said.

"But before we take our shower together, since she had it last Saturday, when I was on the road, I hadn't yet seen him, as he was born two days after I left last week. So what did you name him?"

Jeff said, a little proudly.

"Alexander Moore Hardy."

Phil raised a eyebrow, causing Jeff to go on talking.

"I know that Moore is my brother's middle name, but it was also our mother's middle name, so I couldn't forget that I wouldn't be here, without her giving birth to me."

Phil said softly.

"That's nice, so what room did you turn into a nursey for him to sleep?"

Jeff led Phil down the hallway, as he lowered his voice slightly.

"Which the twins are asleep as well, but Alex shares a room, with Nicole. She doesn't have any choice but to share a room with him, since the twins are sleeping in one room, and the forth bedroom, is where your best friend sleeps, so we have a crowded house now, till we all go back to North Carolina. Which you insisting on all of us moving in here for the last two weeks of Nicole's pregnancy, was a good move, because she kinda had problems, and had to undergo a C-section, from complications that sprung up, and we both decided that Alex would be her final baby. Which I only bought her home yesterday, so she's probably sleeping as well. Which I think us having sex wouldn't be the best idea right now, unless we only fuck in the shower. But this is their room, so be as silent as you can be, Phil."

Jeff pressed his lips together, then led Phil inside the room and over to the crib, where Alx was sleeping. Jeff gently reached down and held his fingers near his nose slightly, then pulled his hand back, completely satisified, in knowing that the baby was still breathing. Phil looked at Jeff, but Nicole's weak voice rang out softly.

"Jeff only does that, because when he was born, the baby wasn't breathing and had trouble breathing on his own for the first day, so the doctor warned us to keep a very keep eye on him for the first yr or so. I'm glad that you are here, Phil. So what do you think of our son?"

Phil turned to look at her, which Nicole was laying on her bed, pale, then Jeff walked over to her and sat down on the bed beside her, causing Phil to glance at the baby again, then he walked over to them and sat down in the chair beside the bed and said in a quiet voice.

"Well If I hadn't learnt about those problems you had in delivering him, and the complications he suffered though immediately the second he was born, well I'd consider him to be a very healthy looking baby, and he truly looks like Jeff, since he has his blonde hair, but as for if he has Jeff's eyes will remain to be seen, since I know that babies usually change their eye color, but whatever eyecolor they have when their a year, will be what color their eyes will be the rest of their lives. So how are you feeling, Nicole?"

She offered a weak smile and said softly.

"Oh I'm gently better every day, but according to the doctor, he wants me to stay in bed for at least three to four more weeks, unless I have to use the bathroom, I'm not allowed to get up for anything. So you are staying here with us for a undetermined amount of time, then Phil?"

Phil spoke softly.

"Yes, that is the plan, till I'm no longer suspended, but till then I'll make the most of my time off."

* * *

Three weeks later, Jeff who was was watching the Money in the bank ppv, where Phil just won the WWE title, then Jeff seen Phil rush out of the building, causing Jeff's eyes to widen, when he suddenly realized that Phil was planning on rushing back here as soon as he got his stuff.

15 minutes later, Jeff seen the lights of a car flash though the window briefly, then Jeff was on his feet and walked over to the front door and opened it, just before an obviously excited Phil dashed inside. Phil stopped long enough to say a quick thanks, then he hurried into the kitchen, Jeff closed and relocked the door, before he shook his head, when he heard the clink of Phil setting the title down, then he walked into the kitchen to find Phil, literally inhaling a bottle of water and causing Jeff's mouth to fall open, before he hissed.

"Phil, what the hell are you doing? You just had a thirty minute fucking match barely 15 minutes ago, and you are still wound up and your breathing labored, and you decide to drink a bottle of cold water? Are you planning on going to the ER tonight from geting very severe stomach cramps?"

Jeff reached down and snatched the bottle out of his hand, Phil swallowed the mouthful he had, deciding not to argue with Jeff, since he knew that he was right. Phil finally pushed himself up to his feet and opened his fridge and grabbed his phone and quickly snapped off a picture on his Iphone of the newly won WWE title sitting on a shelf in his fridge, Phil chuckled and he quickly posted it on his twitter page.

Jeff shook his head again, before he said.

"Come on, WWE Champ, you need to take a shower and calm down, then we can cuddle."

Phil raised a eyebrow and said slowly.

"Only cuddle, Jeff. I think that I deserve something more than merely cuddling."

Jeff crossed his arms over his chest, before he finally dropped them and chuckled softly.

"Shower first, then we cuddle and maybe cuddling will lead to something more, but nothing will happen, if you don't take a shower, because right this moment you just wrestled the fucker John Cena and I want you to be completely fresh and clean with no hint of him touching and sweating on you, Phil."

Phil made a disgusted face, then he turned and rushed up the stairs, when he realized why Jeff wanted him to take a shower so badly, since he hadn't thought of those disgusting facts, till Jeff pointed them out to him just now.

Forty minutes later, Phil walked out of the bathroom, followed by a slight steam cloud, to find Jeff already laying on their bed, waiting for Phil. Which Jeff could see that he was still slightly damp from the shower, Phil climbed onto the bed and quickly laid down beside Jeff. Jeff wrapped his arms around Phil and asked softly.

"So how does it feel to be finally free, Phil?"

Phil chuckled and replied.

"It's awesome, Jeff. I don't have to deal with that bullshit anymore, and I get to spend all my waking mornings with you in my bed, for the foreseeable future, aside from the mornings, when you'd be in Florida, but I think, although I won't return to TNA, but I can still share your hotel with you, so that we are never apart. I lost you once and I won't ever want to go though that pain of losing you again."


End file.
